Décisions
by Phanis
Summary: Ma suite d'Hésitation.... les décisions dirigent notre vie, voyons ce que ça donne avec celles d'Edward et Bella! déjà une décision à explorer avec le mariage....
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: mission périlleuse**

La mission périlleuse… étais-je vraiment prête à affronter mon père? Rien n'était moins sûr. Edward et moi étions arrêtés devant la maison, sous la pluie qui ruisselait sur nos visages. Peu m'importait cette ondée, nous ne pouvions pas être plus trempés que nous l'étions déjà, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau et les vêtements bons à essorer. Les mains glacées d'Edward caressaient mes joues et effleuraient de temps à autre mes lèvres qui déposaient des baisers au creux de ses paumes humides. Mes mains tentèrent d'attraper les siennes sans succès si bien que je me concentrai sur son visage et les enfouis dans ses cheveux mouillés. Les lèvres fraîches d'Edward se déposèrent lentement sur ma bouche, descendirent dans mon cou et s'éloignèrent à mon plus grand regret. Soulevant mon menton, Edward maintenait mon visage en direction du sien, la plus belle direction qui soit, et plongea ses prunelles incandescentes dans mon regard

- Prête?

- Non, pas vraiment, répondis-je d'une voix sourde.

- Tu veux lui annoncer toi-même ou tu préfères que je lui dise? demanda-t-il avec un sourire rayonnant faisant fi de ma réponse précédente.

Alors là, pas question! Si Charlie apprenait de la bouche d'Edward notre prochain mariage, il était certain que celui-ci n'allait pas s'en sortir vivant, tout vampire qu'il soit. Je m'imaginais très bien, trop bien, Edward demandant officiellement ma main à mon père comme il l'aurait fait durant sa vie humaine. Arg! déjà le souvenir d'Edward à genoux devant moi me faisait frémir, il était inconcevable de lui laisser faire ça face à Charlie.

- Je m'en charge, d'accord? murmurai-je légèrement plus sûre de moi.

Mais sûre de quoi? Je ne savais même pas comment l'annoncer à Charlie!

« Eh, papa, tu veux bien me conduire à l'autel? Quand ça, dans un mois et demi, ça t'irais? ». Nom d'un chien, il allait me faire une crise cardiaque à coup sûr, autant appeler les secours tout de suite! Ou plutôt, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de lui annoncer en douceur.

« Euh, papa, tu sais que tu aimais passionnément maman et que tu l'as très vite demandé en mariage? Eh bien, figure-toi que c'est pareil pour moi et Edward! », non, mauvaise idée de comparer mon amour absolu pour Edward avec l'histoire de mes parents.

« Papa, Edward m'a demandé de l'épouser et j'ai dit oui », un peu mieux mais trop abrupte. Mais comment fallait-il lui dire ces mots alors que je savais parfaitement qu'il ne les accepterait pas, quelque soit la manière de lui annoncer.

- Bella, ce n'est pas en restant à attraper froid sous la pluie que tu trouveras la solution, chuchota Edward très perspicace. Viens te mettre à l'abri.

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il ouvrit la porte et me poussa dans la chaleur de la maison, et surtout au sec. Je grelottai, de froid et d'appréhension, et le claquement de mes dents résonnait dans l'entrée. Edward tenta de me frictionner en passant ses mains glacées rapidement sur mes bras.

- Va te changer, je t'attends ici, déclara-t-il assurément plus serein que moi.

Charlie était dans le salon et devait être trop absorbé par un match de base-ball pour faire attention à nous. La rencontre devait être importante car il s'inquiétait de savoir qui rentrait chez lui en général. Afin, pour l'heure, cela était un avantage, gagner ne serait-ce que cinq minutes était une délivrance pour moi. Pourtant retarder l'échéance ne changerait pas grand-chose au final, j'allais bien être obligée d'en passer par là.

Rapidement, je montai à l'étage, attrapai deux serviettes dans la salle de bain, en utilisai une pour me sécher après m'être changer et descendis rejoindre Edward avec la serviette sèche. Imperturbable, il patientait au pied de l'escalier, insouciant de l'eau qui s'écoulait de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements.

Il se tenait immobile face à moi, se laissant faire et observant chacun de mes gestes. Je commençai par dégager son visage divin des mèches de cheveux dégoulinantes qui lui tombaient sur le front. Prenant un coin de la serviette, j'entrepris d'éponger l'eau formant de petites perles brillantes sur sa peau marmoréenne, si blanche et si lisse. Je passai de son front à ces joues, de sa gorge à sa nuque. M'apprêtant à lui sécher les cheveux, je m'arrêtai un bref instant, les bras passés autour de son cou, avant qu'il m'attire vers lui dans une étreinte puissante et passionnée. Ses lèvres partirent à la recherche de ma bouche, parcourant mon front et mon nez avant d'atteindre leur but.

Le baiser fut malheureusement interrompu trop vite, Edward me lâcha rapidement et prit une posture plus correcte tandis que j'entendais Charlie se lever du sofa. Reprenant la tâche que j'avais commencé, je tentai de lui sécher un peu ses cheveux bronze. Enlevant la serviette de sa tête, il me sourit, incroyablement craquant avec ses mèches de cheveux humides dans tous les sens. Incapable de me retenir, je pouffai de rire.

- Salut gamine, s'exclama Charlie en sortant du salon. Bonjour Edward, ajouta-t-il beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Et bien, vous êtes trempés tous les deux. Tu veux que je te prête des vêtements pour te changer, Edward?

Alors là, j'éclatai littéralement de rire. Imaginer Edward vêtu d'un vieux jean et d'une chemise à carreaux de mon père, c'était tout bonnement impossible! Bien qu'il se serait sûrement débrouillé pour conserver son allure de mannequin. Rien ne pouvait l'enlaidir, cette idée même était absurde!

- Merci, Charlie, ça ira, répondit-il poliment.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez sous la pluie, à part attraper froid? nous interrogea Charlie avec un regard inquisiteur qui me mit mal à l'aise.

- Euh… nous, euh…

Je n'y arriverais pas, jamais je ne pourrais faire sortir ces maudites paroles de ma bouche 'fiancée', 'mariage', 'épouser' … Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, je récupérai la serviette que j'avais laissé sur les épaules d'Edward et voulu aller la mettre dans la panière de linge sale.

Je jetai un coup d'œil pour voir si Charlie attendait toujours une réponse et je fus effrayée par la vision de son visage blême. Si la peau d'un vampire était naturellement pâle, la lividité du teint de mon père était alarmante. Que c'était-il passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état? Aussitôt son teint vira au rouge écarlate. Impressionnant! Et inquiétant surtout.

- Papa? balbutiai-je en attrapant le téléphone pour appeler les secours le plus vite possible.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bague, hurla-t-il soudain.

Et flûte! Pourquoi avais-je laissé Edward me la passer au doigt maintenant. Bien sûr, il m'avait prévenu qu'il sauterait sur la première occasion venue pour que je la porte mais là, le moment était finalement mal choisi. Ou plutôt, toutes mes belles phrases pleines de tact pour annoncer notre futur mariage à Charlie ne m'étaient plus d'aucune utilité.

- Calme-toi, papa, l'implorai-je. Je… je vais me marier avec Edward, oui. Mais c'est pour mon bonheur, tu comprends? Tu veux mon bonheur, n'est-ce pas?

- Crois-moi, jeune fille, je sais mieux que toi où mène un mariage précipité, continua-t-il sur le même ton. Jamais tu ne seras heureuse en épousant ce garçon aussi tôt.

Edward était resté à l'écart, il nous observait et me soutenait du regard.

- Papa, je ne suis plus une 'jeune fille' comme tu dis et Edward est plus qu'un 'garçon', expliquai-je calmement. Nous sommes adultes et à même de prendre une telle décision. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux pour moi.

- Oh, ça je ne crois pas. Moi vivant, tu ne l'épouseras pas.

Sa voix s'était réellement faite menaçante et dure. Pendant un instant, il me fit réellement peur.

- Et que comptes-tu faire pour m'en empêcher? demandai-je prudente.

Soudain, sans que rien dans son attitude ne nous en ait avertis, il parut triste et désespéré. Se laissant tomber sur une chaise installée à côté du téléphone, il poussa un douloureux soupir et resta ainsi un long moment, les épaules voûtées.

- Qu'avez-vous fait comme bêtise? murmura-t-il peut-être plus pour lui-même que pour nous.

- Comment ça une bêtise? Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ai accepté d'épouser Edward parce que je suis enceinte?

Alors là, c'était le pompon! Mes pires craintes sur ce mariage commençaient par mon propre père. Si lui-même avait des soupçons sur ça, qu'en serait-il en ville? Les rumeurs allaient courir bon train d'ici peu.

- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas? m'interrogea-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir.

- Bien sûr que non, m'exclamai-je.

Accablée de causer autant de peine à mon père, je m'approchai de lui et l'enlaçai pour tenter de lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais.

- Je veux épouser votre fille seulement parce que je l'aime, intervint enfin Edward. Je vous fais le serment de toujours l'aimer et la protéger.

Charlie tourna son visage vers mon… fiancé et le fusilla du regard.

- Tu as intérêt ou sinon tu auras à faire à moi, lui annonça-t-il d'un ton ferme et surtout paternel.

- Merci, papa, chuchotai-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Bon, et maintenant il faut que tu préviennes ta mère, marmonna-t-il mal à l'aise. Au moins, elle ne verra pas la bague.

Mon soupir dû traduire l'envie que j'avais d'appeler ma mère pour lui annoncer mon mariage. Déjà, il avait été difficile de le faire pour Charlie, mais avec Renée, ça allait être vraiment compliqué. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'attrapai le combiné et m'isolai dans la cuisine, laissant mon père et Edward dans un face à face gêné.

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure tandis que les tonalités du téléphone résonnaient à mon oreille. J'espérais presque que personne ne décroche.

- Allô, bafouilla la voix ensommeillée de Renée.

Et mince! Je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure qu'il devait être chez elle. Et bien sûr, personne d'autre n'y avait songé.

- Oh… excuse-moi, maman, bredouillai-je sachant moins que jamais par où commencer.

- Bella, ça va? Que se passe t-il? demanda-t-elle plus alerte.

Et voilà, en plus de la réveiller, je l'inquiétais. J'étais vraiment une mauvaise fille pour mes parents.

- Je… je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure… je suis désolé. Je te rappelle plus tard, d'accord?

Avec un peu de chance, je parviendrais à gagner un petit délai.

- Non, c'est bon, Bella, dit-elle à mon grand désespoir. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier?

Maudit soit sa perspicacité! Et puis autant y aller franco, une fois la chose dite, je me sentirais sûrement beaucoup mieux.

- Oui, maman, commençai-je doucement. Edward m'a demandé de l'épouser et j'ai accepté.

Un grand blanc suivi cette déclaration. J'étais néanmoins rassurée de ne pas avoir entendu le téléphone tombé, preuve que René était toujours consciente à l'autre bout du fil.

- Et tu es bien décidée? murmura-t-elle enfin.

- Tout à fait décidée, confirmai-je vaguement soulagée de sa réaction plus calme que je n'aurais espéré.

- Quand?

- En août prochain.

- Si tôt, s'exclama-t-elle soudain moins calme. Mais pourquoi?

- Parce que je suis décidée justement, il n'y a aucune raison d'attendre plus longtemps.

Au moins je ne mentais pas à ma mère, mes paroles reflétaient exactement ce que je ressentais. Après de multiples explications sur ma décision, et l'assurance que je serais heureuse avec ce mariage, je raccrochai sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir mais accourrait immédiatement à Forks.

Je sortis de la cuisine et fus surprise de retrouver Edward discutant de la cérémonie avec Charlie. Jamais je ne me serais attendu à ce que ces deux là se rejoignent sur un tel sujet.

- Ah, Bella, m'interpella Charlie. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Je pensais avoir le temps de t'en parler mais apparemment je me trompais. Il y a une tradition dans la famille.

Tout en m'expliquant de quoi il s'agissait, il partit chercher le document en question et le déplia devant moi. Edward me tenait tendrement par la taille tandis que je parcourais la feuille des yeux. Mon regard se fixa soudain sur des mots qui me glacèrent. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Incapable de rester calme, je tournai mon visage effrayé vers Edward qui fixait toujours la feuille avec une expression étonnée.


	2. Généalogie

_Alors? vous êtes pressées de savoir ce qu'est le fameux document, et surtout ce qu'il y a marqué dessus???? Je vous préviens tout de suite, mon idée est assez tirée par les cheveux... je vous laisse découvrir._

_Et maintenant les réponses aux nombreuses reviews: MERCIII!!!!!!!!_

_**Mélanie**: voilà la suite... je n'ai pas compris quand tu me demandes de te prévenir pour la suite, je poste régulièrement tu sais... (tous les 2/3 jours pour l'instant). Sinon, tu as vu que j'étais venue lire ta fic, elle est très bien (faut juste faire un peu attention aux fautes... c'est pas facile, je sais!) mais c'est vrai que j'ai été surprise par les caractères des personnages._

_**Stef**: waah!! 'talent'? je suis flattée!!! ahah, la fameuse tradition..._

_**EetB:** tu veux savoir ce qu'est ce document? ahah, très grosse surprise (enfin je pense...). J'espère continuer aussi bien pour ma fic même j'ai eu quelque soucis (je suis en train d'en réécrire une bonne partie...)._

_**Marion**: tout à fait! j'arrive pas dormir (c'est vrai, c'est quand je suis couchée que j'ai mes meilleures idées et ça m'empêche de m'endormir) alors tout le monde partagera mes insomnies!!!!_

_**Caroline 13**: je continue!!! et puis tu restes accro??_

_**XxjustineblainxX:** ah ben oui, j'ai posté plus rapidement cette fois-ci, j'espère que tu as quand même pu dormir cette fois-ci!!!_

_**Alison**: c'est toi qui avait le plus d'indices et tu n'as pas trouvé alors tu t'imagines bien que c'est tordu comme idée... désolée si je poste trop tard pour ce soir (après les courses, mon repas, ma vaisselle et les réponses aux reviews!!)_

_**Coco-kaukau**: nan, c'est pas gentil mais c'est marrant!!!! c'est vrai, j'adore faire des fins comme ça..._

_**Magali**: ma PETITE soeur chérie (tu m'as bien dis que le terme était affectueux, non??). Et oui, tu sais ce que c'est mais tu n'as pas encore lu le texte!!! (en plus, c'était pas facile de tout t'expliquer...). Bisous!!! (je t'apporte la clé usb pour ce week-end!)_

_**Peopleforpeace**: c'est bien d'être sage!! Je suis bien d'accord, Edward ne peut pas ne pas être craquant... mais les cheveux mouillés, c'est quelque chose!!_

_**Audrey:** si si, j'aime bien être sadique en coupant en plein suspense!!! c'est vrai que j'essaye d'être un minimum réaliste (enfin, autant que peut l'être dans une fic qui parle de vampires!!!) mais j'ai moi aussi mes délires (la preuve dans ce chapitre avec le contenu de ce fameux papier!)_

_**Akito:** et si, c'est très humain d'être méchante (enfin je mets quand même la suite, alors...), mais pas au point de tuer des gens tout de même (remarque, on ne m'a pas encore traité d'assassin...)_

_**Lilyvand**: voilà la suite, où on apprends ce que contient le document!!_

_**ChtiteLilipuce**: ahhh, j'ai pas encore eu la malédiction (mes pauvres enfants qui ne sont pas encore nés, ils n'ont rien fait eux!!!). Et puis fait attention à ton coeur!!!! je veux pas perdre une fidèle revieweuse moi!!!! En tout cas, merci pour les compliments et ton enthousiasme!!!_

_**Kiwoui:** oh si, pour moi cruelle, c'est un compliment!!! (d'ailleurs, Edward dit à Bella qu'elle est cruelle dans mon troisième chapitre, tu verras comment plus tard... quoi je suis encore méchante de dire des choses comme ça??). Je voudrais surtout te dire MERCI! tu as été la seule à me faire une hypothèse et comme ça je peux écrire: raté!!!!!!! fin du suspense dans quelques lignes..._

**

* * *

Chapitre 2: généalogie**

L'arbre généalogique de la famille de Charlie s'étendait devant moi. Mon nom était inscrit tout en bas de la feuille avec au-dessus les noms de mes parents. Du côté de Charlie, les noms de mes grands-parents, Catherine et Thomas Swan, encore au-dessus, les parents de ma grand-mère, Louis et Élise Hale. Et là, au côté de Louis, mon arrière grand-père, étaient notés deux autres noms, Francis, son frère et Rosalie, sa sœur, née en 1915 et décédée en 1933 à l'âge de 18 ans.

Comment le monde pouvait-il être aussi petit? Jamais je n'arriverais à considérer Rosalie comme mon… arrière grande tante?!! Je devais être en plein film d'horreur! Nous étions plusieurs millions d'habitants aux Etats-Unis et tout ça se passait dans ma famille. En plus, nous ne nous ressemblions aucunement, elle, la blonde superbe et moi la fille banale.

- Merci Charlie, nous allons compléter ça au calme, annonça Edward m'interrompant dans mon cauchemar éveillé. Je crois que l'on va aller maintenant parler du mariage chez moi.

Alors que Charlie acquiesçait silencieusement, Edward m'entraîna promptement à l'extérieur tout en me cachant à mon père. Mon expression horrifiée lui aurait sûrement fait demander des explications que je n'aurais pas pu lui donner.

Montant du côté passager, je gardai les yeux dans le vague, inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour. Edward conduisait calmement pour une fois. Je sursautai quand ses doigts froids effleurèrent ma joue. Ce contact me permit de refaire surface, me rendant enfin compte que la voiture était arrêtée sur le bas-côté.

- Je ne sais pas pour laquelle des deux le choc sera le plus rude, constata Edward en vrillant son regard dans mes yeux toujours affolés. Calme-toi, Bella. C'est… déroutant mais il n'y a aucune catastrophe.

- Mais essaye de me comprendre, m'enflammai-je aussitôt. Comment vais-je encore pouvoir regarder Rosalie en face sachant qu'elle fait partie de mes… ancêtres? Comment va-t-elle réagir? Et puis déjà, faut-il lui dire?

- Oui, m'interrompit-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour tenter de contenir les grands gestes de mes bras que mon affolement avait provoqué. On ne peut pas vivre avec de tels secrets, nous allons l'informer tout de suite de ce que nous venons de découvrir.

- Elle voudra encore moins que je fasse partie de la famille, m'écriai-je en prenant conscience que jamais Rosalie admettrait que l'arrière petite-fille de son frère ne devienne vampire.

- Elle n'aura pas son mot à dire, Bella.

- Ben tiens, sauf si elle se prend pour ma grand-mère, lâchai-je guère rassurée par l'assurance d'Edward.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait, pouffa-t-il. Je ne crois pas que prendre un tel coup de vieux plaise à Rosalie. C'est moi qui lui annoncerais si tu le souhaites.

- Oui, ce serait préférable.

Je fus parcouru de frissons rien que d'imaginer une confrontation avec Rosalie pour lui apprendre que nous étions de la même famille. Edward me réinstalla à côté de lui, il rattacha ma ceinture de sécurité et déposa brièvement sur lèvres glacées sur mon front. La voiture redémarra en direction de sa maison… et de Rosalie.

Bien sûr, l'annonce du mariage était inutile chez lui, Alice avait dû se charger de le faire depuis déjà plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours. Ce matin encore, je pensais que le retour chez Edward serait le calme après la tempête - la confrontation avec Charlie - me je me trompais fortement.

Doucement, Edward me mena jusqu'à la porte et me devança à l'intérieur. Esmé et Alice regardaient tranquillement la télévision, une série très populaire, et nous saluèrent gaiement. Mon lourd soupir de soulagement leur fit tourner leur regard vers moi, interrogatives, elles attendaient une explication. Mais, je ne pouvais décemment pas leur expliquer que ma plus grande joie du jour était l'absence de Rosalie.

Emmett et Jasper descendirent à ce moment-là annonçant qu'ils allaient chasser et que de la compagnie était la bienvenue.

- Un instant, les interrompit Edward. Je vais avoir besoin de vous deux. Et surtout de toi, Jasper. Emmett, où est Rosalie?

Oh non, il y tenait vraiment alors! Il me conduit jusqu'à un canapé et s'assit en m'entraînant avec lui tandis qu'Emmett partit chercher sa femme à la demande d'Edward. Vu l'inquiétude qui se peignait sur les visages d'Alice et Esmé, je ne devais pas avoir une tête agréable à voir.

Cela me parut bien trop court, Emmett revenait déjà avec Rosalie qui semblait bien mécontente d'avoir été interrompu dans sa lecture.

- Et bien, que ce passe t-il? demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement. Pourquoi cette réunion de famille?

- En fait, c'est surtout toi et Bella que ça concerne, expliqua Edward alors que je m'enfonçai un peu plus au fond du sofa en espérant pouvoir disparaître.

- Bella? s'étonna Rosalie évidemment un peu perdue.

- Tu veux le faire ou je…

- Non, m'exclamai-je en coupant Edward en plein milieu de sa phrase.

Je rougis aussitôt très violemment en repensant aux mots 'arrière grande tante' qui définissaient si mal la superbe créature blonde qui me faisait face.

- Très bien, continua-t-il manifestement décidé. Nous venons de découvrir que Bella est l'arrière petite-fille de ton frère Louis.

Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration à laquelle personne ne s'attendait. Rosalie devait s'être figée, moi je n'osais même pas croiser son regard. Les bras d'Edward m'étreignirent et m'extirpèrent du fond du canapé où je m'étais réfugiée.

- C'est une blague, constata Rosalie froidement après cet instant de réflexion. Ces choses là n'arrivent que dans les mauvais films.

- Les vampires aussi ne font parti que des mauvais films, commenta tranquillement Edward.

Un grognement sorti de la gorge blanche de Rosalie alors qu'elle commençait vraiment à réaliser la situation. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir vivement de la pièce tandis que je me pelotonnai contre Edward, me sentant coupable de raviver les plaies de Rosalie par rapport à sa vie humaine perdue à tout jamais. Une atmosphère beaucoup plus sereine s'abattit soudain sur moi. Rosalie était aussi visée par Jasper, elle s'écroula dans les bras d'Emmett, le visage inexpressif mais beaucoup plus tranquille que l'expression tourmentée qu'elle abordait une seconde plus tôt.

Carlisle rentra de l'hôpital juste à ce moment-là, un peu perdu face à toute sa famille réunie et le visage grave. Rosalie restait dans les bras de son mari qui me sembla plus adulte pour une fois. Emmett caressait ses cheveux et l'étreignait tendrement en lui chuchotant des mots de réconfort inaudibles pour moi. Ma tête contre l'épaule d'Edward, je constatai, surprise, que nos couples se ressemblaient étrangement à cet instant précis.

- J'ai raté quelque chose? demanda Carlisle intrigué par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Esmé se mit à lui expliquer rapidement, le visage de Carlisle changea plusieurs fois d'expression, étonnement, tristesse et gravité, pour finalement reprendre son éternelle attitude de compassion. Il se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Rosalie qui dirigea aussitôt son regard d'ambre vers moi. Pelotonnée dans les bras de mon… fiancé, j'attendais anxieusement sa réaction. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire. En fait, je me l'imaginais en colère contre moi et plus décidée que jamais à ne pas laisser la descendante de son frère devenir vampire.

- Bella, pourrais-tu me parler de notre famille? demanda-t-elle d'une vois émue qui me surprit encore plus que ses paroles.

- Euh… mes… grands-parents paternels étaient très… gentils, très affectueux, commençai-je en bégayant. Ma grand-mère est morte il y a trois ans, mon grand-père bien avant, je l'ai moins connu. Par contre, je ne sais rien sur mes arrières grands-parents… sur ton frère. Je suis désolée, Rosalie.

- Mais moi je pourrais t'en parler si tu veux. J'aimerais bien voir une photo de ta grand-mère si tu en as une.

- Oui, bien sûr, acceptai-je ravie de pouvoir faire ça pour elle. Est-ce que… tu en as une de ton frère?

Hochant la tête, Rosalie se leva calmement et monta à l'étage, probablement à la recherche de la fameuse photographie.

- Alors comme ça tu serais mon arrière petite nièce, ricana Emmett voix basse. Et moi, je suis ton arrière grand oncle, trop drôle!

Je le regardai désespérée par son comportement enfantin qui revenait au galop après une courte période de maturité.

- Ça n'a rien de drôle, marmonnai-je.

- Alors, disons que c'est… étrange, voulut-il rectifier alors qu'il empirait au contraire la situation.

- Tais-toi, Emmett, grogna Edward.

A cet instant, Rosalie descendit vivement les marches, un vieil album photo en cuir sous le bras. Elle déposa l'objet précieux sur mes genoux et s'assit aux côtés d'Edward. Ouvrant l'album, une odeur de vieux papier s'en éleva, une odeur de souvenir, de vécu. J'étais émue aux larmes devant la photographie qui ornait la première page. Rosalie se tenait au centre, entourée de ses deux frères et ses parents, ils étaient tous habillés à la mode des années 1930. Elle était vêtue d'une étroite robe d'été avec une taille très basse, ses cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés formant des vagues. Elle ressemblait bien à la personne qu'elle m'avait décrite quand elle avait raconté son histoire, une jeune fille sûre d'elle, sûre de sa beauté et de son pouvoir sur les hommes. Si sa famille abordait de petits sourires pour la photographie, Rosalie montrait un sourire éclatant, c'était sa joie de vivre qui ressortait de cette image.

- Voilà, ici c'est Louis, dit-elle en me désignant un des garçons vêtu d'un pantalon noir très simple et d'une chemise blanche. Ton arrière grand-père, Bella.

Ces derniers mots étaient empreints de tristesse, de regrets.

- Je peux te demander une faveur? demanda-t-elle en tournant son regard doré vers moi.

- Oui, évidemment.

- Je préfèrerais que tu me voies comme je suis aujourd'hui plutôt que de me voir comme cette jeune fille sur la photo, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse. Si nous devons faire partie de la même famille, je préfèrerais être ta sœur.

J'étais stupéfaite par cette requête. Bien sûr que j'étais d'accord! Cette relation me plaisait également énormément plus que d'imaginer Rosalie comme faisant partie de mes ancêtres.

- Oh, oui, m'exclamai-je contente de la tournure que prenait les événements.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en reprenant l'album et repartant à l'étage.

Emmett nous fit un clin d'œil en suivant sa femme, l'air de dire qu'il allait s'en occuper et que tout irait bien.

- Alors, ce n'était pas si terrible, constata Edward en posant ses lèvres glacées sur ma nuque après l'avoir dégagée de mes cheveux.

- Non, mais ça doit être terrible pour elle, commentai-je en tournant ma tête. Oh! Et toi, aurais-tu des photos anciennes?

L'expression de son visage ne changea pas mais son regard refléta brièvement une certaine panique. Mais de quoi pouvait-il avoir peur? Si nous allions nous marier et passer l'éternité ensembles, il me semblait logique que je connaisse son passé comme il devait connaître le mien, beaucoup plus court et facile à raconter.

* * *

_Alors, elle était pas farfelue mon idée??? Comme d'habitude donnez moi votre avis... Et puis je vous promets un bon chapitre 3 (enfin, c'est mon avis...)_

_Par contre, je ne vais pas poster plus rapidement parce que j'ai pris du retard dans l'écriture de ma fic. ça commençait à ne pas me plaire, du coup je réécris tout après le quatrième chapitre... désolée d'avance!_


	3. Souvenirs

_Alors pour commencer, je viens de m'apercevoir que mon petit texte de présentation et mes dernières réponses aux reviews n'ont pas été enregistré au premier chapitre... J'expliquais que ma fic commençait tout juste à la fin du dernier chapitre d'_Hésitation_ et que l'épilogue est prit en compte mais il arrive plus tard dans ma fic (Jacob reçoit l'invitation au mariage). Voilà, c'était assez logique mais je voulais quand même le préciser!!!_

_Je rapellais également que les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Stéphenie Meyer._

_Merci pour toutes les reviews que je reçois, si vous saviez comme ça fait plaisir!!!!!_

_**Marion**: ahahah, alors là, tu as encore plus d'imagination que moi!!! Esmée arrière arrière grand-mère de Jacob???!! nan, pas possible... Sinon, oui, imaginer Edward humain est presque aussi fascinant que quand il est vampire..._

_**Songes**: ohlàlà, merci pour cette review!!! Bella réagit comme ça parce qu'elle redoute que cette filiation complique encore les choses avec Rosalie, déjà que ce n'est pas le grand amour... mais c'est vrai qu'il est difficile de trouver la réaction juste pour chaque personnage!!!_

_**Laurie**: et oui, faut vraiment que je me creuse la tête pour les trouver ces idées!!! (j'suis contente, personne n'avait trouvé...)_

_**Alison**: en fait, mon idée n'était pas faite pour être trouvée, je pensais bien que c'était trop tordu pour que quelqu'un devine!!! Pour le nombre de chapitres, il faut pas trop m'en demander, je ne sais même pas exactement ce qu'il va se passer dans ma fic (j'ai juste quelques idées et puis après ça vient quand j'écris...)_

_**Coco-kaukau**: personne ne s'y attendait (ouais, j'ai réussi mon coup!!!)!!! La ressemblance ne me semble pas trop importante vu que le lien de parenté est quand même assez éloigné (et puis Rosalie est un peu plus près de Charlie et alors là, vraiment aucune ressemblance!!!)_

_**Katia **(je marque à chaque fois le pseudo que tu mets mais je n'oublies pas que tu es aussi kiwoui!!): mais non, Edward ne va pas noter toute sa famille (ouf!), il faut juste qu'il se rajoute lui, comme quoi il est marié à Bella (et puis normalement il y aurait leurs enfants ensuite, mais là...). Encore plus d'hypothèses pour la suite, alors je vais dire: raté, raté et raté!!! Nan, en fait j'suis méchante!!! Je ne vais pas tout t'expliquer ici puisque tout est dit dans le chapitre, mais sinon demande-moi des précisions dans ta review!!! (désolée, mon sadisme s'est envolé pour l'instant, tous les chapitres ne se termineront pas de cette manière!!)_

_**XxjustineblainxX**: et oui, j'ai gagné!!! personne n'a trouvé!!! Mais c'est vrai que je m'arrache les cheveux pour trouver des idées tordues comme ça (enfin faut que j'en trouve d'autre maintenant...)_

_**Audrey**: effectivement ça doit être assez étrange de se retrouver en face de la soeur de son arrière grand-père... mais je pense qu'elles vont vite essayer de passer outre ce lien de parenté assez dérangeant... (mais ça va peut-être les rapprocher!!)_

_**Akito:** alors, ça valais le coup d'attendre et de stresser un peu pour connaître la suite??!! c'est tout le principe des fins comme ça (j'avoue, j'adore écrire comme ça!!!)._

_**Sasou5**: voilà la suite!!! (désolée, je suis un peu plus longue que dans mes fics précédentes mais mes chapitres sont plus longs!!! donc plus longs à écrire...)_

_**ChtiteLilipuce**: Et oui, Rosalie et Bella. En même temps, je n'avais pas trop le choix que j'ai eu l'idée de trouver un ancêtre à Bella, je savais plus de choses sur la famille de Rosalie que sur les autres Cullen (je n'ai pas eu le courage d'inventer une filiation avec Edward, imaginons que Bella soit l'arrière-petite fille d'un oncle à Edward... nan, pas possible!!). Je ne pense pas qu'aucun des Cullen n'aient cherché à savoir ce que devenait leur famille, je pense qu'ils ont tous voulu oublier au maximum leur vie humaine... En tout cas, je suis très contente que mon idée te plaise!!!_

_**Merytre-Hatchepsout**: merci pour ta review!!! honnêtement, ce sont les réactions à de tels évènements qui sont les plus dures à écrire, j'ai toujours peur de me planter... Enfin, il y a des personnages plus faciles que d'autres, Alice (on la verra un peu plus bientôt, elle a un mariage à préparer!) et Emmett par exemple!!! C'est vraiment gentil de venir lire ma fic, encore merci!!! Moi aussi j'espère qu'il y en aura un peu plus!!! (surtout quand on voit combien il y en a en anglais...)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3: souvenirs**

Il restait immobile, me serrant juste un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Tu es sûre de toi, Bella? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- Mais oui! Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes?

Je caressais sa joue du bout des doigts mais son expression anxieuse ne le quitta pas. Sans répondre, il se leva et me tient par la main pour me conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Sans me lâcher, il se dirigea vers sa commode et s'arrêta devant toujours aussi silencieux.

- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, Bella.

Malgré son affirmation, il tira une belle boîte en bois du dernier tiroir et la déposa devant moi. Je m'étais assise sur l'épaisse moquette, observant attentivement chacun de ses gestes, il manipulait précautionneusement l'objet auquel il devait énormément tenir. La boîte était ornée d'une marqueterie de style art nouveau avec des fleurs et des oiseaux stylisés. Il s'accroupit face à moi et la posa à terre. Doucement, il ouvrit le couvercle me cachant son contenu. Il en sortit une vieille enveloppe jaunie et en extirpa deux photographies au papier craquant.

- Je n'ai pas pu récupérer toutes les affaires de mes parents, Carlisle ne pouvait pas tout prendre au risque d'éveiller les soupçons, expliqua-t-il tout en gardant les images dans sa main. Sur celle-ci, j'avais entre huit et neuf ans, ma mère est avec moi.

Il me tendit la photographie la plus petite que je pris en faisant très attention. L'image d'un jeune garçon au regard pétillant m'arracha un sourire. Du fait qu'Edward soit un vampire, je ne l'avais jamais imaginé étant enfant, mais si j'avais eu à le faire, il aurait été comme sur cette photo. Un gamin à l'air déluré et craquant. Il tenait la main de sa mère, une belle femme dont il tenait la finesse de ses traits.

Rabaissant ma main qui tenait la photo, je lui fis comprendre que je voulais voir la suivante. Son air soucieux commençait vraiment à m'inquiéter. Que cherchait-il à me cacher?

- Celle-ci a été prise cinq mois avant ma… mort, déclara-t-il en donnant une photographie plus grande.

Edward était représenté de pied, vêtu d'un costume cintré, de couleur sombre, qu'il portait avec beaucoup d'élégance. Son allure était légèrement différente, plus humaine tout simplement, mais son visage me paraissait étonnamment semblable. Même humain, il était beau. Son charme n'avait rien de vampirique pour moi, la beauté de son âme se voyait autant dans son apparence humaine que dans le vampire que j'avais devant moi. L'Edward de la photo souriait du même sourire en coin que j'aimais tant chez lui, reflet de son caractère espiègle.

- On voit bien que tu avais des yeux clairs, constatai-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

Il me regarda, l'air surpris par mes paroles, comme s'il s'attendait à autre chose. Me dévisageant un instant, son sourire en coin réapparut assez rapidement.

- Décidément, Bella, tu m'étonneras toujours. J'ai eu plusieurs décennies pour imaginer comment une humaine pourrait réagir face à moi, et tu fais toujours le contraire. Je pensais que me voir ainsi t'aurait mise mal à l'aise.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, répliquai-je en rigolant. Si je m'étais imaginée un jour face à un vampire, jamais je ne me serais dit que je pourrais l'aimer autant, et j'aurais encore moins imaginé qu'il puisse m'aimer.

Rigolant à son tour, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa longuement, jusqu'à ce que je manque de défaillir. Relâchant mes lèvres mais gardant mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux tout en plantant ses prunelles dorées dans les miennes.

- Dis-moi réellement ce que tu en penses, Bella.

- Que tu fais plus humain sur la photo mais que tu restes le même, répondis-je sûre de mon fait. N'essaye plus de me convaincre que tu n'as plus d'âme car je vois la tienne aussi bien sur la photo qu'à cet instant.

Conservant mon visage entre ses mains fraîches, il devait chercher à savoir si je mentais pour le rassurer ou si j'étais sincère. Je restai immobile, attendant qu'il lu la réponse dans mes yeux. Apparemment tranquillisé par ce qu'il avait vu dans mon regard, il se rassit face à sa boîte, rangeant soigneusement les deux photographies.

- Y a-t-il autre chose de ton passé dans cette boîte? demandai-je ne pouvant plus refreiner ma curiosité.

Plus serein maintenant que l'épreuve était passée, il hocha la tête et commença à sortir quelques objets.

- Ce sont mes soldats de plomb, j'ai longtemps joué avec quand j'étais gamin, m'expliqua-t-il en me montrant une dizaine de figurines anciennes. Et voilà mon premier cahier d'écriture.

Il me tendit un vieux carnet aux pages jaunes et friables que j'ouvrais doucement. Son prénom était soigneusement recopier sur les lignes avec une écriture encore hésitante mais qui annonçait l'élégance qu'elle prendrait plus tard. Tournant encore une ou deux pages, je souris en voyant une feuille constellée de taches d'encre.

- Je voudrais t'y voir moi à apprendre à écrire avec une plume, m'expliqua-t-il en rigolant de bon cœur. J'ai eu un mauvais point pour ça, j'ai pleuré toute une nuit tellement je me sentais honteux.

C'était incroyable de l'imaginer à l'école, vêtu d'une blouse pour ne pas se tacher, en train de tenir sa plume et de tracer soigneusement ces lettres. Je souriais toujours en continuant à feuilleter le cahier. Sa main glacée glissa sur ma joue et s'arrêta sous mon menton, relevant ma tête. Lui aussi souriait.

- C'est si intéressant que ça? murmura-t-il.

- Tout ce qui te concerne est intéressant, répliquai-je en reprenant une phrase qu'il me répétait souvent. Y a-t-il encore d'autres trésors?

- Il y en a un que tu portes au doigt, répondit-il en reprenant ma main qui portait la bague de sa mère. Et il reste la montre que mon père m'avait offert pour mes seize ans.

Il sortit une belle montre à gousset tout en argent ciselé. Elle n'était pas à l'heure mais ce n'était guère étonnant puisqu'elle devait être remontée régulièrement pour pouvoir être à l'heure. L'attrapant au creux de ma main, je m'apprêtais à tourner la molette pour la mettre à l'heure mais la main d'Edward interrompit mon geste.

- Je ne l'ai jamais remonté, m'expliqua-t-il. Je veux qu'elle reste là où elle s'est arrêtée quand j'étais encore humain.

- Oui, je comprends.

Je tournais la montre dans mes mains, passant mon doigt sur chaque détail qui l'ornait. Au dos, quelques mots étaient finement gravés « pour mon fils ».

- Mon père avait fait mettre cette phrase pour que cette montre passe de père en fils, le sien, puis le mien. Il n'aura pas su que je n'aurais jamais de fils.

Son visage était redevenu triste mais il y avait des plaies qui ne pourront jamais guérir, ce n'étaient pas les rouvrir que d'en parler. C'était bien pour ça que Rosalie m'en voulait de vouloir devenir vampire, j'abandonnai la possibilité d'avoir des enfants. J'y avais pensé, beaucoup, mais je ne pouvais pas vivre sans Edward et les seuls enfants que j'aurais voulu auraient été les siens.

- Tu m'en veux? demandai-je me sentant coupable du chagrin qui le submergeait.

- T'en vouloir de quoi? répliqua-t-il intrigué.

- De t'avoir rendu triste.

Retrouvant le sourire, sa bouche vient chatouiller mon oreille.

- Tu plaisantes? Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que tu es dans ma vie, chuchota-t-il. Mes petits accès de nostalgie ne sont rien par rapport au bonheur que tu m'apportes.

Le baiser frais qu'il déposa sous mon oreille me fit frissonner. Sa bouche ne quitta pas ma peau et suivit la ligne de ma mâchoire pour retrouver ma bouche. Enroulant mes bras autour de son cou, j'embrasai avidement ses lèvres glacées qui répondaient si bien aux miennes. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes côtes puis s'arrêtèrent dans mon dos. Je l'attirai vers moi, il suivit mon mouvement et me coucha sur la moquette de sa chambre, plaquant son corps contre le mien.

J'haletai, peinant à reprendre mon souffle sous son baiser. Il le sentit et détacha ses lèvres de ma bouche pour embraser mes joues et descendre le long de ma gorge. Mes mains quittèrent son cou et descendirent, passant sous sa chemise pour toucher sa peau lisse et froide, pour caresser son corps pareil à une sculpture de marbre. Il tressaillit à mon contact, relevant la tête, il me dévisagea avec des yeux brûlant d'envie.

- Je croyais que tu voulais attendre, susurra-t-il avant que sa bouche ne reparte à l'exploration de mon corps.

- Vouloir et pouvoir, ce n'est pas la même chose, haletai-je à bout de souffle.

Parcourant toujours ma peau de ses baisers, il rigola doucement.

- Alors veux-tu arrêter là? demanda-t-il sans cesser ses caresses.

Ma volonté était bien faible face à lui. Au lieu de lui demander d'arrêter, j'attirai son visage vers le mien pour retrouver le chemin de sa bouche. Il m'embrassa fiévreusement comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Ses lèvres jouaient avec les miennes et me laissaient à peine le temps de respirer.

- C'est ta réponse?

- Non, soufflai-je dans un éclair de lucidité.

Je me sentis à peine quitter le sol mais la dureté de la moquette fit rapidement place au moelleux du lit. M'allongeant sur l'épais édredon, ses mains froides caressèrent ma peau en passant sous mon chemisier, laissant une sensation glacée sur tout mon ventre et me faisant haleter de plus belle.

- Attends, suppliai-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Il se redressa légèrement, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que nos yeux se croisent sans pour autant que ses mains quittent mon ventre. Je ne sus pas ce qu'il vit, ce qu'il comprit dans mon regard, mais il attrapa doucement mon visage et m'embrassa tendrement.

- Encore un peu plus d'un mois, ce n'est pas si long, murmura-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Mais tu es cruelle, Bella.

Sa main caressait mes cheveux tandis que ses prunelles dorées m'observaient de plus belle. Il restait au-dessus de moi, son corps épousant le mien sans pour autant être pesant.

- Pourquoi cruelle, chuchotai-je en attrapant sa main pour déposer un baiser dans le creux de sa paume.

- On échange un peu trop nos rôles à mon goût, rigola-t-il. J'aurais préféré que tu sois moins… responsable pour une fois.

- Excuse-moi, répondis-je me sentant réellement coupable.

Il devait vraiment croire que je ne savais pas ce que je voulais mais maintenant que j'avais pris une décision, je comptai bien m'y conformer en tous points. Et le premier point, le mariage, n'était pas vraiment ce qui me réjouissait le plus.

Alors qu'Edward continuait à enrouler mes cheveux autours de ses doigts fins, mon ventre émit un gargouillement sonore guère élégant.

- Désolée, dis-je en rougissant et plaquant mes mains sur mon ventre espérant faire taire ses protestations.

- Viens, tu vas manger, répliqua-t-il en rigolant de plus belle et en se levant d'un bond. Pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas quand tu as faim?

Son sourire toujours irrésistible sur les lèvres, il attrapa ma taille et me mit debout face à lui.

- Tout simplement parce que j'oublis tout ce qui ne te concerne pas quand je suis avec toi, répondis-je les joues toujours aussi écarlates.

* * *

_J'avoue, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre et je suis contente de moi... mais donnez-moi votre avis (comme d'hab, critiques bonnes ou mauvaises, j'accepte tout!)_

_Prochain chapitre, je sais pas quand (ohlàlà, j'suis méchante... en fait, dans 2 ou 3 jours)_


	4. Chez nous

_Et me revoilà... Je me suis mise à faire des chapitres plus longs alors je mets plus de temps à les écrire et à les poster, désolée..._

_**Katia**: ihihih, continue avec tes hypothèses, j'adore!!! Ohlala, que de compliments (surtout la comparaison avec _Fasciantion_, waah), merciii!!!!! Pour la suite, j'ignore encore ce que je vais faire mais peut-être que Jacob reviendra... mais je te rassure, je suis pas gentille avec lui parce que je ne l'aime pas!!! Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'adorer _Hésitation_, je n'ai pas douté un moment que Bella préfère Edward à Jacob!!! _

_**Coco-kaukau**: merci!!! J'espère continuer comme ça..._

_**Ma "toute petite" soeur:** bon, ben maintenant que tu as déjà lu la suite, je ne pense pas recevoir d'autres reviews, snif... méchante!!! (mais je te ramènerais la suite quand même quand je l'aurais écrite)_

_**Audrey**: ah... voilà quelqu'un qui accroche moins au côté eau de rose... désolée, continue quand même à lire la suite!!!_

_**Merytre-Hatchepsout**: oui, trop raisonnable!!! mais je pense pas qu'elle le fasse seulement pour l'âme d'Edward, je pense que quand quelque chose est décidé, elle n'aime pas en changer (mais ce n'est que mon interprétation personnelle!!). Pour le mariage, il faudra attendre un petit peu, j'ai voulu faire durer les choses (tu comprendras comment dans ce chapitre), patience!!! Je suis bien contente que quelqu'un partage mon goût pour l'art nouveau!!! Et je voulais surtout te dire merci!!! (waah, la signature, encore merci!!)_

_**XxjustineblainxX**: merci, merci, merci!!! (ravie que tu sois d'accord avec moi, je suis assez fière du chapitre 3!)_

_**Caro:** geniallisime, talent... merciii!!!!_

_**Bella-angel**: ahah, Edward a toujours du succès!!!! (qui ne l'aime pas?? impossible!!)_

_**ChtiteLilipuce**: oui, on se demande comment fait Bella?? (elle est folle??!!!). Je suis sûre que Stéphenie Meyer écrira quelque chose de mille fois mieux... (vivement le tome 4, comment ça dans 11 mois??? et encore, à condition que les dates soient respéctées...)_

_**Theriel**: il a vraiment fallu que je me creuse la tête pour trouver une telle idée!!! contente que ça t'ai fait rire!!! Je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que je vais écrire mais il y aura sûrement des réfèrences à _Hésitation_ (snif, je vais perdre une lectrice...), d'ailleurs, il y en a déjà eu, plus ou moins... (tu pourras le lire quand???)_

_**Akito**: thankyou (je réponds en anglais!! enfin, faut pas trop m'en demander parce que l'anglais et moi ça fait deux, voire trois...). Pour le mariage, un peu de patience... (il y aura d'autres choses avant!!)_

_**EetB**: rien de négatif? vraiment rien??!!! Alors merci!!!!!!!_

_**Laurie**: et oui, quand c'est Bella qui veut, c'est Edward qui veut pas et vice versa... Raahh, c'est rageant cette situation!!!_

_**Stef:** merciii!!! Je ne sais pas vraiment encore ce que je reserve pour la suite, sûrement un peu de rigolo, un peu de surprise, un peu d'action..._

_**Marion**: et me revoilà après le week-end!!! J'espère que ma fic va rester passionnante pour toi!!!_

**

* * *

Chapitre 4: chez nous**

Edward m'amena aussitôt dans la grande cuisine rutilante et inutile des Cullen. Enfin, elle était utile au moins pour moi en ce moment. J'étais toujours aussi surprise de voir leur frigidaire remplis, comme s'ils mangeaient tous les jours comme n'importe quel humain. Edward me laissa me préparer à manger, une escalope de dinde avec des petits pois, tout en me regardant faire, des fois que je fasse une bêtise. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ma maladresse légendaire refit des sienne et il rattrapa ainsi la poêle avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Mon assiette enfin remplit, je m'assis à la table de la cuisine et commençai à manger. Nous étions déjà en début d'après-midi et je trouvais que cette matinée était passée à une vitesse fulgurante. Après la nuit que j'avais passé, je m'étonnai même de n'avoir eu aucune pensée pour Jacob avant cet instant. Étrangement, la douleur était beaucoup moins présente maintenant, comme si mes larmes avaient lavé mes plaies. Malheureusement, je me doutais que ce n'était pas le cas pour lui. Moi j'avais Edward pour m'aider à guérir, Jacob restait seul avec sa souffrance.

Me coupant dans mes sombres pensées, Alice fit irruption dans la cuisine, affichant toujours une mine enthousiaste et joyeuse.

- Bon appétit, Bella, s'exclama-t-elle. Le 2 août, ça vous va?

- Quoi le 2 août, répliquai-je.

Sans rien dire, elle me dévisagea avec une expression ahurie pendant quelques secondes tandis qu'Edward pouffait de rire en face de moi.

- Le mariage, voyons Bella, dit-elle enfin d'un ton exaspéré.

Mais oui, bien sûr! Comment avais-je pu oublier ça? Sans répondre à mon tour, j'attaquai rageusement l'escalope que j'avais trop fait cuire.

- J'ai demandé l'aide de toute la famille pour organiser tout ça, ajouta Alice comme si de rien n'était. Rosalie a bien voulu s'occuper des cartons d'invitation et Esmé se charge de voir le pasteur.

L'écouter parler de cette journée que j'appréhendais déjà me rendais nerveuse. Je sentais comme un nœud à l'estomac et j'avais la gorge sèche. J'attrapai mon verre d'eau et commençai à boire à grandes gorgées dans l'espoir de faire disparaître cette sensation désagréable. Alice continuait néanmoins dans sa lancée.

- Je viens de distribuer les invitations pour les fiançailles le week-end prochain…

Avalant de travers, je recrachai le reste de l'eau, aspergeant tout ce qui était en face de moi. Edward et Alice avaient heureusement eu le temps de se pousser à temps. Toussant pour faire passer la gorgée qui était passée du mauvais côté, je fusillai Alice du regard tandis qu'Edward passait gentiment sa main dans mon dos.

- Comment ça des fiançailles? m'étranglai-je incapable de reprendre mon souffle.

- Même si je ne l'avais pas vu avant, je savais que tu allais être difficile, commenta Alice impassible. Il y a toujours des fiançailles avant le mariage, Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera une petite fête très simple.

- Tu es vraiment pénible, Alice, grogna Edward en prenant enfin ma défense. Tu sais pourtant bien que Bella n'aime pas ça, alors pourquoi le fais-tu?

Alice me décrocha un petit sourire avec un air vexé mais aussi terriblement peiné, ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de continuer à lui lancer un regard noir de reproche.

- Je suis sûre que tu seras contente de tout ça plus tard, expliqua-t-elle. C'est vraiment pour vous deux que je le fais.

- Hum, grommelai-je guère convaincue. J'imagine qu'il est trop tard pour annuler?

- Oui, les invitations ont déjà été reçues.

- Mais tu ne t'y es mise que ce matin, m'exclamai-je.

- C'est seulement que je suis rapide, Bella, se borna-t-elle à dire comme seule explication.

- Et…, l'incita à continuer Edward.

- Et j'avais déjà préparé les cartons d'invitation à l'avance, lâcha-t-elle sous le regard plein de reproches de son frère.

- Je rentre chez moi, annonçai-je sans regarder Alice.

Je me levai calmement, mis mon assiette dans le lave-vaisselle - encore quelque chose d'inutile pour cette famille - et sortis suivie d'Edward qui avait lui aussi adopter un regard noir pour sa sœur. Je me dirigeai vers la Volvo argent et montai immédiatement dedans alors qu'Edward était déjà installé et prêt à démarrer.

- Elle s'est bien gardée de penser à ces préparatifs en ma présence, dit seulement Edward voulant me signifier que tout ça c'était fait sans son accord. Je suis navré, Bella, ajouta-t-il en effleurant ma joue de sa main et me regardant, moi plutôt que la route.

- Ce n'est pas toi, Edward, répliquai-je ma colère s'apaisant aussitôt. Toutes ces fêtes me font peur, ça m'angoisse. Il y a trop de monde, trop d'invités que l'on n'a pas toujours envie de voir. Et puis, je n'aime pas être mise en avant comme ça. Pendant le mariage, tout le monde va être autour de moi et je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter.

Nous étions déjà arrivés, trop tôt à mon goût. La voiture de patrouille de Charlie n'était pas là, tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie de le revoir tout de suite. Son discours contre le mariage et sur la déception que ma décision lui occasionnait reviendrait bien assez vite.

Edward fut immédiatement à ma portière, l'ouvrant et me laissant sortir de la voiture avant de me prendre par la taille et me conduire à la maison. Arrivés à l'intérieur, je me retrouvai aussitôt dans ses bras puis, deux secondes plus tard, sur mon lit. Il m'étreignait toujours, déposant ses lèvres dans mes cheveux.

- Si tu ne veux pas te marier, il est encore temps d'annuler, murmura-t-il d'un ton triste qu'il ne parvint pas à me cacher. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, pas que tu souffres.

- Non, je veux qu'on le fasse, mais les projets d'Alice m'inquiètent, expliquai-je. Je préfèrerais qu'elle m'en parle avant. Il faut croire que je n'ai pas mis suffisamment de closes dans mes conditions pour qu'elle s'occupe de notre mariage.

- Tu aurais dû lui dire. Elle aurait compris.

- Je n'étais pas en état de me faire comprendre calmement, soufflai-je.

- Je lui expliquerai alors.

- D'accord, murmurai-je en l'embrassant au creux du cou.

- Dis-moi, Bella, je pensais à autre chose.

Je tournai mes yeux vers son visage parfait, il me regardait avec un peu d'appréhension dans son regard topaze. De plus, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de commencer une conversation de cette manière. Il me donnait l'impression d'hésiter à me dire quelque chose.

- Tout à l'heure quand tu as dit 'chez moi', j'ai eu l'impression que tu ne te sentais chez toi là où nous étions, dit-il doucement alors que son regard devenait fuyant.

- Tu as peur que je ne veuille pas habiter avec vous? demandai-je incrédule.

- Je sais que tu y seras obligée après ta transformation mais le veux-tu vraiment? Et qu'en sera-t-il avant, après nos noces?

- Hum, et bien tu seras mon époux et moi ta femme, alors il me semble logique que nous vivions sous le même toit, murmurai-je en me retournant.

Ma bouche parcourut aussitôt ses joues et retrouva très vite ses lèvres qui ne se firent pas prier pour m'embrasser.

- Tu es rassuré? demandai-je après avoir recommencé à respirer.

Avant même qu'il ne réponde, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans l'entrée. Immédiatement, je ne sentis plus les bras frais d'Edward autour de moi mais le retrouvai me faisant face, le combiné à la main.

- Merci, murmurai-je. Allô?

- Bella, dis-moi que c'est une blague!

La voix stridente de Jessica m'agressa aussitôt mais il fallait que je me fasse violence pour garder mon calme.

- De quoi parles-tu, Jess?

- J'en étais sûre. Il y a quelqu'un qui vous fait une mauvaise blague à toi et Edward, dit-elle avec un tel débit de paroles que j'avais du mal à la suivre. Figures-toi que j'ai reçu une invitation pour vos fiançailles tu crois ça?! Tu ferais bien de prévenir les Cullen parce que si je ne suis pas la seule à avoir reçu cette carte, ils vont être surprit le week-end prochain!

- Ah… euh… Jess? commençai-je maladroitement. Ce n'est pas une blague, en fait. Mais Alice a fait un peu de zèle en organisant les fiançailles aussi rapidement.

- Waaahou, cria-t-elle si fort que je fus obligée d'éloigner le combiné pour préserver mes tympans. Tu as réussis à mettre définitivement le grappin sur Edward Cullen! Félicitations, Bella! Waah, j'ai du mal à y croire! Comment t'as fait pour qu'il accepte de t'épouser?

- C'est plutôt à _moi_ qu'il faut demander comment j'ai fait pour qu'_elle_ accepte, intervint Edward en approchant sa bouche du téléphone.

- Oh! s'exclama-t-elle stupéfaite par la présence de mon fiancé et par ce qu'il venait de dire. Et bien, encore félicitations à tous les deux. Et puis on se voit samedi alors.

- Oui, c'est ça. Au revoir, Jess.

Je raccrochai le téléphone, sachant pertinemment que je recevrais d'autres coups de fil à propos des invitations et des fiançailles auxquels personne ne devait s'attendre. Poussant un long soupir résigné, je laissai tomber le combiné sur mon lit et calai mon dos contre le torse d'Edward qui s'était remit derrière moi. Ses bras froids m'enveloppèrent une nouvelle fois et je caressai ses mains blanches qui reposaient sur mon ventre.

Nous restâmes silencieux un bon moment, réfléchissant tous deux à ce qui allait se passer, au mariage et même aux fiançailles dans l'immédiat. L'après-midi approchait maintenant de sa fin et Charlie n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. On ne pouvait pas dire que je l'attendais avec impatience, je redoutai même son retour. Il avait désormais eut le temps de digérer la nouvelle mais cela ne m'indiquait pas dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait.

- Ton père arrive, commenta calmement Edward sans me lâcher.

- On va descendre alors, me résignai-je en détachant doucement les bras de mon fiancé. A quoi pense t-il?

Je demandais rarement de tels renseignements à Edward, je savais très bien qu'il préférait préserver l'intimité des personnes, mais j'en avais vraiment besoin de savoir comment allait réagir Charlie.

- Renée a téléphoné, elle arrive dans deux heures et Charlie se demande où elle va loger jusqu'à ce week-end, répondit-il en souriant.

- Il y a un hôtel en ville, non?

- Nous sommes en pleines vacances, Bella, dit tranquillement Edward.

- Ce qui veut dire…, commençai-je en le poussant à terminer son explication.

- Que Charlie songe à demander à Carlisle et Esmé si tu pourrais venir vivre chez nous pour les prochains jours.

Edward abordait maintenant un sourire éclatant, il était apparemment aux anges de savoir que je pourrais rester avec lui toute la semaine sans nécessairement avoir mon père sur mon dos. Et puis, rien ne me faisait plus plaisir que d'éviter de vivre avec mes deux parents sous le même toit. Ils avaient gardé de bons contacts mais cela m'aurait tout de même dérangé.

- Tu ne seras jamais restée aussi longtemps dans 'un nid de vampire', ajouta Edward en m'embrassant.

- Disons que ce sera un très bon entraînement pour la suite, répliquai-je de la même manière.

* * *

_Voilà, petit chapitre plutôt tranquille..._

_Reviews, please!!!! (et puis vous aurez les fiançailles bientôt!!)_


	5. Fiançailles

_Me revoilà pour un chapitre un peu particulier qui nécessite **quelques explications**... Il faut lire la première partie du chapitre (jusqu'à la partie "fiançailles") en prenant en compte qu'il s'agit du **journal intime** de Bella, donc pas de dialogues, des phrases courtes et temps présent!!! La suite, les fiançailles, se lit normalement..._

_**ChtiteLilipuce**: j'espère que cette petite "brise d'été" ne va pas durer, je pense que ce devrais se transformer en tempête, ouragan, cyclone... Mais en attendant, on reste dans le tranquille!!!_

_**XxjustineblainxX**: et bien aux fiançailles, ils vont se fiancer!!!_

_**Marion**: ahah, tu pourras lire ce chapitre avant le week-end!!! Je ne suis pas sûre de l'évolution de ma fic mais j'ai quand même quelques idées..._

_**Coco-kaukau**: réponse fin du chapitre..._

_**Alison**: ihih, pas grave, pardonnée!!! (je ne vais quand même pas t'en vouloir!)_

_**Audrey:** tout à fait d'accord! je ne suis pas trop mièvrerie aussi (genre "feux de l'amour"). Ah, Jessica... je ne l'aime pas trop mais son côté peste permet d'écrire des choses assez amusantes!!! Et comme toi, j'adore Alice! J'ai peur de décevoir quand tu dis que ça va être intéressant..._

_**Ptite new**: oui, mon idée avec Rosalie est vraiment farfelue, je reconnais... J'adore écrire (et lire) les passages des tête à tête entre Edward et Bella!!! J'espère ne pas décevoir pour les fiançailles... En tout cas, je continue à poster pas trop lentement, ça va peut-être même s'accélérer par la suite!!!_

_**Katia**: ohlala, c'est trop gentil tout ça!!! Merci!!! Hypothèse pour Jacob aux fiançailles: raté!! (j'suis méchante!!)_

_**Peopleforpeace **(réponse chapitre 3): et oui, pauvre Edward... enfin, il avait qu'à vouloir quand Bella voulait..._

_**Meyrtre-Hatchepsout**: ah oui, Alice est attachante!!! c'est la copine qu'on aimerait toutes avoir... Contrairement à Jessica, mais il faut bien des personnages énervant pour mettre un peu de piment dans l'histoire!!! Ohlala, une première, quelqu'un qui aime bien Jacob!!! à la fin du tome 2, je ne l'amais pas trop et maintenant, à défaut de l'aimer, je le comprends un peu mieux... s'il apparaît dans ma fic (je ne dirais ni oui ni non, sinon, c'est pas du jeu!), j'essayerais de respecter tout ça (ou tout au moins de ne pas le faire trop méchant comme j'ai fait dans ma première fic...)._

**

* * *

Chapitre 5: fiançailles **

Mercredi soir.

Renée est arrivée depuis cinq minutes. Mes affaires sont déjà prêtes et j'essaye de ne pas paraître trop pressée pour ne pas la vexer. Edward m'attend aussi impatient que moi.

Arrivée chez les Cullen, Carlisle et Esmé ont bien sûr donné leur accord pour ma venue ici. Ils sont tous là pour m'accueillir, surtout Alice qui semble danser sur place.

Première grosse surprise de la soirée, c'est Carlisle qui a préparé le repas (mon repas). Délicieux, des aiguillettes de canard marinées! Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un vampire puisse cuisiner aussi bien, et à plus forte raison Carlisle qui n'est plus humain depuis près de quatre siècles…

Soirée tranquille devant un film. Edward me garde dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse, mais, après tout c'est ma plus grande peur à moi de le voir disparaître. Il fait chaud mais je frissonne quand même au contact de sa peau glacée, il m'enveloppe tendrement dans un plaid, mon plaid attitré vu qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse encore en avoir besoin dans cette famille.

Je prends ma douche, mets un pyjama convenable (j'en ai racheté des plus jolis depuis que je connais Edward). Je m'endors alors que ses doigts continuent de descendre et remonter le long de mon bras.

Jeudi.

Réveil délicieux avec un baiser d'Edward sur chacune de mes paupières, sur mes joues, sur ma bouche.

Petit déjeuner préparé avec brio par mon fiancé. Il ne se contente pas d'une rose dans un soliflore mais m'offre un bouquet de cinquante roses rouges. Que vais-je faire d'autant de fleurs? Qu'importe, elles embaument la chambre et leur parfum, combiné à celui mille fois plus exaltant d'Edward, me permet de me réveiller tout en douceur (pas de Bella grognon chez les Cullen).

Edward, Emmett et Jasper partent chasser. Il me manque, une demi-heure qu'il est parti et je l'attends déjà avec impatience.

Une heure. Il m'a promit de vite revenir, mais qu'entendait-il par 'vite'?

Alice s'est emparée de moi: au secours! Test de coiffure, de maquillage… Essayage de vêtements. Jamais je n'achèterais une poupée à une petite fille, même sans âme elles doivent souffrir à subir tout ça. Alice m'assure que ces essais sont indispensables pour ne pas perdre de temps samedi matin. Je reste persuadée qu'une simple robe, les cheveux détachés et un peu de mascara me feront gagner encore plus de temps.

Je souffre le martyre, les traits tirés à cause d'une coiffure. J'ai beau lui dire qu'Edward n'aimera pas la coupe 'scalp', Alice n'en a que faire et continue à tirer sans état d'âme sur ma pauvre chevelure.

Maquillage. Alice a complètement pétée un plomb à vouloir me mettre un tel rouge à lèvres carmin, hors de question, j'ai l'air d'une vieille femme de cinquante ans avec ça! Les yeux, pas mieux, ce n'est pas pour moi l'œil charbonneux. Je suis sûre qu'elle s'amuse à me proposer des choses qui ne me conviennent pas du tout, et elle le sait!

Touts ces tenues! Compte-t-elle toutes me les faire essayer. Heureusement Edward sera revenu d'ici là.

Grosse déception, mon fiancé me trahit, il me laisse aux mains d'Alice qui me propose encore dix robes à essayer alors que j'en ai déjà sélectionné cinq. Enfin une tenue de choisie, avec un peu (beaucoup de chance), je vais enfin être débarrassée d'Alice.

Pour se racheter, Edward me prépare mon repas du midi, ravioli aux trois fromages (bizarre, pas de viande…). Je boude pendant cinq minutes, incapable de lui faire la tête plus longtemps. Je craque sous son regard éblouissant et ses lèvres passionnées.

Je passe l'après-midi avec lui, je le harcèle sur son passé humain et il m'en raconte le plus possible. Il me parle de son père mais surtout de sa mère, même après huit décennies ses parents lui manquent. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que sera ma séparation avec Charlie et Renée, je reste persuadée qu'ils me manqueront éternellement. N'y a-t-il aucune possibilité pour éviter cette séparation? Il serait égoïste et inconcevable de leur révéler le secret des Cullen pour mon propre confort.

Pour le dîner, je m'empare de la cuisine. Pas question que tous les Cullen passent aux fourneaux pour me faire plaisir (bien que je n'imagine pas Jasper, Emmett ou Rosalie avec un tablier! Enfin, je n'imaginais pas non plus Carlisle avant hier soir).

Deuxième soir où je m'endors avec Edward sans penser à Charlie en train de ronfler dans la chambre voisine. C'est vraiment comme ça que j'imagine ma vie.

Vendredi

Deuxième petit déjeuner au lit. Les cinquante roses se sont multipliées, il y en a cent ce matin. Il faudra que je dise à Edward qu'il n'est pas obligé de se mettre en quatre tous les matin.

Promenade dans la forêt environnante. Pour ne pas changer, je trébuche régulièrement mais Edward me rattrape constamment. Il me propose de terminer la balade dans ses bras, j'accepte avec plaisir de rester contre lui.

Edward n'a pas compris pourquoi je suis devenue triste d'un coup. Cette promenade dans ses bras n'était finalement pas une bonne idée. Le souvenir de Jacob est revenu sans prévenir, lui aussi m'avait porté contre lui pour me mettre à l'abri d'une horde de vampires. Alors que mes fiançailles approchent, que devient-il? Je voudrais l'inviter mais je ne dois pas le faire, ça risque de trop le faire souffrir.

Après-midi consacré aux préparatifs et notamment à la décoration de la maison. Des vampires ne cessent de passer à côté de moi à une vitesse incroyable (à tel point que je suis incapable de dire de qui il s'agit). Des vases chargés de fleurs surgissent de partout, des guirlandes apparaissent d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, les meubles disparaissent pour laisser de la place pour tous les invités.

Edward compatissant (il était temps) me propose de m'accompagner chez Charlie pour pouvoir passer l'après-midi avec Renée. Même si j'ai vu ma mère il y quelques semaines, elle me manque, d'autant plus que très bientôt je ne la reverrais plus.

Renée m'accueille en me prenant fortement dans ses bras. Elle m'accuse, à raison, de ne pas être venue la voir hier. Je regrette de ne pas avoir passée plus de temps avec ma mère et je profite pleinement de cette fin d'après-midi.

Edward me ramène chez lui (bientôt chez nous) pour une nouvelle nuit dans ce lit immense qui change tellement du mien. Il devient de plus en plus difficile de rester sage avec Edward mais je tiens à attendre le mariage. Je ne veux rien changer à cette décision sinon j'aurais l'impression que d'autres décisions pourraient changées et je veux à tout prix qu'Edward me transforme.

Samedi

Réveil en catastrophe. Alice est excitée comme une puce et même les murs insonorisés de la chambre n'arrivent pas à camoufler ses cris. Je croyais que les vampires étaient silencieux, apparemment le stress leur fait perdre leurs moyens.

Edward m'offre des centaines de roses blanches, il y en a partout dans la maison. Il paraît que c'est la tradition. Enfin, la tradition voudrait aussi que ce soit chez les parents de la fiancée que ce déroule cette fête. Heureusement Charlie a échappé à ça, la maison était trop petite de tout manière!

A peine suis-je sortie de la douche qu'Alice me tombe dessus, m'assoit de force sur une chaise dans la salle de bain et s'empare de mes cheveux.

Elle m'enfile la robe (comme si je ne pouvais pas le faire toute seule), une tenue simple qui me plaît. Elle est de couleur crème avec de fines bretelles, son tissu léger et vaporeux est agréable à porter. Alice a prévu un boléro couleur chocolat si j'ai trop froid dans la soirée. Heureuse surprise, Alice me donne des ballerines au lieu de hauts talons aiguilles, moins de risque de me retrouver avec une jambe dans le plâtre pour le jour du mariage selon elle.

Fin du brushing et coiffure avec un chignon lâche d'où sortent quelques mèches artistiquement ondulées. Quelques petites fleurs blanches sont parsemées dans mes cheveux. Maquillage dans des tons bruns, pas tape-à-l'œil.

J'essaye d'avaler quelque chose mais mon estomac ne semble pas d'accord avec moi. Plus que deux heures avant l'arrivée des invités.

Plus qu'une heure et je serais au centre des attentions (euh… c'est déjà le cas en fait).

Une demi-heure, Edward me rejoint après avoir aidé sa famille à terminer l'installation. Il est superbe! Costume sombre, bien coupé et chemise blanche sans cravate, un peu décontracté. Il me rappelle étrangement l'Edward humain de la photo.

Un quart d'heure, je ne quitte pas les bras d'Edward. Sûrement a t-il peur que je m'échappe.

Dix minutes, les baisers d'Edward m'aident à faire passer ces interminables minutes plus vite.

Cinq minutes, arg, non! Ma famille arrive en avance.

Fiançailles

Ma mère me sauta littéralement au cou et faillit me faire tomber tandis que Phil, qui venait de rejoindre Renée, et Charlie étaient plus distant et apparemment un peu mal à l'aise. Tous trois étaient habillés pour les grands jours, costume cravate pour les hommes et une robe vert amande pour Renée.

Au moment où Charlie s'approchait pour saluer ma future famille, je vis Rosalie se figer et reculer discrètement de quelques pas. Il était déjà difficile pour moi de connaître notre lien de parenté alors je n'osais imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait face à Charlie, son petit-neveu qui avait l'air bien plus vieux qu'elle. Lui, bien sûr, ne remarqua rien et discuta surtout avec Alice jusqu'à ce que celle-ci trouve une nouvelle chose à faire à la dernière minute.

Résignée à subir cette journée que je jugeais toujours inutile, je les conduisis vers les Cullen pour leur présenter ma future famille. Renée était très naturelle avec tous ces vampires en général si intimidants pour n'importe quel humain, mais cela ne m'étonnais pas d'elle. Ma mère avait un caractère si insouciant et confiant qu'elle se lierait d'amitié avec le premier criminel venu même s'il était là pour la tuer.

Mes amis suivirent, Angela et Ben, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, etc. Je me sentais encore plus perdue que le soir de la fête de fin d'année, sûrement parce que je n'avais pas d'autres sujets de préoccupation, tel qu'une attaque de vampire, et que je ne pensais qu'au fait que nous célébrions mes fiançailles avec Edward.

Au bout d'une heure, tous les invités étaient arrivés et je sentis venir le pire en apercevant Alice se diriger vers une sorte d'estrade que je n'avais pas encore remarqué.

Soudain, je sentis la main d'Edward presser doucement la mienne. Je tournai mon visage vers lui me demandant ce qu'il voulait.

- Tu m'accompagnes? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire un peu trop convainquant à mon goût.

- Où ça?

- N'ais pas peur, Bella, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille alors que son souffle frais déplaçait quelques mèches de mes cheveux qui retombaient dans mon cou. Nous y allons ensemble, les personnes me regarderont autant que toi.

J'avais bien compris qu'il voulait me faire monter sur cette estrade et jouer à l'incompréhension plus longtemps n'aurait servit à rien. Résignée à subir mon sort, je le suivis en trainant des pieds.

- Ne comptes pas sur moi pour parler devant tout le monde, râlai-je doucement.

- Ne crains rien, répéta-t-il en s'emparant de ma taille pour m'aider à gravir la haute marche qui nous permettait d'être en hauteur par rapport à l'assemblé.

Alice fit un discours émouvant, un peu trop pompeux à mon goût mais ses paroles furent acclamées par les invités, surtout lorsqu'elle annonça la date du mariage et la thématique. J'appris en même temps que tout le monde que la tenue 1918 serait de rigueur pour le mariage. Heureusement Alice proposa immédiatement ses services pour trouver autant d'habits au style si particulier.

Évidemment, je ne dis pas un mot et Edward me battit en en prononçant quatre, à voix haute et devant tous les invités:

- Je t'aime, Bella.

* * *

_Voilà, des fiançailles sans_ _problèmes, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même (tout le monde avait l'air de s'attendre à de grosses catastrophes!) mais je réserve l'action pour plus tard... Promis je me rattrape!!! Donnez-moi votre avis!!!_

_Et dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé du style 'journal intime'!!!!_


	6. Parc d attraction

_Après un chapitre avec un effet d'écriture plus ou moins apprécié (désolée pour celles qui n'ont pas aimé (seulement deux, je m'attendais à pire!!!), je ne le referais plus, promis!!!) voilà un petit (long!) chapitre récréatif à tous points de vue... (je sais que je parle souvent d'action, mais ça n'arrvie pas tout de suite...)_

_**Marion**: leurs malheurs? pas tout de suite... laissons-les s'amuser pour le moment!!! Merci d'avoir aimé le style 'journal intime'!!!_

_**Peopleforpeace**: oh si, j'aime bien les torturer (j'suis méchante parfois!!). Mais je peux aussi me montrer magnanime et être gentille avec eux... (jusqu'à ce que mon côté méchante reprenne le dessus!)_

_**Audrey**: oh!!... jamais déçue?? ouh... ça fait plaisir!!! (j'espère continuer comme ça...)_

_**XxjustineblainxX**: même si c'était le seul chapitre 'journal intime', ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il y en a qui ont aimé!!! merci!!! Et puis, désolée pour la cérémonie, je n'en ai pas écris plus..._

_**EetB**: t'inquiète pas!!! il n'y aura plus de style 'journal intime', je ne comptais pas en faire d'autre comme ça de toute façon!!! Encore merci pour ta franchise!!! (les compliments me touchent encore plus...)_

_**Alison**: mais non, tu n'es jamais en retard!!! Et ben non, le chapitre n'est pas aimé par tout le monde, mais je m'y attendais alors ce n'est pas grave... A bientôt par mail!!!_

_**Coco-kaukau**: oh oui, et une humaine au milieu de vampire est toujours le centre d'attention!!! (bref, ce n'est pas fini!!)_

_**Merytre-Hatchepsout** (par curiosité, je sais qu'Hatchepsout était une pharaonne, mais sinon, quelle est la signification de ton pseudo, si ce n'est pas indiscret (et s'il y a une explication)): au contraire, le style 'journal intime' m'a permis d'écrire toutes les journées de Bella avec les Cullen, sinon, j'aurais directement écris les fiançailles!!! Tu penses que les robes vont être belles pour le mariage mais honnêtement ça me pose problème, j'ai fais quelques recherches et je n'aime pas trop la mode de cette époque... soit je prends vraiment 1918 et on n'a pas beaucoup de précisions (période première guerre mondiale oblige...), sois juste après et ce sont des looks assez masculins, sans taille (ceinture sur les hanches) ni décoltées... Bref, vraiment pas facile mais je vais faire de mon mieux!!! Jacob sera là... plus tard!!_

_**Golden-eyed**: oui, le style ne sera utilisé que pour le chapitre précédent!!! (sinon, ce n'est plus une 'originalité'...). Merci à toi pour ta review!!!_

_**ChtiteLilipuce**: ahah!!! je savais bien que je n'étais pas parfaite!!! je te rassure, je ne comptais pas le refaire et je reviens tout de suite à mon style habituel!!! Honnêtement, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idées pour les fiançailles alors j'ai préféré ne pas m'y étendre... Et puis, il y a le mariage à préparer!!!! (l'action, pas tout de suite...)_**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6: parc d'attraction**

Le mot 'fiancé' prenait enfin tout son sens, notre union prochaine était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus officielle. Charlie m'avait autorisé à rester dormir chez Edward même une fois que Renée fut partie, mais, à son grand étonnement, je refusai cette idée. D'une part, Edward était toujours là le soir comme le matin même si je passais la nuit chez Charlie, d'autre part, je ne pourrais bientôt plus voir mon père et il n'était pas question que je quitte sa maison avant d'être mariée.

Charlie fut très touché par ma volonté de rester avec lui pour l'instant, il en eut même les larmes aux yeux et, deux secondes après, nous fûmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour pleurer en cœur. Je sentais vraiment que mon père m'aimait et, à aucun moment, je ne regrettais d'être venue vivre avec lui. En plus, cela m'avait permis de rencontrer Edward…

Je restais donc dormir chez Charlie, mais mes journées se passaient avec mon fiancé, seul à seule ou avec toute sa famille!

Le week-end suivant les fiançailles, Emmett eut une drôle d'idée, chose très habituelle chez lui. Le temps était exceptionnellement couvert pour la saison sur toute la côte ouest et il insista pour nous emmener dans un parc d'attraction. Et pas n'importe lequel… il nous fallu prendre l'avion pour nous rendre en Californie. Malgré mon insistance pour payer mon billet d'avion et mon ticket d'entrée au parc, Edward refusa catégoriquement sous le louche prétexte qu'un fiancé ne devant rien faire payer à sa future épouse, tradition inconnue à mon répertoire. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je comptais bien le couvrir de peluches en tous genre achetées dans ce parc.

Évidemment, je me retrouvais en première classe et je dormis pendant tout le voyage que nous effectuions de nuit. Edward me réveilla doucement, en embrassant chacune de mes paupières de ses lèvres glacées, et m'annonça d'emblée que la journée allait être fatigante.

Comme le temps n'était pas au beau fixe, il y avait moins de visiteurs que je n'aurais crus étant donné que nous étions en période de vacances scolaires. Heureusement, comme ça nous aurions moins à attendre avant chaque attraction.

- Je propose que l'on commence par le grand huit! s'exclama Emmett déjà excité comme un gamin de dix ans. Il faut au moins le faire avant que Bella ait mangé.

Au moins, il avait une petite pensée pour mon estomac, mais pas pour mon cœur qui ne manquerait pas de flancher dans un tel manège. Descentes, virages et loopings étaient mes pires ennemis et voilà qu'Emmett voulait précisément commencer par là. A croire qu'il le savait et avait fait exprès de proposer ça, rien que pour m'embêter, ce qui serait bien son genre. A l'idée de ce qui m'attendait, je baissai la tête dans l'espoir qu'ils m'oublient ici.

- Aurais-tu peur? chuchota doucement Edward en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu sais bien que même si le wagon se détachait, je serais là pour te protéger, ajouta-t-il en ne me voyant pas répondre.

- Ah oui! Tu pourrais me sauver d'une chute de cinquante mètres? répliquai-je honteuse de ma réaction face à une simple attraction.

Que je pouvais être bête parfois, des tas de gens montaient dans de tels trains chaque année et partout dans le monde et le nombre d'accidents était vraiment minime, comparé aux accidents de la route par exemple. Et puis, avec une bande de vampires à mes côtés, j'étais en parfaite sécurité. Enfin, avec ces vampires là…

- Viens, Bella, insista gentiment mon fiancé-superman en enveloppant ma main dans sa paume glacée.

Haut les cœurs! J'étais persuadée qu'une fois la peur passée, j'allais m'amuser dans ce grand huit, alors autant y aller maintenant.

La longueur de la file d'attente me permit d'avoir un peu de répit, sauf que, finalement, ma peur ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. C'était un peu comme le trac, plus le moment fatidique approchait, plus l'angoisse augmentait. Et ajouter à cela, il fallait supporter tous les regards qui se posaient sur notre groupe peu commun. Les Cullen géraient cette situation avec beaucoup de désinvolture, habitués à attirer une telle attention de la part de tous ces humains impressionnable.

Vint enfin, ou plutôt malheureusement, notre tour de monter dans les wagons du grand huit. Emmett et Jasper se mirent sur le devant du train, moi et Edward ensuite, Alice et Rosalie derrière nous, et enfin Carlisle et Esmé en dernier. J'étais tétanisée, je serrais les poignées métallique de ma protection le plus fort possible allant presque jusqu'à me blesser les paumes à cause de mes ongles. Et tout ça alors que nous n'étions pas encore partis!

Conscient de ma peur, Edward me proposa de renoncer et de descendre ensemble pour attendre les autres à la sortie du manège. Mais maintenant que j'étais installée, il fallait que j'aille jusqu'au bout, même si j'allais avoir la frayeur de ma vie (un comble pour quelqu'un qui avait déjà failli mourir plusieurs fois face à des vampires sanguinaires).

Le train démarra avec de terribles petites secousses qui me laissaient craindre le pire pour la suite. Après, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Dès le premier virage, je commençai à crier d'une voix aiguë, mon cri se transforma en hurlement de frayeur à la première descente et j'avais déjà l'impression de ne plus avoir de voix quand vint le moment du looping. Pour ne rien arranger, Emmett et Jasper chantaient, ou plutôt hurlaient, une vieille chanson lugubre qui promettait la mort aux plus audacieux, terrible!

Malgré la soit disant brièveté du tour, j'avais eu le temps de revoir toute ma vie défiler devant mes yeux et je sortis du wagon les jambes tremblantes, incapable de tenir debout sans l'aide d'Edward qui avait passé son bras dans mon dos. Les autres passagers avaient l'air autant sous le choc que moi, je soupçonnais la chanson d'y être pour quelque chose dans leur état et j'étais persuadée qu'Emmett et Jasper avaient fait cela intentionnellement.

- Plus d'attraction de ce genre, promis, me rassura Edward visiblement désolé de m'avoir attiré ici. Mais tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais si peur.

- Je me sens ridicule, marmonnai-je encore plus en colère contre moi-même. Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas à avoir peur mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir de crier. Je suis désolée.

- Je peux tout supporter de toi, mon amour, conclu-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur le sommet de mon crâne. Et que dis-tu de faire quelque chose de plus calme maintenant?

- Oh oui!

Et c'était partie par un tour de bateau au milieu d'automates entonnant des chansons aux airs joyeux et entraînants. Évidemment ce genre d'attraction ne pouvait pas plaire à tout le monde et Emmett ne cessait de râler contre le gnangnan d'un tel spectacle. Edward le charria copieusement quand un automate de grizzli en fausse fourrure et habillé en indien apparut face à lui en chantonnant toujours le même air entraînant.

A la sortie de ce manège, plus aucun des Cullen, à part Edward, ne voulut se fier à moi pour choisir la prochaine attraction.

- Et pourquoi pas les tasses? proposa Rosalie alors que nous passions devant le manège en question.

Voilà qui me convenait à peu près, si j'avais peur des grands huit, j'avais l'estomac plutôt bien accroché. Et puis, il n'y avait pas grand monde qui attendait et il fallait en profiter. Nous nous divisâmes en deux groupes et je montai avec Edward, bien évidemment, ainsi qu'avec Alice et Jasper.

Au début, tout allait doucement, Jasper et Edward tenaient le volant au milieu et tournaient gentiment la tasse. A côté de nous, Emmett semblait s'en donner à cœur joie et je n'arrivais pas à distinguer les quatre vampires tellement ils tournaient vite.

- Je paris que vous ne pouvez pas aller plus vite, s'écria Emmett sans cesser de manipuler son volant.

Aussitôt que le défi fut lancé, Alice s'empara également du volant et le tourna violemment alors que Jasper accélérait lui aussi la cadence. La force centrifuge fut telle que je me retrouvais collée à mon siège et à Edward qui s'était également mit à accélérer le mouvement. Le cœur soudain au bord des lèvres, je tentai vainement de faire sortir le moindre son de ma gorge pour leur demander d'arrêter ce supplice.

Le haut parleur du manège s'en chargea en annonçant enfin la fin de du tour et demandant aux personnes de bien vouloir descendre et laisser leurs places. Aussitôt Jasper, Alice et Edward attrapèrent fermement le volant et la tasse se stoppa net. Le choc de cet arrêt brutal m'envoya dans les bras durs et froids de Jasper qui me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe du siège pour me retrouver au fond de la tasse.

- Désolé, Bella, marmonna-t-il en me relâchant dès qu'Edward me prit dans ses bras tout en continuant à rire.

- Excuse-moi, mon amour, chuchota-t-il en déposant un baiser au coin de mes lèvres pour se faire pardonner. J'aurais quand même préféré que tu tombes dans mes bras.

- Si tu crois que j'ai eu le choix, ronchonnai-je furieuse contre lui qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte combien ce manège avait été désagréable pour moi.

- Ça va, Bella? demanda Alice un peu plus perspicace sur mon état.

- Envie de vomir, lâchai-je seulement en titubant vers la sortie.

Instantanément, je me retrouvai dans les bras d'Edward dont le regard prenait enfin une vrai expression coupable.

- Je suis un idiot. J'oublis trop souvent ton caractère humain.

Me déposant au calme contre un mur, il posa ses mains fraîches sur mon visage. Respirant doucement et régulièrement, je parvins enfin à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et à ne plus sentir mon estomac faire des bonds dans mon ventre.

- C'est bon, on peut continuer, déclarai-je en rougissant à toute la famille Cullen qui m'attendait patiemment.

- Bella, que dirais-tu de la maison hantée? proposa Rosalie. Ce ne sera pas trop mouvementé au moins.

Et nous voilà partis pour la maison des horreurs! J'avais déjà le mauvais pressentiment que tous ces vampires allaient bien se marrer, autant de l'attraction que de mes réactions. Il fallut traverser tout le parc pour pouvoir atteindre une bâtisse en carton-pâte à l'air vaguement gothique.

- Alors, Bella, déjà morte de peur, me moqua Emmett avant même que l'on eut pénétré à l'intérieur.

- Pas le moins du monde, répliquai-je faussement courageuse.

Vraiment, je me maudissais. J'avais à plusieurs reprises affronté des vampires pour lesquels j'offrais l'image d'un casse-croûte idéal, mais des morts vivants en plastique m'effrayaient plus que ces êtres froids et sanguinaires pourtant beaucoup plus réels. J'étais vraiment une idiote, peureuse quand je ne risquais rien et courageuse quand ma vie était en jeu. Pathétique!

Nous fûmes rapidement arrivés au début de l'attraction et nous montâmes deux par deux (inutile de préciser qui avec qui) dans de petits wagons décorés de crânes et autres ossements humains en plastique. Dans un grincement sinistre, en accord avec l'air de violon larmoyant qui résonnait dans l'obscurité, les wagons remplis de vrais vampires plus une humaine démarrèrent vers les horreurs promises.

Il fut très vite flagrant que mon courage affiché n'était que du bluff, je ne cessais de sursauter et m'étais pelotonnée contre le corps dur, froid et rassurant d'Edward. Il ne se moquait pas de moi, au contraire il me serrait contre lui, chuchotant des paroles rassurantes à mon oreille. Je lui étais notamment très reconnaissante de me prévenir à l'avance des squelettes qui nous sautaient dessus par moment. Malgré tout, cela ne suffisait pas à m'empêcher de pousser de petits cris aigus qui provoquaient l'hilarité chez les frères et sœurs de mon fiancé.

Edward était compatissant envers moi, mais il ne put pas retenir son rire quand je fis un bond incroyable face à un vampire en cire vêtu d'une cape rouge et noir et dont les canines extraordinairement longues en étaient ridicules, une vraie caricature, digne d'un costume d'Halloween pour les enfants.

- Excuse-moi, Bella, souffla-t-il en pouffant toujours de rire. Mais là, la situation est vraiment comique.

Consciente de mon ridicule, je sentais encore plus le caractère risible de la scène, une humaine ayant peur d'un vampire en toc alors qu'elle était justement dans les bras d'un vrai vampire capable de la tuer en un centième de seconde. Pardonnant donc Edward, je ne répondis rien et restai concentrée sur les prochains mannequins effrayants qui pourraient surgir devant moi.

- C'est fini, Bella, murmura Edward en caressant mes joues rouges de honte.

Encore légèrement tremblante, je ne refusai pas l'aide de mon vampire préféré pour descendre du wagon. Nous fûmes vite suivis par le reste de la troupe dont la majorité gardait un large sourire sur le visage.

- Ah… le vampire en cire, c'était délirant, s'exclama fortement Emmett. Tu as eu peur, Bella? ajouta-t-il avec un ricanement sonore.

- Oh, la ferme, murmurai-je peu fière de moi.

- Décidément, on ne trouvera pas d'attraction qui te convienne, commenta Alice un peu plus sérieuse que son frère.

- Le petit train qui fait le tour du parc me conviendrait très bien, rétorquai-je ne trouvant pas d'autres idées.

- Tu n'y penses pas, il passe au-dessus de plusieurs ponts, s'écria Emmett faussement scandalisé par mon idée. Je suis sûr que tu as le vertige alors c'est tout bonnement impossible.

- C'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas le vertige. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas peur de l'avion je te signale, bougonnai-je alors qu'Edward prenait ma défense en envoyant une claque retentissante sur l'épaule de son frère.

Malgré tout, je ne protestais pas quand ils me proposèrent de nouvelles attractions à sensations. Je finis même par y prendre légèrement goût à la fin de la journée et réclamai de refaire le grand huit par lequel on avait commencé. Les loopings me terrorisaient toujours autant mais je fus capable de retenir la plupart de mes cris. Fière de moi, j'étais aux anges à la fin de ce jour mémorable. Selon Edward, j'avais même parlé de toutes ces attractions durant mon sommeil dans l'avion, sur le trajet du retour.

* * *

_Moi, j'aime bien mettre ces vampires dans des situations très humaines (malheureusement, les idées vont bientôt manquer...), donnez-moi votre avis: REVIEWS!!!!_


	7. Invitée surprise

_De nouveau moi, avec un chapitre qui fait (un peu) plus avancer l'histoire..._

_**Peopleforpeace**: je ne pouvais vraiment pas raté l'épisode de la maison hantée!!!! et du vampire..._

_**Marion**: c'est vrai que je n'ai pas pensé à faire une Bella plus 'agressive'... ça aurait put être drôle également!!! (t'inquiète pas pour le type, il a dû en voir d'autres!!!)_

_**Akito**: et oui, des chapitres plus calme... mais ne di-on pas 'le calme avant la tempête'??!!!_

_**Katia**: oh snif... méchant site qui bug quand y faut pas!!! Enfin, j'ai eu ta review cette fois-ci (woupi!!). Oui, j'aime bien mon idée du parc mais je commence à sécher un peu pour les idées amusantes... _

_**xx-murmures-xx**: ça fait du bien de rire!!! (il y aura un peu de déprime pour la suite...)_

_**Audrey**: l'histoire va bientôt avancer... mais je trouve que ça fait du bien une petite pause avant l'action!!! Oui, les réactions ne sont pas toujours faciles à trouver... et puis chacun voit les personnages à sa manière!!_

_**Coco-kaukau**: ah... le coup du vampire a eu du succès!!! ça me fait très plaisir!!!! (j'adore les situations paradoxales comme ça!!)_

_**ChtiteLilipuce**: ahah, c'était bien le but de faire rire et je suis bien contente d'y être arrivée!!!! Désolée, le rire ne va pas durer... (tant mieux si je me suis rattrapée, et je compte bien continuer comme ça!!)_

_**Alison**: mais non, il n'y a jamais de retard quand il y a une review!!! Gagné pour le parc!!! mais je n'ai pas cité de nom ne sachant pas si c'était permis (enfin, il n'y en a que deux aux Etats-Unis, dont un en Californie...). Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de faire rire, ça fait du bien au moral!!! Malheureusement, tous les chapitres ne seront pas drôles... (désolée pour mon mail, je serais moi aussi en retard... je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment!!)_

_**EetB**: en fait, je pense que ton point de vue sur Edward et bella est dû au fait qu'il n'en vaut à aucun moment à Bella même si elle lui en fait baver... mais bon, je n'ai peut-être pas compris!!! Pas possible, tu as eu peur en lisant mon chapitre??!!! remarque, c'est bien si tu étais dans l'ambiance!!! ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ça a été un plaisir de lire mon chapitre, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire!!!_

_**XxjustineblainxX**: Bella n'a pas finit de souffrir..._

_**Aurore30**: mercii!!! t'inquiète, je ne compte pas arrêter!!!_

_**Caroline13800**: merci pour ta review!!! c'est vrai que le coup du vampire a bien plut!!!_

_**Marine82200**: ah... Emmett, je crois bien que c'est un personnage que j'aime bien, il est drôle et surtout il ne se prend pas la tête pour savoir si ce qu'il fait est bien ou non, et puis quand il entraîne les autres... Pour la petite histoire perso, l'idée de la chanson vient d'une amie qui a l'habitude de chanter 'On ira tous au paradis' dans ce type d'attraction, mais j'ai préféré un chanson 'lugubre'!!!_

**

* * *

Chapitre 7: invitée surprise**

Le mariage se rapprochait, trop vite à mon goût, encore une semaine et je serais madame Cullen. Alice n'arrêtait pas une minutes, entre l'organisation avec le pasteur, le traiteur, la décoration de la salle et moi, elle avait de quoi s'occuper. Et c'était sans compter le fait qu'elle se soit proposée pour trouver les habits 1918 pour les invités, chose pas facile à trouver même dans une grande ville comme Seattle.

A mon grand désespoir, Alice retenait Edward pour qu'il l'aide dans les préparatifs. Je ne pouvais donc pas le voir à moins d'aller directement chez eux où j'étais obligatoirement prise en otage par ma future belle-sœur qui trouvait à chaque fois de nouveaux essais à faire pour la coiffure, le maquillage, la tenue (que la couturière avait pourtant ajusté à ma taille).

Ne pouvant me passer d'Edward, je me résignais donc, aujourd'hui comme hier et comme je le ferais le lendemain, à me rendre chez les Cullen à mes risques et périls. Attrapant ma veste, je posais ma main sur la poignée et sursautai quand, au même moment, la sonnette retentit. J'ouvrais aussitôt, surprenant la visiteuse par ma rapidité. Enfin, j'étais la plus surprise des deux, en fait. Une superbe jeune femme se tenait devant la porte, le doigt encore sur le bouton de la sonnette. Ses longs cheveux bruns brillants, sa peau délicatement bronzée et surtout son style vestimentaire - petite jupe et petite veste courte, oui, c'était bien elle, aucun doute!

- Ashley, m'exclamai-je d'une voix étonnée mais nullement heureuse.

Mais que venait-elle faire là celle-ci? Je l'avais connu au lycée de Phoenix mais nous n'avions aucunement sympathisé! Elle était _la_ personne à connaître, elle contrôlait tout l'établissement et avait cru devoir se renseigner sur moi puisque j'étais trop discrète pour me faire remarquer. Je l'avais retrouvé un soir chez ma mère en train de discuter de moi. Ashley avait fait croire à Renée que nous étions de supers amies. Heureusement, elle n'avait rien découvert de gênant et nos relations étaient restées à un statut quo qui me convenait tout à fait.

Non, je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui avait pu l'amener à Forks!

- Oh, Bella! Je suis contente de te voir! s'écria-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras alors que je restais immobile devant elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ici! Et puis ce temps gris, c'est déprimant.

Avec un sans-gêne habituel, elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison alors qu'elle devait bien voir que je m'apprêtais à sortir. Enlevant sa veste et déposant son sac à main, elle se retourna vers moi, l'air toujours aussi réjoui contrairement à mon état d'esprit.

- Tu sais je n'y ai pas cru au début, enchaîna-t-elle aussitôt. Toi qui vas te marier! Et puis c'est trop gentil cette invitation pour le mariage mais je n'ai pas compris qui m'avait envoyé la carte. C'est signé 'Alice Cullen' mais je ne connais que toi moi. Alors je suis venue ici!

Alice. J'allais la tuer, quitte à la démembrer et à la faire brûler à petit feu. A tous les coups, elle avait voulu me faire une surprise et avait pensé trouver des renseignements fiables auprès de ma mère qui ne connaissait qu'Ashley comme ancienne camarade de lycée. Et bien puisque c'était comme ça, Alice devrait s'en occuper de cette peste!

- Viens, je t'emmène quelque part, annonçai-je en lui remettant son sac à main dans les bras.

Ashley me suivit jusqu'à ma voiture et monta sans broncher dans ce qu'elle devait considérer comme un tas de ferraille. Bouclant sa ceinture, elle m'observait avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas mon attitude.

- Euh…, Bella? On va où exactement? balbutia-t-elle.

- Chez le fiancé, répondis-je consciente que je lui devais quelques explications. Et surtout la sœur du fiancé à qui tu dois cette invitation.

- Oh, d'accord, souffla-t-elle soulagée. Alors, dis-moi? Il est comment? J'espère qu'il est mieux que le suggère son prénom! Edward, c'est d'un ringard quand même! Rassure-moi, tu ne nous emmènes chez ses vieux parents habitant une vieille bicoque?

Pourtant énervée par son flot de paroles sans queue ni tête, j'éclatai de rire! J'avais hâte de voir la tête qu'elle ferait quand nous serons arrivées devant la splendide maison blanche, et j'étais encore plus pressée de voir sa réaction face à ma future famille. Mon hilarité ne la gêna pas le moins du monde pour continuer à poser des questions et à y répondre toute seule.

Ralentissant pour ne pas rater l'allée menant chez Edward, je m'engouffrai enfin entre les deux haies d'arbres en observant Ashley pour savoir ce qu'elle en penserait.

- Encore pire que ce que j'avais imaginé, murmura-t-elle. En plus, ils habitent au fin fond d'une forêt humide.

Le soir tombait et la maison, dont les fenêtres laissaient passer de la lumière, ne se révéla à nous qu'au dernier moment.

- Waouh, s'exclama Ashley la bouche grande ouverte. Mais c'est un palace qu'il habite ton fiancé. Pas possible qu'il soit mignon en plus. Ça doit être un ado boutonneux trop content de pouvoir mettre la main sur une fille passable.

Si mon opinion sur cette fille était déjà… passable pour reprendre son expression, cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Et dire qu'Alice voulait sûrement me faire plaisir en invitant une de mes anciennes connaissances!

- Suis-moi, me bornai-je à lui dire ne voulant pas entamer la discussion.

Sortant de la voiture, je me dirigeai vivement vers le porche et frappai un bref coup à la porte - geste tout à fait inutile d'ailleurs - et entrai sans attendre d'y être invité.

Alice donnait des ordres à Jasper et Emmett pour installer de nouvelles guirlandes. Les pétarades de ma camionnette avaient dû annoncer mon arrivée et ils avaient probablement détecté une présence humaine inconnue avec moi, tous avaient donc des attitudes les plus humaines possibles. Ils tournèrent la tête dans notre direction mais seule Alice vint à notre rencontre.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai, murmura Ashley. Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai. C'est lequel Edward? Nan, dis-moi d'abord que le blond est libre. Je t'en supplie, Bella, dis-moi que j'ai mes chances.

- Et bien Ashley, je te présente Alice, ma futur belle-sœur, commençai-je impitoyable. Et voici Jasper, le compagnon d'Alice, et à côté Emmett, il est avec Rosalie que tu rencontreras sûrement plus tard. Il manque Carlisle et Esmé, leurs parents. Et bien sûr, Edward.

- Je te manque, susurra une voix de velours dans mon dos alors que deux bras froids m'étreignirent.

- Hum, oui, murmurai-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

Ashley était maintenant invisible à mes yeux, Edward était là, tout irait pour le mieux quelque soit les invités! Reprenant légèrement conscience de la situation, je tournai une partie de mon attention sur Ashley, toujours perdue parmi cette famille à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle fixait Edward, même s'il était en parti caché par moi.

- Bizarre ta copine, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille sans qu'Ashley puisse entendre.

Je n'étais pas spécialement curieuse par nature, mais je devais avouer que j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de cette pimbêche à cet instant précis.

- Et alors, tu nous présente à ton amie, Bella? retentit la voix de basse d'Emmett.

Ashley sursauta au son de l'exclamation puissante d'Emmett. J'étais d'humeur à être méchante aujourd'hui, je me ferais donc une joie de laisser Ashley s'installer chez les Cullen jusqu'au mariage puisque c'était eux, par l'intermédiaire d'Alice, qui l'avait invité. Enfin, j'étais quand même consciente qu'elle ne risquait rien… à condition de rester sage.

- Emmett, Jasper, je vous présente Ashley, une ancienne… connaissance de Phoenix, lâchai-je froidement en fusillant Alice du regard en espérant quel comprendrait le message.

- Wah, alors c'est là que je vais habiter jusqu'à ce week-end, s'enthousiasma Ashley.

- Euh, je pensais que tu dormirais chez Bella, intervint Alice qui n'avait visiblement pas prévu cette situation, un comble pour elle.

- Hum, après tout, c'est plus grand ici, commentai-je méchamment contente qu'elle se coltine cette folle pendant plusieurs jours.

- Je ne sais pas si ça va être possible, Bella, articula lentement Alice à mon attention.

- Il y a une chambre d'ami de libre, non? insistai-je.

- A quoi tu joues, Bella? gronda doucement Edward à mon oreille.

- Je joue le jeu d'Alice bien sûr! répliquai-je à voix basse sans vraiment m'attarder sur le ton qu'avait prit Edward.

- Pars tout de suite avec Ashley, m'ordonna-t-il.

Surprise par cet ordre, je commençai à m'en vouloir de mon attitude pas très sympathique envers Alice qui n'avait fait que vouloir me faire plaisir. Toujours aussi délurée, Ashley enleva sa veste et abandonna son sac en plein milieu de l'entrée. Sans que j'ai eu le temps de lui dire que nous rentrions à la maison, elle se rua sur Jasper, probablement pour lui dire bonjour avec ses manières toujours trop excessives.

Ashley n'était pas le genre de fille à abandonner quand elle avait flashé sur un homme, je plaignais vraiment Jasper qui avait eut la malchance de lui taper dans l'œil. Alors que celle-ci faisait un nouveau pas dans la direction de son coup de cœur du moment, Jasper recula rapidement, le regard noir et les traits tirés.

- Bella, immédiatement, dit Edward encore plus sèchement.

- Ashley! criai-je comprenant enfin la situation et me maudissant de n'avoir pas réagi plus tôt. On rentre.

Si elle se montra étonnée par mon cri aigu et par mon ordre, elle m'obéit néanmoins sans rechigner, lançant seulement un sourire resplendissant et un clin d'œil à Jasper. Elle revint vers moi, reprit ses affaires et me suivit jusqu'à ma voiture que j'avais déjà rejoint sans l'attendre. Le retour fut aussi pénible que l'aller, j'étais silencieuse mais le blabla d'Ashley était assourdissant. Comment pourrais-je la supporter jusqu'au samedi?

- Tu vas devoir dormir dans le salon, je déplierais le canapé pour la nuit, lui expliquai-je n'ayant que faire du peu de confort que je lui offrais.

- Hum, tu préfères garder ta chambre pour toi et…, murmura-t-elle avec un air de conspiratrice. Oui, je comprends.

Mes joues devinrent aussitôt écarlates, plus de colère contre son indiscrétion que de gêne.

- Tu dors en bas parce que ça ne fais aucun plaisir de te recevoir, c'est clair? lâchai-je d'une voix dure.

- Tu pourrais me rendre un service? Fais venir Jasper chez toi, s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais elle était plus qu'obtuse! Jamais elle ne pourrait rester en vie ici avec un tel comportement. Enfin arrivées à la maison, j'arrêtai la voiture devant sans me garer ni couper le moteur.

- Ashley, vas chercher tes affaires et reviens ensuite ici, ordonnai-je alors que pour la première fois elle semblait comprendre mon sentiment à son égard.

- Tu veux que je parte, c'est ça? J'ai pourtant reçu une invitation.

- C'est-ce que l'on appelle un malentendu, répondis-je calmement. Alice voulait bien faire. Je vais te ramener à l'aéroport. Je suis désolée que tu te sois dérangée.

Furieuse, elle sortit de la voiture et claqua fortement la portière. La porte d'entrée devait être ouverte puisque Charlie était à la maison, elle rentra donc en coup de vent et ne tarda pas à ressortir avec son énorme valise.

Je ne fus réellement soulagée que lorsqu'elle monta à bord de l'avion pour Phoenix. Elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot dans la voiture et il était fort probable que je n'entendrais plus jamais parler d'elle.

Ma pauvre voiture souffrait de faire un si long trajet, d'autant plus que j'étais tellement pressée de me débarrasser de cette peste, que je l'avais un peu poussé et le moteur protestait plus que d'habitude. Je comptais bien y aller plus doucement pour le retour.

Je roulais donc tranquillement sur la route bordée d'arbres qui arrivait à Forks, d'autant plus qu'avec la pluie qui tombait à verse, la route était très glissante et il faisait très sombre. Sans que je la voie venir tellement elle allait vite, une voiture noire sans feux allumées, me doubla à une vitesse incroyable. Surprise, je donnais un bref coup de volant ayant peur que le bolide me percute et je perdis le contrôle de ma voiture. Freinant comme une folle, les roues se bloquèrent rendant la voiture impossible à diriger. Ma camionnette s'encastra dans un arbre en bord de route avec un grand bruit de tôles froissées.

* * *

_Ah... j'adore faire ça!!!! la fin vous laisse sur votre faim (jeu de mots facile, je sais!!), et bien faudra attendre la suite!!! (toujours les mêmes délais, peut-être deux jours si j'ai suffisament de reviews...)_


	8. Nouveaux invités

_Snif... y a eu un problème avec les reviews???!! J'suis triste de ne pas en avoir eu plus... J'espère que ça marchera pour ce chapitre car ça m'a manqué (j'aime bien avoir de la lecture!!!)._

_Merci aux 5 reviews, à toutes celles qui ont essayé et à toutes les personnes qui lisent ma fic même sans laisser de review!!!!_

_**Petite new**: ah... oui, sadique, machiavélique ou tout simplement méchante... mais c'est de la gentille méchanseté puisque je mets la suite!!!! Et puis, en plus ça n'a pas fonctionné pour faire réagir les gens, ou plutôt tu as pu poster ta review avant que le site bug (je ne crois pas avoir été la seule à ne pas avoir reçu de reviews pendant une journée...). C'est vrai que la peste de service est vite partie... tant mieux!!! mais son départ à 'permis' l'accident de Bella!!_

_**Merytre-Hatchepsout**: oui, effectivement il semble qu'il y ait eu un problème avec les reviews... (en général j'en ai plus que ça quand même!!) alors: merci d'avoir trouvé cette solution!!!!!!!! et puis du coup, j'ai attendu plus longtemps pour poster la suite... Chapitre 6: Emmett en chien fou... c'est tout à fait ça!!! (enfin, c'est comme ça que je le vois...). Oui, j'ai précisé que le temps était couvert!!! (je ne suis pas sûre que ça arrive souvent en Californie et en plein été, m'enfin bon, on me pardonnera j'espère...). Chapitre 7: oh oui, Ashley n'est pas faite pour être aimée!!! Et puis elle est trop inconsciente et sans gêne pour rester vivante auprès de tant de vampires!!! effectivement, la situation était trop compliqué avec Jasper alors il fallait qu'elle parte (bon débarras!!). Un bras cassé après l'accident... même pas (malgré sa poisse légendaire)!!! et non, ce n'était pas un des Cullen qui conduisait... mais effectivemment, on va savoir qui c'était!!! _

_**xx-mumures-xx**: mais non, c'est pas méchant... juste marant (pour moi bien sûr!!!)!! Et puis je ne suis pas assez méchante pour faire du mal à Bella... bien que... Si tu trouvais que ça devenait triste au chapitre précédent, que vas-tu dire de celui-ci!!!_

_**Kiwoui:** ohlala, ai-je mérité autant de haine??!!! et si je poste ce chapitre, tu ne me destestes plus??? C'est de voir Bella plus en colère qui t'a fait bizzare? C'est vrai qu'on la voit rarement dans une telle situation... et puis, chacun lui imagine des réactions différentes!!! Mais non, Alice ne va pas lui en vouloir, d'autant plus que c'est elle qui c'est trompée en invitant une fille pas vraiment sympa (et qui a des vues sur Jasper en plus... même si Alice n'a aucun soucis à se faire pour ça!!). Cette fois-ci je m'y attendais à ce que l'on me demande si Alice avait eu la vision de l'accident de Bella: non, elle a la tête bien trop prise par les préparatifs du mariage!!!! et puis, Bella n'a prévenu personne qu'elle ramenait Ashley à l'aéroport... donc personne ne pouvait penser qu'elle court un quelconque danger!! Et oui, déjà au 7e chapitre... et ça me fait un peu peur parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avance (j'ai à peine commencé le 10) et que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire en ce moment... bientôt les vacances pour avoir plus de temps!!!_

_**Audrey**: merci!!! je ne sais pas s'il se passe grand chose dans la tête d'Ashley, c'est quelqu'un qui parle et agit sans réfléchir... Pour tes hypothèses: un peu de vrai, un peu de faux... tout de suite la réponse dans le chapitre!!!_**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8: nouveaux invités**

Un peu sonnée, je m'aperçus rapidement que je n'étais pas blessée, seulement quelques coupures dues à des éclats de verre. La légère odeur de sang me mit le cœur au bord des lèvres mais j'avais bien d'autres soucis en tête, sortir de là notamment. Heureusement que cette vieille voiture avait une carrosserie bien plus solide que ce qui se faisait aujourd'hui, grâce à elle, j'échappai probablement à plusieurs fractures. Je tentai d'ouvrir ma portière mais le choc avait tordue la tôle et elle restait bloquée. Jurant comme jamais, surtout contre le chauffard qui avait provoqué cet accident, je m'énervais inutilement sur la portière.

Soudain, plus de porte devant moi, j'étais libre de sortir de mon véhicule. Manquant de tomber, je fis quelques pas à l'extérieur et aperçus une jeune femme qui me faisait face.

- Désolée, lâcha-t-elle. Vous allez bien? Vous n'êtes pas blessée?

Sa voix était douce et pure, incroyablement claire. Je faisais face à une femme assez grande et apparemment blonde bien que je ne voyais pas grand-chose dans la pénombre de cette fin de journée. Alors que je tentai toujours de reprendre mes esprits, une autre personne, un homme cette fois-ci, s'approcha et m'observa attentivement.

- Ça va, elle à l'air de ne rien avoir de cassé, retentit la voix chaude de cette deuxième apparition. J'appelle une dépanneuse et on peut continuer notre route.

- Eh, vous n'allez pas me laisser là, m'écriai-je soudain en prenant conscience qu'il prenait une décision qui me concernait sans me prévenir.

Une voiture s'approchait de nous en sens inverse, ses phares nous éclairèrent et je compris enfin à qui j'avais à faire. Je les dévisageais observant leur peau blanche, leurs prunelles dorées. Je savais qui ils étaient mais eux ne me connaissaient pas, ils ne voyaient en moi qu'une simple humaine. Oups, je pris soudain conscience de mes blessures superficielles qui laissaient néanmoins échapper quelques gouttes de sang.

- Nom d'un chien, murmurai-je plus pour moi-même en tentant d'essuyer le sang même si je savais très bien que l'odeur resterait.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

La troisième voix était beaucoup moins aimable que celles des deux premiers vampires mais tout aussi cristalline. Apparemment, la femme brune à qui elle appartenait était énervée par ce contre temps mais quelque chose me disait que c'était à elle et sa voiture de sport que je devais mon accident.

- Une dépanneuse va arriver, m'annonça la femme blonde. Nous ne pouvons pas vous ramener, nous sommes désolés de ce qui vient d'arriver.

- Vous êtes Tanya? dis-je sans réfléchir à la réaction que ces vampires pourraient avoir.

En tout cas, le fait que je prononce ce nom fut une surprise pour eux, ils me regardèrent tous avec des expressions étonnées, sauf la femme brune, peut-être Irina, qui avait l'air vraiment pressé de partir.

- Vous me connaissez? demanda Tanya d'un air incrédule.

- Je suis Bella Swan, répondis-je en espérant que mon nom suffirait pour les explications. Je suis désolée pour, euh…

Sans avoir besoin de préciser de quoi je parlais, j'essayai toujours d'éponger les gouttes de sang avec ma veste. Je n'osais plus les regarder. Ne sachant pas si je risquai quelque chose avec eux, je préférais me voiler la face et me dire qu'aucun de leurs instincts ne s'éveilleraient à cause de moi et de mes blessures.

- Oh! s'exclama-t-elle enfin réalisant à qui elle avait à faire. Eléazar, tu montes avec Irina, je prends Bella avec moi.

L'homme qui était arrivé après Tanya se dirigea aussitôt vers la deuxième voiture où une quatrième personne attendait toujours assise côté passager.

- Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller? m'inquiétai-je autant pour elle que pour moi. J'attends ici sinon, ça ira.

- Si tu peux juste monter à l'arrière ça devrait aller, rigola-t-elle en m'ouvrant la portière de sa voiture. Edward va déjà nous en vouloir assez comme ça, alors pas question de t'abandonner sur le bord de la route.

Pas très à l'aise malgré la décontraction apparente de Tanya, je grimpai néanmoins à l'arrière de la voiture après avoir abandonné ma veste tachée de sang dans ma camionnette détruite. La superbe blonde, qui pouvait largement rivaliser avec Rosalie, prit le volant et rattrapa rapidement la première voiture qui ne nous avait pas attendu pour démarrer.

- Je sens que le futur marié ne va pas être content contre Irina, plaisanta Tanya beaucoup plus ouverte que je l'aurais cru. Heureusement qu'il y a encore quelques jours avant le mariage, les égratignures auraient fait mauvais effet pour cette journée mémorable.

J'observai cette femme qui aurait pu être avec Edward si celui-ci l'avait voulu. Quel était ce pincement au cœur, cette impression que mon fiancé ne m'appartenait pas totalement? Jalousie… non, je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit cela. Plutôt mon insupportable habitude de penser que je ne méritai pas Edward, qu'il ne devrait pas pouvoir m'aimer autant. Cela faisait longtemps que ce sentiment ne s'était pas manifesté aussi violemment.

- Tu ne dis rien, constata-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Tu vas bien?

- Oui, merci, balbutiai-je en cherchant un sujet de conversation anodin pour m'occuper l'esprit. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Edward, il sera ravi de pouvoir enfin m'acheter une nouvelle voiture.

Elle me répondit par un rire cristallin et un sourire éclatant que je pouvais voir dans le rétroviseur

- Je m'étonnai aussi que la futur Madame Cullen conduise une telle antiquité. Et puis tu peux me tutoyer, ce sera plus sympa.

Incroyable. Elle était si naturelle avec moi, je l'avais tellement imaginé comme Rosalie que j'étais énormément surprise par cette attitude. La discussion continua sur le même ton même si je restais légèrement sur la réserve, n'oubliant pas que j'étais en compagnie d'une vampire. Bien qu'étant du côté des gentils, elle pouvait tout de même faire de moi son repas du soir, d'autant plus que les traînées de sang sur ma peau devaient me rendre encore plus appétissante.

Bien évidemment, avec une vampire au volant le trajet fut beaucoup plus vite parcourut et je fus heureuse de pouvoir retrouver Edward plus rapidement. La première voiture, avec Irina, Eléazar et Kate (je supposais qu'il s'agissait d'elle pour la dernière personne), était déjà arrivée et les trois occupants en sortaient, accueillis par la famille Cullen au complet.

Tanya se gara juste derrière et je sortis de la voiture, à allure humaine, en me demandant quand même comment allait réagir Edward. La réponse à ma question ne se fit pas attendre, après un grognement furieux à l'attention d'Irina, il se précipita vers moi et me prit tendrement dans ses bras.

- Ça va, mon amour? demanda-t-il en m'emmenant vers la maison.

- Oui, ce n'est rien, juste quelques coupures. Ça ne te dérange pas trop? demandai-je ensuite en me reculant légèrement de lui, toujours aussi étonnée de son contrôle face à la tentation que je représentais.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, rigola-t-il sans toutefois respirer. Carlisle t'attend déjà pour nettoyer et soigner ces coupures.

Nous passâmes devant le clan de Tanya et Edward jeta un regard noir aussi bien à celle-ci que de nouveau à Irina. Mais pourquoi cette animosité envers Tanya? Elle avait été très sympathique avec moi. Il y avait vraiment des fois où le talent d'Edward m'aurait bien été utile, en l'occurrence j'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'avait pensé Tanya pour mettre ainsi Edward en colère. Enfin, je comptais bien l'interroger prochainement.

Le professionnalisme de Carlisle fit de nouveau ses preuves et mes plaies furent très vite soignées. J'étais maintenant couverte de pansements sur le bras gauche et sur une partie de ma gorge et de ma joue gauche qui avait reçu également quelques éclats de verre. Carlisle m'avait rassuré en me confirmant qu'il ne resterait que quelques zébrures, faciles à masquer avec un bond fond de teint, pour le mariage. Déjà que la cérémonie m'angoissait, alors pas question de rajouter au stress avec des problèmes purement esthétiques.

Une fois pansées, et donc beaucoup plus acceptable pour une bande de vampires, Edward me présenta au clan de Tanya. Irina appartenait à cette étrange catégorie de vampire à la peau blanche alors que tout dans leurs traits et leur attitude annonçait des origines latines, malgré son teint pâle, on pouvait presque deviner un léger bronzage pourtant impossible pour un vampire. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, légèrement ondulés, qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux fesses. De petite taille, elle gardait néanmoins l'allure hautaine que je lui avais déjà vu, elle n'hésitait vraiment pas à me faire comprendre l'aversion qu'elle avait pour moi. Est-ce dû à ma nature humaine? Je supposais que c'était plutôt dû au fait que je sois à l'origine de la mort définitive de Laurent pour qui elle avait eut des sentiments.

Kate, que je n'avais pas encore vue, me faisait beaucoup penser à Alice. De taille moyenne, des cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches blondes, elle abordait une petite coupe au carré qui renforçait son côté enfantin et le pétillement de ses yeux montrait clairement sa joie d'être ici.

Le seul homme du groupe, Eléazar m'intriguait. Il gardait une élégance des siècles passés, il y avait en lui quelque chose de majestueux, de noble et j'étais curieuse de connaître sa vie. Les cheveux longs, ramenés en queue de cheval, renforçait cette impression d'avoir un personnage historique sous les yeux. Était-il plus vieux que Carlisle? J'étais aussi curieuse de savoir s'il formait un couple avec Tanya, ou peut-être avec Kate, bien que je préférais la première hypothèse.

J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de détailler Tanya mais il y avait quelque chose qui m'échappait dans son attitude. Elle avait été très gentille durant tout le trajet où nous avions été seules toutes les deux mais elle se montrait désormais plus distante. Edward était d'ailleurs assez froid avec elle et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Ou plutôt, j'avais peur de comprendre. La jalousie revint aussi vite et je sentis de nouveau ce pincement douloureux au cœur qui me disait que cette créature blonde en pinçait toujours pour mon fiancé et qu'elle ne considérait pas la partie comme terminée. Il était même probable qu'elle me trouve assez insignifiante pour que le projet d'un mariage prochain ne lui pose aucun problème. Après tout, comme lui donner tort? Moi, pauvre et simple humaine, étais-je vraiment de taille face à une vampire déterminée?

Mon expression soudain triste due alerter Edward qui m'enveloppa de ses bras froids et me tint contre lui alors qu'il asseyait dans un fauteuil.

- Qu'y a t-il Bella, chuchota-t-il tout en déposant ses lèvres dans mes cheveux.

- Rien.

Mon mensonge ne fut guère convainquant et je ne pris pas la peine de l'améliorer. Soudain un peu déprimée, je ne voulais qu'une chose, me retrouver seule avec Edward et non au milieu de cette bande de vampire qui me rendait encore plus intruse dans la famille.

- On peut monter, soufflai-je à son oreille même si je savais pertinemment que tout le monde pouvait m'entendre.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il légèrement surpris par cette demande.

Sans me demander mon avis, il me garda dans ses bras et je me retrouvai presque instantanément sur son lit, _notre_ lit, toujours contre lui. Je me contrôlai depuis un bon moment mais maintenant que j'étais seule avec Edward je me sentais le droit de craquer. Mes larmes s'écoulèrent aussitôt silencieusement sur mes joues et mouillèrent rapidement l'édredon en laissant apparaître une auréole plus sombre.

- Bella, que se passe t-il? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

Chacune de ses mains froides traquaient les perles d'eau et les sillons salés sur ma peau. Le contact glacé de la pulpe de ses doigts me fit tressaillir et surtout déclencha mes sanglots pour de bon qui devinrent plus bruyant.

- Excuse-moi, hoquetai-je tout en continuant de pleurer. Juste… un petit coup de… déprime. Ça va… aller mieux après.

Son étreinte se resserrait et je cachai ma tête au creux de son cou, inondant sa chemise de mes larmes. Ses mains passaient et repassaient dans mon dos pour calmer mes sanglots douloureux. Ce fut seulement au bout de cinq minutes de ce traitement que je réussis à reprendre à peu près le contrôle de mes émotions. Devais-je mettre ma faiblesse sur le compte de l'accident? De la confrontation avec cette nouvelle famille vampirique? De l'approche de ce mariage qui m'angoissait?

- Tu m'expliques? demanda enfin Edward en vrillant ses prunelles dorées dans les miennes.

- J'avais besoin de craquer, balbutiai-je. Désolée de t'avoir inquiété. Promis, ça ira mieux maintenant.

Il ne lâchait toujours pas mes yeux et ce qu'il y lut ne sembla pas lui convenir. Il emprisonna mon visage encore ses paumes de pierre et approcha encore plus sa tête de la mienne.

- Tu ne me dis pas tout, Bella, dit-il tendrement, plus perspicace que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Je t'en prie, explique-moi ce qui te préoccupe?

J'étais incapable de résister à un tel traitement. Ses yeux me brûlaient, son haleine me faisait perdre la tête.

- Tu ne ressens vraiment rien pour Tanya? murmurai-je enfin en me sentant vraiment pitoyable.

- Bien sûr que non, rigola-t-il visiblement rassuré. Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse? C'est ridicule, Bella, ne t'ai-je jamais donné une raison d'être jalouse?

Pour le coup, je me sentais vraiment ridicule. Mes réactions trop humaines m'énervaient, j'aurais préféré lui en parler sans pour autant pleurer. Ne me voyant pas répondre et scrutant toujours mon visage, Edward me répéta, encore et encore, qu'il m'aimait, qu'il allait m'épouser et que nous aurions l'éternité pour nous. Entre chaque déclaration, ses lèvres se déposaient sur une partie de mon corps. Ma bouche, mon nez, mes paupières, mon front, mes joues, ma gorge, ma clavicule… Je m'enflammais de nouveau sous ses baisers inquisiteurs et diablement efficaces pour faire oublier ce sentiment odieux qu'était la jalousie, d'autant plus quand elle n'avait pas lieu d'être.

* * *

_Désolée pour la déprime de cette fin de chapitre, c'était tout à fait mon état d'esprit quand je l'ai écrit... Je vous promets encore des rebondissements et de nouveaux invités pour la suite!!!_

_Soyez sympa, plein de reviews pour compenser mon manque de 'lecture' de la dernière fois!!!! (et n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire sur le chapitre précédent!!)_


	9. Invités inattendus

_Et oui, je suis plus longue à poster en ce moment... mais j'ai moins de temps avec les fêtes qui se rapprochent!!! Et puis, j'ai un peu de mal à avancer dans l'écriture de mes chapitres... _

_Je voulais surtout dire: MERCI!!!!! si je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de reviews au chapitre 7 (à cause d'un 'problème' technique notamment), j'ai été gâté pour le chapitre 8!!!! D'ailleurs, je viens d'atteindre les 100 reviews!!!!!!!! (merci ma petite soeur chérie!!!!)_

_**Ptite new**: encore première!!! Contente que ma déprime t'ai plu... il risque d'y en avoir d'autres..._

_**Aurore 30:** nan, je n'ai pas reçu ta review pour le chapitre 7 (snif!!!!). On m'a beaucoup demandé d'où venait la réaction d'Edward... en fait, je suis tellement dans ma fic que je trouve certaines choses évidentes alors qu'elles ne le sont pas!!! Il faut s'imaginer qu'il connait les pensées de Tanya et que celles-ci ne lui plaissent pas... comme vouloir évincer Bella!!!!_

_**xx-murmures-xx**: mais nan, j'suis pas méchante... tu as cru que j'allais faire mourir Bella??!! ou la faire mordre par un autre vampire qu'Edward?? Honnêtement, je ne sais pas combien il va y avoir de chapitre en tout... mais ma fic est loin d'être terminée!!!!_

_**Kiwoui**: ben alors, t'as la mémoire courte?? C'est vrai que l'on ne parle pas souvent du clan de Tanya dans les romans... alors je suis contente de te rafraichir la mémoire!!! (en fait, c'est Irina, et non Kate, qui était amoureuse de Laurent!!). J'avais peur que tout le monde trouve ma fin de chapitre trop déprimante mais finalement ça a bien plut!!! ça me fait plaisir!!!_

_**Audrey**: et oui, y avait bien des vampires dans l'histoire de l'accident!!!! Voilà la suite, avec encore de nouveaux invités..._

_**Caroline 13800**: merci!!! Je n'ai peut-être pas mentionné Alice et Emmett mais ils étaient bien avec les autres!!_

_**Lollie fleur**: merci!!! C'est vrai que les réactions ne sont jamais évidentes à comprendre... disons que pour Irina, Bella n'est pas franchement une amie puisqu'elle est à l'origine de la mort de Laurent (elle aurait probablement préféré la mort de Bella à celle de son 'amoureux', ce qui explique la froideur d'Edward pour Irina!!). Kate et Eléazar sont plutôt distant envers une humaine inconnue qui connait leur secret mais ils n'ont rien contre elle (sauf peut-être l'envie de la goûter...). Et puis pour Tanya, elle dévait considérer Bella comme insignifiante au début mais l'avoir vu avec Edward a dû réveiller sa jalousie, alors elle a de 'méchantes' pensées envers Bella et ça ne plait pas beaucoup au fiancé!!!!_

_**XxjustineblainxX**: merci d'avoir essayé plusieurs fois!!!! j'espère que maintenant il n'y aura plus de problème comme ça!!!! En tout cas, merci pour toutes les reviews que tu m'envoies!!!_

_**Akito**: le plâtre, elle l'a déjà fait au bal de fin d'année, alors je n'allais pas lui refaire subir ça!!!! et puis, c'est pas super avec une robe de mariée... Tu attends le mariage avec impatience??!!! Ah... tu vas me détester!!!!!_

_**ChtiteLilipuce**: moi faire mourir Bella??!!! nan, jamais!!!! (à part pour la faire devenir vampire évidemment). Et puis, il n'y a que toi qui a le droit de la faire mourir... pas trop souvent quand même!!! (à quand ta suite??). Tu as aimé le rebondissement?? et ben, c'est pas fini!!!!! Ah... les partiels, c'est loin pour moi... (enfin, 3 ans...), bon courage!!!!_

_**Alison**: oui, ça n'a pas fonctioné la dernière fois, mais là je l'ai!!!!! Mais si, il y a des défauts dans mes chapitres!!!!_ _Je comprends que tu sois débordée en ce moment, moi c'est un peu pareille même si les raisons sont différentes... d'ailleurs, je ne pourrais pas te répondre tout de suite, il faut que j'avance ma fic!!!_

_**Golden-eyed**: merci!!! Tanya est distante avec Bella parce qu'elle vient enfin de prendre conscience du lien qui la lie avec Edward!!! Il faut se souvenir que Tanya avait des vues sur notre vampire préféré..._

_**Merytre-Hatchepsout**: (problème de reviews résolu!!!) ah, oui... j'adore écrire les moments où Edward et Bella sont seuls...Et si, Tanya a encore certainement des espoirs vis à vis d'Edward et c'est pour ça qu'il est distant avec elle!!! Bella, bientôt vampire??!!! et ben, faudra encore attendre un peu!!!! C'est que j'ai encore plein de choses à raconter avant sa transformation... Mais c'est sûr que pour moi, une fin sans une 'Bella vampire' ne serait pas une vraie fin!!! (ne nous porte pas la poisse!!!). Faire en sorte que Bella soit enceinte, c'est un vrai délire, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible!!! j'ai un peu hésité mais j'ai décidé de rester crédible (si on peut l'être quand on parle de vampires, loups-garous et compagnie!!!). C'est pas la première fois que l'on me demande 'l'autorisation' pour me tutoyer!!! bien sûr que tu peux!!!!( j'espère que moi aussi, surtout que je n'ai jamais demandé l'autorisation à personne... bref, je suis la plus mal élévée de toutes!!!)_

_**Coco-kaukau:** ce qu'Edward a lu dans les pensées de Tanya?? sûrement l'envie d'évincer Bella (comment?) et de retenter sa chance!!!_

_**Isabelle**: oui, je me doutais que ça ne marchait pas, mais comme c'est l'intention qui compte: merci pour cette review et celle que tu voulais mettre!!!!_

_**Ma petite soeur chérie**: sois pas désolée d'avoir mis la 100e review, ça me fait plaisir au contraire!!!! (j'ai failli te téléphoner pour te dire merci...). Et puis c'est râté si tu ne voulais pas me faire rougir... j'avais une grand sourire quand j'ai lu ta review (tu sais, le même sourire que quand tu regardes des films romantiques à la télé...). Promis, j'essaye de te rapporter de la lecture pour ce week-end!!!! _**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9: invités inattendus**

Demain au soir mon calvaire devrait être terminé, je serais mariée. Mais pour l'instant, cette prochaine tranquillité me paraissait totalement utopique comparée à mon supplice qui durait depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Alice ne me lâchait toujours pas, elle avait formé une alliance avec tous les Cullen, Edward compris à ma plus grande déception, et elle était même parvenue à faire entrer ma propre famille dans la combine. Bref, j'étais aussi bien trahie pour mon futur mari que par mes parents.

Renée passait tout son temps avec Alice à préparer la réception et j'étais ravie de voir qu'elles s'entendaient bien. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, qu'en avais-je à faire de cette complicité, bientôt je ne reverrais plus ma mère et resterais seulement avec ma nouvelle famille.

De nouveau la fin d'une journée interminable, le soir tombait et ma déprime revenait tout aussi puissante. Edward m'avait convaincu que je n'avais pas à être jalouse de Tanya, il se montrait d'ailleurs très distant avec celle-ci. Il ne voulait rien me dire mais j'étais convaincu qu'il voyait dans ses pensées qu'elle l'aimait encore et qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas comme ça. Peut-être même pensait-elle à différentes stratégies dans le but de m'évincer.

A côté de ça, le jour où je devrais me séparer de mes parents se rapprochait et cette perspective m'angoissait. J'allais leur faire de la peine, et c'était seulement pour mon bonheur à moi, mon égoïsme me rendait malade.

Et pour rajouter à tout ça, il y avait un autre sujet douloureux, Jacob. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis l'attaque des nouveau-nés. Je n'avais pas cherché à en avoir, de peur de tomber sur lui en voulant téléphoner à Billy par exemple, et il ne m'avait pas non plus contacté. Cela valait peut-être mieux comme ça, ou au moins, j'essayais de m'en convaincre.

Je me retrouvais seule pour cette nuit, les futurs mariés étaient censés être un minimum séparés avant le mariage, encore une tradition ridicule. Couchée en chien de fusil dans mon lit de jeune fille, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Je tournai et retournai en rond en pensant à tous ces problèmes. Mariage, parents, Jacob, mariage, parents, Jacob, mariage, parents, Jacob…

Me retournant une nouvelle fois, je ne vis pas une ombre se glisser par le fenêtre entrouverte - il faisait très chaud en ce moment même si le temps restait heureusement couvert. Le bras froid qui entoura soudainement ma taille me fit faire un saut mémorable dans mon lit et seule la main glacée placée précipitamment sur ma bouche retint le cri strident que je m'apprêtais à émettre. Tremblante encore de peur, je compris néanmoins rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Heureuse, mais aussi furieuse, contre lui je cachai mon visage dans son épaule tandis qu'un rire silencieux montait de sa gorge. C'était qu'il se moquait de ma peur en plus!

- Tu n'es pas censé être là, marmonnai-je peu aimable.

- Veux-tu que je parte?

Son ton était joyeux, il était sûr de lui et avait raison, jamais je n'aurais voulu son départ. Sans attendre ma réponse - inutile - il m'étreignit plus fortement et releva mon visage, toujours plaqué contre lui. Le doigt sous mon menton, il scrutait mon visage à la recherche du moindre indice pour savoir ce que je pensais.

- Tu es anxieuse?

- Tu crois? répondis-je caustique.

- Je le suis autant que toi, murmura-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

Impossible, jamais je ne pourrais m'imaginer Edward anxieux pour le mariage, il semblait tellement maître de lui. Pourtant ses prunelles laissaient voir une légère angoisse. Mais de quoi pouvait-il avoir peur? Si j'étais terrifiée par la cérémonie, lui ne l'était nullement, et il ne devait pas se soucier de Jacob comme j'y pensais moi-même. Peut-être l'approche de ma transformation l'inquiétait-elle? Oui, ce devait être ça.

Sa tête se pencha brusquement et ses lèvres lisses et glacées commencèrent à parcourir ma gorge, descendant puis remontant. Pour ne pas changer, mon cœur s'emballait à tel point que je craignais que son bruit ne réveille Charlie et Renée. Plongeant mes mains dans les cheveux cuivrés d'Edward, je laissais échapper un soupir.

- Hum, moi je me sens mieux. Et toi?

Le murmure velouté que produisit la voix basse d'Edward me tira à peine de mon état second. Ce fut donc sans réponse de ma part que sa bouche repartit à l'exploration de ma gorge puis de mon visage, de mes lèvres. Étrangement calme, Edward sembla enfin décidé à ne pas me rendre totalement folle pour notre mariage et, arrêtant ses baisers, il posa sa tête contre ma poitrine pour écouter les battements de mon cœur.

- Tu sais qu'il ne bat que pour toi? soufflai-je en tentant encore de reprendre une respiration normale.

- Alors pourquoi veux-tu le faire cesser de battre?

- Pour toi.

Cela me semblait si évident. Nous en parlions tellement souvent que je ne comprenais pas qu'il me pose encore cette question. Je voulais vivre l'éternité avec lui et c'était la seule solution. Il la savait et garda le silence après cette déclaration. Sa tête toujours contre mon sein, sa respiration calme et régulière m'aida à faire baisser ma nervosité et, par je ne sais quel miracle, je réussis à m'endormir.

La lumière était encore faible quand ma mère pénétra dans ma chambre, elle avait l'air encore plus énervée que moi, et ce n'était pas peu dire!

- Bella, réveille-toi. Va prendre ta douche. Alice t'attend déjà. Pas le temps de flemmarder ce matin.

Toutes ces directives annoncées les unes après les autres me laissaient présager ce que serait ma matinée, l'enfer! Obéissant sagement, je me dirigeais illico vers la salle de bain. L'eau chaude me relaxa… un peu, je terminai par un jet d'eau froide qui finit par me réveiller totalement. Mais tenais-je vraiment à être réveillée? J'abandonnai l'idée d'avaler quelque chose, ça n'avait même pas été possible pour les fiançailles alors il était inutile d'essayer alors que le mariage me rendait cent fois plus nerveuse.

Effectivement, Alice patientait depuis un moment pour pouvoir m'emmener avec mes parents (Phil devait venir un peu plus tard) jusqu'à la grande maison des Cullen où se déroulerait le mariage. Je montai à l'avant de la Mercedes, qui avait été choisi comme voiture pour les mariés, et mes parents se placèrent à l'arrière. Évidemment, Alice adopta une vitesse normale même si elle était visiblement aussi surexcitée que Renée.

- Edward t'attend mais une fois habillée tu n'auras plus droit de le voir, me prévint-elle gentiment. On a prévu assez large au niveau du temps, il est 9 heures et la cérémonie commence à 15 heures, mais il reste encore pas mal de choses à faire. Te préparer par exemple.

Mon grognement lui montra clairement ce que je pensais de ma 'préparation'. Bien sûr, je voulais être belle pour Edward, mais Alice avait toujours tendance à trop en faire. Alice se gara en douceur devant la maison et j'attendis tout juste que la voiture soit arrêtée pour me précipiter dehors et atterrir dans les bras durs, froids et protecteurs d'Edward.

Le temps était nuageux, rien d'exceptionnel pour la région même en plein été, mais la peau de mon vampire était quand même lumineuse, pas assez pour éveiller les soupçons mais suffisamment pour m'émerveiller.

- La nuit n'a pas été trop courte? demanda-t-il espiègle, sachant très bien comment celle-ci c'était passée.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et me blottis contre lui, bien décidée à ne plus le lâcher, quitte à nous marier dans la tenue où nous étions tous les deux. Le reste de la famille s'approcha pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue, aucun d'eux n'était prêt mais nous avions encore bien le temps pour nous habiller, nous coiffer, nous maquiller. Le clan de Tanya nous accueillit également et tous ces nouveaux vampires furent présentés à mes parents.

Le visage d'Edward se figea soudain, ses yeux virèrent au noir d'encre tandis que sa bouche formait une simple ligne droite et dure. Très inquiète, je l'observai et tentai de détourner son attention pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il se passait mais je restais impuissante. Tournant la tête vers les autres Cullen, je ne vis pas d'expression semblable mais tous étaient intrigués par l'attitude d'Edward.

Il ne s'était pas passé une seconde qu'Edward quitta enfin sa position figée mais ses prunelles restaient toujours aussi sombres. Vivement, il me fit passer derrière son dos et je pus voir que mes parents étaient soumis au même traitement et ils furent rapidement cachés par les Cullen qui se regroupaient alors qu'Edward devait les informer de ce qu'il se passait. Alice, les yeux fermées, entrait dans la légère transe qui lui permettait d'avoir ses visions. Elle rouvrit rapidement les yeux et je compris rapidement que ceci lui avait été impossible. Pourvu que cela ne veuille que dire que Jacob allait venir, en ami bien sûr. Malgré mes suppositions, la tension restait palpable et je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir raison, Edward n'aurait pas réagit comme ça s'il s'agissait que de Jacob.

Reportant mon attention vers les arbres que fixaient tous les vampires présents, je vis surgir, à une vitesse incroyable, deux personnes, un homme et une femme, qui s'arrêtèrent à deux mètres de nous et nous tournèrent aussi vite le dos, attendant visiblement des poursuivants.

L'ensemble des Cullen ainsi que le clan de Tanya avaient prit une attitude défensive mais ils semblaient également prêts à l'attaque. Tous étaient tendus à l'extrême, décidés à intervenir si cela était nécessaire. Mais contre qui, les deux personnes arrivées ou les poursuivants? Ceux-ci apparurent enfin. Les loups-garous sortirent de l'abri des arbres, lentement mais en grognant et montrant les dents.

Avant même de penser au danger qui nous faisait face, je pris conscience que Charlie et Renée allaient voir aujourd'hui certaines choses que j'aurais préféré leur cacher.

- Content de te revoir Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un coin infesté par des clébards?

La voix masculine était chaude, velouté et séduisante, même sans voir les visages des deux intrus, il était évident qu'il s'agissait de vampires. L'homme se retourna, il avait effectivement une peau blanche marmoréenne caractéristique de son espèce mais j'étais beaucoup moins habituée à la couleur de sang de ses prunelles. A la vue de ses yeux rouges, je titubais, pensant qu'il venait peut-être de tuer quelqu'un que je connaissais, et me raccrochai à Edward qui me faisait un paravent de son corps, entre moi et les deux vampires inconnus. Enfin, pas inconnus pour Jasper qui paraissait les connaître.

- Ravie également, Jasper. Tu nous as manqué.

Une voix féminine et cristalline cette fois-ci. La femme était aussi blonde que son compagnon était brun, à tel point que ses cheveux coupés à la garçonne paraissaient presque blancs. De la même manière, si la femme était petite alors que l'homme semblait être un géant, bien bâti même s'il était moins musculeux qu'Emmett.

- Paul, Charlotte, s'exclama aussitôt Jasper. Mais que faites-vous là?

Je compris mieux maintenant de qui il s'agissait mais le moment était mal choisi pour faire ainsi connaissance. Le loup-garou noir, Sam bien sûr, poussa un grognement menaçant, ramenant l'attention sur eux.

- Ils ne savaient pas, dit tout à coup Edward, probablement en réponse aux pensées des loups-garous. Ils ne connaissaient pas le traité et ils sont juste passés sur votre territoire mais sans s'y arrêter.

Un silence. J'observai attentivement les loups-garous, recherchant le regard doux qui me manquait tant, examinant chaque fourrure pour retrouver la teinte caramel de Jacob. Après avoir fait le tour des neuf membres de la troupe présents, je me rendis à l'évidence qu'il n'était pas là.

- Je sais, continua Edward. Je ne partage pas leur mode de vie mais pour l'instant on n'a rien à leur reprocher. Nous les mettrons au courant des règles et ils s'y conformerons…

La meute commença à reculer lentement, tout en continuant à grogner. Non, je ne pouvais pas les laisser partir ainsi sans demander des nouvelles de Jake.

- Sam, m'écriai-je. Où est Jacob? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là?

Le loup-garou noir m'observa pendant quelques secondes et planta ensuite ses yeux dans ceux d'Edward, lui faisant probablement passer un message. Je me retournai vers mon fiancé qui abordait une expression désolée et ennuyée.

- Edward?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, Bella, murmura-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Mais pas maintenant s'il te plaît.

Je commençai vraiment à paniquer, trop de choses arrivaient en même temps. Deux vampires inconnus, la meute de loups-garous, l'absence de Jacob, mes parents face à cette scène, l'annulation évidente de mon mariage.

- Non, je crois que j'ai besoin d'explication maintenant, ordonnai-je d'une voix malheureusement trop aiguë pour être crédible.

- Tes parents aussi, me répondit-il doucement.

Je me retournai vivement vers eux, tous deux avaient toujours les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où se trouvait les loups-garous quelques secondes auparavant. Charlie avait prit ma mère dans ses bras, elle avait l'air de trembler comme une feuille. Quittant le contact réconfortant d'Edward, je me rapprochais d'eux.

- Maman, papa, ça va?

Leurs regards se tournèrent enfin vers moi mais leurs yeux étaient toujours aussi affolés. Soudain, Edward bondit à mes côtés, feulant à l'attention de Paul et Charlotte dont les yeux se faisaient soudain affamés.

- Jasper, tu t'en occupes, déclara Edward d'une voix dure. Si vous touchez à un seul humain par ici, vous n'en repartirez pas vivant, menaça-t-il ensuite.

- Pardon? dit Charlotte d'un ton perplexe. Je ne comprends pas quel est le problème.

Nouveau grognement d'Edward, tout aussi puissant que le premier. Je tremblais maintenant autant que mes parents.

- Paul, Charlotte, venez avec moi, leur demanda enfin Jasper. Alice, tu nous accompagnes?

Me jetant un regard désolé, le petit lutin brun s'éloigna en compagnie de son compagnon blond et des deux vampires. Edward me reprit dans ses bras, passant ses mains dans mon dos, caressant ensuite mes cheveux.

- Calme-toi, Bella, ils ne vous feront rien, nous ne le permettrons pas, murmura-t-il. D'accord?

Je marmonnai mollement, incapable d'être persuadée de l'absence de danger alors que deux vampires au régime alimentaire plutôt dérangeant se baladaient dans le coin. Les larmes que j'avais réussi à contenir pendant la confrontation commençaient à déborder de mes yeux et c'était le regard embué que je vis ma mère flancher et s'évanouir dans les bras de Charlie.

* * *

_Voilà, tout le monde va me détester maintenant, j'ai carrément annulé le mariage... rha, j'suis méchante!!! _

_La suite, pas tout de suite... je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avance alors il faudra patienter un peu!!!! (en fait, le chapitre 10 est à peu près fini mais je n'ai encore rien écrit pour après!!!!). Je suis sûre que recevoir plein de reviews me feront écrire plus vite!!!!!!_


	10. Mythes et légendes

_Oulàlà, j'ai été longue cette fois-ci... mais j'ai une excuse!!! Plus de connexion chez moi depuis jeudi soir!!! J'envoies donc ce chapitre depuis l'ordi de mes parents... Et puis, je tenais vraiment à envoyer un nouveau chapitre avant Noël!!!_

_Je suis super contente car j'ai eu plein de reviews!!! MERCI, ça c'est déjà Noël en avance pour moi!!!! (18, c'est mon record!!!!)_

_**Ptite new**: décidémment, toujours la première à m'envoyer une review!!!! Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à imaginer un mariage parfait alors j'ai tout fait pour le 'gâcher'... mais je compte bien me rattraper!!!_

_**XxjustineblainxX**: bientôt le mariage?? je ne sais pas encore..._

_**Theriel**: ahah, trop forte ta review!!! Je suis super contente que tu sois de retour!!!! Mais désolée pour le mariage organisé par Alice, il est bel et bien annulé... mais rien ne dit qu'il n'y en aura pas un autre plus tard!!!! (merci pour tous les 'stp', ça me touche beaucoup!!!)_

_**Alison**: moi aussi j'aime bien quand le rythme s'accélère... mais je ne peux pas le faire à chaque chapitre!!! J'espère que tu t'es bien soignée et que tu pourras fêter Noël sans être malade!!!_

_**Merytre-Hatchepsout**: comment ça... t'as pas aimé le mariage???!!! ouais, j'suis trop méchante, mais je n'ai pas voulu faire une jolie cérémonie... Pas mal l'hypothèse d'un vampire qui pourrait effacer la mémoire, mais j'ai opté pour une autre 'solution'!!!! Non, Edward ne se doutait de rien mais je le 'vois' toujours anxieux face à Bella, surtout depuis que ses sentiments pour Jacob se sont révélés... il a peur qu'elle change d'avis... (mais pour moi, ça c'est impossible!!!). Tout le monde m'adore??!! ouah, c'est trop gentil de me dire ça!!! moi, j'adore tes reviews!!!!_

_**Aurore30:** désolée, la suite n'est pas venue vite... mais la voilà quand même!!! Ce chapitre ne répondra pas à toutes tes questions... pour Paul et Charlotte, disons que c'est un concours de circonstances... Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas arrêter!!! (j'aime bien finir ce que je commence)_

_**Marion**: pourquoi je vous fais 'souffrir mille tourments'??? Parce que j'suis méchante et que j'aime ça!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nan, c'est sutout parce que sinon c'est pas drôle!!!_

_**Tat**: le hasard fait bien les choses... ça m'a permit d'avoir ta review, merci!!!! ça fait super plaisir de savoir qu'on peut lire tous mes chapitres d'un coup!!!_

_**Golden-eyed:** eheh, c'est pas de la triche d'arrêter comme ça, c'est histoire de mettre un peu de suspense!!! et voilà l'explication... (qui a été très dure à écrire!!!)_

_**Akito**: fallait bien que je gâche un peu leur mariage... mais ce n'est effectivemment que repoussé... mais tu ne l'auras pas pour Noël!!!! Et, je ne pense pas que tu l'auras pour l'année 2007... alors pour 2008!!!!_

_**Coco-kaukau**: et nan, ils n'auraient pas dû, mais en même temps, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on voit souvent dans les fanfics alors je me suis dis que ça pourrait être sympa!!!_

_**ChtiteLilipuce:** et oui, j'aime bien que l'on me déteste!!!! enfin pour ces raisons là bien sûr... mais promis, j'essayerais de me rattraper!!!!_

_**Peopleforpeace**: merci!!! toujours aussi contente d'avoir tes reviews!!!_

_**Lollie.fleur**: ben oui, fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose qui change pour le mariage... alors je l'ai annulé!!!!_

_**SoSo**: super!!! te voilà de retour!!!! snif, pas une review par chapitre... mais je suis quand même super contente d'avoir ta review!!!! Et si, le mariage est annulé, mais qui sais... Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien le suspense, quand le rythme s'accélère... et puis, ça fait rager les lectrices!!!!_

_**Audrey:** merci!!! voilà la suite..._

_**Pomme-banane**: merci de me lire et de m'envoyer une review!!! ça fait super plaisir de savoir qu'on peut lire tous mes chapitres d'un coup, mais maintenant il va falloir attendre entre chaque chapitre... Et oui, quand on commence ces livres, on a du mal à s'en détacher!!!! moi j'ai commencé en juillet et je n'ai pas réussi à réellement me remettre à lire un autre roman (et pourtant je travaille dans une bibliothèque!)!!! Alors soyons solidaire, écrivons des suites et autres fics avec Edward et Bella pour essayer de patienter!!!! Pourquoi j'ai annulé le mariage?? parce que je trouve ça plus drôle!!! (ahah, j'suis méchante avec eux!!!)_

_**Maryella**: et ben moi aussi je suis fière de moi si ce que j'écris plait assez pour tout lire d'un coup!!! Merci!!!! Et voilà la suite..._**_

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 10: mythes et légendes**

Même si Charlie était toujours conscient, son état n'était guère mieux que celui de ma mère. Carlisle s'approcha d'eux, doucement, prit Renée des bras de mon père et se dirigea aussitôt vers la maison pour la déposer sur un des sofas du salon. Il prit son pouls, fit quelques vérifications, mais elle était seulement évanouie et il n'y avait qu'à attendre pour qu'elle reprenne conscience.

Charlie avait suivi, sans dire un mot, et s'assit à côté de Renée en continuant à dévisager tout le monde. Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Je m'étais assise à côté d'Edward, en face de mes parents. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé une telle situation. Qu'allais-je leur dire? Qu'avais-je le droit de leur expliquer? Autant m'en rendre à l'évidence immédiatement, j'étais complètement perdue et ne savais pas comment réagir.

- Bel… Bella? bégaya Charlie. Que c'est… t-il passé?

Non, je n'étais pas capable de tout lui raconter comme ça et je le dévisageai à mon tour en silence. Mon expression ahurie et perdue n'arrangea rien à la situation et Charlie commença à paniquer, reprenant ma mère dans ses bras pour sortir d'ici au plus vite.

- Bella… suis-moi, m'ordonna-t-il d'une voix chevrotante. On part d'ici.

Il ne regardait aucun des Cullen qui étaient pourtant réunis autour de nous dans le vaste salon, Tanya et les siens nous ayant eu la délicatesse de nous laisser seuls. La main glacée d'Edward se posa légèrement sur mon bras, attirant mon attention sur mon fiancé, lui aussi semblait marquer le coup, il paraissait aussi désolé que moi pour ce qui c'était passé. Son regard était triste, résigné, je compris néanmoins qu'il ne fallait pas que mes parents partent sans la moindre explication.

- Papa, reste, s'il te plaît, balbutiai-je sur un ton que j'aurais voulu plus rassuré et rassurant. Je vais t'expliquer… essayer de t'expliquer.

- Je vous en prie, Charlie, asseyez-vous et déposez Renée, intervint Edward étrangement calme par rapport à moi.

Mon père obéit aussitôt, trop abasourdi par la situation pour protester sur quoi que ce soit. Il gardait néanmoins ma mère contre lui comme pour la protéger. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu aussi proches l'un de l'autre mais j'aurais vraiment préféré éviter que ce soit dans ces conditions.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que je viens de voir, dit Charlie d'une voix encore plus rauque qu'avant. Il y avait des loups gigantesques, deux personnes qui vous ressemblent étrangement et qui sont apparus d'un coup et… un son… inhumain…

Il ne put continuer mais je savais qu'il voulait parler du grondement d'Edward qui tenait davantage du rugissement animal que d'un grognement humain.

- Charlie, commença Carlisle pour attirer l'attention de mon père sur lui. Vous, Renée et Bella êtes les seuls humains ici.

Non, ça n'allait plus, je ne pouvais pas vivre ça. Le mot 'vampire' allait être prononcé et je ne pourrais plus regarder mes parents en face après ça. Charlie paraissait encore désemparé et ne semblait pas avoir assimilé les paroles de Carlisle. De nouveau, son regard fit le tour de l'assemblé, commençant par moi et terminant par Carlisle duquel il devait attendre une explication.

J'observai moi aussi tous ces vampires dont le secret allait être dévoilé. Ils semblaient tous résignés, les seules réactions qui différaient étaient celles de Rosalie et d'Edward. La tristesse et la culpabilité avaient envahi les prunelles de mon fiancé. C'était une chose de m'enlever à mes parents sans que ceux-ci n'en sachent rien, il était bien différent de leur expliquer maintenant quels étaient nos projets. Enfin, plutôt mes projets. Mais quoi qu'il en fût, Edward se sentirait toujours responsable du tournant qu'avait pris ma vie et de mes décisions concernant mon avenir.

J'avais beaucoup plus de mal à comprendre l'expression de Rosalie, quelque chose entre la peur et le soulagement. Je ne parvenais pas à saisir d'où pouvait provenir cette partie sereine qu'elle affichait alors qu'elle avait en même temps l'air terrorisé. La raison m'apparut brusquement, j'avais tellement bien occulté cette révélation que je n'y avais pas pensé dans un premier temps. Rosalie se trouvait devant son petit neveu et elle pourrait maintenant le lui dire. Est-ce de là que provenait ces deux sentiments, peur et soulagement?

Mon regard retomba sur ma mère qui reprenait enfin conscience. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, elle se dégagea de Charlie et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle posa immédiatement ses yeux sur moi sans dire un mot. Pourquoi donc mon père reprit la parole à ce moment là?

- Et qu'êtes-vous si vous n'êtes pas humains? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement hésitante, comme s'il avait le sentiment de dire une bêtise.

Aucune réponse ne suivit, tous attendait que quelqu'un donne une réponse mais aucun n'était prêt à en prendre l'initiative. René le dévisageait, se demandant sans doute d'où lui venait cette question idiote.

- Bella? Que se passe t-il? m'interpella-t-elle réellement perdue.

- Vous… vous avez vu… quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas dû voir, commençai-je prudemment. Je… je suis désolée. Je sais depuis longtemps qu'Edward n'est pas… humain.

Je m'arrêtai incapable de continuer une telle explication, incapable de dire le mot fatidique. Edward tenait ma main et la pressa un peu plus comme pour me donner courage. Mais ne pouvait-il pas m'aider de manière plus concrète?

- Alors dites-nous ce que vous êtes, s'énerva Charlie d'un coup, sans doute excédé par le silence pesant qui suivait chaque début d'explication.

- Vampire, murmura Edward à mes côtés.

Il avait baissé la tête et ne semblait pas prêt à regarder mes parents dans les yeux. Je ne savais même pas si ceux-ci avait pu entendre le mot que venait de prononcer mon fiancé. Je ne quittai pas Edward des yeux et ce fut maintenant moi qui lui serrai la main pour le soutenir et lui faire comprendre que quelque soit la réaction de mes parents, il ne me perdrait pas.

- Je n'ai pas compris, déclara mon père sur un ton peu assuré qui voulait bien dire qu'il avait entendu mais pas saisit le sens réel de ce mot.

- La majorité des mythes qui circulent sur les vampires sont faux, expliqua Carlisle d'une voix claire. Il est donc normal que personne ne nous soupçonne d'être de telles créatures. Vous pouvez néanmoins constater certaines anomalies chez nous, notre peau blanche, nos prunelles à la couleur inhabituelle…

Mes parents avaient écouté attentivement Carlisle mais je ne savais pas si ces explications allaient suffire à les convaincre. Ce fut Charlie qui réagit le premier.

- Bella, vient prêt de moi! s'écria-t-il. Lâche-la espèce de monstre!

Mon père s'était soudainement levé et m'attrapa par le bras en voulant me tirer à lui mais j'agrippai Edward et je n'étais pas décidé à le lâcher. Celui-ci se leva pour faire face à Charlie et dégagea facilement mon bras de la poigne pourtant puissante de mon père. Je me retrouvai aussitôt dans les bras d'Edward, mes larmes n'étaient pas loin mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de craquer.

- Calmez-vous, je vous en prie, implora Edward tout en me caressant les cheveux de sa main froide. Je ne ferais aucun mal à Bella, je vous le jure.

- Est-ce que… vous… buvez du … sang, bégaya Charlie en se reculant lentement et gardant Renée derrière lui.

- Oui, murmura Edward. Mais moi et ma famille ne nous en prenons pas aux humains, nous nous nourrissons que de sang animal.

- Bella, comment peux-tu…? commença à sangloter ma mère.

- Parce que je l'aime, maman, balbutiai-je consciente que désormais plus rien ne serrait caché à mes parents.

Ainsi, je commençai à raconter tout ce dont je n'avais pas pu parler avant. Je leur décris ma rencontre avec Edward, la première fois où il m'avait sauvé la vie. Je tenais absolument à leur faire comprendre que sans lui, et ses capacités inhumaines, la voiture de Tyler m'aurait écrasé il y avait un an et demi. Edward prit le relais pour expliquer ses sentiments, pourquoi il m'avait quitté sans me donner de nouvelles, pourquoi il s'en voulait encore aujourd'hui de la vie qu'il me faisait mener. Je ne voulais pas entendre de telles choses devant mes parents, je ne voulais pas leur donné de raisons de penser qu'Edward n'était pas fait pour moi.

Au bout d'un moment, nous avions abordé tous ces aspects de ma vie qui étaient restés secrets pour ma famille, y compris notre voyage en Italie et la récente attaque des nouveau-nés. Dire que mes parents étaient abasourdis c'était vraiment minimiser les choses, ils étaient plus que sous le choc, Renée notamment.

Edward était également très mal à l'aise, il devait avoir encore plus l'impression de voler ma vie humaine, de m'enlever à ma famille. C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier point que j'avais réussi à éviter jusqu'à maintenant et je ne souhaitais pas en parler tout de suite. Ce jour aurait dû être celui de mon mariage, je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne celui où mes parents apprendraient que je désirais être comme Edward, devenir vampire et être obligée de les quitter.

- Et qu'était-ce ces énormes bêtes tout à l'heure? intervint Charlie en me sortant de ma méditation.

Aussitôt, mes pensées revinrent à Jacob, il était absent et il y avait une raison à cela mais une seule personne pouvait me dire ce qu'il en était.

- Edward, dis-moi ce que t'a dit Sam, m'exclamai-je en refermant mes poings contre son torse de pierre. Dis-moi où est Jake. Je t'en prie, dis le moi.

- Bella…, commença t-il avant d'être interrompu par Charlie de plus en plus assuré au milieu de cette bande de vampire.

- Que vient faire Jacob dans cette histoire?

Oh non, pas encore. Nous avions passés l'existence des loups-garous sous silence mais nous ne pouvions pas y couper désormais.

- Papa, il n'y a pas que les vampires qui existent, tentai-je d'expliquer en amenant la chose en douceur. Tu as vu des loups-garous, ce sont tous des indiens Quileutes et Jake en fait parti mais il n'était pas là et ça m'inquiète.

- Jacob? Loup-garou, dit-il abasourdi par ces mot. Mais Billy est-il au courant?

- Oui, répondis-je en pensant que mes parents pourraient parler plus librement avec lui de ces mythes et légendes qui étaient finalement si réels.

Peut-être était-ce la bonne solution, peut-être Billy pourrait-il expliquer tout cela plus clairement. Mais quelle image le vieil indien donnerait-il aux vampires?

- Jake! Edward, dis-moi maintenant, l'implorai-je de nouveau au supplice de ne pas savoir ce qu'était devenu mon ami.

- Il a quitté la réserve il y a cinq jours, commença-t-il à m'expliquer calmement. Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella, je ne voulais vraiment pas ça mais c'est de ma faute. Je lui ai envoyé une invitation pour le mariage parce que c'est-ce que j'aurais souhaité à sa place. Il n'a pas supporté cette souffrance et il est partit.

- Mais où, soufflai-je en sentant ma tête tourner et mon esprit s'envoler comme si j'allais perdre connaissance.

Avant de répondre, Edward m'étreignit plus fortement et je me roulais en boule dans ses bras. La douleur commençait à me submerger de nouveau. J'étais vraiment minable, incapable de faire le bonheur d'Edward et tout à fait capable de faire le malheur de Jacob.

- Je ne sais pas, Bella, me répondit-il enfin. Il est trop loin désormais, même la meute n'arrive plus à le localiser.

- Il faut le retrouver, m'exclamai-je en relevant la tête.

Je plantai mon regard dans celui d'Edward. Ses yeux reflétaient toute la tristesse et la douleur que lui causaient ma déclaration. C'était le jour de notre mariage et je voulais retrouver son rival. Je me méprisais.

- Je t'aime, Edward, lui murmurai-je en tentant de me rattraper. C'est toi que je choisis, je te le jure. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Jake comme ça.

- Oui, je sais, marmonna-t-il en poussant un soupir douloureux et résigné. Mais je ne sais pas comment le retrouver, je ne vais pas pouvoir détecter sa pensée même si on se rend là où la meute a perdu sa trace.

- Vous pouvez 'détecter' les pensées? demanda soudain Charlie qui écoutait notre conversation plus attentivement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Euh… seulement Edward, répondis-je sans rentrer dans les détails. Où ont-ils perdu sa trace? ajoutai-je à l'intention de mon fiancé.

- Près du Lac Winnipeg, il a passé la frontière un peu plus au sud. Il avait l'air de se diriger vers l'Est en s'enfonçant dans les forêts canadiennes.

- Et si un des loups-garous venait avec nous? suggérai-je.

- Je ne sais pas s'ils seront d'accord.

- Alors, allons-leur demander, déclarai-je en me levant.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, Bella, me dit Edward avec un léger sourire sans joie. Ce sont eux qui viennent. Et il y a Billy aussi.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop raté l'explication à Charlie et Renée, honnêtement j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre... Alors, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!!!!_

_Et puis je tenais à vous dire: BONNES FETES DE NOEL A TOUT LE MONDE!!!!!!!!!!!! Je vous retrouve après, histoire d'avoir encore de la lecture avant 2008..._


	11. Départ

_Je ne vous avais pas encore fait de cadeau??? Et bien, en voilà un!!!! Je tenais à vous envoyer un chapitre pour le jour de Noël (j'espère que tout le monde a été gâté!!!), et puis j'en profite d'être chez mes parents car internet n'est toujours pas revenu chez moi!!!_

_**Tchiii**: merci!!!! c'est incroyable, en ce moment il y a plein de personne qui découvre ma fic... et qui lisent tous les chapitres d'un coup!!! Et bien maintenant il va falloir attendre entre chaque chapitre!_

_**Maryella**: merci à toi pour m'envoyer des reviews!! T'inquiète, je continues!!!_

_**Alison**: oui, c'est vrai que je trouve ça sympa que ses parents soient au courant... et puis on ne le voit pas dans toutes les fics!! Mais comment aurais-tu préféré qu'ils l'apprennent?? Et puis tu vois, il n'aura pas fallu attendre 2008 pour avoir un nouveau chapitre!!!_

_**XxjustineblainxX**: ça me fais plaisir de savoir que le chapitre a plu!!! c'est vrai que j'avais un peu peur..._

_**Lollie.fleur**: oui, je compte bien faire en sorte que ça facilite les choses. Elle pourra notamment leur parler plus librement de ses décisions!!!_

_**Irish Muffin**: merci!!! j'espère que tu continueras à lire mes chapitres!!!_

_**Katia**: oui, il y a un peu plus d'action mais c'est vrai que je prends mon temps pour raconter les choses, il faut me dire si ça fait trop longuet!!! Bella est cruelle avec les sentiments d'Edward et le pire, c'est qu'elle s'en rend compte!!!!_

_**Golden-eyed**: merci, je suis contente que le chapitre ait plu!!! Et aussi merci pour ta review de Noël, ça m'a fait très, très, très plaisir!!!!_

_**SoSo**: merciii!!!! ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir tant de compliments!!! Hum, je ne sais pas si ça sera plus difficile pour Edward que les parents de Bella soient au courant... J'ai l'impression qu'il est facilement soulagé quand les personnes connaissaient sa véritable nature. Et puis, il pourrait peut-être avoir 'l'accord' des parents!!! Je m'excuse d'avance pour Jacob, et oui, il va faire une petite apparition dans peu de temps... mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, je ne l'aime pas non plus alors il risque de ne pas rester longtemps!!!! J'adorerais que le tome 4 s'appelle 'Décisions', je serais trop fière!!!_

_**Audrey**: ohlàlà, c'est incroyable comme ça rassure une review comme ça!!!! notamment au niveau des réactions des personnages, j'ai toujours peur de me planter dans ces situations là!!!_

_**Theriel**: je suis effectivement partie sur l'hypothèse que Jacob ait choisi une vie de loup, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la vraie signification de l'épilogue..._

_**Akito:** tout à fait d'accord, Bella ne connais pas sa chance!!!! mais j'ai voulu rester la plus cohérente possible (enfin, j'essaye...)_

_**Diandra**: les explications, c'est toujours le plus difficile... et puis, ils ne peuvent pas tout dire d'un coup!!! Remettre Charlie et Renée ensemble??? Disons que je ne compte pas vraiment le faire mais je laisse la possibilité..._

_**Pomme-banane**: et non, tu ne l'as pas raté... mais ça arrive!!!! Désolée d'avance, Jacob va bientôt arriver (ou plutôt ce sont eux qui vont le rejoindre...), j'ai surtout voulu rester cohérente avec l'épilogue d'Hésitation, je ne pouvais pas le faire disparaître comme ça!!! Mais je ne l'aime pas trop non plus, donc il risque de revenir pour mieux partir!!!! J'espère que tu continueras quand même à lire ma fic... _**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11: départ**

Les loups-garous étaient revenus, ils étaient tous là, sauf Jacob. Sam se tenait devant nous sous sa forme humaine et il conduisait Billy vers nous. Charlie et Renée restaient près de moi, nous étions juste devant la maison et la famille Cullen s'était positionnée autour de nous comme pour nous protéger.

- Billy, murmura Charlie si bas que l'intéressé ne pouvait pas l'attendre. Commet peut-il rester au milieu de ces bêtes? Je ne comprends pas.

- Ce sont tous des jeunes de la réserve, papa, lui dis-je ne sachant pas pour autant si cela la rassurerait ou non.

Edward me tenait la main, je sentais son corps contre moi, il ne me lâcherait pas une seconde face à la meute. Ceux-ci continuaient à s'approcher lentement, gardant Sam et Billy à l'abri derrière eux. Le père de Jacob semblait exiger une chose que le chef des loups-garous ne paraissait pas vouloir lui accorder mais je ne pouvais rien entendre, ils étaient encore trop loin. J'étais néanmoins curieuse de savoir pour quelle raison les deux indiens se querellaient ainsi alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur le terrain de leurs 'ennemis'.

- Edward, que demande Billy?

- Il veut venir seul pour parler à Charlie mais Sam refuse qu'il s'approche de nous sans escorte, m'expliqua-t-il sans cacher ses paroles à mon père.

- Pourquoi parles-tu d'escorte? Y a-t-il encore des choses que nous devrions savoir? interrogea Charlie trop perspicace aujourd'hui.

- Les loups-garous et les vampires ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre, répondit Edward. Notre… cohabitation n'est due qu'à un traité qui stipule notamment que nous ne devons pas… mordre un humain.

Charlie devint plus pâle aux derniers mots d'Edward. Malgré notre longue discussion, je doutais que mes parents aient réellement pris conscience de toute la situation. J'appréhendais le moment où ils me questionneraient sur mon avenir, maintenant qu'ils connaissaient la vérité sur la famille Cullen, et je ne comptais pas leur cacher la nécessité de devenir comme Edward pour pouvoir vivre avec lui.

- Et bien moi je vais aller voir Billy, déclara Charlie d'une voix ferme mais en tremblant légèrement.

- Allons-y tous ensemble, décida Carlisle en se dirigeant vers le centre de la cour où les indiens Quileutes s'étaient arrêtés.

Nous, ou plutôt les vampires, étions en infériorité face aux loups-garous. Jasper et Alice n'étaient toujours pas revenus et il en était de même pour Tanya et les siens. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas pressée que ceux-ci reviennent, j'appréhendais trop la réaction d'Irina qui serait sûrement soutenue par sa famille. Par contre, je souhaitais le retour de Jasper et Alice, surtout de Jasper pour son don si utile, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils reviennent avec Paul et Charlotte.

Tout en approchant, je désignais chaque loup à Charlie en donnant leur nom. Mon père connaissait la plupart de ces personnes sous leur forme humaine et il lui était évidemment impossible de faire le rapprochement avec ces gigantesques canidés qui paraissaient de plus en plus imposants au fur et à mesure que l'on avançait. A cinq mètres de la meute, nous nous immobilisâmes et un silence gêné fit place aux bruits de nos pas humains.

- Docteur Cullen, encore merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils, dit Billy d'une voix un peu froide mais néanmoins sincère. Charlie, je suis désolé que tu sois mêlé à tout cela, et encore plus que Bella le soit.

- Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu? demanda mon père sans lâcher les loups-garous de ses yeux effrayés.

- Depuis toujours mais nous n'avons pas le droit d'en parler. Bella, il faut que tu retrouves Jacob, je t'en prie, ajouta-il d'un ton désespéré.

- Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour ça, répondis-je faiblement. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le convaincre de quoique ce soit.

Je ne pouvais pas accorder à Jacob ce qu'il me demandait, je ne pouvais pas abandonner Edward pour lui et je savais pourtant qu'il n'attendait que ça.

- Nous allons essayer de le retrouver, déclara Edward. J'y vais avec Bella mais il faut qu'un des vôtres vienne avec nous pour repérer Jacob.

Alors là pour une surprise, j'en étais abasourdie. Au lieu de me réconforter, la proposition d'Edward me culpabilisait encore plus. Mais pourquoi était-il aussi gentil, aussi conciliant avec moi? Je ne le méritais pourtant pas avec tout ce que je lui faisais subir.

- Bien, on se retrouve devant la maison de Charlie, je les raccompagne et Bella doit prendre des affaires, ajouta mon fiancé au bout d'un moment.

- Tu m'expliques? lui demandai-je pour savoir quel plan il venait d'accepter.

- Nous y allons tous les deux avec ma voiture et Sam nous suit sous sa forme de loup-garou.

En accord avec cette organisation, j'hochai la tête et pris immédiatement la main d'Edward pour que aller directement à la voiture. Je savais bien que mon empressement pouvait être ridicule, si Jacob était déjà partit depuis plusieurs jours, nous n'étions pas à quelques minutes prêt. Mais voilà, rester inactive était impossible pour moi dans cette situation.

- Bella, attend, m'interpella Edward en agrippant mon bras et en me ramenant aussitôt contre lui avant de chuchoter à mon oreille. Je sais que tu penses à Jacob, mais ne peux-tu pas un peu penser à nous avant? Nous allons y aller, je sais que tu en as besoin mais moi j'ai besoin que l'on règle certaines choses avant de partir. Il y a un mariage à annuler.

J'étais pétrifiée par ses paroles, il avait dit ça avec une voix tendre et en même temps douloureuse. Il avait raison, les évènements m'avaient même fait oublier notre mariage, les invités devraient arrivés dans quelques heures et il fallait tous les prévenir qu'il n'y aurait pas de cérémonie aujourd'hui. Je ne savais même pas quel prétexte nous pouvions inventer pour expliquer cette annulation de dernière minute.

- Le mariage n'est pas annuler, il est juste reporté, répliquai-je d'un ton décidé. Je suis sûre que nous allons vite revenir et dans une semaine tout au plus, nous serons mariés.

Malgré la fermeté de ma voix, les larmes coulaient déjà le long de mes joues mais il fallait que je prononce ces paroles, il fallait qu'Edward n'ait aucun doute sur mes sentiments.

- Je vais demander à Alice d'appeler toutes les personnes, dit-il doucement. Elle et Jasper sont revenus, ils sont dans le salon avec Paul et Charlotte. Je reviens tout de suite.

A la mention de ces deux vampires, je tournai mon regard vers les loups-garous et m'aperçus qu'ils étaient partis en silence avec Billy. Charlie et Renée restaient avec nous, ne sachant toujours pas comment réagir.

- Je suis désolée, leur répétai-je pour la centième fois.

- Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit avant, Bella? demanda enfin ma mère. Comptais-tu au moins nous en parler?

- Non, répondis-je sans réfléchir trop abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Devais-je comprendre qu'elle aurait été prête à l'entendre? Qu'elle l'acceptait aujourd'hui?

- Tu voulais donc nous cacher une chose si importante? murmura-t-elle attristée. Tu vas vivre avec ces… gens, tu vas épouser un… vampire et tu ne voulais rien dire à ta famille?

- Mais je ne pouvais pas, maman, balbutiai-je prête à pleurer pour de bon. Je n'en avais pas le droit, ni de vous en parler pour ne pas vous mettre en danger, ni de vous inquiéter avec ça.

- 'Ça', c'est ta vie et c'est important pour nous.

Elle m'avait prise dans ses bras et je commençai à craquer sous la pression. Surtout, je ne m'étais pas attendue à une telle réaction. Elle ne semblait plus aussi terrifiée ni même en colère contre moi, elle était seulement inquiète.

- Comment vois-tu ta vie, Bella? ajouta-t-elle une fois que mes sanglots s'apaisèrent.

- Avec Edward. Pour toujours.

- Je sens que tu nous caches encore des choses, marmonna Charlie à côté de nous, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter face à tous ces évènements pour le moins inhabituels.

Devais-je leur dire? Accepteraient-ils mon choix? Comprendraient-ils que leur seule et unique fille allait les quitter pour devenir vampire? Mais si je leur cachais encore ça maintenant, je n'étais sûre de retrouver le courage de leur annoncer ma décision.

- Je veux devenir vampire, pour être avec Edward, dis-je dans un souffle.

- Mais pourquoi? s'exclama aussitôt Renée, une expression bouleversée sur le visage.

- Parce que sinon je vais vieillir et pas lui.

- Tu… tu veux dire qu'il… il ne… vieillit pas, bégaya Charlie.

- Non, pas depuis qu'il est vampire.

Comme moi au début, et encore maintenant, entendre le mot prononcé était un véritable choc pour mes parents, comme si la chose paraissait plus réelle.

- Quel âge a-t-il? demanda mon père au bout d'un moment.

- Dix sept ans, répondit la voix chaude et velouté que j'aimais tant. Mais mon existence a dépassé un siècle, je suis né en 1901 et je suis mort en 1918.

Edward se tenait légèrement en retrait, attendant de voir la réaction de mes parents face à son 'âge', mais surtout, face à ma décision. Il devait nous écouter depuis un moment déjà.

- Mais, on ne pourra toujours se voir, murmura Renée.

- Pas les premières années, dit doucement mon fiancé en s'approchant légèrement de moi. Je suis désolé mais il faut y aller maintenant. Je vous ramène chez vous, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de mes parents.

Apparemment, Charlie et Renée accusaient encore le coup et restaient silencieux, ne réalisant sûrement pas ce que signifiait ma transformation, ni pourquoi je ne pourrais plus les voir. Comment leur expliquer que j'aurais envie de les tuer?

Nous nous installâmes dans la voiture, je montai aux côtés d'Edward tandis que mes parents occupaient la banquette arrière. Je fus surprise de voir ma mère reprendre la main de Charlie dans la sienne, elle devait vraiment être bouleversée pour avoir besoin de ce contact. Edward démarra doucement et adopta une conduite calme, et surtout il semblait décidé à respecter les limitations de vitesse.

- Allez-y, posez moi vos questions, j'essayerai d'y répondre aussi honnêtement que possible, déclara soudain Edward.

Seul le ronronnement apaisant du moteur suivit ses paroles. Pourtant, j'étais persuadée que mes parents devaient avoir des quantités de choses à nous demander.

- Très bien, je commence alors, ajouta mon fiancé. Disons d'abord que certains vampires ont des talents particuliers, le mien consiste à connaître les pensées des autres, sauf celles de Bella qui me sont inaccessible pour une mystérieuse raison. Oui, Alice peut voir comment vont se dérouler certains évènements, mais le futur n'est pas figé alors elle ne voit qu'une possibilité. Jasper quant à lui, peut manipuler les émotions des personnes. Son don aurait pu vous permettre d'être plus apaisés tout à l'heure, par exemple. C'est un peu compliqué…

- Edward, laisse-les poser leurs questions maintenant, le coupai-je en voyant le regard ahuri de mes parents dans le rétroviseur.

- Excusez-moi, murmura-t-il en se retournant brièvement vers eux. Je vous écoute.

Charlie posa plusieurs questions qui n'avaient pas été abordé auparavant chez les Cullen, Renée trouva également quelques questions à demander. C'était de petits détails, tels que des précisions sur le fonctionnement des talents vampiriques, mais je savais que nous ne tarderions pas à en venir à un sujet plus grave. Pour une fois, j'aurais voulu qu'Edward conduise le plus rapidement possible pour que mes parents n'aient pas le temps de poser les questions que j'appréhendais. Malheureusement, il n'était pas prévu que j'y échappe.

- Comment Bella peut-elle devenir vampire? demanda enfin Renée.

- Il faut que je la… morde, répondit Edward après un instant de silence. C'est le venin qu'il y a sur nos dents qui provoque la transformation.

- Comment ça se passe? intervint ensuite Charlie.

J'écoutai attentivement la conversation mais j'avais détourné la tête, j'observai les maisons devant lesquelles nous passions. Nous n'allions pas tarder à arriver mais maintenant que ces explications avaient commencé, il faudrait bien les terminer.

- C'est long et douloureux, continua Edward. Le corps meurt, le sang arrête de circuler, la respiration se coupe et le cœur cesse de battre. La transformation dure en moyenne trois jours mais ça varie en fonction de chacun.

Je m'aperçus soudain que j'avais cessé de respirer, je redoutai tellement ce moment que je ne voulais pas voir les visages de mes parents. Cette révélation était pour moi plus douloureuse à supporter que ce qui c'était passé ce matin, c'était comme quelque chose d'intime dont je n'aurais pas voulu mettre mes parents au courant. Mon corps allait changer mais j'espérais que mon esprit resterait le même.

- Bella es-tu sûre que c'est-ce que tu veux?

La voix pleine de tristesse de ma mère augmenta mon malaise et Edward dû le sentir, sa main vola jusqu'à ma joue et ses doigts descendirent le long de ma joue. Je trouvai enfin le courage de détacher mon visage de la vitre et je rencontrai aussitôt les prunelles dorées d'Edward. Je fus surprise de le trouver plus serein que ce que je ne l'aurais imaginé, il souriait, certes tristement, mais je ne voyais cette habituelle culpabilité qu'il y avait dans son regard quand il parlait de ma transformation.

- Aussi sûre que j'en mourrais si je ne le fais pas, répondis-je en regardant mes parents en face.

Nous étions enfin arrivés à la maison de Charlie. Phil avait déjà été prévenu et attendait Renée à la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle avait prise pour l'occasion, mais ma mère souhaitait restée un peu avec Charlie avant de rejoindre son mari. C'était compréhensible, ils devaient avoir besoin de parler tous les deux.

- Si vous avez besoin de parler de quoique ce soit, vous pouvez vous adressez à ma famille sans problème, dit Edward à mes parents. Sam sera là dans dix minutes, ajouta-t-il à mon intention, va prendre tes affaires, je t'attends ici.

Je montai à l'étage et attrapai mon sac de voyage où j'entassai des affaires de rechange pour quelques jours et surtout ma trousse de toilette. Descendant rejoindre mon fiancé, je le retrouvai de nouveau en grande discussion avec mes parents. J'étais sidérée qu'ils aient aussi bien accepté la situation. Après tout, la plupart des humains seraient devenus fous devant l'existence de telles créatures fantastiques, vampires et loups-garous, et encore plus en apprenant que leur enfant désirait plus que tout au monde en faire parti.

* * *

_Et voilà, j'ai un peu continué avec les explications... Comme d'hab, donnez-moi votre avis (bon ou mauvais)!!!!_

_Ma soeur m'a fait remarqué très justement que ma fic allait être très longue vu que j'ai à peine abordé l'histoire (ben oui, ils sont pas encore marié...). Je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais, mais je sais que j'ai encore plein de chose à écrire!!!!_


	12. Jacob

_Vous pouvez pas savoir comme je suis triste en ce moment... internet ne veut pas revenir chez moi et il faut que j'attendes jusqu'au 11 janvier pour qu'un technicien passe pour tout réparer (j'espère!), sauf si ça revient avant!!!! Bref, il faut que j'aille chez mes parents (encore merci à eux!!!) pour pouvoir lire vos reviews (qui me touchent toujours autant!!!) et poster mes chapitres... et aussi lire les autres fics!!!_

_Bon, j'arrête avec mes petits problèmes perso et je réponds aux reviews!!!!_

_**Theriel:** j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi intéressant!!!_

_**Pomme-banane**: c'est vrai que j'aime bien voir les secrets divulgués (dans les fictions s'entend!!!), ça met un peu de piquant dans l'histoire... Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour Jacob, je le trouve moi aussi génant alors il ne va pas rester longtemps!!! Pour la transformation, il faudra encore attendre, j'ai encore quelques chapitres à écrire avant... En tout cas, merci pourtes reviews!!!!!!!!_

_**Audrey**: je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quelle serait ma réaction. J'aime les histoires qui sortent de l'ordinaire avec des créatures fantastiques et compagnie mais je reste assez réaliste en dehors de ça, je crois sinon que j'aurais surtout peur (je suis une vraie froussarde!!!). Effectivemment, les réactions de Charlie et Renée sont assez zen mais je n'avais pas envie que Bella se fâche avec eux!!!_

_**Alison:** ouhlàlà, tu veux déjà une autre fic??!!! honnêtement, je pensais m'arrêter un peu après ça... alors je vais me donner à fond avec celle-là!!! ça me semblait trop laborieux de décrire les parents de Bella en colère, alors j'ai choisis de les faire bien réagir... même s'il aurait été plus probablement qu'ils fassent une crise cardiaque... Comme je l'ai dit, je vais mettre du temps à ravoir internet, j'essayerais de t'envoyer un mail demain mais je ne te promets rien..._

_**Akito**: c'est marrant, il y en a qui me dise qu'il se passe plein de choses dans mes chapitres et d'autre c'est le contraire... Et bien, j'espère que tu rouveras ton compte 'd'actions' dans les chapitres à venir!!!_

_**Ptite new**: pas grave si tu loupes un chapitre... du moment que tu reviens avec tes reviews!!! Pour les réactions de Renée, je n'arrive plus à savoir si elle est hystérique ou plutôt zen... j'ai choisi la deuxième option (plus facile à écrire)._

_**Golden-eyed**: merci à toi!!! et encore un chapitre..._

_**SoSo:** et oui, ils sont compréhensifs... enfin, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils auraient vraiment réagit comme ça!!! Oui, j'espère que ma fic va être longue mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en ait une autre après... (je préfère prévenir avant!!)_

_**Kiwoui:** ah bon, tu trouves ça triste... t'inquiète pas, tout est bien qui finit bien... J'espère que tu trouveras que le rythme s'acclère_ _par la suite!!! (en tout cas il va se passer des choses importantes!!)_

_**Malicia:** oui, je suis contente d'avoir trouvé quelque chose qui change des autres fics!!!! Et oui, Jacob apparaît toujours quand il ne faut pas... L'action continues!!! Merci pour ta review!!!_

_**Merytre-Hatchepsout**: et oui, ils sont plutôt zen, même si je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient réagit comme ça normalement!!! Ah... voilà ma fan de Jacob, il arrive!!!! (dans la deuxième partie du chapitre). Effectivemment, Edward aime peut-être plus Bella qui l'inverse, ou plutôt Bella aime énormement Edward et un peu Jacob, alors son amour est plus 'divisé'. Arrête de dire que Bella ne sera pas transformée dans le tome 4, tu vas nous porter la poisse!!!!_

_**Diandra**: et oui, ils sont plus proche, mais je pense que Renée est trop amoureuse de Phil et ils sont maintenant trop différents (enfin, je pense...). Voilà la suite..._

_**Lily forever**: merci pour ta review!!!! bienvenue dans ma fic... j'espère que tu la suivras!!_

_**Tchiii**: c'est vrai, tu as lu mes premières fics??!!! et oui, Valentin m'a vraiment manqué au début... ça me fais plaisir qu'on me dise que ma fic fasse bien la suite d'Hésitation, j'essaye vraiment d'être la plus cohérente possible!!!_**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12: Jacob**

Sam ne s'était pas montré mais Edward savait qu'il était là, sous sa forme de loup, et démarra aussitôt que je fus installée après avoir dit au revoir à mes parents. Le chemin promettait d'être long, ni Edward ni moi n'étions portés à la discussion dans de telles circonstances.

Sans pouvoir les contenir, des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de mes joues. Cachant mon visage à Edward, je regardai le paysage défilé rapidement par la vitre de la voiture. Pendant plusieurs heures, des villes, des forêts, des champs se succédèrent sans qu'aucun de ses décors ne me touchent réellement. Je pensai à Jacob, sa souffrance était telle qu'il avait décidé de partir, de quitter les siens pour vivre seul, dans la nature la plus sauvage. Mais que pouvais-je lui dire? Comment le convaincre de revenir? Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer, je ne pouvais pas diviser mon cœur en deux et celui-ci appartiendrait toujours à Edward.

- Tu n'as pas faim? demanda brusquement Edward en me tirant de ma méditation.

Il était déjà cinq heures et je n'avais rien mangé depuis la veille au soir mais je n'avais pas faim. Ou plutôt, j'étais incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit. Je secouai simplement la tête pour lui répondre et m'absorbai de nouveau dans ma morne contemplation du paysage.

- Bella?

Sa voix était tendre et douloureuse. Ses doigts glacés repoussèrent le rideau de mes cheveux et, attrapant mon menton, tournèrent mon visage ruisselant vers le sien.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu? demanda-t-il en plantant ses prunelles dans les miennes. Ou pour qui?

Était-il en train de me demander de choisir? Ignorait-il que mon choix était déjà fait depuis longtemps, depuis toujours? Saisissant sa main, je posai mes lèvres au creux de sa paume avant de lui répondre.

- Je m'en veux d'avoir fait souffrir Jacob au point qu'il parte, qu'il quitte sa famille et ses amis. Mais je m'en veux encore plus de te faire subir tout ça. Tu mérites mieux que ça, je ne te mérite pas et ça me fais peur.

Mes derniers mots furent à peine audibles, noyés dans mes larmes. Aussitôt les deux mains de mon fiancé se posèrent doucement sur mes joues humides, ses doigts chassant mes larmes. Edward avait arrêté la voiture sur le côté de la route et m'attira ensuite à lui. Me dégageant de ses paumes lisses et glacées, je cachai mon visage dans son épaule.

- Ne dis plus jamais ça, Bella, chuchota t-il tendrement. Je t'aime et il n'est pas question de me mériter ou non. Je te veux, je veux que tu sois ma femme, que tu partage mon avenir. Alors, si toi tu veux la même chose, je te fais confiance et je te suivrais quoique tu fasses, même s'il s'agit de sauver Jacob de l'état dans lequel il doit se trouver.

- Tu… tu sais ce que… je veux, c'est toi, bégayai-je.

Ses lèvres caressèrent mes cheveux, ses mains dans mon dos me provoquaient des frissons. Me redressant, je passai une jambe de chaque côté des siennes et attrapai son visage entre mes mains moites. Nous nous regardâmes pendant plusieurs secondes, je fouillai son regard brûlant, y lisant son amour et son désir. Enfin, alors que je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et prit possession de ma bouche, avidement, passionnément. Notre baiser dura longtemps, plus longtemps que d'habitude, nous haletions ensemble et il me laissait tout juste le temps de reprendre ma respiration.

Se détachant de moi, il émit un faible grognement.

- Sam s'impatiente, dit-il d'une voix étrangement rauque.

- Jacob a besoin de nous, murmurai-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

- De toi, sûrement, de moi, j'en doute, répliqua t-il en rigolant doucement.

Ses mains s'emparèrent de ma taille et il m'installa sur le siège passager en déposant un dernier baiser léger sur ma bouche.

Le trajet reprit avec une atmosphère moins pesante. Il gardait ma main dans la sienne et tournai son visage régulièrement vers moi, me lançant des sourires dévastateurs.

Le soir tombait et il faisait de plus en plus sombre dans la voiture. La journée avait été fatigante, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir survivre à d'autres jours comme celui-ci. La tête contre la vitre, je m'endormis alors qu'Edward continuait à conduire, insensible à la fatigue.

Quand la faible lumière du jour me réveilla, je me trouvai allongée sur la banquette arrière, une fine couverture me protégeant de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Mon fiancé n'avait pas changé d'occupation mais il était toujours aussi attentif envers moi. Dès que je poussai un soupir pour me réveiller, sa main droite se détacha du volant et s'empara de la mienne.

- La nuit n'a pas été trop pénible?

- Trop courte, répondis-je en voyant les cinq heures qu'affichait le tableau de bord.

Je me relevai et crapahutai péniblement vers l'avant du véhicule pour rejoindre le siège avant sans lâcher la main d'Edward.

- Et Sam, il n'a pas dormi? demandai-je en songeant que les loups-garous avaient quand même besoin de sommeil.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il a prit de l'avance en coupant à travers champs et il a eu quelques heures pour se reposer. Nous venons tout juste de le rattraper.

Il me désignant le champ de maïs sur sa gauche où j'aperçus une silhouette sombre dépasser des longues tiges vertes. Nous étions sur une route déserte qui traversait d'immenses champs de maïs et de blé mais nous allions bientôt rejoindre une forêt qui se profilait déjà au loin.

- Où sommes-nous?

- Nous nous approchons de la frontière. Dans quelques heures nous serons au Canada.

Cette journée et celle qui suivit ne furent guère différente de la première. Edward s'arrêtait régulièrement pour que je puisse faire un brin de toilette dans une chambre d'hôtel ou pour acheter à manger. Mais le reste du trajet se poursuivait avec la contemplation du paysage et la rumination de mes pensées. Je n'aurai jamais assez de temps pour réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire à Jacob une fois que nous l'aurons retrouvé.

A la fin de la troisième journée, Sam détecta la présence de Jacob à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de nous. Bien sûr, ses pensées restaient encore largement hors de porté d'Edward mais il put savoir dans quel état d'esprit il était par l'intermédiaire de Sam.

Apparemment, notre approche ne le réjouissait pas et il fuyait encore plus rapidement mais la fatigue commencerait bientôt à l'assaillir. Sam avait accumulé plus de repos, n'étant parti que depuis ces trois jours, et Edward n'en avait pas besoin, il nous restait donc une chance de le rattraper.

Encore un nouveau jour de route. J'étais obligée de bouger régulièrement dans la voiture, partant m'allonger à l'arrière, pour ne pas être totalement ankylosée. Cette position quasi immobile ne semblait pas déranger Edward mais je n'en étais pas vraiment étonnée.

A la fin de la journée, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, Edward m'annonça enfin que nous nous approchions de Jacob et qu'il avait cessé de fuir. Sam avait réussi à le convaincre de me rencontrer et c'était maintenant à moi de me montrer persuasive.

- Je te laisserais y aller seule, Bella, ajouta ensuite Edward. Mais promet moi de faire attention à toi. Méfie-toi des réactions de Jacob, s'il te plaît.

Il tourna vers moi un regard douloureux et surtout inquiet.

- Je ne serais pas loin et Sam non plus, continua-t-il. Jacob veut te voir seule. J'ai confiance en toi.

- Je te promets que tout ce passera bien, dis-je pas tout à fait persuadée par ce que j'avançais.

- Nous arriverons dans deux heures. Sais-tu ce que tu vas lui dire?

Je secouai la tête, ne voulant pas admettre à voix haute le peu de préparation que j'avais pour cette rencontre.

- Je pense que ça dépendra de sa réaction, des raisons pour lesquelles il est parti, murmurai-je quand même après un instant de silence.

Edward marmonna quelque chose dont je ne saisis pas le sens, mais je me doutai qu'il maudissait mon imprudence et son incapacité à me retenir et à me protéger. Je retournai à mes réflexions, des fois qu'une idée sublime me vienne en tête à la dernière minute.

Rien. Nous étions enfin arrivés et je n'avais aucun plan de prévu. Qu'advienne que pourra. Edward avait garé la voiture le long d'un chemin forestier et sortit pour m'ouvrir ma portière vu que je ne réagissais pas. Il me tendit sa main que j'attrapai aussitôt et m'attira contre lui.

- Promet moi, non, jure moi de ne rien faire d'idiot, chuchota-t-il d'un ton désespéré, son haleine me chatouillant le cou.

- Juré, répondis-je simplement en déposant un baiser sur l'arête de sa mâchoire.

Me libérant de son étreinte, j'étais décidée à y aller rapidement pour que cette affaire fût finie le plus rapidement possible.

- Tu suis le chemin, il t'attend à deux kilomètres de là. Je surveille ses pensées, si jamais il va trop loin, j'arrive immédiatement.

- D'accord. Je t'aime.

J'avais encore besoin de lui dire ça, je ne voulais pas qu'il en doute comme j'avais moi-même douté de son amour pour moi. Le chemin semblait bien tracé, pas trop de racines ne le traversaient. J'avais donc de bon espoir pour arriver au bout de cette petite randonnée en un seul morceau.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de marche, j'avais déjà trébuché trois fois et mon jean était recouvert de terre. Encore quelques minutes, une ou deux chutes, et je serais devant Jacob. Se monterait-il sous son aspect humain ou garderait-il sa forme de loup-garou? Il était certain que la conversation serait plus aisée s'il pouvait me parler mais je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre quant à son état d'esprit. Après tout, il avait bien choisi de vivre en tant que loup.

J'aperçus rapidement une légère lueur à une vingtaine de mètres. Une clairière. Je pénétrai au milieu de ce cercle illuminé par la pleine lune et me retrouvai effectivement dans une sorte de petit pré, entouré d'arbres majestueux. Ce lieu me rappelait étrangement notre clairière, à Edward et moi, sans le ruisseau et surtout sans lui. Par contre, Jacob était bien là et je vis apparaître, de derrière un rideau d'arbres, un loup dont le pelage flamboyait presque malgré la nuit.

J'avançai vers lui, lentement, prudemment, observant son attitude et son expression. Alors qu'il me regardait droit dans les yeux au début, il baissa vite la tête et laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux. Non, je ne risquai face à Jake, je ne devais jamais en douter. Il était malheureux mais nullement furieux ou en colère.

J'approchai de lui plus rapidement et me retrouvai rapidement à deux mètres de lui.

- Jake? l'interpellai-je dans l'espoir qu'il relève ses yeux vers moi.

Il s'était couché, la tête sur ses pattes avant et le regard fuyant.

- Jake, pourquoi ne reprends-tu pas ta forme humaine? demandai-je d'une voix que je voulais douce et rassurante. Ce serait plus facile pour parler, tu ne crois pas? Et on a beaucoup de choses à se dire.

J'étais maintenant à ses côtés. J'entourai sa tête de mes deux mains et enfouis mon visage dans la douce fourrure de son cou. Mes larmes commençaient déjà à venir, mais je ne voulais pas perdre le contrôle de la situation et battis des paupières pour les empêcher de couler.

- Je t'en prie, n'abandonne pas tout à cause de moi, ne cesse pas de vivre normalement par ma faute, gémis-je. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça à Billy, il est tout seul maintenant. Ne crois pas que tes sœurs te remplaceront, c'est impossible, tu es son unique fils et il t'aime trop pour t'oublier ou même te laisser prendre une telle décision. Si tu ne reviens pas, c'est sûrement lui qui viendra te chercher la prochaine fois, même s'il doit venir jusqu'ici en fauteuil roulant.

Jacob restait impassible, comme s'il ne saisissait pas ce que je disais. Seul un léger frémissement au nom de son père me permit de comprendre qu'il m'entendait. Il attendait très certainement d'autres paroles mais était-il encore en mon pouvoir de les prononcer?

- Jacob, reviens aussi pour moi, commençai en prenant une grande inspiration. Je ne peux pas vivre en te sachant ici, seul et en pleine nature. Que vas-tu devenir? Les amis sont censés se soutenir mutuellement non?

Ma voix avait déraillé dans les aigus et mes sanglots m'empêchèrent de continuer. Fourrant ma tête un peu plus dans son cou, je pleurais à chaudes larmes comme si je ne pourrais jamais m'arrêter. Décidemment, je n'avais jamais autant pleuré de ma vie que pendant les dernières semaines, les derniers mois.

Le corps du loup se mit soudain à trembler sous mes mains mais je ne savais pas précisément si cela venait de lui ou de moi. M'agrippant encore plus fort à sa fourrure, je murmurai son nom dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre à quel point il me manquait. Ces tremblements ne pouvaient pas venir de moi, ce n'était pas possible, ils devenaient de plus en plus fort et je commençais même à claquer des dents tellement le mouvement devenait violent.

Soudain, les poils que je tenais dans mes poings serrés m'échappèrent et le cou que j'enlaçai devint de plus en plus fin. Revenue de ma surprise, je pris conscience que Jacob avait reprit forme humaine entre mes bras et j'en fus heureuse. Malgré tout, il y avait un problème, l'homme que je tenais contre moi était complètement nu, mais pouvais-je le repousser alors que nous sanglotions ensemble?

- Jake? Tu n'as rien à… te mettre sur toi? balbutiai-je une voix noyée de larmes. Attend, prend ça, ajoutai-je en lui tendant mon gilet.

C'était peu de chose mais le bout de tissu noué autour de ses reins était toujours mieux que rien. Il était évident que mes joues devaient être d'un rouge éclatant.

- Excuse-moi, Bella, murmura-t-il enfin d'une voix rocailleuse à force de silence. Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu de revenir si c'est pour m'abandonner pour ce… Pourquoi es-tu venue jusqu'ici?

- Parce que je ne mérite pas que tu gâches ta vie ainsi, répliquai-je. Tu as encore plein de choses à vivre, je suis sûre que tu rencontreras quelque un d'autre. J'ai survécu au départ d'Edward alors tu dois être capable de te reconstruire. Crois-moi et fais confiance à tes amis pour te soutenir. Et puis tu sais, si tu veux que je continue à faire parti de ces amis…

- Mais tu m'aimes, Bella, et je le sais, dit-il d'une voix emplie de passion. Je ne pourrais pas me reconstruire en sachant cela.

- Jake, écoute-moi s'il te plaît. Je t'aime, oui, mais il y a quelque un que j'aime encore plus. Jamais je ne pourrais vivre avec toi sans penser à Edward. Ce n'est pas cela que tu veux?

- Tu veux dire que tu pourrais vivre avec Edward sans penser à moi, me rétorqua-t-il d'un ton plus dur.

- Oui, soufflai-je convaincue de ce fait.

* * *

_Je ne suis jamais vraiment sûre de moi quand Jacob est là, alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez (et du reste aussi)!!!!_

_Je vous promets une surprise pour le chapitre suivant... (le numéro 13, porte bonheur ou malheur???)_


	13. Retour

_Ahlàlà, je suis trop contente, j'ai de nouveau internet chez moi, c'est revenu comme ça, comme par magie, c'est pas beau la vie??!!! Enfin, je suis tellement contente que je vous envoies un chapitre aujourd'hui, le dernier de 2007... Et puis, j'avais oublié de vous souhaiter à toutes (tous?) un super réveillon du jour de l'an!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Alors, la question est toujours: numéro 13, bonheur ou malheur?? Vous allez bientôt voir ça..._

_**Pomme-banane**: alors ça, c'est un compliment qui me touche énormément!!! même si je ne peux pas égaler les romans de Stéphenie Meyer, j'aime bien l'idée de coller le plus possible à ce qu'elle fait!!! Merci!!!!!!!! _

_**SoSo:** eheh, mes problèmes d'internet sont terminés!!! Je me répète mais non plus je ne l'aime pas vraiment Jacob mais j'ai voulu le faire plus touchant que ce que j'avais déjà écrit avec lui, plus humain... apparemment j'ai réussi alors je suis contente!!!! C'est vrai que le chapitre était assez long et celui-ci l'ait tout autant... En ce moment mes chapitres font environ 4 pages word alors que quand j'ai commencé ma première fic, je terminais à peine la deuxième page... je suis trop fière de moi!!! (et trop contente que l'on remarque la 'longueur' de mes chapitres!!). Si tu as trouvé le baiser 'hot', j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre 14..._

_**EetB:** ah... ça faisait longtemps!!! J'espère que tu aimeras encore ce chapitre, et celui d'après, et celui d'après... _

_**Theriel**: oh si... c'est toujours utile de me dire que ça plaît. C'est incroyable comme ça me fait plaisir à chaque fois!!!! Vraiment désolée pour les fautes... j'y fais pourtant attention, je relis mes chapitres à chaque fois mais je ne les vois pas toujours!!! en fait, on voit plus souvent les fautes des autres que celles que l'on fait!!!!_

_**Kiwoui**: tu dis bonheur?? et bien tu sauras ça une fois ce chapitre lu!!! J'espère que tu trouveras Jacob assez éloigné d'Edward et Bella..._

_**Coco-kaukau**: merci!!!! je souris toujours autant quand je lis des reviews comme ça, ouh... ça fait plaisir!!!!_

_**Lorièn**: mais j'espère que tu deviendras une fan de ma fic, j'en serais vraiment flattée!!!! Et puis tu vois, problème internet résolus, chapitre posté rapidement!!!!_

_**Alison**: tu sais, il va falloir que je me repose un peu après avoir écrit 4 fics à la suite... et puis il faut que j'ai des idées!!!! J'espère que tu as bien reçu mon mail et je te laisse découvrir mon 'Alison'!!!_

_**Akito**: ahah, il y en a beaucoup qui m'ont dit bonheur... il faut lire le chapitre pour savoir!!!!_

_**Merytre-Hatchepsout**: et oui, je n'ai pas été spécialement sympa avec Jacob, mais bon, je ne pouvais pas trop le ménager puisque je veux qu'il parte!!!! Je te laisse le consoler!!!! Honnêtement, je pense qu'il peut encore trouver le bonheur... Je change de sujet, mais oui, merci, j'ai été très gâté pour Noël!!!! et j'espère que toi aussi!!!_

_**Audrey**: je pense qu'Edward n'est pas un grand bavard, alors ça me semble assez logique qu'il soit assez 'laconique', surtout qu'il y a peut-être des choses qu'il ne faut pas dire quelque fois..._

_**XxjustineblainxX**: pas si calme que ça quand même mon chapitre... Alors toi tu dis malheur... tu vas voir!!!_

_**Maryella**: moi non plus je n'aime pas beaucoup Jacob, donc je peux te dire tout de suite qu'il ne va pas rester!!!! _

_**Golden-eyed**: je pense que Jacob pourra être heureux par la suite... il va avoir le temps pour rencontrer de nouvelles personnes!!!_

_**Lily forever:** et oui, c'est Edward, y a pas photo pour ça!!! Sinon, je crois qu'on en voudrait toutes (ou presque) à Bella si elle choisissait Jacob (arg! non, inconcevable!!)_

_**MalakieCullen**: ahhhhh ça fait super plaisir que l'on remarque la longueur de mes chapitres!!! ça prend plus de temps à écrire (logique!) mais ça donne aussi plus de lecture!!! (c'est que je me donne du mal pour ça!!). Et puis non, tu ne dis pas n'importe quoi, j'aime bien moi que l'on me dise 'hip hip hip hourra'!!!!!!!_

_**Lynnsha88**: merci pour tes reviews!!!! que de compliments!!! C'est super pour moi de lire des commentaires comme ça!!! J'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic..._

_**Lulu**: waouh, je suis vraiment flattée que l'on me dise tout ça. Je ne pense pas pouvoir égaler Stephenie Meyer mais ça fait plaisir de savoir que ma suite est cohérente!!! Merci!!!!! _**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13: retour**

Je ne savais pas si cette conversation avait été bénéfique ou non pour Jacob. Elle l'avait été en tout cas pour moi. Je ne voulais pas oublier Jake, certainement pas, mais je me rendais compte maintenant que j'en étais capable. Nous nous dévisagions toujours, ne sachant pas comment reprendre la conversation. Avais-je tout fait rater? C'était bien mon genre d'empirer les choses.

Je sursautai quand Sam s'arrêta à mes côtés. Il ne fit pas attention à moi et s'adressa unique à Jacob.

- Billy m'a donné ça pour toi, lui dit-il en tendant une enveloppe.

Doucement, Jacob en tira une lettre et inspira profondément avant de la déplier et de la lire. Je le dévisageai encore et vis toute une panoplie d'émotions se refléter sur son visage, peur, tristesse, douleur et résolution. Enfin, il remit lentement le papier dans l'enveloppe et se leva aux côtés de Sam qui lui tendait un pantalon.

- Je viens avec toi, murmura-t-il très bas à l'intention de son chef de meute.

Sans plus me regarder, il suivit Sam jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Là, il se retourna une dernière fois et planta ses prunelles sombres et tendres dans les miennes. Je ne pouvais pas l'entendre à cette distance mais ses lèvres formèrent des mots que je pouvais facilement deviner même s'ils me faisaient plus de mal que de bien: « je t'aime ». Aussitôt après, il se retourna et s'enfonça entre les arbres, me laissant là, seule assise sur l'herbe humide de la clairière.

Sans me lever, je tournai la tête dans tous les sens, recherchant le sentier par lequel j'étais arrivée. Rien. La nuit était complètement tombée et, malgré la lumière blanche de la pleine lune, je ne distinguai aucune trouée entre les arbres. Avec cet horrible sentiment d'être perdue, mes sanglots revinrent aussi vite et je me laissai aller à pleurer bruyamment, seule au milieu d'une forêt déserte.

Une main froide vint s'appuyer sur ma joue, glisser son mon menton pour relever ma tête. Comment avais-je pu me croire perdue?

- Bella, ça va?

Je me précipitai dans ses bras et agrippai fermement le tissu de sa chemise que je mouillai de mes pleurs. J'étais là, en train de sangloter sur l'épaule d'Edward quand je me rendis compte que je m'étais jurée de ne plus pleurer à cause de Jacob devant lui. Ravalant mes sanglots, je me détachai de lui et passai mes mains sur mes joues pour essuyer mes larmes.

- Ça va aller, j'ai… j'ai eu peur d'être… perdue, balbutiai-je honteuse.

Lui, me dévisagea d'un air incrédule.

- Tu pensais que je repartirai sans toi?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça mais être là toute seule, ça m'a angoissé, c'est tout.

- C'est fini, dit-il avec son sourire en coin que je n'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. On peut rentrer maintenant.

Sans me demander mon avis, il passa un de ses bras dans mon dos et l'autre derrière mes genoux et m'attira contre lui. Il me porta ainsi jusqu'à la voiture, sans courir, en prenant son temps. J'entourai son cou de mes bras et me laissai aller à cette marche douce et reposante après de tels évènements.

Nous reprîmes la route dans une atmosphère plus détendue. Je savais désormais que Jacob ne resterait pas seul en loup au milieu de cette forêt. Mais je ne savais pas pour autant quelle décision il avait prit.

- Où sont-ils allés? demandai-je en espérant qu'Edward pourrait répondre à cette question.

- Jacob ne veux pas revenir à la réserve, c'est trop proche de Forks… et de nous. C'est donc sa sœur, Rebecca, qui va l'accueillir chez elle, à Hawaii, le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'il se… reconstruise.

Je fermai brièvement les paupières et poussai un long soupir de soulagement. C'était sûrement la meilleure solution, et la moins douloureuse pour tous les deux. Je ne cesserai pas de penser à lui comme je lui avais pourtant assuré, pas tout de suite. Mais maintenant, je devais me consacrer à Edward, à notre vie, à notre amour.

Contrairement à l'aller où j'avais plus souvent regardé le paysage, je passai le retour à dévisager Edward. Il quittait d'ailleurs souvent la route des yeux pour me renvoyer mes regards et mes sourires. Il semblait rayonnant maintenant que Jake était parti, et, d'un certain côté, je l'étais autant que lui.

Pendant le trajet, je continuai à dormir sur la banquette arrière, même si Edward insistait pour que l'on s'arrête dans un motel. J'étais trop pressée de retrouver mes parents et sa famille. Nous avions laissé un tel bazar derrière nous.

* * *

Les yeux fermés, je sentais que mon sommeil se terminait. Une lumière vive brillait derrière mes paupières et je clignai aussitôt des yeux pour me réveiller totalement. La lumière ambiante était finalement beaucoup moins intense que je ne l'avais cru au début, le ciel était nuageux, comme depuis les dernières semaines, et j'observai ces gros moutons blancs et gris depuis la fenêtre de la voiture. Il me fallut un bon moment pour me rendre compte que nous ne roulions pas, le temps de me réveiller complètement certainement.

Je me relevai et me retrouvai seule dans la voiture. Elle était garée sur un sentier forestier, comme celui que j'avais emprunté pour rejoindre Jake. Je sortis du véhicule et m'adossai à la carrosserie, réfléchissant à la meilleure chose à faire. Sûrement pas m'enfoncer dans la forêt, je me perdrais à coup sûr. Appeler Edward? J'avais trop de fierté pour crier comme ça au secours. L'attendre ici? Oui, c'était certainement la meilleure chose à faire.

Je m'assis sur un rocher moussu sur le bord du chemin et me mit à patienter. Au bout d'une heure, mon vampire apparut au bout du chemin et me rejoignit immédiatement.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, m'expliqua-t-il en voyant mon expression peu amène. J'ai dû m'éloigner pour chasser et je pensais te retrouver encore endormie à mon retour. Tu m'en veux?

- Bien sûr que non, répondis-je en souriant, trop rassurée par son retour.

- Et puis, j'ai préparé autre chose avant, dit-il d'un ton mystérieux.

Il me prit aussitôt la main et m'emmena à travers les fourrés. Il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine de mètres d'arbres et autres fougères avant de débarquer devant un grand bâtiment aux lattes blanches dont le clocher dénotait la nature de ce lieu, une église. Je tournai un regard interrogatif vers Edward et fut instantanément dévastée par son regard brûlant. Ces yeux étaient incroyablement tendres et ces prunelles ressemblaient plus à de la lave en fusion qu'à de simples iris.

- Veux-tu toujours m'épouser?

Je déglutis sous le choc de cette surprise. Quand avait-il eu cette idée? Et qu'avait-il préparé au juste?

- Ou… oui, Edward, murmurai-je. Mais… il doit y avoir des… choses à préparer, non?

- Je suis allé voir le pasteur et j'ai trouvé deux personnes qui veulent bien être nos témoins. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu trouves ça trop rapide… ou trop simple.

- Non, ça me semble parfait au contraire, m'exclamai-je en prenant conscience qu'une telle cérémonie me convenait à merveille.

- Alors viens, dit-il doucement en me tirant légèrement par le bras.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'église, moi toujours aussi surprise et lui qui paraissait aux anges. Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur où quelques personnes étaient rassemblées. Quelques uns priaient, d'autres s'occupaient de l'entretien de chœur.

- Mon père? Je vous présente Isabella Swan et c'est cette femme que je désire épouser.

L'homme qui nous faisait face avait une attitude avenante, un grand sourire illuminait son visage et ses yeux doux auraient rassuré n'importe qui. Je n'étais pas spécialement portée sur la religion et j'avais toujours été intimidée par les hommes d'église mais là, je me sentais mise en confiance, je ne ressentais pas le malaise habituel qui s'emparait de moi dans de tels lieux de recueillement. Et puis, Edward était avec moi et nous allions nous marier, voilà qui ne pouvait que me combler en fin de compte.

- Mademoiselle, le désirez-vous également? s'enquit une voix chaude qui allait tout à fait avec son expression aimable. Il ne faut pas que cette union soit faite dans la précipitation. Le mariage est un engagement à ne pas prendre à la légère. Je dois dire que votre compagnon a su se montrer convainquant pour que je célèbre cette cérémonie mais je veux votre accord avant tout.

- Oui, nous aurions dû nous marier il y a une semaine mais un… ami a eu besoin de nous, commençai-je en m'enlisant dans des explications inutiles. Enfin, oui, je suis prête.

Je terminai ma phrase avec un sourire et un immense soulagement car oui, je me sentais réellement prête et heureuse de me marier, mes apriori s'envolèrent d'un coup.

- Bien, je vais vous accompagner chez moi, m'annonça le pasteur avec un grand sourire. Ma femme et ma fille vont s'occuper de vous, si vous le voulez bien.

- Mais… je ne veux pas vous déranger… je…

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, et surtout je ne comprenais pas en quoi j'avais besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi. Edward et moi, nous nous étions déjà préparés pour le mariage et même si la cérémonie allait être différente, le déroulement devrait rester à peu près le même, en plus simple très certainement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, elles s'en font une joie.

Pour Edward, tout semblait déjà arrangé. Attrapant ma main, il le porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un de ses baisers glacés qui me provoquaient à chaque fois des frissons.

- Je t'attends ici, murmura-t-il en me décochant un sourire en coin avec un air entendu qui n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite.

Me précédant, le pasteur se dirigea vers une petite maison aux mêmes murs blancs que l'église. Il m'emmena directement à l'étage et me laissa entrer dans la pièce du fond. Je pénétrai dans une chambre d'assez petite taille, le lit prenait toute la place centrale et une armoire immense occupait un pan de mur entier. Deux femmes semblaient m'attendre, une d'une quarantaine d'années et une autre qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge, toutes deux me souriaient. Tournant mon regard vers le lit, je vis une longue robe crème étalée sur la couette.

- Mon père nous a prévenu que vous auriez sûrement besoin d'une robe pour vous marier, m'expliqua la fille du pasteur. Votre fiancé nous a dit que nous devrions faire à peu près la même taille alors j'ai sortis la robe que j'ai mise pour mes vingt ans. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas qu'elle ait déjà été porté.

- Non… bien sûr que non, marmottai-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit. Excusez-moi, il faut juste que je reprenne mes esprits.

Soufflant un bon coup, je tentai de refaire le point. Edward avait prévu l'église, le pasteur, les témoins et même la tenue. Que me restait-il à faire? A dire 'oui'.

- Bien, je suis prête, annonçai-je pour la deuxième fois. Je m'appelle Bella. J'espère ne pas trop vous déranger avec tout ça.

- Pas du tout, s'exclamèrent la mère et la fille en même temps.

- Je trouve ça tellement romantique, continua la jeune fille avec le même sourire chaleureux que son père. Moi c'est Alison et voici ma mère, Sophie. Il faut commencer tout de suite, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Aussitôt, je me retrouvai en petite tenue devant ces deux inconnues qui m'enfilèrent rapidement la longue robe de mousseline, très simple mais aussi très… classe. Elles m'assirent sur une chaise et Alison s'occupa de mon maquillage tandis que sa mère me coiffait. Je comprenais bien maintenant le sourire d'Edward, il savait ce qui m'attendait. Décidemment, quand je pouvais échapper à Alice, il fallait que je tombe sur son double. Si Sophie ressemblait à Esmé dans sa manière de se comporter, Alison avait visiblement le même caractère enjoué et insouciant que mon lutin préféré, et cela jusqu'au prénom qui ressemblait étrangement.

En une demi-heure je fus prête, grâce à l'efficacité de ces deux inconnues.

- Si tu le veux bien, je serais ton témoin, m'annonça Alison. Et j'ai un ami qui se propose d'être celui de ton fiancé.

- Oui, merci, murmurai-je toujours surprise par toute cette gentillesse.

- Alors, on y va.

Je descendis les escaliers précautionneusement, assurant mon pied chaussé de talons hauts, des chaussures prêtés par Alison tout comme la robe, à chaque marche. Mon témoin m'emmena jusqu'à l'église et pénétra avec moi jusqu'au chœur où m'attendait déjà Edward. Apparemment, on lui avait également prêté des vêtements et il était vêtu d'un superbe costume sombre qui mettait sa silhouette en valeur et me rappelait le bal de fin où il avait eut le culot de m'emmener.

Arrivée face à lui, il prit mes deux mains dans les siennes et me jeta un regard éblouissant qui me fit perdre pied pendant un court instant.

- Tu es magnifique, Bella, chuchota-t-il.

- Tu es superbe, répliquai-je en souriant béatement.

Le pasteur s'approcha de nous et la cérémonie commença. Quelques fidèles que j'avais aperçu prier en arrivant, restèrent pour assister à notre mariage. Cette assemblée inconnue me toucha plus que je ne me le serais imaginée, ce n'était pas ma famille, ni celle d'Edward, ce n'était pas nos amis mais c'était des personnes qui pourraient témoigner de notre union.

Vint la phrase que j'attendais tant. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient tellement que je n'entendis pas précisément les mots mais j'en compris très bien le sens et la réponse d'Edward.

- Oui, je le veux, dit-il d'une voix claire et sans équivoque.

Le témoin d'Edward lui tendit une bague, mon alliance. Ainsi, il avait même prit les alliances avec lui. Préparait-il ce coup là depuis longtemps? Non, ce devait être une coïncidence, il devait les avoir avec lui le matin où nous étions partis. S'il avait prévu tout ça à l'avance, Alice l'aurait sûrement vu et elle aurait tout fait pour l'en empêcher. D'ailleurs, elle allait être furieuse.

Ce fut ensuite à mon tour et j'attendis la fin de la phrase du pasteur, dont les mots m'échappaient toujours, pour répondre à mon tour.

- Oui, je le veux, annonçai-je avec une voix rendue plus aigue par l'émotion qui formait une boule dans ma gorge.

La suite des paroles du pasteur ressemblait toujours à un brouhaha et je me laissai guider par Edward que je ne quittai pas des yeux. Nous étions mari et femme, « unis par les liens sacrés du mariage », j'étais madame Cullen, je faisais parti de sa famille. Les mains d'Edward remontèrent jusqu'à mes joues et il approcha mon visage prisonnier de ses paumes du sien pour déposer ses lèvres lisses et froides sur les miennes. Ce fut un baiser doux, il y mettait toute sa tendresse et son amour et je lui répondis de la même manière. Une douce musique résonna dans l'église, les notes de ma berceuse résonnaient dans ce vaste espace et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux alors que les lèvres d'Edward ne quittaient pas ma bouche.

* * *

_Et voilà, ils ont mariés!!!! Honnêtement, vous vous attendiez au mariage en lisant le début du chapitre??? Bon, ma soeur m'a dit que ça manquait un peu d'émotion... Donnez-moi votre avis!!!! Allez, les dernières REVIEWS de 2007 et les premières de 2008!!!!_

_Je vous souhaite à toutes (tous?), un bon réveillon du jour de l'an et je vous souhaiterais une bonne année au prochain chapitre..._


	14. Prochaine étape

_Et bien voilà, j'ai parlé trop vite la dernière fois... ma connexion a tenu 48 heures donc me revoilà chez mes parents pour poster ce chapitre que je voulais envoyer quelques jours plus tôt!!!! _

_Merci pour toutes ces reviews, ça fait plaisir pour commencer l'année!!!! D'ailleurs je vous souhaite à toutes (à tous) une SUPER BONNE ANNEE!!!!!!!!_

_**MalakieCullen**: la nuit de noce?? tu verras... Alice va t-elle les tuer?? mystère... Désolée, je ne peux pas répondre à toutes les questions sinon il n'y a plus de surprise!!!_

_**Golden-eyed**: ah... merci d'avoir trouvé ça romantique, moi aussi je trouve ça plus touchant quand ce n'est pas trop parfait!!!_

_**Audrey**: effectivement, personne ne voyait le mariage comme ça mais j'avais justement envie de surprendre!!! Qui a dit qu'Alice allait se priver d'organiser une fête?_

_**Tchiii**: toutes mes félicitations pour ton mariage!!! (ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'il y a d'autres 'adultes' que moi sur ce site!!). Je suis bien contente que 'mon' mariage (je parle de ce que j'ai écrit bien sûr, moi il me manque le prince charmant...) t'ait plu!!! J'espère que tu resteras fan!!!! en tout cas je ferais tout pour..._

_**Isabelle:** ah oui, je suis toute contente d'avoir trouvé le moyen de faire un mariage que personne n'a encore fait!!! ça devient vraiment compliqué d'écrire des scènes qui n'ont pas encore été faites dans les fanfictions...Merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir!!!_

_**Pomme-banane**: et si, tu as été ma première review de 2008, merci!!!! Mais non ce n'est pas méchant de vouloir que Jacob soit loin, ou alors il y a beaucoup de méchantes sur ce site..._

_**Coco-kaukau**: merci!!!!_

_**Alison:** eheheh, c'était le but que personne ne s'attende au mariage (ouais, mission réussie pour moi!!!) Tu ne verras pas la réaction d'Alice tout de suite... Désolée pour l'emprunt du prénom, en fait c'est le seul qui me soit venu en tête à ce moment là et il me convenait très bien (je voulais la faire ressembler à Alice et si je pouvais le faire jusqu'au prénom...). Il faudra encore attendre mon mail... pourvu qu'internet revienne vite chez moi!!!_

_**Maryella:** merci!!! ça fait plaisir une review comme ça!!! ça me rassure de voir qu'on partage mon avis sur certaines choses (un mariage calme et doux me paraît mieux pour Bella...)_

_**Diandra**: bien sûr que je continue la suite!!!_

_**Lily forever**: ohlàlà, merci!!! tu as vu exactement les choses comme je voulais qu'elles soient!!_

_**Morgghane**: merci pour ta review!!! J'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic!!!_

_**Magalie**: voilà la suite!!!_

_**EetB**: ahahah, c'est difficile de faire du réalisme quand on a des vampires et des loups-garous!!! nan, je comprend ce que tu veux dire mais je fais pourtant de mon mieux pour rester cohérente... et puis on va quand même s'autoriser des petits écarts!!!_

_**Theriel:** bon ben y aura pas de suite si Alice vient se venger sur moi... mais peut-être pourra t-elle surprendre tout le monde!!!_

_**Katia:** l'émotion est assez difficile à écrire, j'essayerais de me rattraper par la suite!!! Je me suis défoulée avec Jacob, je l'ai envoyé vraiment loin (je hésitais pour la Chine mais je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu l'envoyer là bas)!!! Ne plaignons pas Alice trop vite..._

_**Merytre-Hatchepsout**: ahhhh... merci d'avoir trouvé l'émotion!!! Tu aimes les cérémonies grandioses??!!! Voyons, ferais-je quelque chose comme ça?? Et bien moi je suis bien contente d'avoir envoyé Jacob très très loin!!!! (je suis sûr qu'il va trouver le bonheur loin de Bella...)_

_**Akito**: et oui, le mariage a eu lieu de manière inattendu!!! Merci à toi pour tes reviews!!!_

_**SoSo** (je continue avec l'ancien pseudo!): pauvre Alice??? c'est incroyable comme tout le monde la plaint!!! Mais peut-être va t-elle se rattraper... Ouais, Jacob loin!!! j'en suis contente moi aussi!!!! Désolée pour le manque d'émotion mais ce n'est vraiment pas le plus facile à écrire... (la peur et la tristesse sont plus facile!!)_

_**Meskinapadme:** ohlàlà... comment ne pas rougir à la lecture d'une telle review!!!! ça me fait trop plaisir!!!! Je suis vraiment flattée qu'on puisse me comparer (même de loin) à Stéphenie Meyer (moi aussi je n'arrive pas à sortir de ces livres, donc j'écris 'ma' suite_ ...). _Et voilà mon premier chapitre de l'année 2008!!! (j'espère qu'il va plaire...)_

**

* * *

Chapitre 14: prochaine étape**

Il nous restait encore un peu plus d'une journée de trajet. Bizarrement, j'étais heureuse de ce retour mais je l'appréhendais aussi un peu. J'avais enfin épousé Edward et j'espérais donc échapper à la fête d'Alice, mais je devais maintenant affronter mes parents qui auraient eu tout le temps de méditer toutes les révélations auxquelles ils avaient eu le droit dernièrement. Peut-être avaient-ils eu l'occasion d'en parler avec Carlisle, ou avec Billy, ce qui me plaisait un peu moins car j'ignorais ce qu'il pourrait leur dire exactement.

- Préfères-tu que l'on passe chez moi avant ou chez tes parents? me demanda brusquement Edward en me sortant de ma rêverie.

- Hein? euh… j'aimerais bien revoir Charlie et Renée, ça me semble plus… urgent. Et puis, avec Alice, ta famille sait déjà comment c'est passé notre 'voyage', terminai-je avec un sourire en imaginant sa fureur quand elle avait dû 'voir' notre mariage.

- Oui, j'espère que tu es prête à l'affronter, rigola Edward. Mais je te préviens tout de suite, elle trouvera d'autres fêtes à organiser, compte sur elle.

- Je ne préfèrerais pas, marmonnai-je douchée.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas te reposer un peu avant de revoir tes parents? Tu ne peux pas bien dormir à l'arrière.

Il était vrai que je commençai à avoir plein de courbatures à force d'être pliée en deux dans le petit espace de la voiture. A chaque fois que je sortais de la Volvo, j'avais l'impression d'être une petite vieille, les jambes et le dos raides et douloureux.

- D'accord, c'est vrai que j'ai besoin de m'allonger une petit peu, acceptai-je de mauvaise grâce en pensant que j'étais toujours là pour nous retarder.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward s'arrêta à un motel en bord de route et partit réserver une chambre tandis je marchai un peu sur le parking pour me dégourdir les jambes. Il revint me chercher et porta mes affaires jusqu'à une chambre banale mais qui contenait l'essentiel, une douche et un lit.

- Je te laisse à ta minute d'humanité, me dit-il en court-circuitant ce que je comptai dire.

Je marmonnai en guise de réponse et partis illico me délasser sous un jet d'eau brûlante. Après ça, je me sentis enfin propre et j'étais prête à dormir un peu, même s'il n'était que cinq heures du soir. Sortant de la salle de bain, je retrouvai Edward allongé sur le lit et tenant une couverture dans laquelle il comptait bien m'emmitoufler. Je me glissai à ses côtés, il rabattit la couette sur moi et m'entoura de ses bras.

- Dormez bien, madame Cullen, murmura-t-il en m'embrassant sous l'oreille.

- Restez avec moi, mon cher époux, répliquai-je en prenant ses mains glacées entre les miennes.

Je fermai mes yeux et me laissai prendre par le sommeil.

Depuis combien de temps étais-je en train de dormir? Quand j'ouvris les yeux, la chambre était sombre, les rideaux avaient été tiré mais il devait probablement faire nuit dehors. J'attrapai ma montre et vis qu'il était quatre heures du matin, j'étais stupéfaite d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps. Je ne sentais pas Edward à côté de moi, il n'était pas du tout dans la chambre d'ailleurs. Nous voilà mariés depuis quelques heures et il manquait déjà à l'appel.

Je retournai dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir, je m'aspergeai le visage d'eau froide, me brossai les cheveux et me lavai les dents. Je retournai ensuite dans la chambre où Edward m'attendait tout sourire, un plateau posé sur la table de nuit.

- Tu avais besoin de dormir mais aussi de manger, si je ne m'abuse, dit-il de sa voix velouté.

J'avais vraiment été médisante, il s'était seulement absenté en pensant à moi et à mes faiblesses humaines.

- Merci.

J'attaquai aussitôt les toasts qu'il avait déjà beurrés. A la première bouchée, je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais faim et je dévorai tout ce qu'Edward avait rassemblé par je ne sais quel miracle à une heure aussi tardive, ou aussi matinal suivant le point de vue.

Comme à son habitude, il me regardait manger, cela me mettait quelques fois mal à l'aise mais je comptai bien profiter des derniers repas humains que je ferais. Nous étions maintenant mariés et nous pouvions passés à l'étape suivante.

A cette pensée, je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et vis clairement le sourire d'Edward face à ces rougeurs qu'il appréciait tant.

- Pourquoi rougis-tu?

- Pourquoi devrais-je répondre à toutes tes questions? répliquai-je en sentant une chaleur envahir mon visage.

- Hum, ce n'est pas loyal ça.

Ses doigts froids vinrent caresser mes rougeurs et me firent ressentir encore plus fortement la chaleur de mes joues.

- Tu as finis de manger?

- Oui. On peut repartir.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas, voilà que c'était moi qui me dérobais. Edward ne semblait pas le moins du monde conscient de mon mal à l'aise mais je ne réussirais jamais à savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement.

- Bien, j'apporte tes affaires dans la voiture, dit-il aussitôt.

Je poussai un lourd soupir dès qu'il fut sorti de la chambre et me préparais à le rejoindre. Le trajet reprit, Edward avait une étonnante faculté à se repérer, il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'aucune carte et semblait savoir à l'avance quelle route il faudrait prendre. Nous ne pouvions donc pas nous perdre et nous devrions être arrivés dans une vingtaine d'heures.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis pourquoi tu as rougis tout à l'heure.

- Non…

- Tu ne veux pas me dire à quoi tu pensais?

- Oui.

- Alors je vais devoir imaginer le pire?

Son ton était espiègle et j'étais sûre qu'il savait très bien ce qui m'était passé par la tête à ce moment là. Avait-il eu la même pensée que moi?

- Fais comme bon te semble, répliquai-je sur le même ton.

- Ça me convient, répondit-il en caressant mon alliance.

Le retour se finit enfin. Nous étions revenus à Forks et je devais maintenant revoir mes parents. Edward nous emmena chez Charlie directement et se gara devant la maison, sans chercher à rendre notre retour discret. Il était néanmoins avec moi et me soutenait, et puis, après tout, lui aussi devait affronter mes parents.

- Papa, maman? Nous sommes rentrés.

- Bella? s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur visiblement heureux de me revoir.

Ils sortirent tous deux du salon et ma mère se rua vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras jusqu'à m'en étouffer. Charlie restait légèrement en retrait mais c'était son caractère habituel, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant dans cette attitude.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas téléphoné? J'étais morte d'inquiétude, me gronda aussitôt Renée. Dans quel état crois-tu que je pouvais être te sachant partie à la recherche d'un loup-garou en compagnie d'un vampire?

Alors là, c'était moi qui étais abasourdie! J'avais mis énormément de temps pour prononcer, même mentalement, ces mots là et elle, elle les sortait avec tant de naturel.

- Je… je suis… désolée, balbutiai-je réellement honteuse. Je n'y ai… pas pensé.

Apparemment pas si furieuse que ça contre moi, elle continuait à me serrer contre elle. Quand elle me relâcha enfin, elle se tourna vers Edward et lui tendit simplement la main, pourtant je n'aurais pas été étonné qu'elle lui saute au cou vu ses réactions.

- Alors, tu es un peu mon… fils maintenant, lui dit-elle en souriant timidement.

- Alice vous a mis au courant, constata Edward.

Je remarquai à ce moment là que le regard de Charlie voyageait entre l'alliance d'Edward et la mienne. Ainsi, nous ne leur apprenions rien de nouveau. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

- Êtes-vous allés rendre visite à ma famille pendant cette semaine? continua Edward.

- Non, c'est Alice qui est venue nous voir, répondit mon père. Une première fois pour nous dire de ne pas aller chez vous, mais que n'importe quel membre de ta famille viendrait nous voir si nous le voulions. La deuxième fois, elle nous a dit que vous vous étiez mariés à la va-vite.

- Pas à la 'va-vite', on a juste fait les choses spontanément, m'écriai-je. Dans quel état était Alice quand vous l'avez vu? ajoutai-je en m'attendant au pire.

- Triste et un peu… en colère. Apparemment elle tenait vraiment à organiser une cérémonie grandiose.

- Oui, c'est bien ce qui me faisait peur, marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, murmura Edward. Elle est déjà en plein dans l'organisation d'une fête pour le mariage civil.

- Oh…

Et ce fut ma seule réponse, j'imaginais déjà le calvaire que j'allais encore avoir à affronter. A moins qu'une nouvelle catastrophe nous tombe encore dessus, ce qui ne serait pas vraiment étonnant. Pourquoi pas la venue des Volturi au complet cette fois-ci?

- Et elle ne vous a pas dit pourquoi vous ne pouviez pas aller les voir directement? demanda Edward intrigué.

- Non, juste que tous seraient heureux de se déplacer pour nous rendre visite.

- Je vous laisse un instant, nous informa Edward.

Sortant son téléphone de la poche de sa veste, il partit s'isoler dans la cuisine. Sûrement appelait-il sa famille pour savoir ce qui empêchait mes parents d'aller là-bas. Le laissant seul à sa conversation, dont je n'aurais pas compris un traître mot de toute façon, je montai dans ma chambre pour ranger mes affaires et me changer.

- La situation va un peu se compliquer, m'annonça mon mari en apparaissant brusquement dans mon dos. Il vaut mieux que tu ne viennes pas non plus d'ailleurs.

- Que se passe t-il?

- Paul et Charlotte sont restés, ils sont en plein… sevrage et ça va être une période très dure pour eux.

- Ils vont faire partis de la famille?

J'étais partagée sur le sujet. D'une part, c'était une situation dangereuse car, pour ce que j'en savais, un vampire affamé était difficile à canaliser, et encore plus deux vampires. D'autre part, cela pouvait peut-être m'aider dans mes débuts de vampire. Ce qui ferait trois vampires dangereux dans les parages. Non, finalement ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

- On peut dire ça, me répondit Edward en me dévisageant. A quoi penses-tu?

- Quand je ferais moi aussi partie de la famille, ça va vraiment être compliqué pour vous, non?

- Tu fais déjà partie de la famille, et ce depuis bien longtemps.

- Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire, m'exclamai-je guère d'humeur à plaisanter.

- Oui, se borna-t-il à me répondre. Mais pour l'instant, ils sont partis chasser avec Jasper et Emmett. Veux-tu aller voir Alice?

- Ah ah ah, articulai-je lentement. Je ne crois pas pouvoir y échapper de toute manière.

- Sauf si je t'enlève.

Je me retrouvai immédiatement sur le dos d'Edward qui sauta par la fenêtre ouverte de ma chambre et s'élança dans la forêt qui bordait la maison. Le vent fouettait mon visage mais cela faisait longtemps que ces balades me plaisaient au lieu de me rendre malade.

Edward s'arrêta enfin au milieu de notre clairière. Les nuages cachaient le soleil matinal qui parvenait quand même à éclairer ce lieu. Rien n'avait changé ici, il y avait les mêmes petites fleurs multicolores que la première fois où il m'y avait emmené, quand nous nous étions découvert l'un l'autre, quand nous avions eu nos premiers gestes tendres.

Je me tournai vers Edward qui ne cessait de me sourire. Il s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça amoureusement, laissant son haleine faire virevolter quelques mèches de mes cheveux.

- Tu as répondu à mon exigence, à moi d'essayer de répondre à la tienne, à la première, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Cette déclaration déclencha un spasme au fond de mon ventre et des frissons se répandirent tout le long de mon dos alors que sa bouche commençait déjà à descendre sur ma gorge.

- Bella? murmura-t-il en relevant la tête vers moi. Il faut que tu me laisses faire. Je ne dois pas perdre le contrôle, si je m'arrête, n'insistes pas. D'accord?

J'hochai la tête, déjà incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Le sol se déroba sous mes pieds et je me retrouvai allongée sur l'herbe, le corps d'Edward pesant légèrement sur le mien. Ses lèvres continuaient l'exploration de mon corps alors que ses doigts froids dégrafaient mon chemisier. Haletante, je plongeai mes mains dans les cheveux d'Edward. Il ramena son visage vers le mien et mes doigts tremblants commencèrent à déboutonner sa chemise. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon front, sur mon nez, sur ma bouche et je collai mon corps brûlant à sa peau glacée.

D'un coup, Edward se recula légèrement de moi et planta ses prunelles incandescentes dans mes yeux.

- Doucement, Bella, susurra-t-il avant de continuer à me rendre folle.

Ma respiration devint erratique, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure tandis que ses mains parcouraient le moindre centimètre carré de mon corps et que les miennes glissaient sa peau lisse, froide et blanche comme du marbre. Ce fut un maelström d'émotion qui me submergea. Peur, de rater cette première fois, qu'Edward ne puisse pas continuer. Impatiente, de tout connaître de lui. Félicité, d'être sa femme. Jouissance, de son corps. Plénitude.

* * *

_Alors, alors???? Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre!!!!_

_La suite... aussi vite que je pourrais!!!_


	15. Organisation

_Hello, je suis désolée de vous avoir de nouveau fait attendre!!! Normalement mes problèmes internet sont réglés (depuis cet après-midi, je n'ai pas perdu de temps pour poster ce chapitre!!!)_

_J'ai une petite rectification à faire par rapport au dernier chapitre, je parle de 'mariage civil' car je comptais écrire ce passage là mais je me suis rendue compte trop tard qu'il n'y en a pas aux Etats-Unis. Bref, ce 'mariage civil' se transforme en 'simple' fête..._

_**MalakieCullen**: et si, j'adore arrête aux moments clés!!! Désolée, je n'ai pas pu poster la suite rapidement mais ce n'est pas de ma faute (piètre excuse, je sais...)_

_**Tchiii:** et voilà, après presque une semaine la suite est enfin là!!!! Le nom de mon fournisseur?? (ça commence par 'f' et ça a 4 lettre). En fait, le problème venait de chez moi (un condensateur dans la prise téléphonique...)!!!_

_**Akito**: ahhhh, j'aime être sadique... c'est mon côté méchant qui s'éveille!!! nan, je suis pas si méchante (enfin j'espère) puisque la suite est là!!! Oui, Charlie est plutôt cool mais je n'arrive pas à le faire en colère... Avec Renée c'est plus facile parce que je pense que c'est quelqu'un qui 'accepte' beaucoup de choses bizarre._

_**Isabelle**: heureuse de t'étonner... j'espère continuer comme ça!!!_

_**Pomme-banane**: j'accepte le reproche... d'autant plus que c'était totalement voulu!!! Paul et Charlotte ne reviennent pas tout de suite dans l'histoire mais je vais essayer de les faire apparaître davantage quand Bella sera vampire._

_**So'Sow**: merciii!!!! ça fait trop plaisir, en ce moment on me dit souvent que mon écriture se rapproche de plus en plus de celle de Stephenie Meyer... attention, je vais prendre la grosse tête!!! (quand j'aurais vendu des millions de livres dans le monde, peut-être... autant rêver!!)_

_**Audrey**: tu es comme ma soeur pour Paul et_ _Charlotte, elle aussi n'y croit pas trop. mais bon, je vais voir comment je vais faire évoluer ces personnages, rien est encore sûr... _

_**Kiwoui:** merci pour ton enthousiasme!!!! Je suis super contente que ce chapitre ait plut!!!_

_**Lily forever**: Renée n'a pas fini de te surprendre... Alice aussi peut-être!!! Il ne faut pas trop s'inquiéter pour elle, elle trouvera toujours un moyen de se ratrapper!!!_

_**Theriel**: c'est une idée de faire la transformation comme ça... et si tu as des idées, pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas d'écrire??? J'aime autant lire les idées des autres que d'écrire les miennes!!! La dernière partie continue en première partie de ce chapitre..._

_**Golden-eyed**: ne t'inquiète pas pour Bella, elle sait se défendre à sa façon... Et puis Alice ne compte pas s'arrêter là..._

_**EetB**: merci!!!! Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur et ça me fait vraiment plaisir!!!! Et puis je suis aussi super contente d'avoir dépassé les 200 reviews avec ce chapitre!!! J'espère toujours me montrer à la hauteur de ton exigence... désolée, j'ai dû garder les vampires dans l'histoire..._

_**Alison**: merciii!!! Il va falloir attendre un peu pour que je te réponds, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps le week-end... mais promis, ça sera fait!!!_

_**xx-murmures-xx **(ma 200ème review, c'est toi, merci!!!) et oui, suspense... avouons que tout le monde attendait ce moment!!! Si j'ai été un peu longue, c'est pas ma faute..._

_**Sarah**: bienvenue nouvelle lectrice!!! merci pour ton enthousiasme!!!!! ça fait trop plaisir quand je lis des reviews comme ça!!!! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, en général je suis plus rapide... (il y a sûrement des fautes mais c'est vrai que j'essaye de faire attention...). Et merci beaucoup pour tes reviews (si c'est bien la même personne!) pour mes autres fics!!!_

_**XxjustineblainxX**: pourquoi m'arrêter là??? Pour faire rager tout le monde..._

_**Claire1503**: tu as lu les 3 autres??? merci!!!! C'est vrai que je me creuse la tête pour trouver des idées mais ce n'est pas toujours évident..._

_**Sone**: merci!!!! C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre au début de lire les fanfics... et puis on se dit pourquoi pas... et puis quelques fois on se lance!!!_

_**Cathyouchka** (collègue!!! ça me fait trop plaisir de savoir que j'ai une collègue sur le site!!): c'est vrai que je suis assez fière de mon idée pour le mariage... ça n'avait pas encore été fait alors ça change un peu!!!( et puis j'ai déjà fait le mariage 'classique' dans ma première fic!!). J'ai hâte de lire tes passages sur le mariage et la nuit de noce (qui n'en est pas vraiment une si j'ai bien comprit...)._

**

* * *

Chapitre 15: organisation**

Le vent caressait ma peau et me rappelait le souffle frais d'Edward sur moi. Allongés dans l'herbe, nos regards ne se détachaient pas l'un de l'autre. Sa beauté me coupait toujours autant le souffle et ma main vola vers son visage, mes doigts glissèrent le long de sa joue et s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres qui me souriaient. Depuis combien de temps étions-nous là? Je ne parvenais pas à prendre conscience des secondes, des minutes et peut-être même des heures qui passaient. Je voulais que le temps s'arrête.

Sa main glacée et douce remonta le long de mon bras. Je frissonnai et ma nature humaine se rappela soudain à moi. J'avais froid, j'avais la chair de poule. Sans dire un mot, Edward attrapa mon chemisier et le posa sur moi pour me protéger de l'air froid.

- Merci, murmurai-je en me redressant et en me rhabillant.

Il m'imita et m'invita ensuite à gripper sur son dos. La course reprit jusqu'à chez lui, Paul et Charlotte ne devrait pas revenir avant la nuit et il fallait en profiter. Quand nous arrivâmes à proximité de la grande villa blanche, Edward me détacha de son dos et me remit debout face à lui.

- Il n'y a pas de mots pour te dire ce que je ressens, chuchota-t-il. Merci.

Il reprit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa doucement. Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire, je ne savais pas plus que lui comment décrire dans quel état j'étais. Mais un mot très simple convenait quand même mais il me semblait bien faible. Heureuse. J'avais l'impression qu'aucun malheur ne pourrait nous tomber dessus désormais.

Me prenant ensuite par la main, il se dirigea lentement vers la maison et nous pénétrâmes directement dans le salon. Alice était installée sur le canapé en train de lire, Esmé s'était déjà levée pour venir à notre rencontre. Carlisle devait sûrement travailler à l'hôpital et je ne savais pas où était Rosalie, peut-être dans sa chambre ou bien elle était sortie.

- Bonjour, s'exclama joyeusement Edward comme si rien de spécial ne s'était passé cette dernière semaine.

Moi, je rougis violemment et affichai un sourire probablement assez niais. Alice tourna légèrement la tête vers nous, une moue boudeuse sur son joli visage.

- Bella, Edward, je suis contente pour vous, se réjouit Esmé en prenant nos mains qui portaient nos alliances.

Alice grogna brièvement.

- Ne réagis pas comme ça Alice, lança Edward d'un ton toujours aussi gai. Je sais déjà que tu as commencé à te rattraper. Dis-moi, que nous prépares-tu?

- J'avais promis à Bella d'être raisonnable pour votre mariage mais vu que vous avez fait ça en traîtres, je compte bien faire quelque chose de fastueux et démesuré pour une grande fête qui célébrera votre union. Et cette fois, je ne vous lâche pas d'une semelle et je saurais à l'avance si vous prévoyez de vous dérober encore une fois.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton exalté qui me fit un peu peur et je la regardai fixement en essayant d'imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait bien qualifier de 'démesuré', puisque pour moi c'était déjà un adjectif que j'utilisai pour toutes les fêtes qu'elle avait organisé.

- Alice, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça, gémis-je.

- Et toi, pourquoi m'as-tu fait ce coup en douce? répliqua-t-elle en prenant une expression furieuse.

- Parce que c'est le type de mariage que je voulais, m'enflammai-je aussitôt. J'aurais voulu que vous soyez là, bien sûr, c'était la seule chose que me manquait. Mais je voulais une cérémonie simple. Je sais que tu t'étais donnée beaucoup de mal pour tout organiser mais c'était ton plaisir, pas le mien.

- Chut, Bella, murmura aussitôt Edward en me prenant dans ses bras. Alice a compris, n'est-ce pas? ajouta-t-il en s'adressant directement à sa sœur.

- Et si je vous promets de faire quelque chose de simple maintenant, je pourrais organiser une cérémonie qui sera un peu comme un deuxième mariage? implora-t-elle en changeant totalement d'expression.

Décidemment, elle savait y faire. Comment ne pas céder devant ses yeux si tristes et son sourire désolé? Mais qu'avait-elle déjà prévu ? Il semblait évident qu'elle n'avait même pas envisagé un refus et elle avait dû commencé à préparer cette fameuse fête.

- D'accord, soupirai-je alors qu'elle se jetait dans mes bras en éloignant Edward.

- Dans pas longtemps alors, s'exclama-t-elle soudain plus joyeuse. Dans une semaine, ça te va?

- Et moi, on ne demande pas mon avis, railla Edward avec son sourire en coin.

- Toi, du moment que tu as épousé Bella, tout te va, rétorqua Alice.

- Hum, c'est vrai, admit-il en me dégageant de l'étreinte d'Alice pour me reprendre contre lui. Alors, une semaine, ça te conviens?

- Oui, de toute manière, tu es déjà mon mari, répondis-je.

Esmé me reprit dans ses bras et je sentais qu'elle était vraiment heureuse pour Edward et moi, cela me touchait énormément, je faisais partie de leur famille. Mais il restait encore une nouvelle étape à franchir pour être totalement inclus dans leur 'clan'.

Rosalie descendit enfin, elle devait pourtant nous avoir entendu depuis notre arrivée, et nous félicita, mais un peu froidement par rapport à l'enthousiasme d'Esmé et Alice. Je ne vis pas Carlisle ce soir là car il était de garde à l'hôpital mais sa femme m'assura qu'il était tout aussi heureux qu'elle de notre mariage.

Edward revint avec moi chez mes parents. Finalement, nous n'étions pas restées très longtemps avec eux depuis notre retour et ils méritaient mieux que les quelques mots que nous avions échangé. Quand nous arrivâmes, ma mère était en pleine préparation du repas du soir tandis que Charlie regardait un match à la télévision. Même si elle se débrouillait mieux que lui en cuisine, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile, elle était loin d'être un cordon bleu. Heureusement, des spaghettis à la bolognaise ce n'était pas bien compliquée à réussir.

- Bonsoir, dis-je d'un ton un peu hésitant en entrant dans la cuisine.

- La prochaine fois, prévenez quand vous partez, commença aussitôt Renée en fronçant des sourcils pour nous montrer qu'elle était fâchée. On ne vous a même pas vu partir.

- Euh… on est sorti par la fenêtre, répondis-je.

- Par la fenêtre? Mais c'est trop haut!

Elle fixa Edward juste après avoir dit ça et sembla réfléchir à quelque chose.

- Je dois vraiment m'habituer à ne plus être surprise par quoique ce soit, marmonna-t-elle égouttant les pâtes. Tu peux aller chercher ton père, ça va être prêt.

Nous nous assîmes tous les quatre à table, Edward n'ayant pas d'assiette devant lui.

- Je me demandais aussi pourquoi tu ne mangeais jamais quand tu venais ici, dit soudain Charlie en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

- C'est tout un art pour nous de répéter que nous n'avons pas faim, répondit Edward en rigolant de bon cœur.

- Et là, tu as… faim? demanda doucement Renée.

- Non, j'ai chassé sur le chemin du retour quand Bella dormait.

C'était incroyable à quel point j'avais de mal à m'habituer à ce que mes parents soient au courant alors que j'avais accepté tout aussi rapidement la nature vampirique d'Edward et sa famille. Je les observai avoir cette conversation de manière si décontractée, cela faisait plaisir à voir et le repas se déroula dans une ambiance détendue. Le sujet épineux revint à la fin de la soirée alors que nous nous étions tous réunis au salon.

- Je sais que l'on en a déjà parlé, commença Renée prudemment, mais je voudrais savoir précisément comment se passe une transformation.

Je retins mon souffle en sentant les bras d'Edward se figer autour de moi. Quelques secondes passèrent et j'imaginais très bien son expression songeuse que je ne pouvais pas voir puisqu'il me tenait dos contre lui.

- Et bien, je vous ai expliqué que c'était notre venin qui contaminait le sang, donc il faut que l'on… morde la personne pour qu'il pénètre dans son sang. Pour que la transformation se déroule le mieux possible, il faut mordre à plusieurs endroits, au cou, aux poignets et aux chevilles. De cette manière, le processus doit durer trois jours mais ça peut varier selon les personnes, leur sang et la quantité de venin qui circule les veines. La souffrance est terrible pendant la mutation, c'est quelque chose d'indescriptible. Au réveil, la soif ne se fait pas sentir tout de suite. Le corps se nourrit de notre sang humain pendant les premiers jours et vous pourrez voir Bella seulement à ce moment, si vous le souhaitez. Ensuite, il faut un long moment pour pouvoir se maîtriser face au sang humain… Je suis désolé de vous dire tout ça, vous devez me voir comme un monstre. Et je m'en veux encore plus de vous enlever votre fille.

J'avais écouté attentivement Edward, c'était la première fois où il révélait autant de choses sur la transformation et j'apprenais certains détails en même temps que mes parents. Mais ces révélations semblaient l'affecter profondément, son visage montrait une expression douloureuse qui me faisait mal, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre par ma faute.

- Et quand as-tu prévu de devenir…? me demanda Renée, n'osant pas prononcer le mot cette fois-ci, probablement parce qu'il s'appliquait à moi et non à Edward dans ce cas.

Je réfléchis à cette question pendant un court moment. Il me fallait du temps pour préparer notre séparation, je ne reverrais pas mes parents avant plusieurs années. Heureusement, maintenant qu'ils étaient au courant, je pourrais rester en contact avec eux par téléphone ou mail. En même temps, je ne voulais pas non plus attendre trop longtemps, pour ne pas trop 'vieillir' et surtout pour ne pas laisser à Edward le loisir de changer d'avis sur ma transformation.

- Dans un mois, pour mon anniversaire, ça me semble bien.

- Non, claqua d'un coup la voix d'Edward étonnamment dure.

Je sentis son corps se figer dans mon dos et ses bras resserrèrent leur emprise. Apparemment, ce que je venais de dire ne lui convenait pas et je pris peur qu'il refuse encore une fois ma décision.

- Tu ne peux pas choisir cette date, continua-t-il plus doucement. Ta naissance ne peut pas correspondre à ta mort. Je t'en prie, Bella, choisir ce jour précis serait comme détruire ce que tes parents ont fait.

- Oh…, murmurai-je rassurée. Et bien… une semaine avant alors.

- Tu ne veux pas fêter un dernier anniversaire avec tes parents? susurra-t-il en retrouvant le sourire.

Je me retournai vers eux et m'aperçus que ce n'était vraiment pas une mauvaise idée. Ma mère laissait couler des larmes silencieuses le long de ses joues tandis que Charlie était blanc comme un linge. Manifestement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qui se soit aussi tôt.

- Papa, maman, ça va? demandai-je stupidement.

- C'est… c'est si… urgent que ça? balbutia ma mère en essuyant ses larmes.

- Je… non, mais ça ne sert à rien de reculer indéfiniment, expliquai-je en baissant la tête.

- Tu ne veux pas attendre encore un peu? Quelques mois, suggéra Charlie en jetant un coup d'œil vers Edward.

- Oh, mais moi je n'ai rien contre, se défendit aussitôt ce dernier en levant les mains pour montrer son 'innocence'.

Je dirigeai mon regard noir vers Edward. Franchement, n'était-il pas censé me soutenir plutôt que de se mettre du côté de mes parents? La situation n'était-elle pas assez compliquée comme ça? Sans rien dire, je me levai et partit m'enfermer dans ma chambre. En voilà une réaction puérile! J'avais l'impression d'être une gamine de six ans à qui on aurait refusé d'acheter une poupée. Ridicule, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, mais je me sentais soudain découragée.

Je ne changerais pas d'avis, je deviendrais vampire et dans un mois et une semaine maximum. Je comprenais bien volontiers que mes parents aient besoin de me voir fêter mes dix-neuf ans mais ce n'était qu'un petit sursis avant ma transformation.

Je m'étais allongée sur mon lit, mes jambes repliées contre moi, et me sentais terriblement honteuse de mon comportement. Je voulais descendre et m'excuser mais ma fierté stupide m'en empêchait.

- Bella?

Sa voix, pourtant basse et douce, me fit sursauter. Je n'aurais pas dû être surprise de ne pas avoir attendu la porte s'ouvrir mais je me demandai quand même constamment comment il pouvait approcher de moi aussi silencieusement.

- Tu ne voulais quand même pas que je mente à tes parents, murmura-t-il en s'accroupissant face à moi.

Sa main repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient mon visage et descendit le long de ma gorge.

- Non, mais au moins que tu me soutiennes un minimum, marmonnai-je toujours boudeuse.

- J'ai accepté de te transformer. Tu ne peux pas me demander plus de soutien que ça. Je ferais comme tu voudras mais je pense sincèrement qu'il faudrait attendre fin septembre pour cela.

Je hochai la tête, encore trop fière pour accepter mon tort à haute voix.

- Bien, dit-il en souriant avant de m'embrasser et de laisser sa main caresser mon ventre.

Il grimpa sur le lit à côté de moi et continua à me provoquer des frissons en faisant courir ses doigts glacés sur ma peau chaude. Je profitai d'un instant où il détacha ses lèvres de ma bouche pour reprendre mon souffle et tenter de l'arrêter.

- Pas ici, Edward, soufflai-je haletante. Il y a mes parents en bas.

Il rigola de bon cœur et se recula sensiblement en me gardant quand même dans ses bras.

- Dommage, susurra-t-il. Alors dans ce cas, tu ferais bien de dormir car Alice te prépare une semaine chargée.

- Mais, elle a accepté d'organiser une fête simple, protestai-je.

- Hum, tu ne connais pas encore assez Alice pour la croire quand elle met les mots 'fête' et 'simple' dans une même phrase.

Je poussai un long soupir résigné avant de me pelotonner contre Edward qui avait déjà tiré ma couette pour me protéger du froid de son corps. Je fermai les yeux en tentant de ne pas penser à ce que pouvait me préparer Alice, les cauchemars n'étaient pas loin.

* * *

_Bon, je sais que l'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup..._ _mais comme ça, ça fait une longue fic!!!_

_D'ailleurs, je vous promets un long chapitre à suivre... et je le poste rapidement si j'ai plein de reviews (bon, j'avoue que je n'ai pas à me plaindre en ce moment!!!)_


	16. Fête

_Chose promise, chose due... voilà un nouveau chapitre assez rapidement. Et en plus, comme je l'avais dit, il est long!!! (en tout cas, le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant)._

_Encore pleins d'énormes merci pour toutes les reviews que je reçois, les alerts et aussi merci à tous les 'anonymes'._

_**Malicia**: c'est vraiment la seule?? J'en suis flattée!!! Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'écrire la transformation, ce devrait être pour bientôt (enfin, l'écriture). Je ne pense pas que les Volturi puissent apprendre aussi facilement que les parents de Bella sont au courant du secret, après tout, si Edward n'avait pas vendu involontairement la mèche, ils ne seraient même pas au courant pour Bella..._

_**Coco-kaukau:** effectivemment, ils le prennent plutôt bien... Je pense que le caractère de Renée colle assez bien avec cette attitude mais c'est vrai que Charlie aurait dû être un peu plus furieux, mais voilà, je n'avais pas envie d'écrire ça..._

_**xx-murmures-xx**: et voilà la suite!!!! Le fait est que la fic est déjà longue... (je dépasse déjà ma précédente fic avec ce chapitre!!)_

_**MalakieCullen**: que de questions!!! C'est vrai que la discussion peut faire bizarre, mais après tout, Bella elle-même a prit tout ça assez bien quand elle apprit la nature vampirique d'Edward, je pense qu'elle tient ça de sa mère... Et puis, je n'ai pas voulu faire un Charlie furieux qui se fâcherait avec sa fille. Phil est repartit à cause de son travail, il va revenir dans ce chapitre (même s'il est très discret). Le clan de Tanya ne vient pas cette fois-ci et ça fait un bon moment qu'ils sont repartis chez eux. Pour leurs impressions de la première fois... désolée, ce n'est pas toujours le plus facile à écrire..._

_**Alison:** j'adore que tu adores toujours et pourvu que tu continues à adorer!!!! (je n'ai pas eu le temps encore de te répondre...)_

_**Sone**: tu es impatiente, je vois ça... Merci, c'est la première fois qu'on me laisse deux reviews pour le même chapitre!!!! Voilà la suite mais elle arrive peut-être un peu tard (minuit...), enfin tu l'auras demain!!!_

_**Audrey:** merci!!! C'est sûr que ça doit être dur pour des parents d'entendre ça, mais en même temps il est finalement préférable qu'ils le sachent, comme ça ils pourront garder le contact avec Bella au lieu de la croire morte..._

_**Tchiii:** voilà la suite!!! (en fait mon problème ne venait vraiment pas de mon fournisseur mais d'un pièce présente dans les anciennes prises téléphoniques, sinon, je n'ai jamais eu vraiment de problèmes... j'espère que ça continueras comme ça parce que la vie sans internet...)_

_**Cathyouchka**: bonsoir collègue (ou bonjour...). Alors comme ça tu imprimes tous les chapitres??? Ferais-tu ça au boulot?? J'avoue que je ne sais pas moi-même excatement où je vais avec ma fic (enfin, j'ai les idées pour les chapitres suivants, mais je ne sais pas encore comment terminer ma fic...). Je suis sûre que 'ton' mariage sera différents des autres, de toute façon, chaque fic est différente!!! Je suis donc pressée de le lire, ainsi que le reste... (quel reste???)_

_**XxjustineblainxX**: s'excuser c'est souvent compliqué... moi, au contraire, je m'excuse trop facilement et ça peut aussi énerver!!!_

_**Lily forever**: ahlàlà, tout le vocabulaire!!! merci merci thankyou gracia et merci dans toutes les langues du monde... Alice n'a pas trop boudé parce qu'elle a obtenu ce qu'elle voulait... Et oui, c'est dur pour les parents, mais en même temps c'est peut-être mieux pour eux d'être au courant plutôt que de croire leur fille morte!!!_

_**Gwelle**: merci pour tous ces compliments!!! voilà la suite!!!_

_**Pomme-banane**: merci merci merci!!! Je dois t'avouer que je suis moi aussi souvent à court de mot pour remercier toutes les personnes qui m'écrivent de gentilles reviews... en fait, je n'en ai qu'un: merci!!! Je ne pouvais vraiment pas laisser Alice comme ça... Quant à Rosalie, je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne super gentille avec Bella aussi facilement!!_

_**SoSo**: nan, je prendrais pas la grosse tête, promis!!! Et puis, j'espère que ça plaira toujours autant!!!_

_**Golden-eyed:** tu vas bientôt voir ce qu'a préparé Alice..._

_**Isabelle**: merci!!! J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi bon..._

_**Maryella:** et oui, quelques fois je suis trop dans mon histoire et je ne vois pas quand ça devient moi compréhensible... Disons qu'Edward vient de dire devant les parents de Bella qu'il peut vivre avec elle même si elle reste humaine et elle lui en veut d'avoir fait comprendre à ses parents que c'était elle qui voulait à ce point la transformation... et elle part bouder dans sa chambre. (désolée, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir été plus claire...)_

_**Kiwoui**: les Volturi??? Qui a dit qu'ils devaient venir??? Bon, j'avoue que l'action arrive bientôt (prochain chapitre ou peut-être le suivant...)_

_**Meskinapadme**: waah!!! tu me fais rougir en me disant ça!!! Je suis contente (et assez fière, je l'avoue) que l'on puisse me comparer, même de loin, à Stephenie Meyer!!! Quant au ton moins 'adulte', n'hésite pas à m'expliquer davantage, c'est comme ça qu'on progresse!!!!_

_**Sarah:** c'est ta review qui m'a fait rire... honnêtement, je n'ai pas compté le nombre d'heures qui séparaient ces deux ébats!!! (et puis, il n'y a rien eut la deuxième fois...). Mais il faut quand même comprendre le pauvre Edward, il a attendu plusieurs décennies alors... Je crois qu'avec ce chapitre, tu vas encore dire que c'est un 'chaud lapin'..._

**

* * *

Chapitre 16: fête**

Edward avait eut raison, la semaine avait été épuisante. Non pas que les préparatifs aient vraiment été fatigants, une bande de vampires étant là pour organiser les choses bien plus vite que de simples humains auraient pu le faire, mais je devais jongler entre mes parents qui étaient toujours étonnamment zen vu la situation et Alice qui ne cessait de me supplier pour lui laisser faire telle ou telle chose (comme un lâcher de colombes).

Edward ne me quittait pas, ce dont je ne pouvais pas me plaindre. Pourtant, Paul et Charlotte étaient partis en Alaska pour rejoindre le clan de Denali qui ne viendrait pas cette fois-ci, mais il préférait quand même rester avec moi pour me protéger de tous les autres dangers qui me guettaient (les chutes principalement).

Comme je restais chez mes parents, pour profiter au maximum de leur présence et pour laisser le champ libre à Alice, Edward vivait avec ma famille quasiment jour et nuit. J'étais heureuse de cette situation qui permettait à Charlie et Renée (qui ne comptait pas rentrer chez elle avant la rentrée scolaire) de mieux connaître le vampire avec qui je partagerai l'éternité.

Ma nuit n'avait pas été reposante. La fête avait lieu aujourd'hui et j'étais angoissée par les surprises qu'Alice n'avait pas manqué de me préparer. Elle avait tellement bien fait les choses que même ses pensées étaient restées hermétiques au talent extraordinaire de mon époux. En fait, elle ne cessait de penser aux préparatifs que nous connaissions déjà quand nous étions ensembles, et le reste du temps elle nous fuyait pour organiser ses coups en douce.

Il était onze heures et je commençai seulement à me réveiller. La fête était prévue pour ce soir et je comptais bien profiter des quelques heures de répit que je pouvais encore avoir. Toujours à moitié endormie, je mis un certain à m'apercevoir de l'absence d'Edward. Je titubai jusqu'à la salle de bain où je passai un bon quart d'heure sous la douche. Sortant de la cabine, je pris conscience que j'avais oublié mes vêtements qui m'attendait bien sagement sur mon bureau, un simple jean avec une chemise, sachant que j'en changerais aussitôt que je serais prise en main par Alice. Je m'enroulais dans la plus grande serviette disponible et priai pour que mes parents restent en bas pendant le trajet jusqu'à ma chambre.

Agrippant les deux pans de la serviette d'une main, j'appuyai sur la poignée de l'autre et pénétrai rapidement à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

- Ah! Tu n'es pas prête apparemment, murmura une voix qui me fit sursauter et pousser un cri de surprise.

Les yeux d'Edward étaient posés sur moi et ne manquaient pas de me détailler. Je piquai un fard, je devais être écarlate mais cela semblait bien amuser Edward qui pouffa aussitôt de rire. S'approchant de moi, il attrapa mon menton d'une main et me regarda droit dans les yeux, ses prunelles fauves brillaient de désir tandis que son autre main s'égarait sur le haut de ma cuisse.

- J'adore toujours autant te voir rougir, susurra-t-il en posant ses lèvres sous mon oreille. Tu devrais t'habiller, Alice s'impatiente, ajouta-t-il ensuite en reculant légèrement et pointant vivement son regard sur ce qu'il se passait dans mon dos.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et je sursautai de plus bel, rattrapant de justesse un des pans de la serviette qui avait faillit m'échapper. Alice se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, une moue exaspérée sur le visage, mais elle ne paraissait nullement gênée par la situation.

- Bella, tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Si tu ne te dépêches pas, rien ne sera pas prêt quand les invités arriveront.

- Mais… la… la fête n'est… que pour ce soir, balbutia-je en me cachant immédiatement derrière Edward.

J'attendais avec impatiente qu'Alice parte de ma chambre pour reprendre un peu contenance et surtout pouvoir m'habiller. Edward me cachait habillement mais avait du mal à dissimuler son amusement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle s'habille et elle te rejoint tout de suite après, informa-t-il sa sœur. Tu peux sortir, s'il te plaît?

Poussant un soupir agacé, Alice referma la porte derrière elle. Edward se retourna vers moi avec son sourire en coin qui me fit fondre une nouvelle fois.

- Tu es pudique? demanda-t-il sur un ton espiègle.

- Un peu, marmonnai-je en rougissant une fois de plus mais pour une raison différente.

Sans faire de commentaire sur ma réponse, il attrapa une de mes mains et la porta à ses lèvres alors que la serviette m'échappait totalement et tombait sur la moquette. Mon cœur se mit à battre une chamade désordonnée et mes jambes flanchèrent légèrement mais je ne tombai pas, soutenue par le bras qu'Edward avait passé derrière mon dos. Sa bouche remonta de mon poignet jusqu'à ma gorge en laissant sur mon bras un sillon froid. Me pressant un peu plus contre lui, ses lèvres se firent pressantes sur ma bouche et son baiser me coupa le souffle au sens propre du terme.

- Cette fois-ci, je ne voudrais vraiment pas qu'Alice entre dans la chambre, murmura-t-il en récupérant la serviette pour la nouer autour de ma poitrine. Si dans deux minutes tu n'es pas descendue, elle compte bien t'habiller elle-même et je crois que je préfèrerai le faire à sa place.

Maudissant Alice, son impatiente et sa fête, je m'habillai rapidement, aidée par Edward qui boutonna mon chemisier tout en déposant des baisers légers dans mon cou. Il me démêla ensuite les cheveux avec des gestes tendres et doux, pas une seule fois il ne me fit mal. Enfin prête, je partis rejoindre mon bourreau.

Début des préparatifs, et surtout découverte de la robe qu'elle m'avait caché cette fois-ci. C'était une merveille, mais j'espérais qu'Alice ne s'était défoulée que sur la robe car celle-ci n'avait rien de 'simple' comme je le lui avais demandé. Le thème 1918 avait été abandonné pour cette deuxième cérémonie, qui après tout n'était pas vraiment un mariage, et la robe n'avait plus rien à voir avec les tenues assez sages qui pouvaient caractériser le début du siècle.

Une fois la robe enfilée, je m'apercevais mieux du décolleté qu'elle me faisait, d'autant plus que je n'étais pas vraiment habituée à porter de telles tenues. La gorge était totalement à l'air et les épaules dénudées, j'attraperais certainement froid dans la journée. Une ribambelle de perles nacrées agrémentait le corsage alors que le bas de la robe restait plus simple, si on exceptait la longue traîne que je devais attacher à mon poignet pour ne pas marcher dessus et les fines broderies qui bordaient l'ourlet. Mais c'était la couleur qui me surprenait le plus, le corsage était d'un or pâle encore assez éloigné de la teinte des prunelles d'Edward, mais la jupe se dégradait dans un camaïeu doré qui me rappelait cette fois-ci les iris de mon mari.

Comme je devais m'y attendre, Alice n'avait pas abandonné l'idée farfelue de me faire mettre des chaussures à talons, et elle n'avait pas choisi les plus petits! Comment pourrais-je ne pas chuter avant une telle robe et des chaussures qui me grandissaient de près de dix centimètres?

Ma mère avait aussi été habillé par Alice mais de manière beaucoup plus raisonnable, elle avait revêtu une loge robe rose pâle, très simple avec seulement des bandes d'un rose plus soutenu en haut et en bas de la robe. Rosalie était vraiment magnifique, comme à son habitude, dans une robe plus courte qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou et laissait voir ses longues jambes fines qui la faisaient paraître encore plus grande. Le superbe bleu outremer de sa tenue mettait sa chevelure et ses yeux dorés en valeur. La robe qu'Alice s'était choisie était la plus extravagante (la mienne exceptée), elle avait un corsage, d'un rouge profond, qui leur serrait sa taille fine alors que la jupe, longue et aérienne, montrait un dégradé allant du même vermillon que le corsage jusqu'à une teinte beaucoup plus foncée au bas de sa jupe, un bordeaux presque noir qui rappelait étrangement la couleur des prunelles des 'méchants' vampires.

Enfin coiffée et maquillée, je sortais de sa chambre en titubant, par la faute des talons mais aussi parce que je ne me sentais pas très bien, très anxieuse en fait. Je descendis l'escalier soutenue d'un côté par Alice et de l'autre par ma mère. Esmé et Rosalie nous suivaient alors que les autres membres de la famille et invités devaient nous attendre dans l'immense salon. Pour ne pas changer, il pleuvait même en plein mois d'août mais cela était largement préférable au soleil qui aurait forcé ma nouvelle famille à rester à l'intérieur.

Une fois en bas des escaliers, j'osais enfin lever les yeux et détacher mon regard de là où je mettais les pieds. Aussitôt, je croisai les yeux d'Alice qui pétillaient d'une drôle de façon, elle avait l'air d'être fière d'elle, comme un enfant qui ferait une surprise à ses parents. Fronçant les sourcils, j'espérais lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle me dise tout de suite si elle avait fait des choses extravagantes, mais, ignorant mon expression réprobatrice, elle m'entraîna vers une pièce de la villa où je m'étais rarement rendue.

La grande salle au parquet de bois luisant était illuminée par des dizaines de bougies qui procuraient une lumière dorée et tamisée à la scène. Je me trouvais dans une véritable salle de bal, c'était splendide mais cette atmosphère me donna des frissons, n'était-on pas censé danser dans un tel lieu?

Je cherchai une personne bien précise dans cette assemblée qui occupait une bonne partie de la salle. Mes yeux se posaient successivement sur chacun des invités à qui j'adressai parfois un petit signe de tête, incapable de me montrer plus aimable que ça vu les circonstances. Enfin, je parvins à dénicher la personne que je désirais voir: Alice. Tenant fermement le bout de ma traîne dans une main et posant successivement un talon puis la pointe de mes pieds par terre pour garder l'équilibre, je traversai la foule sans plus vraiment voir quiconque et m'approchai petit à petit d'Alice qui me tournait le dos et qui ainsi ne me voyait pas venir vers elle, même si elle devait m'entendre.

- Alice? l'interpellai-je d'un ton sec et légèrement pincé. Tu comptes vraiment nous faire un bal style XVIIème siècle? Orchestre avec violons, lustres de cristal, chandelles, tenues des invités, domestiques en livrées… C'est donc Carlisle qui est à l'honneur ce soir, ajoutai-je même sarcastique.

Effectivement, tout y était, une vraie scène de film histoire. J'étais même tentée de chercher les caméras pour savoir si on était réellement filmé!

- Nous avons même une princesse ce soir, susurra soudain une voix douce à mon oreille. Tu es magnifique, mon amour.

M'attrapant par la taille, il me tourna vers lui et sauva ainsi sa sœur de ma colère, mais elle ne perdait rien pour attendre, même si je vis du coin de l'œil qu'elle était déjà partie avec Jasper. Je ne l'observai pas longtemps et préférai me focaliser sur Edward. Bien sûr, les tenues n'étaient pas vraiment conforme à la mode du XVIIème et il ne portait ni redingote ni bas de soie ni souliers à talons. Il était vêtu d'un costume beaucoup plus classique, noir agrémenté d'une large ceinture en soie d'un or terni qui se mariait très bien avec la couleur de ma robe et soulignait la finesse de son corps.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse? demanda-t-il au bout d'un instant en inclinant légèrement le buste et tendant son bras pour que j'y pose ma main.

Toujours immobile face à lui, je le dévisageai un instant pour voir s'il ne se moquait pas de moi et décidai enfin de lui faire confiance comme pour le premier bal où nous étions allés ensemble. Au moins, je n'avais pas la jambe dans le plâtre cette fois-ci. Je posai donc ma main sur son bras, il me fit tourner sur moi-même et je me retrouvai face à la piste de danse vide de tout invité. Ne comprenant pas où cela me menait, je dévisageai Edward en tâchant de prendre un air furieux, j'avais au moins espéré pouvoir me fondre dans la foule!

- C'est une soirée en notre honneur, Bella, me dit-il en souriant. Il est normal que nous ouvrions le bal.

Incapable d'être réellement en colère contre lui, je soupirai et pris mon courage à deux mains. Après tout, il me suffisait de mettre mes pieds sur ceux d'Edward. Arrivée au centre de la salle, je me rapprochai de lui et commençai à vouloir positionner mon pied droit mais il recula le sien avant même que je n'esquisse vraiment mon geste.

- Non, pas comme ça cette fois-ci. Je veux danser une vraie valse avec toi.

Contrairement à avant, mon expression n'avait rien à voir avec la fureur, j'étais plutôt horrifiée par ce qu'il me proposait. Si ses bras ne m'avaient pas retenu, je me serais probablement enfuie et enfermée dans sa chambre, mais il s'empara de ma main droite, mit son autre main dans mon dos et m'entraîna aussitôt avec lui alors que les violons résonnaient dans la salle de bal.

- Ne réfléchis pas, laisse-moi te guider, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Ferme les yeux, écoute la musique et sens les mouvements.

J'obéis à ses conseils, fermai mes yeux et laissai Edward me faire valser. Je sentais ses bras et ses jambes contrôler mon propre corps, et je parvenais même à prévoir quelle direction il allait prendre rien qu'en me concentrant sur ses mouvements. La valse me sembla finalement extrêmement courte et je fus surprise quand il s'arrêta en même temps que la musique. Rouvrant les yeux, je lui souris, aux anges.

- Tu danses très bien quand tu le veux, susurra-t-il.

- C'est que j'ai le meilleur des cavaliers, répliquai-je ne lui en voulant plus de m'avoir entraîné là-dedans.

- Fais-moi confiance, je ne suis pas mal non plus, tonna une voix grave derrière moi.

- Je te la confie, Emmett, déclara calmement Edward en libérant sa main droite de la mienne et la passant à son frère.

Sans me laisser le temps de dire ouf, les bras d'Emmett m'entourèrent et nous fûmes lancés dans une nouvelle valse. J'oubliai tous les conseils d'Edward et écrasai immédiatement les pieds de mon cavalier. Le rouge me monta aux joues et je baissai les yeux pour surveiller mes pires ennemis quand il s'agissait de danser: mes propres pieds.

- T'inquiète, murmura-t-il en ralentissant légèrement la cadence. Tu ne peux pas me faire mal, alors ne te soucis pas d'où tu mets les pieds. Je t'ai vu danser avec Edward, je sais que tu es capable de te laisser entraîner. Fais-moi confiance, répéta-t-il à la fin pour tenter de me rassurer.

- Désolée, Emmett. Je crois que tu me surestimes, maronnai-je honteuse.

Il ne répondit pas mais continua à me faire tourner. Quand j'eus le courage de relever mon regard vers lui, je fus surprise de constater qu'il me souriait. Certes, il avait un air indulgent qui aurait pu me vexer mais je préférai ça à la moquerie. Les cinq dernières notes de la valse s'égrenèrent et Emmett me libéra. Je cherchai aussitôt mon mari des yeux et le vis entamer la nouvelle danse avec Esmé. Il croisa mon regard et m'adressa un sourire radieux, apparemment il appréciait cette soirée et j'étais heureuse pour lui. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était aussi catastrophique que je l'avais crains, je n'étais pas encore tombée notamment.

Je voulus m'extraire de la foule des invités qui valsaient au centre de la salle, certains rigolant beaucoup de leur propre maladresse, mais je fus rapidement bloquée par une nouvelle invitation à danser.

- Puisque Edward m'a prit ma cavalière, voudrais-tu bien que je lui rende la pareille?

Carlisle, superbe dans son costume sombre et cintré, me tendait son bras tout en me souriant.

- Si vous n'avez pas peur pour vos pieds, répondis-je en soupirant, désespérée par mon inaptitude à danser correctement.

- Mes pieds ne risquent absolument rien, rigola-t-il doucement.

Je me positionnai face à lui et ce simple mouvement suffit à provoquer ce que je craignais depuis le début de la soirée. Ma cheville se tordit légèrement et seuls les bras de Carlisle m'empêchèrent de tomber. M'agrippant à lui, je parvins donc à rester débout mais je rougis de plus bel. Sans émettre aucun commentaire, sa main gauche se plaça dans mon dos et il se mit à me faire tournoyer. Edward dansait à merveille, Carlisle à la perfection. Il me guidait parfaitement bien et mes pieds ne touchèrent pas une seule fois les siens.

Les danses s'enchaînèrent ainsi. Je me sentis obliger d'accepter l'invitation de mon père, malheureusement pour ses pieds, mais n'hésitai pas à refuser toutes les autres, notamment celle de Mike. Bref, Edward fût presque mon seul cavalier de la soirée et cela me convenait très bien. Encore une fois, la soirée tant redoutée se passa mieux que je ne l'avais espéré et ma colère contre Alice s'envola progressivement.

D'autres couples de danseurs furent étonnants. Ma mère valsa avec Carlisle, et bien sûr avec Phil, Charlie se fit invité par Alice, Edward partagea une danse avec Angela, au moment où je valsai avec mon père, et enfin, le plus surprenant de tout, Emmett dansa avec Jessica.

Fatiguée, les pieds en compote, je fus heureuse quand les invités se décidèrent à partir. Renée, Phil et Charlie nous quittèrent les derniers tandis que j'avais prévu de rester passer la nuit dans la maison qui serait bientôt la mienne, d'autant plus que plus vite je serais au lit, mieux ce serait. Edward dût le sentir car il me prit dans ses bras et me monta aussitôt dans sa chambre. Il me déshabilla tendrement et me mit au lit comme une enfant, bordant l'édredon autour de moi.

* * *

_Ahlàlà, j'ai posté rapidement mais je ne sais pas quand je mettrais la suite vu que l'écriture du prochain chapitre est à peine entamée... Les reviews seraient la bienvenue pour me booster un peu!!!! (je n'avais encore jamais réclamé des reviews comme ça!!)._

_Encore merci à toutes (tous) celles (ceux) qui me lisent!!! je sais que je me répète mais je voulais vraiment vous dire que ça fait très très plaisir!!!_


	17. Surprises

_Ahlàlà, je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre précédent ait plut!!!! Comme je vous l'ai dit, il était particulièrement long mais là je bats encore mon record avec celui-ci!!!! _

_Encore et encore merci pour toutes les reviews et les alerts!!!! ou tout simplement, merci de me lire!!_

_**Tchiii**: ah oui, je me suis décarcassée pour décrire les robes, même si ce n'était peut-être pas toujours très clair... Merci pour tes encouragements!!! mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir 'pondu' quelque chose de fabuleux..._

_**MalakieCullen:** j'ai rigolé toute seule devant mon ordi quand j'ai imaginé le couple Emmett/Jessica et je suis bien contente que ça ait plut!!! Pour les scènes plus... sensuelles, disons que j'écris les 'occasions manquées', après on peut toujours imaginer qu'ils aient eu d'autres occasions réussies!!!! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, encore plus long, mais excellent, je ne sais pas..._

_**Audrey:** tu as aimé l'ambiance?? je vais te faire un aveux, je me suis un peu inspirée du dessin animé 'la Belle et la Bête' (sauf qu'Edward n'a rien d'une bête bien sûr...)_

_**Coco-kaukau:** et oui, tout c'est passé comme sur des roulettes... _

_**So'Sow**: merci!!!! honnêtement, c'est aussi un des miens (et oui, même quand on écrit, on a ses chapitres préférés!!). Si j'écris un livre je te tiendrais au courant... nan, en fait je ne fais ici qu'exploiter les idées géniales et les personnages fascinant d'un auteur merveilleux!!! Avec cette fic, j'en suis à 76 pages works et en général mes chapitres font un peu plus de 4 pages, mais les deux derniers chapitres ont presque terminé la cinquième page!!! Tout le monde attend un super chapitre mais j'ai peur de décevoir ce coup-là..._

_**XxjustineblainxX:** merci!!!! Et oui, Bella peut quand même apprécier une telle soirée (surtout, ou plutôt seulement, quand il y a Edward)_

_**Lily forever**: mais qui n'aurait pas aimé danser avec Edward????!! Même si tu te répètes, envoies-moi toujours tes reviews!!! Surtout quand c'est pour me dire de si gentilles choses!!!!_

_**Sone:** oups... oui, il y a quelques fois des problèmes avec les reviews!! Ahahah, Emmett, mauvais danseur?? nan, je pense surtout que Bella a été surprise de danser avec lui, et un peu impressionnée aussi peut-être. Et c'est quoi les '...' quand tu dis qu'Edward est 'très ...', je suis curieuse de savoir quel mot se place sur ces 3 points..._

_**Akito**: t'inquiète, je pardonne toujours de tels oublis (surtout que je ne suis pas un exemple pour ce qui ait de poster les reviews...). La transformation arrive bientôt. Et non, elle n'aura pas les mêmes pouvoirs (c'est pas drôle sinon de reprendre la même idée!!)_

_**Meskinapadme**: mais non, je ne l'ai pas pris mal!!! Je demandai juste des précisions pour mieux comprendre!!! Apparemment ça allait mieux avec ce chapitre, tant mieux!!! C'est moi qui suis perturbante maintenant?? En fait, je ne fais qu'écrire et décrire ce que je vois dans ma tête... Les descriptions de vêtements ne sont pas toujours évidentes, d'autant plus que le modèle n'existe que dans ma tête!!!_

_**Theriel**: merci d'avoir lu mes chapitres malgré ta dissert!!! Bon courage, je compatis..._

_**Pomme-banane**: je me suis bien amusée à faire valser Bella... Rha, Bella en train de danser dans les bras d'Edward!!! J'ai déjà dévoiler mon âge dans d'autres réponses à des reviews... interdiction de dire que je suis vieille!!! J'ai 25 ans, et toi?? (obligée de me le dire maintenant que j'ai dit le mien!!)_

_**TaT:** moi aussi je suis bien contente que Jacob soit définitivement évincé!_

_**Sarah**: c'est sûr que Jessica ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec Rosalie!!! Trop 'chaud lapin' Edward ou ça te va comme ça?? Et puis, ils sont mariés quand même maintenant, Bella est pudique mais on peut facilement s'imaginer qu'Edward l'a déjà vu nue et vice versa..._

_**Titenanou**: merci, bienvenue dans ma fic!!! ça a dû te donner pas mal de lecture si tu as tout lu d'un coup..._

_**Katia**: me dire que tu aimes mon chapitre, c'est déjà une super review!!! alors n'hésite pas à recommencer..._

_**Cathyouchka**: tu vois, c'est pour toi que je poste ce chapitre aussi vite (au détriment de mon ménage que je n'avais pas terminé hier soir!), les autres devraient te remercier (normalement ça aurait été demain soir...)!! Tu relis même mes chapitres??? Waahou, je suis trop contente qu'on puisse avoir plaisir à relire ce que j'écris!!!! Pour la petite anecdote , je me suis inspirée du dessin animé 'la Belle et la Bête' pour la scène du bal... avec Edward en prince charmant plutôt qu'en Bête!!! (décidemment, on est dans les contes en ce moment...)_

_**Maryella**: merci pour les conseils de chansons mais je n'écoute que des chansons françaises (sinon je ne comprends rien et j'aime bien savoir de quoi ça parle...), en ce moment j'écoute Ridan (je ne sais pas si tu connais), rien à voir avec des chansons d'amour!!! Ahahah, le passage de la serviette!!!! laissons travailler notre imagination..._

_**Alison**: oui, je suis fière de moi pour les valses!!! D'autant plus que la danse et moi ça fait... plus que 2 en tout cas (je suis pire que Bella, c'est sûr parce qu'il n'y a pas pire que moi!!!). Tu n'as pas reçu mon mail?? J'en ai envoyé un lundi soir, si tu ne l'as pas reçu, dis-le moi et je le renverrais!!!_ **

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17: surprises**

Je sentais encore que mes jambes et mes pieds étaient douloureux, il me faudrait probablement plusieurs jours pour récupérer. Pour l'instant, la chaleur et le confort du lit me convenaient à merveille et seul le contact froid de la main d'Edward sur mon front me persuada d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Bonjour, marmonnai-je en m'étirant tel un chat.

Il me sourit en guise de bonjour.

- Allez, debout marmotte. J'ai prévu plein de choses pour aujourd'hui.

Ronchonnant, je me blottis de plus bel sous la couette et refermai mes yeux.

- Et je peux en savoir un peu plus? ronchonnai-je d'une voix encore endormie.

- Juste une chose alors, accepta-t-il au bout d'un moment avec un air très sérieux. Nous sommes invités chez tes parents ce soir.

J'avais encore de la peine à croire que j'avais enfin prit la décision de rester vivre dans ma nouvelle famille (Paul et Charlotte étant restés chez Tanya), avec l'accord de Renée et Charlie en plus. Ma mère était bien décidée à rester à Forks jusqu'à ma transformation, même si elle devait se faire passer pour malade à l'école où elle travaillait pour pouvoir le faire. J'avais toujours vu mes parents rester en bons termes, mais là, j'étais bluffée par cette proximité. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que les épreuves rendent solidaires?

- Est-ce que Phil sera là? demandai-je en me réveillant un peu plus.

Ce n'était pas que je ne l'appréciai pas mais la cohabitation dans ces circonstances particulières était vraiment difficile. En fait, ma mère était incapable de garder un secret et celui-ci était de taille, elle avait été sur les nerfs toute la durée du séjour de Phil et elle culpabilisait énormément de cacher une chose si importante à son mari. Edward et moi avions bien insisté pour lui faire comprendre que connaître l'existence des vampires la mettait déjà en danger avec Charlie, inutile de rajouter Phil à la liste des victimes potentielles des Volturi.

Je ne pensai pas que ce clan de vampires puisse constituer un réel danger pour mes parents. Après tout, si Edward n'était pas allé les voir quelques mois plus tôt, jamais les Volturi n'auraient eut connaissance de mon existence. Alors pourquoi et comment sauraient-ils qu'ils y avaient deux humains en plus dans le secret? Mais quoiqu'il en soit, autant éviter une troisième victime potentielle.

- Non, il a dû rentrer rapidement à cause de son travail, me répondit Edward en me tirant littéralement du lit pour me conduire à la salle de bain.

Enfin lavée, peignée et habillée, je rejoignis Edward qui m'attendait déjà, patiemment, dans la Volvo. Il démarra tout en me lançant un sourire qui fit pétiller ses yeux lumineux.

- Est-ce que je peux te demander ce que nous allons faire maintenant?

- Non, rigola-t-il fier de lui.

Je soupirai, il voulait me faire une surprise mais je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou non. Mais, après tout, c'était le but d'une surprise. Edward roula longtemps. Je m'aperçus rapidement qu'il prenait la direction de Seattle et je ne cessai de me demander ce qu'il me réservait.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à proximité de la grande ville, dans la zone commerciale plus exactement. Je compris ce qu'il me réservait que lorsqu'il se gara devant un concessionnaire. Je fermai les yeux et secouai la tête, j'aurais dû comprendre depuis longtemps ce qu'il me réservait. En fait, je m'y attendais depuis que ma chère camionnette avait réduite en miettes mais il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de me faire ce cadeau là, trop occupé avec le premier mariage, Jacob et la fête organisée par Alice.

Audi. Bien sûr, il m'en avait déjà parlé, apparemment il avait déjà un modèle en tête pour moi.

- Alors? demanda-t-il en me jetant un regard anxieux.

- Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense? répliquai-je mutine.

- Je voudrais surtout savoir si tu vas ou non t'enfuir en courant.

L'humour de sa répartie était grandement atténuée par son sourire désolé mais je sentais pourtant qu'un seul mot de moi pourrait en faire un vampire heureux.

- Non, je ne vais pas m'enfuir. De toute façon, j'ai besoin d'une voiture, non? Mais attention, je ne veux rien de trop luxueux, ajoutai-je d'un ton méfiant.

- Merci, dit-il avec un sourire radieux cette fois-ci. Viens, on y va.

Je me retrouvai rapidement en compagnie d'Edward dans l'immense hall vitré où une dizaine de voitures trônaient sous des spots qui les éclairaient violemment. Je regardai tous ces véhicules qui m'entouraient mais je ne parvenais pas encore à m'imaginer en train de conduire une de ces merveilles.

- Je sais que tu attends de moi que je me montre raisonnable alors que penses-tu de l'A3? demanda Edward en s'arrêtant devant le modèle le plus 'petit' de la marque. Mais s'il y en a une autre qui te plaît, tu n'hésites pas.

- Non, ça me convient très bien, déclarai-je en regardant la voiture qu'Edward me proposait.

Elle était en même temps racée mais pas trop tape-à-l'œil et rien que son allure promettait puissance et vitesse pour une conduite plus sportive. Le modèle présenté était de couleur noir et les chromes brillaient sous la lumière. Même si elle ne ressemblait en rien à ma chère camionnette, je ne pourrais plus dire non à Edward. Je n'avais pourtant aucun goût de luxe, surtout concernant les voitures, mais j'eus réellement un coup de cœur en voyant cette merveille.

- Puis-je vous conseiller? demanda poliment un vendeur avec un sourire avenant.

Pendant dix minutes, je ne compris rien à la conversation, ils partirent dans des détails techniques qui me dépassaient largement. Ils parlaient de chevaux et d'options en tout genre dont les noms m'échappaient totalement.

- Très bien, monsieur, vous avez de la chance, nous avons un modèle de ce type disponible de suite, déclara soudain le vendeur alors qu'Edward venait de signer une multitude de paperasse. Il faudra attendre que les documents soient en règle et la voiture est à vous.

Je regardai mon mari d'un air étonné, surprise que la décision ait été prise aussi rapidement. Edward me souriait, fier d'avoir enfin pu me faire un 'vrai' cadeau.

- J'ai cru remarquer que tu aimais bien la carrosserie noire, dit-il en me repositionnant face à ma future voiture.

- Tu m'expliques de quoi vous avez parlé tous les deux?

- De détails, esquiva-t-il sans rentrer dans les détails justement.

- Et alors, dans combien de temps je pourrais la conduire? demandai-je d'une voix soudain un peu excitée.

- Dans une semaine tout au plus, rigola-t-il ravi. Veux-tu conduire un peu au retour?

Alors là, voilà une proposition qu'il ne m'avait encore jamais faite! Je rêvai ou bien venait-il réellement de m'offrir l'occasion de prendre le volant de sa Volvo?

- Euh… oui, je veux bien, répondis-je hésitante car je ne savais pas bien s'il me taquinait ou s'il était sérieux.

Il me lança aussitôt les clés alors que nous arrivions déjà à proximité de la voiture. Bien entendu, je faillis les rater mais je fus quand même fière de les rattraper, même si je savais que l'habilité d'Edward y était pour quelque chose.

Je pris place sur le siège conducteur tandis qu'Edward s'installait à coté de moi, toujours aussi radieux. Je démarrai le moteur après avoir réglé mon siège et mes rétroviseurs. Je sentis aussitôt la puissance du moteur qui ronronnait pourtant doucement. Je débrayai lentement et rejoins la grande route en direction de Forks. Je respectai scrupuleusement les limitations de vitesse contrairement à Edward qui pouvait se permettre de rouler à une allure folle.

Mon époux continuait à m'observer d'une manière insistante qui commençait à me faire rougir et, plus problématique, à me déconcentrer. Arrêter à un feu rouge, je lui rendis son sourire puis me forçai à détourner mon regard de sa beauté hallucinante pour redémarrer dès que le feu passerait au vert.

Vert. Je débrayai et partis en douceur. Je faisais même mieux, je roulais en dessous de la vitesse autorisée, ce qui mit la patience d'Edward à rude épreuve! Alors que nous nous étions à peine éloignés de Seattle, il me demanda de m'arrêter sur le bord de la route et reprit le volant

- Tu conduis très bien, mon amour… très… prudemment. Mais j'ai prévu bien d'autres choses pour aujourd'hui et j'aimerais qu'on en ait le temps.

- Tant que tu ne fais pas d'autres folies, bougonnai-je un peu vexée par sa réflexion sur ma conduite.

Il prit une route que je ne connaissais pas, il m'était impossible de savoir où il allait, mis à part qu'il s'enfonçait dans une forêt. Les nombreux nuages noirs faisaient déjà baisser la luminosité du jour qui était pourtant à peine avancé et les énormes troncs d'arbres qui nous entouraient n'en paressaient que plus menaçant. Où comptait-il m'amener?

- Tu cherches un décor de film d'horreur, lâchai-je moqueuse en contemplant l'obscurité des sous-bois.

- Je préférais une histoire féerique, répliqua-t-il en rigolant de bon cœur.

- C'est dommage, ça risque d'être difficile avec un vampire comme acteur, pouffai-je en retour, imaginant Edward vêtu comme un prince de conte de fée.

- Nous sommes arrivés, déclara-t-il en éludant ma dernière réplique.

J'avais détourné mon regard de la forêt lugubre depuis bien longtemps pour contempler mon soleil personnel et il me fallu un moment pour prendre conscience que nous en étions sortit. L'obscurité avait fait place à une lumière douce, tamisée par les amoncellements de nuages, mais surtout reflétée par le grand lac qui s'offrait à nous. Il y avait très peu de vent et l'eau bougeait à peine, miroitant quand une brise plus importante que les autres en effleurait la surface. Les berges du lac étaient boisées mais restaient claires et lumineuse, comme si les rayons du soleil se concentraient sur cet endroit.

- C'est magnifique, murmurai-je alors que mon regard parcourait encore les abords du lac.

- Viens, dit-il simplement en m'entraînant par la main.

Il me conduisit vers un petit bosquet éloigné du reste de la forêt et nous le contournâmes. Des bruits étranges me parvenaient, il me semblait entendre le souffle de plusieurs bêtes et des coups sur le sol sec des sous-bois. Passant derrière le dernier arbre, je me retrouvai soudain devant deux magnifiques chevaux. Un adolescent tenait les rênes des deux bêtes dans une main et une bombe d'équitation dans l'autre.

- Merci, dit Edward en lui tendant un billet et lui prenant les rênes et le casque. Nous reviendrons dans deux heures environ.

Revenir? Ça voulait dire partir! Mais jamais je ne monterais sur un tel animal.

- Edward, c'est une plaisanterie? demandai-je en riant jaune.

Il me regarda avec une expression visiblement étonnée, et légèrement déçue.

- Non, Bella. Je voulais que l'on fasse une balade à cheval ensemble. Tu n'auras plus l'occasion de faire ce genre de sortie dans quelques temps, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Voulait-il insinuer par là qu'après ma transformation je préfèrerais m'abreuver au sang du cheval plutôt que de gripper sur son dos? Oui, certainement, mais c'était presque déjà le cas, ou plutôt, j'étais prête à tout pour ne pas monter sur un canasson.

- Allez, ne sois pas trouillarde, me charia-t-il.

Il me fourra les rênes du plus petit cheval dans une main et m'enfonça la bombe sur le crâne avant de la fixer sous mon menton. Je n'avais toujours pas bronché de peur de le vexer mais je savais très bien que je n'avais pas assez de courage pour faire cette promenade.

- Ed…Edward, je… je ne peux pas… monter sur ce… cheval, balbutiai-je.

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche?

- Je… je ne fais déjà pas confiance à mes deux pieds alors… comment pourrais-je me fier à une bête à quatre pattes?

- Tu n'es jamais monté sur un cheval?

Sa voix s'était faite douce comme du velours, ces yeux brillaient et son sourire était resplendissant.

- Bien sûr que non, m'exclamai-je. Tu me connais, je suis une vraie catastrophe ambulante. Faire de l'équitation s'apparente à n'importe quel sport, je risquerais de tomber, de me coincer le pied dans l'étrier ou, très certainement, de me prendre une branche en pleine tête durant une promenade.

- Je t'ai toujours promis de te protéger des méchants arbres, railla-t-il en sautant élégamment sur sa monture.

Ne pas vouloir monter sur un cheval ne m'empêchait pas d'en apprécier la beauté et celui d'Edward était particulièrement magnifique avec sa robe noire uniforme et luisante. En plus, avec un tel cavalier sur le dos, l'ensemble avait une allure folle. Alors que j'observais toujours Edward et les deux bêtes (il tenait encore les rênes de 'ma monture'), mon mari fit avancer son cheval vers moi et s'arrêta à mes côtés. J'avais hésité à reculer mais j'étais décidée à faire confiance à Edward.

- Attrape, dit-il en me tendant sa main.

Obéissant, je lui pris la main et il m'entraîna aussitôt sur sa monture. Instinctivement, je passai une jambe de l'autre côté de la croupe de l'animal et me retrouvai installée derrière Edward. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille, serrant vivement mon corps contre le sien de peur de tomber. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure tandis que le cheval d'Edward commençait à avancer.

- Calme-toi, Bella, tu ne risques rien, tenta-t-il de me persuader. Même si tu faisais mine de chuter, je serais assez rapide pour te rattraper avant que tu touches le sol.

Alors là, il marquait un point.

- C'est ça, et tu attaquerais les arbres menaçants avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à moi, répliquai-je d'un ton légèrement acide.

- Tout à fait, rigola-t-il en posant une de ses mains sur les miennes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je parvins à me détendre un peu et à desserrer mon emprise même si je restais agrippée à Edward.

- Pourquoi as-tu prit l'autre cheval avec nous?

- Hum… peut-être souhaiteras-tu essayer au retour.

- N'y compte pas, déclarai-je fermement.

Nous fîmes ainsi le tour du lac et nous nous enfonçâmes même légèrement dans la forêt qui avait l'air beaucoup moins sombre que tout à l'heure. Si les premières minutes m'avaient parut longues, le temps passait désormais sans que je m'en rende compte. J'avais posé ma tête sur le dos d'Edward et j'écoutais sa respiration calme et régulière tout en contemplant la nature qui nous entourait.

- Bella?

La voix pourtant douce d'Edward me sortit de ma contemplation.

- Oui?

- Accroche-toi, dit-il seulement avant de talonner sa monture.

D'un coup je sentis la bête partir, mes fesses se soulevèrent de la croupe de l'animal pour y retomber aussitôt lourdement et cela plusieurs fois de suite. Agrippant Edward de plus bel, je me retenais pour ne pas crier de peur d'effrayer le cheval et fermai les yeux. Subitement, l'allure changea et je sentis notre monture faire des mouvements beaucoup plus doux qui contrastaient avec le vent qui me fouettait le visage plus fort qu'avant. Courageusement, j'ouvris les yeux, prête à les refermer en cas de besoin, et m'aperçus que les arbres défilaient rapidement autour de nous. La sensation que procurait le galop n'était pas aussi enivrante que lorsque j'étais sur le dos d'Edward, mais je ressentis la même impression d'aller plus vite que le vent, de faire corps avec la nature.

Doucement, Edward remit son cheval au trot, allure assez inconfortable, d'autant plus que j'étais toujours sur la croupe de l'animal donc sans selle. Mes yeux maintenant bien ouverts, je reconnus le petit bosquet d'où nous étions partis. Le même adolescent nous attendait et nous accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Tornado vous a porté tous les deux? demanda-t-il en flattant l'encolure du cheval.

- Oui, c'est un bon cheval, répondit Edward en détachant mes mains de sa taille. Ne bouge pas Bella, je descends d'abord et je t'aiderais après.

Il se fit glisser le long de l'animal tandis que je restais perchée dans une position très dangereuse pour moi. Il me prit ensuite par la taille et je me laissai porter par lui. Je poussai un long soupir de soulagement lorsque mes deux pieds furent enfin sur la terre ferme et titubai légèrement quand je fis quelques pas. Edward rendit la bombe et les deux bêtes au jeune homme et nous rejoignîmes la voiture.

Cette journée m'avait épuisé, aussi bien au niveau de la fatigue physique (la balade à cheval) qu'émotionnelle (la nouvelle voiture). Sur le chemin du retour, le doux ronronnement de la Volvo fut fatal, mes paupières se firent lourdes et le sommeil me gagna.

Une main froide effleura ma joue et me réveilla. Il faisait sombre dans la voiture, nous devions bientôt être arrivés à Forks. Il commençait à se faire tard et mes parents devaient nous attendre. Je me tournai vers Edward et lui rendis son sourire.

- Tu as apprécié ta journée? me demanda-t-il.

- Je sens que je vais avoir mal aux fesses pendant plusieurs jours, mais à part ça, oui. Surtout la première partie de la journée, je dois avouer, ajoutai-je en rougissant.

Et c'était vrai, je prenais finalement beaucoup de plaisir à me faire offrir un tel cadeau.

Edward freina brusquement et s'arrêta sur le côté de la route. Je le dévisageai et m'aperçus qu'il était concentré, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés.

- Edward, que se passe t-il? le questionnai-je doucement de peur de le déconcentrer.

- Il y a… quelqu'un chez Charlie, murmura-t-il après un silence pesant. Mais je ne sais pas qui et je ne détecte pas ses pensées.

* * *

_Bon, ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas fait une fin pareille... et en plus, je ne sais pas quand je mettrais la suite puisque rien n'est encore écrit (tout est dans ma tête)._

_Un peu d'encouragement serait le bienvenue!!! (nouvelle façon de réclamer des reviews...)_


	18. Ultimatum

_ça y est... la suite est écrite!!! Je suis fière de moi, je l'ai faite en une soirée seulement (bon c'est vrai que ce chapitre est 'un peu' plus court que les deux d'avant...)._

_**Cathyouchka**: voilà encore de quoi imprimer au boulot..._

_**MalakieCullen**: merci!!! Et oui, Edward joue bien au Zorro (au début j'avais appelé le cheval Jolly Jumper, mais Edward en Lucky Luke, ça le faisait beaucoup moins!!). Tu vois, la suite n'a pas trop tardé, surtout que je ne souhaite la mort de personne!!! (bien que vu la fin de ce chapitre, tu vas me maudire!!!). N'hésite pas à m'écrire plein de petits romans avec tes reviews, j'adore!!_

_**Lily forever**: une Audi noire avec un Edward en option??? Mince, ça existe pas, snif... Tu n'as pas deviné si le personnage mystère faisait parti des 'gentils' ou des 'méchants'?? Réponse dans quelques lignes!!! S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu rigolais pour mon chapitre que tu trouvais un peu 'court'!!!! _

_**Audrey:** merci!! Tu aurais voulu qu'il arrive plus de choses pendant la balade à cheval? C'est vrai que j'ai écrit cette scène avec un peu moins d'inspiration... et puis, je ne pouvais pas faire tomber Bella alors qu'elle était accrochée à Edward!!_

_**Titenanou**: hum... je ne crois pas que Bella aura d'accidents avec la voiture... pour cela il faudrait qu'elle la conduise... Voilà la suite et la découverte du personnage mystère (ça fait un peu jeu télé mon truc!!!)_

_**Theriel**: ahahah, Bella conduire la Volvo c'était mon petit délire!!! Et encore, j'ai été sympa parce que j'ai failli écrire une scène d'accident (mais bon, je l'avais déjà faite avec la camionnette...). Ne t'inquiète pas, ma fic continue!!!!_

_**So'Sow:** t'as vu, j'ai écrit vite!!!! Je ne suis pas assez méchante pour faire attendre après une fin pareille... bien que vu la fin que j'ai faite à ce chapitre... Waah, c'est génial s'il y a une nouvelle fic!!! Il faut la poster, quelques fois on peut être surprise par soi-même (avant, je pensais avoir une écriture 'lourde' et barbante, apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas!!!). J'en suis à 83 pages maintenant!!! mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il n'y a quelques fois que 5 lignes sur certaines pages!!! Encore merci pour tous ces compliments (c'est incroyable ce que ça fait plaisir!!!)._

_**Alison:** et oui, une fin en suspense, ça me manquait!!! Et non, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de la famille de Bella qui attend..._

_**Sarah**: mais non il est pas si méchant internet quand il veut bien remarcher... bon, c'est vrai que ça énerve quand ça ne fonctionne pas!!! Ah ben oui, il fallait bien qu'Edward lui achète sa voiture un jour ou l'autre!!! C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment attentionné avec Bella, il est fou amoureux quoi!!! Et puis, il veut lui faire vivre le maximum de chose avec qu'elle ne devienne vampire..._

_**Love-love-me**: honnêtement, je me surprends moi-même quelques fois à écrire vite... Bon, faut dire aussi que j'ai du temps (je n'ai plus de devoirs à faire le soir... c'est ça la vie active!!). merci pour ta review!!!_

_**Caroline13800:** merciii!!!!!!! Oui, je continue!!!!_

_**Maryella**: merci pour ton 'encouragement'!!! Tu vois, toutes ces reviews me font écrire vite!!! J'espère toujours rester à la hauteur... c'est que ça me met la pression tout ça!!! Moi, j'aime bien les cheveaux... alors j'ai prit plaisir à écrire cette scène, même si le mal aux fesses de Bella est une expérience vécue (j'ai eu du mal à m'assoir pendant deux jours...). Tu me diras ce que tu penses de la fin de ce chapitre..._

_**Merytre-Hatchepsout:** Et alors, tes partiels se sont bien passés??? (tu fais quoi comme études, si ce n'est pas indiscret?). Pour le personnage mystère, tu as la bonne réponse parmi tes propositions (enfin en même temps, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose que vampire, humain ou loup-garou...). Merci pour la fête, c'est un de mes passages préféré à vrai dire alors ça me fait plaisir qu'il soit appécié!!! Je me suis faite un petit délire toute seule en imaginant Bella enceinte mais c'est vrai que c'est irréaliste (enfin, pas beaucoup plus que les histoires de vampires et loups-garous!!!), et puis, il ya déjà plusieurs fics avec ça!! Bella ne prend pas vraiment goût au luxe puisqu'elle n'a que le plus 'petit' modèle de la marque... mais c'est vrai qu'elle apprécie une belle voiture!!_

_**Lollie.fleur**: j'aime bien écrire des chapitres un peu marrant, surtout avant les prochains chapitres... Tu m'as trouvé méchante??? Et bien, c'est pas fini!!!_

_**Coco-kaukau:** merci!!! voilà la suite!_

_**Ma petite soeur chérie d'amour que j'adore:** mon talent?? waah, c'est gentil!!! Si tu trouves que j'ai été vache pour la fin, je pense que la fin de ce chapitre est encore pire (ahahah, j'en rigole d'avance, méchante que je suis!!!), mais toi tu pourras lire la suite avant tout le monde!!! Ohlàlà, le prince charmant, et dire qu'on ne le trouve pas toutes les deux... snif... mais faut bien continuer à rêver quand même!!! _

_**Golden-eyed:** ahhh, moi milliardaire... Mais pour écrire un livre, il faudrait une histoire, c'est le plus dur à trouver à mon avis!!! Ici, je ne fais qu'exploiter l'histoire et les personnages de Stephenie Meyer!! Mais merci quand même pour l'idée... _

_**Tchiii:** je lui aurais bien fait acheter l'Audi TT moi à Edward mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le caractère de Bella d'accepter une telle voiture!!! dommage... Voilà la suite et 'l'identité' du personnage mystère!!_

_**Akito:** la balade à cheval c'était les moments heureux avant des moments... plus difficiles!_

_**Pomme-banane:** c'est incroyable, tout le monde a 15 ans sur ce site!!! Pourquoi tu vois mal Bella conduire?? C'est plutôt une bonne conductrice apparemment, et elle a l'air d'aimer ça!!!(contrairement à moi qui ait horreur de ça!!). _

_**Petiteange:** je suis bien contente d'avoir 'sauvé' ton samedi soir!!! J'espère que la grippe sera vite guérie, je suis rarement malade mais j'imagine très bien que ce n'est pas vraiment agréable!!!_ _Tu vois, moi aussi je n'arrivais pas à sortir de ces romans, alors j'ai écrit des suites!!! Désolée pour les fin en suspense, mais comme je suis méchante, j'aime bien embêter tout le monde (mais nan, je suis pas si méchante puisque je mets la suite après, non???)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 18: ultimatum**

- Co… comment sais-tu qu'il y a… quelqu'un à la maison, bredouillai-je alors qu'une boule descendait d'un coup au fond de mon estomac. L'angoisse commençait à monter en moi et je me sentais blanchir au fur à et mesure que le silence se prolongeait.

- Renée et Charlie sont avec lui, me répondit-il enfin.

Sa voix basse et légèrement rauque résonna étrangement dans le calme qui s'était installé dans l'intérieur sombre de la voiture.

- Et ils pensent que c'est un vampire, ajouta-t-il en me tournant son regard anxieux vers moi. Je vais demander à Alice de te garder à la maison, continua-t-il en parlant beaucoup plus vite. Il faut que j'aille voir ce qu'il se passe, mais ne viens pas, Bella. Je t'en supplie, c'est trop dangereux.

Non, il ne pouvait pas me demander ça, il ne pouvait penser que je laisserais mes parents dans une telle situation. Il ne pouvait s'agir que des Volturi, mais lequel? Et pourquoi Edward était-il incapable de lire ses pensées?

- Il n'en est pas question, dis-je en articulant. Je suis sûre que c'est moi qui suis concernée, il faut que je vienne.

- Bella, s'il te plaît, gémit-il.

- Je viens, répétai-je.

Il vrilla son regard dans le mien. J'y lus une grande tristesse et… de la peur, il avait peur pour moi, il craignait pour ma vie. Mais moi, n'avais-je pas peur pour la vie de mes parents? D'autant plus que j'étais responsable de cette situation, jamais mes parents n'auraient été menacés par un vampire si je ne les avais pas entraînés dans cette histoire.

- Je t'en prie, Edward, suppliai-je également. Il faut que je sois là. Ce sera sûrement la seule solution pour que Charlie et Renée s'en sortent indemne. Et personne n'a dit que ce vampire me voulait du mal, ajoutai-je à la fin en posant ma main sur la joue d'Edward.

Sans me répondre, il tourna légèrement la tête pour que ses lèvres froides atteignent ma main et il embrassa tendrement ma paume. Mes doigts glissèrent le long de son cou et il attrapa mon visage entre ses deux paumes. De nouveau, un baiser mêlant violence et désespoir. Ses lèvres étaient pressantes, comme si c'étaient la dernière fois qu'elles jouaient avec les miennes. Sa bouche était dure alors que ses mains maintenaient fermement mon visage contre le sien. A court de souffle, je détournai mon visage pour ne pas m'évanouir par manque d'oxygène.

- Bella, si ça passe mal, j'en mourais, souffla-t-il éperdu.

- Je ne veux pas que ça se passe mal, murmurai-je en ravalant mes sanglots.

Edward démarra aussitôt en trombe et roula encore plus rapidement et nerveusement que d'habitude. Le silence pesant était revenu et m'angoissait de plus en plus. Plus qu'un pâté de maison et nous serions arrivés.

Les pneus crissèrent sur le sol et la Volvo s'arrêta d'un coup, me faisant décoller de mon siège. Edward était déjà à ma portière et m'aida à sortir de la voiture. J'avais besoin de son soutien, il m'était essentiel. Peut-être était-ce mon dernier jour, j'avais vu comment agissait la loi des Volturi. La jeune vampire que Carlisle avait voulu aider quelques semaines plus tôt n'avait eut le droit à aucune clémence.

Les prunelles d'Edward étaient noires comme de l'encre, sa bouche ne formait qu'une ligne crispée sur son visage concentré. Passant devant moi, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon.

Un vampire était installé sur le fauteuil, en face de mes parents qui se tenaient sur le canapé. Il avait des cheveux blonds, presque aussi blancs que sa peau, qui lui donnaient une apparence quasiment immatérielle. Ses yeux pourpres ressortaient violemment sur la pâleur de son teint et brillaient d'un feu éteint tandis qu'il nous dévisageait.

- Bonsoir, nous n'attendions plus que vous, dit-il d'une voix morne.

Un grondement terrible monta de la gorge d'Edward, il gardait les lèvres serrées, le corps légèrement penché en avant pour attaquer le plus rapidement possible.

- Bien, je suis envoyé par Aro pour savoir où en est la transformation de Miss Swan, déclara le vampire blond toujours aussi calmement. Je vois qu'elle n'a pas encore été faite.

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda soudain Edward dans un grondement menaçant.

- Peu importe qui je suis. Je ne suis ici que pour une chose, la transformation de Miss Swan… ou plutôt Mrs Cullen si j'ai bien compris, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire sans joie.

Edward feula en me repoussant derrière lui et en bougeant pour se placer entre mes parents et l'émissaire d'Aro.

- Inutile, commenta le vampire. Je ne suis pas ici pour menacer quiconque, juste pour veiller à ce que certaines choses soient faites.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne vais pas vous tuer? gronda Edward en fixant toujours l'intrus. Rien ne serait plus simple que de vous éliminer.

Seul un sourire amusé répondit à Edward pendant quelques secondes.

- Vous vous doutez bien que je ne suis pas ici sans certitude de pouvoir en repartir vivant, dit-il enfin. Si je ne donne pas de nouvelles à intervalle régulier, ou si je ne suis pas de retour à Voltera dans deux semaines, je serais considéré comme mort par Aro et vous ne vaudrez pas mieux. Bref, si je reste en vie, tout le monde ici reste en vie… sauf Mrs Cullen qui doit mourir pour vivre.

- Qui êtes-vous? répéta Edward qui n'avait toujours pas eu la réponse à cette question.

- Vous êtes intrigué, c'est compréhensible. Vous avez surtout été, vous et toute votre famille, pris au dépourvu, n'est-ce pas? J'ai un don… disons 'fantôme', j'échappe à tous dons, toutes pensées.

Edward se renfrogna encore plus, lançant un regard mauvais à son adversaire.

- Donc, comme je le disais, j'ai comme instruction d'assister à la transformation de Mrs Cullen si cela n'était pas encore fait. Nous nous installons en haut?

Le sang quitta complètement mon visage et je me sentis partir peu à peu alors que mes jambes flanchaient sous mon corps. Que venait-il de dire? Ma transformation, ici, tout de suite, dans quelques minutes tout au plus Edward devrait me mordre? J'y étais préparée, je le voulais bien sûr, mais cette déclaration abrupte me fit perdre tous mes moyens.

- Bella? murmura la voix douce que j'aimais tant. Je suis désolé…

- Non, le coupai-je avant qu'il ne s'enfonce encore dans des remords absurdes. Je vais bien. Attends deux secondes que je me reprenne.

Mes oreilles sifflaient toujours mais mes yeux parvinrent à distinguer de nouveau tout ce qui m'entourait. Edward m'avait prit contre lui et je m'y accrochai, passant mes bras autour de son cou.

- Pas ici, s'il te plaît, chuchotai-je même si je savais que l'intrus entendait parfaitement mes paroles.

- Bien, j'accède à cette demande, dit-il sans se soucier du fait que cette phrase ne lui était pas adressée. Où voulez-vous que nous allions?

- Chez nous, répondit aussitôt Edward en me soulevant de terre.

- Attendez, m'exclamai-je plus lucide. Vous ne ferez rien à mes parents, n'est-ce pas?

- Je ne suis pas là pour eux, seulement pour vous, répondit-il d'un ton serein. Allons-y.

- Edward, pose-moi, s'il te plaît.

Je me détachai d'Edward et me précipitai aussitôt dans les bras de ma mère. Elle était en pleurs et me serra fort contre elle. Elle me relâcha légèrement en prit mon visage entre ses mains, repoussant les mèches de mes cheveux qui se collaient à mes joues où ruisselaient mes propres larmes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. Tout va bien se passer. Je… Ce…

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Comment pouvait-on expliquer à ses parents une telle chose? Comment les réconforter alors que j'allais devenir une créature surpuissante qui se nourrirait de sang?

- Je t'aime maman, finis-je par murmurer.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon ange, sanglota-t-elle. Pourquoi?

Je ne répondis pas à cette question plus rhétorique qu'autre chose. Délaissant ma mère à contre cœur, je me jetai dans les bras de Charlie. Lui aussi pleurait, c'était la première fois que je le voyais verser des larmes. Elles étaient silencieuses et s'écoulaient lentement le long de ses joues.

- Je suis désolée, papa, chuchotai-je la tête dans son cou. Je t'aime aussi. Prend soin de maman.

Je serrais plus fort Charlie contre moi pendant un instant avant de me détacher de lui, d'embraser ma mère et de rejoindre Edward et l'autre vampire qui m'attendaient dans l'entrée. Edward jetai toujours un regard mauvais, quelques fois ponctué d'un grondement sourd, à l'émissaire d'Aro qui restait imperturbable.

- C'est bon? On y va alors, commenta-t-il sans manifester plus d'émotion que de l'ennui.

Il monta à l'arrière de la voiture sans même demander l'autorisation. Visiblement, il comprenait que quoiqu'il fasse nous n'étions pas en mesure de le contrer. Le trajet fut heureusement rapide. J'essayai de croiser le regard d'Edward, tentant de savoir dans quel état il se trouvait, voulant savoir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant précis, mais il gardait ses yeux fixés sur la route.

Arrivés devant la grande villa blanche, il se gara face au porche, vint à ma rencontre et me porta dans ses bras, me tenant tendrement contre lui.

- Je t'aime, Bella, murmura-t-il. Si tu ne le veux pas, nous trouverons une solution.

- Je vous le déconseille, nous signala la voix froide et monotone du vampire 'fantôme'.

Edward se détourna de lui et m'emmena à l'intérieur. La maison était déserte et sombre, mon mari alluma les lumières une à une au fur et à mesure que nous avancions dans les pièces.

- Où sont-ils? demandai-je brusquement soucieuse.

- Ils sont sortis ensemble à Olympia pour la soirée. Carlisle doit être à l'hôpital par contre. Il faut que j'appelle Carlisle, déclara soudain Edward à l'intention du vampire.

Sans attendre son accord, il attrapa son téléphone et parla très rapidement à son père, lui expliquant certainement la situation actuelle.

- Il arrive dans un quart d'heure, dit-il après avoir raccroché. Bella?

Il me tendit sa main que je saisis aussitôt et me mena au second étage, dans notre chambre. Me libérant à côté du lit, il partit fermer tous les rideaux, nous plongeant dans une étrange pénombre, à la fois intime et inquiétante.

- Vous n'y assisterez pas.

Le ton d'Edward était ferme et résolu, il ne voulait pas que le mystérieux vampire se mette en spectateur face à ma transformation, face aux morsures qu'il allait m'infliger. Je ne le voulais pas non plus. Je savais que Carlisle resterait avec nous, au cas où Edward ne parviendrait pas à se contrôler, mais sa présence me gênait quand même un peu, je voyais ce qui allait ce passer comme un acte assez intime.

L'émissaire d'Aro sortit sans protester, sans chercher à savoir si nous pouvions fuir. Je ne voulais pas fuir de toute façon, maintenant que nous y étions, il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour repousser l'échéance.

- Je resterai avec toi, Bella, murmura Edward d'un ton désespéré. A aucun moment je ne te quitterai, même si tu n'es plus en mesure de me voir, je serais là.

- Je sais, répondis-je simplement en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Edward se plaça face à moi et m'allongea en me prenant par la taille. Son corps au-dessus du mien, ses yeux ne me quittaient pas, il fixait mon regard sans sourciller une seule fois. Lentement, son nez descendit le long de mon cou, son haleine glacée courant sur ma peau moite. Sa tête s'arrêta à ma poitrine, se posa sur mon sein gauche. Il écoutait les battements de mon cœur affolé, bientôt ce serait le silence total, celui de la mort de mon humanité.

Edward ne bougea pas, même quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Carlisle entra dans la chambre. Son père vint se placer près de nous, posant une mallette sur le lit.

- Tu en as prit suffisamment? demanda Edward.

- Le plus que j'ai pu. Vous me dîtes quand vous vous sentez prêts.

Le ton de Carlisle était doux et… compatissant. En tout cas, il n'y avait pas la détresse qu'il y avait dans la voix d'Edward. Alors que j'étais encore éblouit par le regard intense et brûlant d'Edward, je vis Carlisle sortir quelque chose de sa mallette. Il tenait une seringue dans sa main et posa sur le lit quelques flacons en verre.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- De la morphine, Bella, me coupa Carlisle en piquant la longue aiguille dans un des flacons. Ça n'a jamais été tenté mais ça pourrait être efficace.

Je me souvenais maintenant qu'Edward m'en avait déjà parlé mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Une piqûre? Je détestais ça mais le bref aperçu que j'avais eu de la transformation ne pouvait que me convaincre de subir une minuscule et ridicule petite piqûre.

- Bella?

- Allons-y, Edward.

Je regardai anxieusement la grande aiguille se diriger vers mon bras, mes yeux ne pouvaient pas s'en détacher. Les doigts froids d'Edward détournèrent mon visage de ce spectacle. Même s'il s'était légèrement déplacé sur le côté, il restait contre moi et plongea son regard dans le mien. Sa bouche prit possession de la mienne, pas avec angoisse et désespoir comme avant, mais avant tendresse et douceur. Ses lèvres goûtaient les miennes comme la plus exquise des nourritures, il profitait de mes derniers instants d'humaine et j'en faisais de même, respirant une dernière fois son haleine, l'odeur sans pareille de sa peau. Mon esprit tout à ce baiser, je ne sentis même pas la piqûre et n'en pris conscience que quand la morphine commença à m'engourdir, pas au point de m'endormir, mais juste assez pour neutraliser mes sens.

La bouche d'Edward s'éloigna de moi, je tendis mon menton dans l'espoir qu'il continue son baiser. Au lieu de ça, sa tête descendit le long de ma gorge. S'arrêtant enfin, il ouvrit sa bouche, dévoila ses dents et resta ainsi à deux centimètres de ma peau, de mon artère palpitante. Soudain son front se baissa, s'appuya contre mon épaule.

- Je suis désolé, Bella, murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas si…

- Je t'en prie, Edward, gémis-je. Je t'en supplie, j'ai confiance en toi.

Il inspira profondément et releva la tête. Je n'osais plus bouger, ni même parler, quand je vis dans ses yeux une résolution inébranlable. Ça y était, c'était le moment, j'allais perdre mon humanité, j'allais gagner mon éternité avec Edward.

* * *

_Désolée, vraiment, je m'excuse d'avance pour une telle fin!!! Mais sinon, ça faisait trop long si je ne coupais pas là... La suite est déjà à moitié écrite et je me dépêche de la terminer, promis!!!!_

_Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire pour me faire aller plus vite??? Je suis sûre que oui!!!_


	19. Souffrir et mourir

_Ahahah!!! Vous voulez la transformation?? Vous la voulez vraiment?? Vous pensez que vous allez l'avoir??? Hum... je ne sais pas..._

_C'est vrai que je suis une peu méchante, mais je reviens vite!!!_

_**Titenanou**: oh oui, c'est incroyable l'effet magique que les reviews ont sur moi!!! Pour le vampire aux dons 'fantômes', il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen pour qu'Alice ne le voyent pas venir et pour que le don d'Edward soit inefficace..._

_**Sarah**: comment ça j'ai coupé au mauvais moment??? moi je trouvais au contraire que c'était un bon moment pour couper!!! Qui a dit que la morphine allait marchée??? Je préfère écrire quand c'est douloureux!!! (mon esprit sadique n'est jamais bien loin!!)_

_**MalakieCullen**: rha... snif... je veux pas qu'on me déteste quand même!!! Et avec la suite, tu me détestes moins??? Et puis je pourrais encore avoir de longues reviews??? Je ne pense pas que l'émissaire d'Aro fasse vraiment de l'ombre à Bella parce qu'en somme, il n'a aucun don à lui, il ne fait qu'occulter les dons des autres vampires... Pour Bella, on attend quelque chose de plus spéctaculaire quand même!!!_

_**Coco-kaukau:** ahaha, je sais que c'est pas juste mais j'aime bien faire ça... (moi méchante???)_

_**Tchiii:** et ben alors, tu t'es fait bobo??? Heureusement, ça ne t'empêche pas de lire les fics et tu m'écris même une review malgrè ça, merci!!!!_

_**Golden-eyed**: de rien!!!_

_**Isabelle**: merci!!! ça me met la pression tout ça... j'espère continuer comme ça!!!_

_**Alison**: oui, la transformation ne se fait pas dans les meilleures conditions mais ça donne un petit côté dramatique à la chose!!! T'inquiète pas pour le mail, il n'y a rien d'urgent... les études sont beaucoup plus importantes!!!!_

_**Theriel:** ça va, j'ai fait assez vite??? Je suis quand même assez fière de moi parce que je n'ai plus d'avance maintenant dans mes chapitres!!!_

_**Lily forever**: alors là... je ne pensais pas du tout surprendre quelqu'un avec 'l'identité' de l'homme mystère... ça me semblait tellement évident!!! Voilà la suite..._

_**Audrey**: mais personne a dit que j'étais gentille... enfin, puisque je mets la suite, je ne dois pas être trop méchante!!! Merci pour tous tes compliements, ça me fait écrire encore plus vite!!!_

_**Morgghane:** je risque de faire plus de fins 'sadiques' si ça m'apporte tes reviews... (ben oui, faut pas trop me tenter!!). Tu sais, j'aime bien les compliments même si c'est toujours les mêmes!!! Tu vois, je ne suis pas trop difficile!!!_

_**Merytre-Hatchepsout**: eheheh, c'est bien ça qui est rigolo... J'espère que ce prochain chapitre te plaira... en tout cas, j'ai l'impression de bien répondre à tes attentes!!! Comparer mes petites fics au travail de Stephenie Meyer?? Waahou, ça fait plaisir de lire ça!!! Tu en as du courage pour faire des études de médecine!!! N'hesite pas à me signaler si je dis de grosses bétises quand je parle soins médicaux et compagnie..._

_**Clairehime:** tu as réussi à attendre la suite??? En tout cas, la voilà..._

_**So'Sow**: t'as vu?? j'ai encore écrit vite!!! Mais faut dire que ça fait si plaisir de se dire que des personnes attendent la suite!!! Quand je commençais à ecrire, je rectifiais souvent mes phrases après coup mais maintenant ça vient plus facilement... avec le temps, on s'améliore!!! Mais nan, c'est pas lourd de dire toujours la même chose quand c'est si gentil!!! Je veux bien lire ton prologue mais je peux avoir du mal à juger si c'est court... as-tu écrit le premier chapitre??? (à ta prochaine review, mets ton adresse mail si tu veux que je te donne la mienne pour que tu puisses m'envoyer ton travail!!)_

_**EetB**: merci!!! et voilà la transformation..._

_**Gwelle**: si si, ça ce fait!!! (ahahah, je rigole méchamment), et voilà la suite!!!_

_**Lulu**: merci!!! la suite arrive tout de suite... (quelques lignes en dessous!!)_

_**Lolly-02:** wahoo, tout lu d'un coup??? ça commence à faire long pourtant!!! mais maintenant il va falloir attendre entre chaque chapitre... Comme demandé, je suis allée voir ta fic et je te souhaite plein plein de reviews!!!_

_**x0x-Bella-Swan-x0x**: pas grave si tu n'en avais pas laissé avant, celle-là me fait déjà énormément plaisir!!! Hum... ton idée... et bien, c'est quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire depuis déjà quelques temps, alors... peut-être!!!_

**

* * *

Chapitre 19: souffrir et mourir**

Maintenant qu'il était décidé, son visage se dirigea directement dans le creux de mon cou. Ses lèvres entrouvertes se posèrent délicatement sur ma peau et ses dents encore plus froides que sa bouche me firent frissonner. Soudain, la morsure, il pénétra ma peau doucement, tendrement, prenant son temps pour atteindre l'artère qui lui permettait de pouvoir goûter à mon sang si désiré.

La morphine faisait son œuvre, je sentais ce qu'il m'arrivait mais sans aucune douleur. C'était une sensation très étrange de savoir que j'aurais dû avoir mal mais qu'une simple drogue paralysait mes sens.

Edward relâcha enfin la chair de mon cou et, se redressant légèrement face à moi, il se plaça à califourchon sur moi. Je gardai les yeux fermés, je ne voulais pas le voir s'abreuvant à mon sang, le sentir boire ce liquide si précieux était déjà bien suffisant.

Il attrapa mon poignet droit et planta aussitôt ses dents acérées là où les veines bleues sont si visibles. Une seconde, deux secondes et il relâcha mon bras, cherchant mon deuxième poignet pour lui faire subir le même sort. Il se releva, je ne sentais plus son corps peser sur moi mais je perçus aussitôt ses doigts froids effleurer ma cheville, ses dents percer la peau fine au-dessous de la malléole. Pour terminer, il s'empara de ma deuxième cheville et mordit plus violemment ma chair. Il commençait à perdre le contrôle, je ne le voyais pas mais je le ressentais au plus profond de moi, il aspirait avec avidité mon sang comme pour en recueillir jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

- Edward?

La voix douce et autoritaire de Carlisle le fit immédiatement réagir et il détacha ses dents de ma cheville. Voulant profiter une dernière fois de ce nectar, il commença à passer sa langue glacée sur mes plaies, ma cheville gauche puis la droite, mon poignet gauche puis le droit. Mon cou, il resta un long moment à essuyer le filet de sang qui devait souiller ma peau, il aspirait méticuleusement de moindre atome du liquide grenat. Ses lèvres arrivèrent à la première plaie qu'il m'avait infligé, embrassant tendrement la blessure.

Le contact glacé réveilla soudainement le feu qui était encore occulté par la morphine. La douleur fut si brutale que je ne pus retenir un cri perçant. L'incendie parcourait ma gorge, naissait dans mon bras droit, mon bras gauche puis dans mes jambes. Des langues de lave sillonnaient mes veines, doucement, consciencieusement, s'infiltrant dans le moindre vaisseau sanguin de mon être. Était-ce ce que ressentaient les femmes immolées vivantes quand elles étaient soupçonnées de sorcellerie quelques siècles plus tôt? Oui, le supplice était démoniaque. C'était l'enfer, le feu de l'enfer.

Je me mordais les lèvres, faisant tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas pousser des hurlements de douleur. Les mains froides qu'Edward posa sur mes joues ne m'apaisèrent nullement, augmentant au contraire le feu de mes veines.

- Bella, je suis là, dit-il d'une voix anxieuse. Crie, hurle, ne laissa pas la souffrance devenir plus grande en essayant de jouer les héroïnes.

Pour la première fois depuis ses morsures, je levai mes paupières et tournai mon regard vers lui. Ses yeux étaient doux, compatissants mais pourtant son regard me fit frissonner. Ses prunelles étaient rouges, rouges de mon sang. Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi, la couleur de ses iris me rappela ce que j'étais en train de devenir, une buveuse de sang.

Une douleur plus forte m'électrisa complètement, me faisant arquer le dos comme si j'étais prise de convulsions. Pourtant j'étais étrangement consciente, trop à mon goût, je ne désirais qu'une chose: m'évanouir.

Je n'étais plus en état de voir les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les jours qui s'écoulaient. Je ne vivais que l'instant présent qui n'était fait que de douleurs, souffrances, cris et hurlements. Quelques fois, pendant de courts laps de temps, mon corps se reposait, comme pour rendre ensuite le supplice encore plus intense.

Lors d'un de ces répits, des voix se firent entendre derrière la porte de la chambre. Je percevais tous les sons, je comprenais l'essentiel de la conversation mais j'étais incapable d'agir en conséquence.

- Non, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Pas maintenant, vraiment.

La voix d'Edward tentait de persuader quelqu'un, elle se faisait douce et envoûtante. Pourtant celui ou ceux à qui il s'adressait ne semblaient pas lâcher l'affaire.

- Bella, tu tiens le coup?

Le timbre cristallin et pur d'Alice m'arracha un sourire, ou plutôt une grimace.

- Oui, tu tiens le coup, répondit-elle elle-même, sachant pertinemment que j'étais incapable de prononcer un seul mot. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. Tu as presque passé le plus dur, courage.

Était-ce sa phrase qui déclencha cette dernière épreuve? Ou bien était-ce tout simplement que le venin avait enfin parcourut l'essentiel de mon corps?

Mes muscles se tendirent brusquement, je me figeai complètement, les reins cambrés par la souffrance, une douleur atroce envahie ma poitrine, si puissante que je n'avais plus conscience des autres parties de mon corps. Même ma voix fut incapable de se frayer un chemin dans ma gorge brûlante. Une seconde, deux, trois, quatre, cinq secondes. Mes cordes vocales reprirent du service et je poussais un hurlement qui me déchira douloureusement ma gorge irritée autant qu'il me permit d'extérioriser la souffrance.

Je ne sentais plus rien à part ce point qui n'était que torture au creux de ma poitrine. Je ne voyais rien, les yeux clos, les paupières fortement fermées. Soudain, une nouvelle sensation, moins douloureuse que toutes celles que j'avais ressentit depuis le début. Une sensation de froid sur mon sein, quelque chose pesait sur moi alors qu'un autre contact frais se faisait au niveau de mon poignet.

J'ouvris lentement mes yeux, laissant échapper des larmes de douleurs, mes dernières larmes. La tête d'Edward reposait contre ma poitrine, ses yeux cherchant les miens. Ses prunelles gardaient toujours une teinte pourpre, mais la couleur s'était déjà bien estompée.

- Bella? murmura-t-il d'une voix aussi anxieuse que son regard. Ton… ton cœur s'est arrêté. Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, mon amour.

Les doigts frais d'Edward cherchaient toujours mon pouls désormais inexistant. Doucement, le contact froid de sa joue et de sa main disparaissait. Pourtant il était toujours là et je sentais bien sa tête appuyée contre ma poitrine mais il n'était plus glacé comme avant.

Ou Bien était-ce moi qui changeais? A cette pensée, le feu enfin éteint dans mes veines se changea brusquement en lames de glace qui me percèrent la peau de toutes parts. J'hurlais de nouveau, incapable de contenir mon cri de douleur. Le sang ne circulait plus dans mon corps, il ne réchauffait plus ma peau et ma chair. Cette absence de chaleur était encore pire que le feu qui me brûlait entièrement quelques temps avant. J'avais l'impression de ne plus vivre, de ne plus être, de n'être plus qu'un corps sans vie.

Les mains d'Edward sur mes joues me semblaient maintenant presque brûlante et je tentais de repousser ce contact douloureux, secouant la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre alors qu'il essayait par tous les moyens d'emprisonner mon visage entre ses paumes. Lentement, sa peau prit une chaleur 'normale', tiède et agréable. Mon souffle se calma, s'arrêta. La sensation de ne plus respirer n'avait rien d'agréable mais c'était supportable. Je sentais que mon corps ne réclamait plus d'oxygène, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était d'arrêter de souffrir.

Je gardai mes yeux fixés sur ceux d'Edward. Quelle couleur pouvait bien avoir mes prunelles désormais? Dorées comme celles des Cullen puisque je n'avais mordu aucun humain ou étaient-elles rouges de mon sang comme celles d'Edward?

J'inspirai de nouveau, longuement, profondément. Je fus immédiatement assaillie par une multitude d'odeurs, à tel point que je ne parvenais pas à les distinguer. Lentement, je tentai d'analyser chacune d'entre elles. La première, la plus évidente, le parfum enivrant d'Edward, le visage toujours à quelques centimètres du mien. Comment avais-je pu m'imaginer que je ne serais plus autant troublée par son odeur entêtante? C'était encore plus intense au contraire. Je sentais avec délice le parfum de sa bouche, de ses cheveux, de sa peau. Celui d'Alice également, elle était toujours au côté du lit, discrète et attentionnée.

Plus loin, derrière la porte, il y avait d'autres odeurs, plus étranges, inconnues pour mes anciens sens humains. Ou presque inconnues. En, me concentrant, je parvins à mettre un nom sur une de ces odeurs, auparavant insupportable mais maintenant si agréable, le sang.

A ce parfum si entêtant se mêlait d'autres fragrances, une légèrement fleurie, le parfum de ma mère et une autre, beaucoup plus désagréable, l'odeur de cuir de la veste de Charlie. Mon odorat était maintenant assez affûté pour que je puisse distinguer mes parents derrière une porte, les savoir là rien que par leurs odeurs.

Mais c'était bien le doux arôme du sang que me chamboulait le plus, le sang de mes parents. Prenant soudain conscience de la soif que ça déclenchait en moi, je cessai de respirer et détournai la tête de la porte. Je me dégoûtai, à peine devenue vampire que je désirai déjà m'abreuver au sang de Renée et Charlie. Heureusement, je résistai très bien à cette envie, je pouvais m'en passer même si je sentais qu'il serait agréable d'y goûter.

- Bella? murmura Edward en suivant mes yeux du regard. Comment te sens-tu?

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me dévisage comme ça, je ne savais pas encore ce que j'étais réellement devenue, qui j'étais devenue. Doucement, je l'écartai de moi.

- S'il te plaît, demande à mes parents de partir, dis-je d'une voix basse et rauque.

- Bien sûr.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, je perçus encore plus clairement ce parfum exquis, ce désir que j'avais de planter mes dents dans une artère palpitante.

Mes autres sens s'étaient également mis en éveil. Même si je ne le voulais pas, j'entendis toute la conversation qui se déroulait dans le couloir. Les voix de mes parents étaient anxieuses et un peu déçues de ne pas pouvoir me voir, de savoir que je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient.

« Mais enfin, c'est notre fille. Si nous pouvons la voir… ». La voix légèrement en colère de Charlie.

« C'est dur pour l'instant pour elle. Laissez-lui un peu de temps. ». La voix calme et persuasive d'Edward.

« Mais elle hurlait comme si on lui arrachait le cœur. Que lui as-tu fait? ». La voix angoissée de Renée.

Relevant mes mains vers mon visage, je les plaquai fortement sur mes oreilles, occultant un peu les sons. Je fermai les yeux, espérant bêtement m'endormir pour échapper à tout ça.

Je ne parvenais toujours pas à prendre conscience du temps qui passait. Une minute? Une demi-heure? Une heure? Je sursautai que deux mains attrapèrent les miennes et les enlevèrent de mon visage. Je rouvris brusquement mes paupières et trouvai le visage d'Edward face au mien.

- Comment te sens-tu? demanda-t-il pour la deuxième fois.

- Bizarre, murmurai-je. Co… comment je… je suis? ajoutai-je en balbutiant.

- Que veux-tu dire Bella?

Je détournai mon regard du sien sans répondre. Comment ne pouvait-il pas comprendre l'angoisse qui m'étreignait à l'idée que je ne sois pas un vampire normal? Ce serait bien mon genre de rater ma transformation. Après tout, je ne me sentais pas si différente que ça excepté mes sens accrus et mon attirance soudaine pour le sang. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être plus forte, moins fragile qu'avant; d'ailleurs, les mains d'Edward se faisaient toujours aussi douces et précautionneuses.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui te tracasses? Je t'en supplie, dis-le moi. Parle-moi, Bella.

Sa voix était devenue soudain très anxieuse. Quelle idiote étais-je? La plus grande peur d'Edward était que je lui en veuille de m'avoir transformé et moi j'adoptais une attitude qui ne le rassurait en rien. J'inspirai un bon coup et plantai mes prunelles de vampire dans celle légèrement pourpres d'Edward.

- Est-ce que je suis vraiment un vampire maintenant? commençai-je doucement avant de m'emballer. Il n'y a rien qui cloche en moi? Est-ce que je suis normale? Comment je suis? Moins attirante pour toi? Je ne te dégoûte pas maintenant que je suis devenue la même créature que…

Ses lèvres arrêtèrent aussitôt mon flot de paroles. Elles se faisaient pressantes, avides et surtout sauvages. Jamais il ne m'avait embrassé comme ça, nous ne pouvions pas nous le permettre avant. Ma langue jouait avec la sienne et il ne me repoussait plus par peur qu'elle touche ses dents acérées. Oui, j'étais plus forte et il ne craignait plus de me faire du mal. Je m'accrochai à son cou tandis que sa bouche continuait à explorer la mienne, je l'agrippai et l'attirai fortement à moi, me collant contre son corps désormais à la même chaleur que le mien.

A bout de souffle, il se détacha de moi et me regarda intensément. Ses iris avaient reprit d'un coup une teinte dorée et brillaient de désir, répondant par là à mes dernières questions. Il rigola doucement en déposant légèrement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Je t'aime, Bella, susurra-t-il à mon oreille. Et tu es toujours aussi belle, aussi envoûtante. Veux-tu te voir?

Je hochai la tête et me sentis tirée du lit. Enfin debout après trois jours passés allongée, la tête me tourna pendant quelques secondes. Ma main dans celle d'Edward, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de bain et il me positionna face à une grande psyché installée depuis peu dans cette pièce.

Je ne me trouvais pas si changée que ça, mon corps était toujours le même, mince. Mon regard remonta lentement de mes pieds à mon visage. Ma peau était déjà pâle quand j'étais humaine mais elle s'était encore éclaircie et elle était beaucoup plus uniforme qu'avant, fini les rougeurs qui plaisaient tant à Edward. Mon visage ne me paraissait pas différent non plus malgré ma peau plus blanche qui donnait à mes lèvres une couleur plus soutenue. Je gardai mes yeux pour la fin, je ne voulais pas vérifier mon hypothèse comme quoi mes pupilles auraient une couleur rouge sang, mais avais-je vraiment le choix? Brusquement, je fixai mes iris et détournai aussitôt la tête, incapable de regarder plus longtemps cette couleur, symbole de ce que je ne voulais pas être. J'étais heureuse d'être enfin sûre d'avoir l'éternité avec Edward mais je refusai l'idée d'avoir à tuer un jour un humain et j'associai la teinte de mes prunelles à cet acte, même si je savais très bien que la seule mort responsable de cela, c'était la mienne.

* * *

_Alors??? Assez douloureuse la transformation??? En tout cas, j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire (mon esprit sadique est là!!)_

_De nouveau, je n'ai pas d'avance dans l'écriture des chapitres, mais je vais vite m'y mettre!!!_


	20. Premiers instants

_Me revoilà!!! Je ne vous avais pas oublié mais ce chapitre a été dur à écrire... D'ailleurs, j'ai constamment l'impression d'oublier des éléments importants..._

_Merci pour les reviews même si j'en ai eu un peu moins... snif, c'était pourtant la transformation!!! (enfin, je ne me plains pas vraiment, n'allez pas croire que je suis devenue aussi exigente!)_

_**MalakieCullen**: merci pour ton pardon!!!! Mais oui tu es très gentille (et voilà, je flatte aussi!!). Une nouvelle 'première fois'??? oui, sûrement... mais je ne dirais pas quand!!!_

_**Theriel**: merci!!! J'avoue en être assez fière..._

_**Clairehime**: merci, et voilà la suite!!!!_

_**Gwelle**: merci merci!!! moi aussi je n'ai pas assez de vocabulaire pour remercier!!!_

_**Catyouchka**: rha... j'espère que tu termines encore à 19h ce soir... pour la même raison que l'autre fois!!! même s'il n'y a qu'une seule ration cette fois-ci... (j'ai un peu de mal à écrire en ce moment). j'ai hâte de voir quel chapitre je t'ai inspiré... surtout avec une histoire de mal aux pieds, mal aux fesses (c'était même pas fait exprès!!!). _

_Pour le pouvoir 'fantôme', il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose pour contrer Edward et Alice (c'est qu'ils nous embêtent ceux-là pour faire avancer l'histoire...) mais c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée en première, nanana nanère... Et puis, je suis bien contente si le personnage t'a agacé parce que c'est le but!!! non pas de t'agacer mais de le rendre antipathique, un peu comme le stéréotype du fonctionnaire... (aïe... mais pourquoi je dis ça moi???). Nan, pas de Bella avec une verrue sur le nez!!!! même si Edward l'aurait aimé quand même (peut-être même qu'il embrasserait tendrement la verrue de sa chérie... beurk, voilà que je débloque moi aussi!!!)_

_**So'Sow**: j'aime bien aussi les 'wahou', mais également les 'parfaits' et tout ça... comme tout le monde d'ailleurs!! J'adore les reviews comme ça, ça fait vraiment trop plaisir et ça me donne envie d'écrire!!! (si si, c'est vrai!!). J'ai voulu t'envoyer un mail pour que tu puisses m'envoyer un chapitre mais l'adresse mail n'a pas fonctionné... pourrais-tu me la redonner (peut-être y avait-il une faute...)_

_**Morgghane**: whaaa, super, des compliments!!! Rha, oui, faire souffrir Bella ça me défoule (ben quoi... elle a Edward et pas moi!!!). désolée mais Bella et sa conscience revient..._

_**Titenanou:** oui, je me suis défoulée sur les détails (les morsures notamment...). Et ça y est, elle est vampire mais elle me donne du fil à retordre du coup pour l'écriture!!!!_

_**Katia:** ohlàlà... tu as arrêté de travailler pour lire ma fic... c'est gentil ça!!! (un peu moins sérieux pour ton exposé mais je suis contente d'avoir eu une petite review!!)_

_**Tchiii**: merci!!! vivement que ton bobo cicatrise bien..._

_**Lily forever**: merci!!!! je crois qu'on imagine toute la transformation de différentes manières mais je suis ravie que la mienne te convienne!!! La nouvelle vie de Bella n'est pas facile à écrire (ben oui, je suis pas vampire moi...) mais je vais faire tout mon possible!!!_

_**The-Spooky-Clock**: merci merci!!!! rha oui, j'ai essayé de mettre le plus de détails possible pour la rendre plus... douloureuse et 'réelle'!!!_

_**Lolly-02**: ahhh, oui, j'aime bien faire souffrir Bella, ça serait pas drôle sinon... et surtout pas juste si, en plus d'avoir Edward, tout allait bien pour elle!!! Moi aussi j'adore Alice, elle est toujours sûre d'elle... peut-être grâce à son don!!! Bella risque d'être encore un peu mélancolique, mais je ne pense pas que l'on puisse changer ainsi de nature sans en accuser un peu le coup..._

_**Delynn lie**: merci!!! je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de t'envoyer un 'message privé' mais je le fais très vite, promis!!!_

_**Pomme-banane**: bien oui... snif... j'avais remarqué qu'il me manquait ta review... (moi méchante, je te fais culpabiliser pour que maintenant tu m'en laisses une à chaque fois!!!), nan, c'est pas grave, je comprends et je compatis (c'est que tu as plein de travail??). Bref, merci pour ta review!!! ça y est, Bella est transformée... j'espère juste arriver à la décrire maintenant qu'elle n'est plus humaine!!!_ **

* * *

**

Chapitre 20: premiers instants 

- Bella, dis-le moi si tu regrettes, murmura Edward derrière moi. Ne me ménage pas.

- Edward, non, m'exclamai-je. Je pense qu'il va falloir un moment pour m'y faire, c'est tout.

Je voulais le rassurer, il ne devait pas se sentir coupable pour quelque chose que j'avais souhaité. J'avais encore du mal avec le fait que je devrais me nourrir dorénavant de sang mais je savais que ce prix était bien faible en comparaison de mon existence avec Edward.

- Les autres sont en bas? demandai-je en m'examinant toujours dans le miroir.

- Oui, ils sont impatients de te voir, rigola-t-il doucement.

- Comment réagissent-ils?

- Ils sont tous ravis, Bella.

Il venait d'enserrer ma taille et posait sa tête sur mon épaule, m'observant lui aussi dans la glace. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres, tièdes et beaucoup plus douces qu'avant, sur mon cou, remontant vers mon oreille.

- Tu es magnifique, Bella, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis pour le reste, tu n'es pas seule. Toute la famille est avec toi.

Je souris à mon reflet, découvrant des dents plus blanches et plus étincelantes qu'avant, une vraie arme de vampire. Desserrant ses mains posées sur mon ventre, je me libérai de son étreinte pour pouvoir attraper des vêtements propres, même si j'avais remarqué que l'on m'avait changé pendant la transformation, et entrepris de me doucher.

Edward me laissa seule dans la salle de bain, j'étais curieuse de découvrir d'autres nouvelles choses chez moi et ma première surprise fut le contact de l'eau sur ma peau. L'eau m'apparaissait brusquement bouillante, alors que j'avais réglé le mitigeur comme à mon habitude. Je fus obligée de me doucher avec une eau à peine tiède pour l'épiderme humain mais cela n'avait rien de désagréable pour moi puisque je ne ressentais plus le froid comme avant. Les gouttes d'eau glissaient délicieusement le long de mes cheveux et sur ma peau. Me savonnant, je trouvais mon corps plus ferme, mieux modelé que quand j'étais humaine; rien de bien flagrant mais pour moi, et sûrement pour Edward, s'était visible.

J'enfilais un jean et un simple chemisier avant de rejoindre mon mari dans la chambre où il m'attendait patiemment sur le lit. Son sourire fut éblouissant quand il me vit approcher de lui. Sans rien dire, lui rendant simplement son sourire, je l'attrapai par la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon.

Dès les premières marches descendues, je pris conscience de la nouvelle agilité de mon corps. Mes chevilles ne flanchaient plus, mes bras n'étaient plus obligés de faire sans cesse balancier pour garder mon équilibre, j'étais sûre de moi et je pouvais avancer sans avoir peur de m'étaler devant tout le monde.

Arrivée dans la deuxième volée d'escaliers, je perçus les voix de ma nouvelle famille. Je savais même avant de les voir où chacun était placé. Carlisle et Esmée dans le sofa, Emmett dans un fauteuil avec Rosalie sur ses genoux, et Alice et Jasper dans la même position sur le deuxième fauteuil.

Edward me précéda dans le salon et tout le monde se leva pour m'accueillir. Si j'avais toujours été en mesure de rougir, il n'y avait aucun doute que mes joues seraient devenues aussi rouges qu'une tomate bien mûre. Je m'avançai vers eux, un peu anxieuse de leur réaction, de leur attitude envers moi qui partageais désormais la même vie qu'eux.

Alice se jeta aussitôt à mon cou sans prendre une quelconque allure humaine, pourtant je la vis très bien arriver et j'eus le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour partager son étreinte.

- Salut, petite sœur, s'écria-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. Je suis contente de ne plus t'entendre crier. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite oublier.

Ses lèvres vibraient mais ses paroles m'étaient parfaitement compréhensibles. Désormais il n'y aurait plus de messes basses devant moi.

- Je suis contente aussi, répliquai-je avec un petit sourire.

- AH!! Moi aussi je suis heureux, tonna la voix d'Emmett alors qu'il me prenait avec Alice dans ses bras puissants et nous soulevait de terre.

- Emmett, non! Repose-nous, m'exclamai-je mal à l'aise à trente centimètres du sol.

Il obéit aussitôt non sans rire à gorge déployée. Esmée et Carlisle vinrent également vers moi et m'exprimèrent doucement et paternellement leur joie de me compter parmi les leurs.

- Nous ferons tout pour t'aider dans tes premiers instants de vampire, m'informa Jasper avec sa manière bien à lui de me faire comprendre qu'il était heureux également de ma transformation.

Seule Rosalie restait à l'écart, elle évitait mon regard et repoussait Emmett dès que celui-ci tentait de la rapprocher de nous. Son attitude m'attristait un peu mais je la comprenais. Elle était convaincue que jamais elle n'aurait fait le même choix que moi et, en plus, je représentais la dernière descendante de son frère, sa dernière famille humaine. Je lui souris faiblement et me concentrai de nouveau sur l'assemblée joyeuse qui m'avait entouré et qui ne cessait de me détailler, de rechercher chaque détail vampirique sur moi et de me l'expliquer.

Une odeur nouvelle arriva à mes narines, elle bougeait mais n'avait pas la fragrance du sang, un vampire en déduis-je. Tournant mon regard vers la baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait vers l'extérieur, je vis l'émissaire d'Aro venir lentement à nous.

- Bonjour, dit-il simplement avec son ton morne. Bienvenue parmi les vampires.

J'étais à côté d'Edward et me rapprochai encore plus de lui, me sentant plus en sécurité. Pourtant je n'avais plus rien à craindre, j'étais devenue vampire comme l'avait exigé Aro et, en plus, j'étais même plus forte que lui physiquement parlant.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas parti? demandai-je dans un souffle à Edward.

- Je dois vous surveiller pour savoir si vous développez un talent particulier, répondit le vampire blond alors que la question ne lui était pas adressée.

Je regardai Edward, affolée à la simple idée d'être suivie constamment par ce presque fantôme.

- Ça n'a jamais fait parti du marché, répliqua mon mari autoritairement. Bella devait être uniquement transformée, pas espionnée.

- Ce sont mes ordres.

- Mais ça peut prendre plusieurs années, s'exclama Alice. C'est ridicule!

- J'appellerais Aro pour régler ça, conclut Edward. Pour l'instant, ordre ou pas, vous restez là.

J'interrogeai Edward du regard, cherchant à comprendre sa logique. Pourquoi demandait-il au vampire de demeurer ici alors qu'il était visible qu'il se priverait bien de sa présence. Edward comptait-il sortir?

- Tes parents ont besoin de te voir, murmura-t-il en réponse à mon expression étonnée.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, horrifiée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Comment pourrais-je supporter le regard de Renée et Charlie sur moi? Mais pouvais-je y échapper? N'était-ce pas légitime de leur part de vouloir voir ce que leur fille était devenue? Et puis, cela me donnait une dernière occasion de les voir.

- Tu restes avec moi alors? demandai-je anxieusement à Edward.

- Bien sûr, et Alice vient aussi. Il faut mieux que l'on soit deux avec toi, ajouta-t-il en guise d'explication.

Je hochai la tête, pourtant intriguée par la dernière partie de la phrase. Edward nous avait expliqué, à moi et à mes parents, que les premiers jours suivants la transformation, mes pulsions sanguinaires seraient tout à fait contrôlables, alors de quoi avait-il peur?

Laissant ce problème de côté, je le suivais, ainsi qu'Alice, vers l'extérieur. Aussitôt à l'air libre, sous un temps habituellement nuageux, mes yeux parurent s'ouvrir un peu plus à la vie vampirique. Mes pupilles semblaient capter davantage de choses, des couleurs, des mouvements, des lumières. Je redécouvrais le monde tout simplement, comme une nouvelle naissance.

J'eus aussi une autre surprise. Une Audi noire, la mienne, trônait au centre de la cour. Je souris, repensant à ma dernière journée humaine.

- Je peux conduire? dis-je d'une toute petite voix aigue.

- Non, Bella, je suis désolée mais c'est trop tôt.

Edward paraissait vraiment navré, mais il était aussi en même temps un peu réjouit de ma demande.

- Tes réflexes ne sont pas encore fiables, il faut attendre encore un peu, mon amour. Mais on peut y aller avec cette voiture si tu veux.

- Oui, soupirai-je. Ce sera toujours ça.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, nous embarquâmes tous les trois dans ma nouvelle voiture, Edward au volant, moi à côté et Alice à l'arrière. Le trajet me parut trop court, je n'avais pas eu le temps de me préparer et je ne savais même pas quoi dire à mes parents. De toute façon, était-on jamais prêt pour ce genre de chose?

Edward se gara dans l'allée et vint m'extirper, presque de force, de la voiture. Face à la porte de la maison, je baissai les yeux sachant pourtant pertinemment que la couleur pourpre de mes iris ne pourrait pas échapper à mes parents. Mon mari prit sur lui d'actionner la sonnette et j'entendis aussitôt les pas de Charlie s'approcher de nous.

J'inspirai un bon coup, amenant à moins un bouquet d'odeurs incroyables, fleurs, herbe, goudron, peinture, sueur, parfum et sang, puis coupai ma respiration pour plus de sécurité pour la confrontation à venir.

Charlie ouvrit la porte et, visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois derrière.

- Bella, dit-il dans un souffle en me regardant avec des yeux ronds.

Malgré le ton bas qu'avait adopté Charlie, Renée entendit immédiatement mon prénom et se rua vers moi, prête à me prendre dans ses bras. Heureuse de la réaction de ma mère, toujours aussi démonstrative, je me précipitai vers elle, bras écartés pour accueillir son étreinte. Aussitôt, les bras d'Edward ceinturèrent ma taille tandis qu'Alice l'aidait à me retenir en agrippant une de mes épaules.

J'avais coupé ma respiration bien avant mais le contact rude des bras autour de mon ventre, m'enleva tout l'air qui me restait dans mes poumons. Mais surtout, je ne comprenais pas cette réaction de la part d'Edward et Alice. Je ne voulais pas de mal à Renée et cela devait bien être visible. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Edward ait craint que j'attaque ma mère alors que je n'étais transformée que depuis une journée.

- Quoi? gémis-je en tentant de faire rentrer de nouveau de l'air dans ma cage thoracique.

- Bella, pas de contact, s'il te plaît, me dit Edward à toute vitesse. Maintenant, tes parents sont aussi fragiles que du verre et tu n'es pas en mesure de contrôler ta force. Tu pourrais leur faire du mal sans le vouloir.

- Oh! me contentai-je de répondre alors qu'ils me libéraient de leur étreinte.

Je tournai aussitôt mon visage vers Renée et lui fis un grand sourire pour la rassurer. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, elle pâlit en me regardant et s'agrippa à la commode de l'entrée en vacillant et en clignant des paupières.

- Tes dents, murmura Edward.

Je fermai immédiatement la bouche, vexée de ne pas y avoir pensé, et surtout furieuse contre Edward qui ne m'avait pas préparé à cette entrevue en me prévenant de ce qu'il fallait faire ou ne pas faire face à un humain.

- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je à l'intention de Charlie et Renée toujours sous le choc. Voilà ce que je suis devenue, ajoutai-je ensuite en levant les bras avant de les laisser retomber le long de mon corps. Dîtes quelque chose, s'il vous plaît.

- Bella, je… tu… tu es… différente, balbutia ma mère. Très… jolie, mais… différente. Physiquement du moins.

Je baissai la tête, triste d'infliger ce spectacle à mes parents.

- Vous voulez renter, proposa Charlie qui reprenait peu à peu contenance.

- Oui, je crois que ce serait mieux, répondit doucement Edward avec un petit sourire.

Nous pénétrâmes ainsi dans mon ancien chez moi, nous installant tous ensemble dans le salon. L'atmosphère était pesante. Je ne savais plus quoi dire et encore moins quoi faire alors que mes parents étaient visiblement gênés face à nous.

- Alors, comment… ça se passe? demanda timidement Charlie.

Grand blanc.

- C'est un peu comme… renaître à la vie après… avoir souffert mille morts, expliquai-je enfin calmement en essayant de mettre des mots sur quelque chose d'inexplicable.

- Et qu'est-ce qui est différent pour toi, alors? intervint Renée.

- Euh… les bruits, les couleurs… les odeurs, énumérai-je. Ah! Et puis, je ne suis plus aussi maladroite, continuai-je en rigolant pour terminer sur un sujet moins embarrassant.

- Es-tu heureuse, Bella? Tu sais, c'est le plus important pour nous.

Le ton chaleureux de ma mère me rassura, je sentais qu'elle me considèrerait toujours comme sa fille, tout comme Charlie qui souriait faiblement en attendant ma réponse.

- Oui, je peux être avec Edward maintenant, pleinement et éternellement.

Je ne sus pas comment Edward réagit pendant cette conversation car toute mon attention était tournée vers mes parents que je voyais pour la dernière fois avant bien longtemps. La discussion continua sur divers sujets et j'en évitais volontairement certains.

Quand nous nous préparâmes à partir, je m'approchai de mes parents après avoir fait un bref mouvement de tête à l'intention d'Edward et Alice pour leur signifier que je contrôlais la situation. Doucement, prenant mon temps, j'embrassai mes parents qui sursautèrent au contact de ma peau gelée et leur redis que je les aimais très fort. Renée, pleurant à chaudes larmes, me prit dans ses bras et je fis bien garde de ne pas tenter de lui rendre la pareille, au risque de la blesser. Charlie, plus maladroit, me tapota tendrement l'épaule, ses yeux brillants ne laissant pas échapper ses larmes.

Nos adieux terminés, nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma voiture et je dépassai Alice, en gardant tout de même une allure vaguement humaine, et m'installai à l'arrière au grand étonnement du frère et de la sœur.

* * *

_Et voilà... alors, Bella vampire??? Donnez-moi votre avis!!!_

_Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit mais je vous promets quelque chose de spécial... enfin, quelque chose que je ne crois pas encore avoir lu dans les autres fics!!!_


	21. Des hauts des bas

_Ohlàlà... j'ai oublié de dire la dernière fois que j'étais vachement contente d'avoir dépassé les 300 reviews!!!!! Merci, merci, merci!!!!_

_Je sais que je vous ai promi quelque chose de spécial pour ce chapitre mais peut-être que je me suis emballée et qu'il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire... à vous de juger!!! Ah... et puis, désolée, le chapitre est encore assez court!!!_

_**Cathyouchka**: par rapport à ta premier review... (celle quand tu n'as pas encore lu le chapitre): par curiosité, tu vas où pour assomer Bella en personne??? nan, je sais que je pinaille sur des détails!!!_

_deuxième review (eh! c'est que tu me gâtes à chaque fois!!!): hum... je ne pense pas que le méchant va encore rester longtemps... moi aussi il m'énerve!!! Oui, Bella aura un don... et je sais déjà à peu près lequel... mais c'est vrai que c'est ça le plus compliqué à trouver!!! Désolée, il n'y a pas eu d'indice avant... (honte à moi, alors que tu m'as fait un si beau cadeau!!!!), j'essayerais de me rattraper!!!_

_**Titenanou**: c'est vrai... finalement, je ne suis pas si longue!!! Mais comme avant je postais plus rapidement, j'ai l'impression d'être longue maintenant même quand je ne mets que 3 jours entre chaque chapitre!!! Et oui, Bella vampire c'est étrange... mais bon, faut que ça termine comme ça quand même!!! _

_**MalakieCullen**: donc, tu m'écriras toujours des longues reviews si je te dis quand ils le feront... Ben, c'est pas drôle pour toi... et si je te dis que tu n'as pas beaucoup à patienter??? promis, c'est très bientôt!!! Oui, je sais que les nouveau-nés ne peuvent pas se contrôler mais c'est pour ça que j'ai inventé un petit 'détail' (que j'avais expliqué dans le chapitre où Edward explique la transformation aux parents de Bella): le sang du nouveau-né le nourrit suffisamment durant la première semaine pour ne pas ressentir la soif... voilà pourquoi Bella a pu voir ses parents sans trop de dégats!!! Boh, en cherchant bien, le quelque chose de 'spécial' était peut-être facile à trouver... (tu as vu, review longue: réponse longue!!!)_

_**Alison**: c'est pas grave si tu zappes un chapitre!!! merci en tout cas pour celle-ci!!!!_

_**So'Sow**: merci, merci, tank you, gracias!!!!! Ohlàlà, tes reviews me font à chaque fois trop plaisir!!!! J'ai bien reçu ton chapitre, je ne vais pas avoir le temps de te répondre ce week-end, mais promis, je n'oublis pas!!!_

_**Clairehime**: merci!!!!_

_**The-Spooky-Clock:** Ah...!!!! enfin quelqu'un qui s'apperçoit de ce qui ne 'vas pas' à la fin du dernier chapitre, ce qui annonce le 'quelque chose de spécial'!!!!_

_**Kiwoui**: effectivemment, je vois un peu Bella comme ça... elle ne maîtrise pas encore son corps!!! C'est normal si tu n'aimes pas l'émissaire d'Aro, il n'est pas fait pour être aimé!!!!_

_**Petiteange:** merci!!! J'espère ne décevoir personne avec le pouvoir de Bella... parce que franchement, c'est le plus dur à trouver!!!_

_**Coco-kaukau**: merci encore!!!_

_**Lily forever**: oui, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que les adieux de Bella à ses parents étaient aussi tristes... Enfin, je suppose que c'est comme ça que ce doit être!!! Bella ne connaît pas encore son corps... et puis Edward ne lui a vraiment rien expliqué avant d'aller voir ses parents!!! Et voilà le 'quelque chose de spécial' (en espérant ne pas décevoir...)_

_**Love-love-me**: merci!!! J'essayerais d'aller lire ta traduction, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas toujours le temps de lire toutes les fics..._

_**Sarah**: et ben alors, je poste trop vite??? Nan, c'est pas grave si tu zappes un chapitre... d'autant plus si tu reviens avec une review!!! Oups... le chapitre plus joyeux devra attendre... (le prochain normalement!)_

_**Gwen**: tout lu d'un coup??!!! Waaah!!! Merci!!! Pour moi, Bella ne peut pas aimer Jacob comme elle aime Edward... elle se trompe et l'aime vraiment comme un frère!!! J'ai quand même adoré le tome 3 en restant dans cette optique d'esprit!!! Voilà pourquoi, Jake a vite viré de ma fic... contente que ça plaise!!!_

_**Theriel:** trop court?? snif... celui-ci n'est pas plus long... (mais peut-être y trouveras-tu des défauts!!!)_

_**Pomme-banane**: waahh, l'Angleterre... je n'y suis jamais allée mais comme l'anglais ce n'est pas mon fort... j'aurais trop peur de ne pas arriver à me faire comprendre!!! Ah ah, le don de Bella n'apparaît pas tout de suite... peut-être dans le prochain chapitre mais comme il n'est pas encore écrit, ce n'est pas sûr... Bon courage pour tes devoirs, tes contrôles et tes cours..._

_**Audrey:** snif... nan, je pas eu ta review pour le chapitre précédent... (snif, méchant site qui efface des reviews!!!). Merci en tout cas pour celle-ci!!! Je suis désolée, mais ce chapitre ne sera pas plus long..._

_**Malicia**: merci!!! Pourtant, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir fait suffisamment souffrir notre Bella pour sa transformation... Rho, c'est peut-être mon côté sadique qui se ramollit!!! Nan, je ne débute pas tout à fait mais ça ne fait pas non plus un an que j'y suis... J'ai écrit une 'trilogie'(suite de Tentation) juste avant ('Aube', 'Vie de famille' et 'Valentin')... Merci pour ton mail mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas toujours le temps pour discuter par mail!!! C'est qu'il en faut du temps pour écrire tout ça!!! Prends en pour écrire ta propre fic, je serais contente d'avoir de la lecture en plus!!!_

_**Julie**: merci!!! moi aussi ça me fait patienter de l'écrire!!! (comment ça tes cours de philo ne sont pas intéressants??? moi je dormais pendant ces cours-là... enfin pas tout le temps quand même!!)_

_**XxjustineblainxX**: et oui, Bella tient bien le coup mais c'est moi qui ai inventé un petit détail pour ça... (expliqué quand Edward parle de la transformation aux parents de Bella): les nouveau-nés ne ressentent pas la soif les premiers jours suivant la transformation parce qu'ils se nourrisent de leur propre sang... après, ils restent forts grâce à ça mais ont besoin de s'abreuver!!!_

_**Merytre-Hatchepsout**: merci!!! c'est vrai que je suis assez fière de ma transformation (enfin, celle de Bella...)!!! Pour le quelque chose de spécial: rater, tu n'as pas trouvé!!! mais bientôt la réponse... _

**

* * *

Chapitre 21: des hauts, des bas**

Le retour se fit sans un bruit, je regardai les maisons puis les arbres défiler à toute vitesse derrière la vitre de la voiture. Je ruminais dans mon coin et plus le silence se prolongeais, plus j'en voulais à Edward de m'avoir amené chez mes parents sans me préparer.

J'avais voulu que cette dernière discussion avec mes parents soit parfaite, et non une catastrophe où ils découvraient mon côté 'monstre'. J'avais lu de la peur dans les yeux de ma mère, elle avait été effrayé par moi, sa fille.

Edward se gara en douceur devant la grande villa blanche et je sortis aussitôt de la voiture. Je me dirigeai d'un pas décidé, mais sans courir de peur de faire des bêtises, vers la porte d'entrée. Edward surgit devant moi d'un coup, me faisant faire rapidement un pas en arrière pour ne pas me cogner contre lui.

- Bella, que se passe t-il? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Rien, marmonnai-je avant de tenter de le contourner.

Il m'attrapa aussitôt par les épaules et me maintint fermement face à lui. Je savais que j'étais plus forte que lui, que j'aurais pu le repousser sans peine, mais j'avais trop peur de ne pas me contrôler et de lui faire mal.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, supplia-t-il. Est-ce que tu regrettes…

- Ça suffit, Edward, m'exclamai-je. Non, je ne regrette pas de pouvoir vivre avec toi, mais oui, je regrette que tu n'es pas plus réfléchi avant de me mettre face à mes parents sans me prévenir de…

Je m'arrêtai, incapable de trouver les bons mots pour lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. J'essayai de me débarrasser de ses mains en douceur mais, au lieu de me laisser partir, il raffermit sa prise.

- Mais ils t'aiment, Bella! Je ne vois pas où…

- Ils ont eu peur de moi! m'écriai-je à bout. Et j'ai failli les tuer en voulant simplement les prendre dans mes bras!

Parvenant enfin à échapper à Edward, je me reculai de deux pas et continuai de lui jeter un regard noir de reproches. Je sentais plusieurs regards peser sur nous. Il y avait au moins Alice, que je n'avais pas vu rentrer, et je me doutai que le reste de la famille n'était pas loin. De toute manière, s'ils ne regardaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'entendre nos cris. Et le pire de tout, c'était sûrement que l'âme damné d'Aro assistait également à la scène. Mais tout ça m'était égal pour le moment.

- Tu aurais dû me préparer, dis-je durement. Tu savais ce que je risquai de faire, sinon tu n'aurais pas demandé à Alice de venir.

Edward ne me regardait pas, il semblait chercher ses mots, il essayait probablement de trouver une excuse crédible. Mais il n'avait aucune excuse acceptable, il était vampire depuis huit décennies, il connaissait très bien ces choses là.

- Je n'ai pas voulu t'effrayer, murmura-t-il enfin.

M'effrayer? Pour le coup, c'était moi qui avais foutu la frousse à mes parents! Il devait bien se douter pourtant que j'encaissai plutôt bien les chocs, il n'avait pas à me ménager au détriment de Renée et Charlie.

Jamais je n'avais été autant en colère contre Edward, je lui en voulais réellement de sa négligence, et je m'en voulais aussi pour la mienne. Instinctivement, ma main se leva et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le visage d'Edward qui n'eut pas le temps de détourner la tête.

Ma main claqua sur sa joue et je restai pendant un instant face à lui, bras levé avant de m'enfuir, de courir aussi vite que possible pour me réfugier à l'intérieur. Sans me soucier des dégâts que je pourrais faire en courant ainsi, je parvins rapidement, et sans dommage, au deuxième étage et m'enfermai dans notre chambre. J'avais conscience qu'une simple serrure était bien inutile face à la force d'un vampire, mais j'espérai que ce geste fasse comprendre à Edward que je ne voulais pas le voir pour le moment.

Je me blottis sur le lit, dans une attitude lamentablement humaine pour pleurer. Mais voilà, je n'avais plus de larmes, mes yeux restaient secs alors que je souffrais. J'étais ridicule, et cruelle. Je n'aurais pas dû en vouloir à Edward, pas autant tout au moins. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé moi-même aux risques que je pourrais faire courir à mes parents, et même à tout autre humain en général.

J'aurai voulu crier, pleurer, vider toutes les larmes de mon corps, mais cette délivrance ne m'était plus autorisée et ça me faisait souffrir doublement. J'enfermai le tissu de l'édredon dans mes deux mains, les serrant violemment pour essayer d'extraire la douleur que je ressentais. J'apparaissais comme un monstre face à mes parents et je faisais souffrir celui que j'aimais plus que tout.

Il avait constamment peur que je regrette ma transformation, il avait besoin d'être rassuré, de comprendre qu'il ne m'avait pas condamné à l'enfer, ou que l'enfer m'était préférable que de vivre sans lui. Au lieu de ça, je profitai de me nouvelle force pour le gifler. C'était la première fois que nous nous disputions de cette manière, et c'était aussi la première fois où je pouvais avoir physiquement le dessus avec Edward, j'étais une idiote.

J'étais stupide, mais également toujours aussi misérablement fière. Il me fallait encore un peu de temps pour m'excuser auprès d'Edward. Je ne pouvais pas tout lui dire comme ça, j'avais trop honte.

Toujours affalée sur le lit, déchirant le tissu épais avec mes ongles, j'entendis gratter discrètement à la porte. Je reconnus immédiatement le parfum fleuri d'Esmé. Je me levai, m'approchai lentement de la porte et la déverrouillai. Je jetai un bref regard triste sur Esmé et partis rejoindre mon refuge, au milieu de l'édredon.

Elle s'approcha du lit en douceur et s'assit à côté de moi. Sa main tiède passa tendrement sur mon front et elle me caressa longuement les cheveux par me calmer. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, dans un silence absolu qui parvint à m'apaiser. J'inspirai longuement, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier la présence rassurante d'Esmé.

- Ça va mieux? demanda-t-elle avec sa voix chaleureuse.

- Oui, soupirai-je. Et non. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… j'ai réagit comme ça. Enfin, pourquoi… j'ai… levé la main sur Edward.

- Tu t'en veux?

- Oui, bien sûr, m'exclamai-je puisque pour moi s'était une chose évidente.

- Mais lui ne t'en tient pas rigueur.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il a entendu ce que tu avais à lui dire et qu'il connaît ses torts, répondit-elle en me souriant affectueusement.

- Non, c'est moi qui ai eu tort, murmurai-je accablée par le fait qu'Edward s'en veuille.

- Tu sais, ça arrive de temps en temps dans un couple de ne pas être en accord, de ne pas faire ce qu'il faut. Il n'y a aucune catastrophe à se disputer ainsi.

Je soupirai, incapable d'accepter ce qu'elle me disait. Jamais je n'aurais dû en vouloir ainsi à Edward, point.

- Ce qu'il y a de bien dans les querelles, c'est qu'on se réconcilie après, ajouta-t-elle en souriant de plus bel.

- Où est Edward? demandai-je ne pouvant pas m'en empêcher.

- En bas. Tu veux le voir?

- Oui, mais ici, pas devant tout le monde.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle en se levant.

J'eus à peine le temps de dire 'ouf' qu'Esmé était déjà sortit et qu'Edward se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je baisai les yeux, trop honteuse pour le regarder en face.

- Bella?

Il m'était douloureux d'attendre sa voix si peinée, et en même temps ça me faisait du bien de savoir qu'il pouvait s'en vouloir. Je relevai mes yeux, lui jetant un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas encore dans les meilleures dispositions. J'abaissai la tête dès que je perçus le désarroi sur son visage. Il paraissait tellement humain à cet instant où j'étais si vampire.

Était-ce de cela que je lui en voulais, d'avoir eu un défaut humain, de ne pas avoir pensé à tout, de ne pas avoir tout prévu? Oui, il avait le droit de commettre des erreurs, et moi aussi.

Je tentai de mettre des mots sur mes émotions, sur ce que j'avais ressenti. J'avais besoin de lui faire comprendre, il m'était nécessaire de lui expliquer ma réaction. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il me ressorte encore une fois que je regrettais ma transformation.

- Ça m'a fait mal de voir de la peur dans le regard de mes parents, marmonnai-je enfin en contemplant toujours l'édredon. Tellement mal que j'avais besoin de m'en prendre à quelqu'un. Je suis désolée que ça ait été toi.

Je sentis à peine le lit bouger avant de me retrouver dans les bras d'Edward, la tête posée contre son torse, ses doigts passant et repassant dans mes cheveux.

- C'est que tu as de la force, dit-il en rigolant.

Il avait dû vouloir détendre l'atmosphère mais, au lieu de ça, je me sentis encore plus mal pour ce que je venais de lui faire.

- Et puis, tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort, ajouta-t-il beaucoup plus sérieux. Tu me connais depuis longtemps et j'oublis quelques fois que tu ne peux pas penser à tout ce que signifie être vampire. Je suis sincèrement navré de ce qu'il s'est passé, Bella.

- C'est vrai, tu aurais dû prévoir tout ça, bredouillai-je en voulant être ironique.

- Oui, soupira-t-il en prenant conscience que ma colère s'était envolée. Bella, sache que tes parents, même s'ils ont été… impressionné, n'ont jamais eut réellement peur de toi. Ils t'aiment et ils ne penseraient même pas ne plus pouvoir t'aimer.

Ces larmes, ces maudites larmes inexistantes que j'aurais voulu pouvoir verser. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point pleurer soulageait, allégeait les peines. Me sentant encore plus coupable envers Edward, je me pelotonnai contre lui, agrippant sa chemise à deux mains. Sentant mon besoin de me laisser aller dans ses bras, il me serra encore plus fort contre lui.

Doucement, ses doigts, qui quelques instants avant jouaient avec mes mèches de cheveux, descendirent le long de mon cou, parcoururent doucement ma gorge et relevèrent mon menton vers son visage. Nous nous regardâmes pendant plusieurs secondes, ses yeux couleur de miel brillaient et ne me faisaient aucun reproche. Le différent que nous avions eu était déjà oublié, de l'ordre du passé.

Il approcha son visage du mien, faisant courir son nez le long de ma mâchoire, s'arrêtant au creux de mon cou, à l'endroit même de la morsure, pour déposer tendrement ses lèvres. Il déposa une multitude de baiser tout en remontant vers ma bouche. Ses lèvres trouvèrent leur but, sa langue passant sensuellement sur mes lèvres.

Doucement, il m'allongea sur le lit et sa bouche descendit le long de mon corps. Ma gorge palpitait sous ses baisers, même si mon cœur restait maintenant silencieux. Il continua son chemin, déboutonnant un à un les boutons de mon chemisier.

Son visage revint vers moi, les yeux encore plus lumineux qu'avant. Ça allait être la première fois que nous le ferions depuis que j'étais transformée, la première qu'il le ferait sans avoir à craindre pour ma vie.

Vivement, j'inversais les rôles, le faisant rouler sous moi pour me positionner sur lui. Lentement, mes lèvres suivirent le même chemin que les siennes avaient fait sur mon corps. Je lui ôtai sa chemise, faisant courir mes mains sur sa peau douce et souple, sur ce corps que je redécouvrais.

Sa beauté avait toujours le même effet sur moi, voilà qui ne changerait pas. Nos mains continuant leur tâche, il se releva et sa bouche reprit possession de la mienne plus sauvagement, sans retenue. Peu à peu notre étreinte devint plus passionnée, presque brutale, tandis que nos souffles devinrent halètement. Nos corps se mouvaient en un ensemble parfait, je sentais qu'Edward n'avait plus cette peur de me faire mal mais il restait doux malgré la passion qui nous animait tous les deux.

J'étais à moitié allongée sur Edward, dessinant des cercles imaginaires sur sa peau du bout du doigt. Le sommeil ne me guettait plus et il était vraiment étrange de ne plus ressentir cette envie, ce besoin vital de dormir. Mes yeux pouvaient se fermer mais mon esprit ne s'échappait plus dans un monde de rêves et d'oublis.

Je soupirai, faisant frissonner Edward qui releva sa main libre, l'autre entourant mon épaule, et caressa ma joue, repoussant mes cheveux qui le chatouillaient.

- Je ne vais plus t'entendre marmonner pendant ton sommeil, chuchota-t-il. Ça va me manquer.

- Oh, ce n'était pas bien intéressant, ronchonnai-je plus pour la forme que par conviction.

- T'entendre murmurer mon nom et des 'je t'aime', c'est plus qu'intéressant, c'est passionnant! s'exclama-t-il presque outré.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas juste, répliquai-je en entrant dans son jeu. Tu ne pouvais pas me rendre la pareille et ça…

Edward bascula soudainement, emprisonnant mon visage entre ses mains et planant ses prunelles étincelantes dans les miennes.

- Je t'aime, Bella, susurra-t-il. Isabelle Cullen, je t'aime passionnément, à la folie.

Ses lèvres repartirent à la recherche des miennes tandis que mes doigts plongeaient dans ses cheveux et que je plaquai sa tête contre la mienne pour approfondir notre baiser.

- Décidément, tu es vraiment plus forte que moi, dit-il toujours haletant quand nos bouches se détachèrent enfin.

- Vraiment? lui rétorquai-je espiègle.

- Te souviens-tu de la promesse que tu m'as faite à ce propos?

- Ah! Emmett! m'exclamai-je.

Mon rire fusa aussitôt alors que j'imaginais ce grand costaud battu par moi, faible femme… vampire. Edward rigola avec moi, envisageant divers scénario possibles. Emmett prenant la fuite devant moi; Emmett sûr de lui, même si j'étais un nouveau-né; Emmett tout piteux d'être vaincu par moi; Emmett me suppliant d'oublier cette promesse stupide…

Il était un peu méchant de notre part de nous moquer de sa future défaite mais il avait suffisamment rigolé à mes dépends pour que je ne culpabilise pas plus que ça.

* * *

_Voilà... mon 'quelque chose de spécial' c'était la dispute (et la gifle)... pas trop déçu??? envie de me taper??? (et oui, même eux peuvent s'engueller...)_

_Inutile que je vous dise le sujet du chapitre suivant..._


	22. Bras de fer et autres rigolades

_ça y est... me voilà de retour!!! Vous attendez le bras de fer???!! Et bien, vous allez l'avoir..._

_Merci (encore et toujours) pour toutes les reviews... même si j'en ai eu un peu moins (arg!!! c'est que je deviens exigeante maintenant), mais si la dispute ne vous a pas plut, vous pouvez le dire aussi!!! Et même me mettre une gifle vampirique virtuelle si vous voulez!!!!_

_**Nora33470**: c'est vrai que ce n'était pas censé être marrant mais ça me fait plaisir que la gifla ait fait rire!!! Après tout, les disputes ont toujours un côté comique..._

_**Lily forever**: ouais!!! j'ai réussit à choquer!!!! rhaa, j'en suis contente!!! Merci pour ta review, j'aime quand les personnes aiment ce que j'écris (normal, non?)... J'espère que les gâteaux apéros ont fini par bien passer!!!!_

_**Pomme-banane**: je suis bien d'accrod!!! déjà une histoire de vampires c'est pas réaliste mais alors un couple sans dispute c'est encore plus incroyable!!!! T'inquiète pour Emmett, il ne peut pas résister..._

_**Titenanou:** ben oui, après la pluie, le beau temps... donc, après la dispute, la réconciliation!!! La défaite (?) d'Emmett dans quelques lignes..._

_**Lolly-02**: mais elle était morte de honte!!!!... sauf qu'elle ne peut plus vraiment mourir!!! Mais effectivemment, c'est vite oublié!!! Ravi que la gifle t'ait inspiré pour ta fic!!!(je souhaite à toutes les fanfictieuses d'avoir autant de reviews, merci énormément pour tes félicitations)!!! Emmett va t-il perdre??? oui, Bella va t'elle perdre??? oui, je t'ai intrigué??? tant mieux!!!_

_**Maryella**: si tu lis ma fic tous les 5 chapitres, tu dois avoir une bonne quantité de lecture à chaque fois!!!! Je ne pense pas que préférer la réconciliation soit le fait d'un esprit pervers... ne serait-ce pas plutôt l'inverse??? (ce serait étrange de préferer les gifles...)_

_**Audrey:** merci de ne pas m'en vouloir!!! J'imaginais qu'il y aurait beaucoup des personnes à me sauter à la gorge pour avoir osé martyriser (si peu) notre Edward chéri!!!!_

_**Coco-kaukau**: ben si, fallait bien qu'il y ait une dispute un jour ou l'autre!!! Tu ne crois pas si bien dire pour Emmett, il ne sait vraiment pas ce qui l'attend!!!!_

_**The-Spooky-Clock**: ohlàlà... je ne veux pas être la cause de la mort d'un ordi moi... enfin, apparemment il a survécut!!! Ben, c'est humain (euh... vampire aussi je pense) de se disputer!!!! et puis, aucun des deux n'est rancunier!!!!_

_**Meskinapadme**: tu crois que le don de Bella va être similaire à celui de l'émissaire d'Aro??? Ahah, réponse dans ce chapitre (je t'ai donnée envie de le lire??)... Merci pour tout ce que tu dis, je serais super fière si j'avais réussit à écrire quelque chose de ressemblant avec le tome 4!!!! wahou, ça serait formidable... En tout cas, je fais tout pour rester un minimum crédible!!!! Hum... faire durer Bella humaine??? ben, je pensais pourtant en avoir écrit pas mal... _

_**So'Sow:** ahah!!! je suis contente d'avoir réussit à surprendre avec cette gifle!!! En fait, c'est surtout Bella qui est en colère... Edward n'y arrive pas... encore (non, je n'ai encore rien d'écrit de la sorte!!). Tu sais, pour l'écriture, ça vient aussi au fur et à mesure... comme je te l'ai déjà dit (je crois), plus on écrit, mieux on écrit (enfin, je pense...), alors courage pour ta fic!!! (et ça m'a fait plaisir de la lire, vas-y, lance-toi maintenant!!!)_

_**Theriel**: j'ai essayé de faire durer la dispute (et la bouderie) plus longtemps mais je n'y suis pas arrivée... v'est vrai que la réconciliation vient vite!!! Ahahah, Bella taper le méchant vampire??? pourquoi pas..._

_**Alison**: je suis bien contente d'avoir réussit à choquer avec cette gifle!! appremment personne ne s'y attendait!!!! (rha... trop fière de moi!!!). Surtout, pas d'inquiétude pour le mail... je comprends!!! Et ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'avais écrit ça au moment même, mais maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux!!!!_

_**Merytre-Hatchepsout**: whaaaa la longue review!!!! merciiii!!!!! Et oui... Bella a ses petits défauts (et Edward aussi, si si!!! et même que tu l'as trouvé... ça peut être pénible quelqu'un qui ne se défand jamais même quand il a raison!!!). Je vois que tu es pressé(e?) de voir l'évolution de Bella la vampire!!! Patience... ça arrive!!!! (enfin, je crois que je vais épargner Mike...). Hum hum... comment ça tu connais le don de Bella??? Disons que tu as raison... et tort!!!! Réponse dans pas longtemps!!!!_

_**Catyouchka**: nan, je suis pas d'accord!!!! si quelqu'un doit prendre la place de Bella c'est moi!!! Ah... c'est vrai, on a dit garde alternée... et ben disons que c'est moi qui le prend pour cette semaine!!!(bref, il est déjà avec moi... pffff, qu'est-ce que je raconte comme bétises!!!). Ohlàlà, les fautes, doit même y en avoir plus que ça... déjà, je suis assez fière de moi qu'on ne les remarque pas plus (ben oui, j'étais une abonnée des 0 en dictée moi à l'école...). Et puis, tu en fais aussi!!! (na!!! vengeance mesquinne!!!)_

_**Malicia**: merci!!! je suis contente que ça t'ait plut!!! J'espère te combler aussi avec la rencontre Bella/Emmett!!!!_ **

* * *

**

**Chapitre 22: bras de fer et autres rigolades**

Un grattement à la porte nous fit soudain sursauter. Edward et moi étions trop concentrés pour faire attention à ce qu'il se passait en dehors de cette chambre, pourtant c'était bien le parfum sucré d'Alice qui flottait légèrement dans l'air.

- Dépêche toi, Bella, j'ai hâte de voir ça! s'exclama-t-elle de derrière la porte.

- Voir quoi? glapis-je en me réfugiant sous l'édredon avec un Edward hilare.

- Pas vous, soupira Alice d'un ton légèrement exaspéré. Par contre, je veux assister à la défaite d'Emmett.

- Elle arrive tout de suite, clama Edward le sourire aux lèvres.

Il me prit aussitôt dans ses bras et m'emmena ainsi sous la douche. Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions prêts, ou plutôt, j'étais prête. Honnêtement, je n'étais pas si sûre de moi que je le laissais paraître. Je n'avais encore jamais testé ma force physique, ou si peu, et je n'avais que de belles paroles sur la puissance des nouveau-nés pour croire que je pourrais dominer Emmett.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers et je fus surprise de voir toute la famille nous attendre dans le salon. Apparemment, tout le monde savait ce qu'il allait se passer, sauf le principal intéressé. Alice et Jasper souriaient, l'air impatient. Carlisle et Esmé patientaient, une expression indulgente sur leur visage. Rosalie semblait bouder de son côté, probablement mécontente de la situation et obligée de ne rien dire, sous peine d'avoir sa sœur et ses frères sur le dos.

Emmett, quant à lui, ne semblait pas plus troublé que ça d'être là avec tout le monde, comme si c'était naturel et que l'on s'apprêtait seulement à regarder un film ensemble. Il parut un peu plus surprit quand Jasper revint avec un petit guéridon et qu'Edward disposa deux chaises de part et d'autre.

- Euh… pour le speed dating, je suis pas trop chaud moi, dit-il en commençant à nous regarder inquiet.

- Non, Emmett, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, répliquai-je avec un petit sourire.

- Ce n'est même pas du tout ça, ricana Edward.

Emmett me regardait maintenant bizarrement, sûrement intrigué par le fait que ce soit moi qui ai prit la parole. Je décidai donc de mettre fin au supplice immédiatement. Enfin, seulement de lui explique en quoi consistait toute cette organisation.

- Dis-moi, Emmett, commençai-je prudemment. Nous sommes frère et sœur maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, Bella.

- Et tu ferais tout pour aider ta sœur?

- Euh… oui, répondit-il un peu plus hésitant.

- Même l'aider à tenir une promesse?

- Si je le peux, oui.

- Et bien, tu en as le pouvoir. Edward m'a demandé de t'affronter au bras de fer aussitôt que je serais devenue vampire, terminai-je en parlant rapidement comme pour moins le choquer.

- Quoi?!! tonna-t-il. Mais c'est inégal, ça ne rime à rien! Edward, affronte moi plutôt si tu es un vampire digne de ce nom!

Jasper, Alice et Edward étaient pliés en deux de leur côté. Il fallait dire que l'indignation d'Emmett était plus comique qu'impressionnante, son visage avait même prit une teinte légèrement rosée, ce qui équivaudrait à un rouge écarlate chez un humain.

Sans plus d'explication, je m'assis sur une des chaises et fit signe à Emmett de s'installer en face de moi. Celui-ci regardait toujours férocement les trois zigotos qui se moquaient si bien de lui.

- Edward? l'appelai-je.

- Oui, mon… amour, parvint-il à dire en reprenant son souffle.

- Tu veux bien lui montrer l'exemple?

- Quoi?!!

Cette fois-ci ce fût à Emmett de faire entendre son rire tonitruant dans toute la maison. J'aperçus même un sourire sur les lèvres de Rosalie, sûrement satisfaite qu'il n'y ait pas que son mari qui se fasse ridiculiser par moi.

- Tu vas me payer ça, Bella, murmura Edward d'un ton peu convainquant.

Certes, il ne s'attendait pas à ma demande, mais cela ne paraissait pas finalement le déranger plus que ça.

Il s'assit rapidement sur la chaise libre, attrapa aussitôt ma main, espérant probablement me prendre de court en allant aussi vite. Malheureusement pour lui, je me tenais déjà prête et n'eus qu'à exercer une légère pression sur sa main qui entourait la mienne pour lui faire toucher la table.

- Tu as gagné, s'exclama Edward pas du tout rancunier. A toi maintenant, Emmett.

- C'est pas la peine, bougonna celui-ci. De toute façon, Bella sait déjà qu'elle va me battre. Tout le monde le sait d'ailleurs.

- Oui, mais j'ai promit à Edward, lui dis-je calmement. Et tu as dit que tu voulais bien m'aider à tenir mes promesses.

Continuant à grommeler, il prit place face à moi et positionna lentement son coude sur le guéridon. Je plaçai ensuite ma main dans sa paume immense qui faisait deux fois la taille de la mienne. Nos pouces se croisèrent en même temps que nos regards et je sentis aussitôt qu'il mettait toute sa force dans son bras pour tenter de faire flancher le mien. Étrangement, je n'avais aucune difficulté à maintenir mon bras dans sa position de départ et força que légèrement pour forcer sa main à descendre, petit à petit, à la rencontre du bois foncé de la table.

Emmett émit un grondement sourd quand sa défaite fut effective et, croisant ses bras sur son torse, planta ses yeux devenus sombres par la contrariété dans ceux de Jasper.

- A toi, maintenant, puisque ça te fait tant rire.

Tout en gardant un sourire éclatant, Jasper fut rapidement devant moi, me tendant sa main. Résolue à lui faire subir le même sort qu'à ses frères, j'enroulai mes doigts autour de sa paume et commençai à faire pression sur son bras. A peine l'avais-je faire bouger de quelques centimètres, qu'une sensation étrange s'empara de moi. Je ne voulais pas vexer Jasper, il ne le méritait pas, il était trop gentil et je ne devais pas être méchante avec lui. Lentement, le mouvement s'inversa et je le laissai gagner.

Heureux, il regarda en souriant toute sa famille pendant un dixième de secondes avant de se faire sauter dessus par Edward et Emmett qui n'eurent que faire de casser une chaise et un guéridon dans leur élan. Les deux frères ligués contre le tricheur, car c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait puisque Jasper avait allègrement manipulé mes émotions, s'acharnèrent à lui faire subir mille châtiments jusqu'à ce qu'il leur demande grâce. Apparemment, le don de Jasper était inutile face à une telle coalition puisque, même si je ressentie un léger sentiment de compassion, il ne parvint pas à nous manipuler.

Malgré ma défaite à ce dernier bras de fer, cet affrontement comique me fit hurler de rire en même temps que les autres spectateurs. J'étais pliée en deux en voyant Emmett maîtriser Jasper pour qu'Edward puisse attacher des élastiques roses, apportés par Rosalie, dans ses cheveux blonds. Une fois la coiffure terminée, Alice se prit au jeu de lui mettre du rouge à lèvres carmin et Rosalie lui attacha autour du cou un superbe foulard en soie assorti aux élastiques.

Enfin, Emmett relâcha sa proie qui éclata de rire devant le reflet que lui revoyait le miroir apporté par Esmée. Il fallait dire que sa tête valait vraiment la peine d'être vue. Lui, le grand vampire aux cheveux de blé, coiffé avec de multiples couettes, un rouge éclatant sur ses lèvres fines et une étoffe réellement féminine autour de son cou. Rigolant toujours, il se jeta sur Alice et la couvrit de rouge à lèvre.

J'essayai sans succès de reprendre ma respiration mais mon fou rire ne voulait pas partir. Les bras d'Edward m'entourèrent et il voulut me mettre à terre. Pourquoi? Peut-être pour se venger de sa défaite, ou pour me punir d'avoir laissé gagner Jasper, même si c'était son don qui m'avait vaincu et non sa force.

Je rigolai encore, tout comme Edward qui tentait de me chatouiller. Alors que je m'apprêtai à lui rendre la pareille, je pris conscience d'un nouveau sens qui ne s'était pas manifesté jusque là. D'un coup, ma tête parut exploser et je la pris fermement avec mes deux mains tellement la douleur était insoutenable. Edward ne me lâcha pas mais je vis l'inquiétude remplacer le rire dans ses prunelles.

Tout le monde était dans ma tête. J'étais Alice qui trouvait son époux trop chou avec sa nouvelle coiffure. J'étais Jasper qui songeait à ma force de nouveau-né. J'étais Carlisle qui rigolait face à ses 'enfants', pourtant pas si jeunes que ça. J'étais Esmée qui se réjouissait de me voir heureuse avec Edward. J'étais Emmett qui avait déjà décidé de se mettre dans mon équipe pour une prochaine partie de baseball. J'étais Rosalie qui me trouvait trop détendue alors que je venais de gâcher ma vie. J'étais Edward qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et qui était mort d'inquiétude à me voir ainsi souffrir sans raison.

Le supplice était tel que mes pensées étaient incohérentes, la souffrance était là et je voulais la faire sortir. Aussitôt, tous hurlèrent de douleur. Edward tourna difficilement son visage vers moi alors que je cherchais désespérément son regard, ses yeux reflétaient une légère peur mais il semblait maintenant comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Bella, s'écria Edward en rapprochant son visage vers le mien. Regarde-moi, concentre-toi sur moi.

Immédiatement, mon esprit se fixa sur celui d'Edward.

_« Ça va aller, calme-toi. Tu vas arriver à te maîtriser », _me dit sa voix résonnant dans ma tête

_« Je… je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. » _

_« La même chose que j'ai eu quand j'ai découverts mon don. Nous nous ressemblons énormément apparemment, sauf qu'il semblerait que tu puisses également transmettre tes pensées. »_

_« Hein?? », _m'exclamai-je silencieusement.

- Ça va mieux? me demanda soudain Edward à haute voix.

_« Concentre-toi sur une seule personne à la fois, d'accord? » _ajouta-t-il en pensée.

J'inspirai calmement et la douleur s'atténua petit à petit tandis que chaque membre de ma famille reprenait contenance, preuve que la douleur ne les rongeait plus eux aussi.

- Qu'est-ce… qui s'est… passé? balbutia-je en me lovant dans les bras que me tendait Edward.

- Ton don, mon amour, me murmura-t-il tendrement à l'oreille.

- Hum, c'est tôt, commenta Carlisle d'un ton professionnel. C'est trop tôt et trop… puissant.

Comment ça trop tôt et trop puissant? Je soupirai, de toute façon il fallait bien qu'il y ait quelque chose qui cloche avec moi. Fermant les yeux, je cachai un peu plus ma tête contre l'épaule d'Edward.

- Bella?

Le ton de Carlisle était rassurant et compatissant. Je relevai les yeux, restant toujours blottie contre mon mari.

- Nous entends-tu encore?

- Non, murmurai-je.

- Edward, perçois-tu ses pensées?

- Non, répondit-il également.

- Ne te forces pas Bella si tu ne le veux pas, mais j'aimerais que tu essayes de communiquer avec l'un d'entre nous.

Inspirant profondément, je tentai de parler à Carlisle rien qu'avec mon esprit. Je me sentais ridicule, m'imaginant un peu comme un de ces supers héros de comics, tenue loufoque comprise. Aussitôt, Emmett et Jasper éclatèrent de rire. Edward affichait seulement un petit sourire, comme fière de moi, même s'il restait un peu inquiet.

- Essaie avec une seule personne, Bella, me demanda-t-il.

Je me concentrai ainsi sur Alice et tentai de lui faire passer l'image d'Emmett en tenue de Superman et de Jasper en Spiderman. Cette fois-ci, elle fut la seule à rire. J'étais contente de moi, j'avais réussi à faire ce que l'on attendait de moi et mon don ne me semblait finalement pas si difficile à maîtriser.

Souriant à Edward, je restai immobile essayant de communiquer avec lui. Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Alice de se retrouver en Superwoman. Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit, preuve que je parvenais aussi à communiquer avec lui. Mais pour l'instant, je ne lui avais 'envoyé' que des images et j'étais impatiente de pouvoir lui reparler silencieusement. Cette nouvelle intimité me plaisait énormément, désormais, plus aucun membre de la famille n'entendrait ce que l'on avait à se dire si on ne le voulait pas.

_« Tu m'entends? », _tentai-je de demander

_« Oh oui! », _répondit aussitôt Edward.

_« C'est étrange comme sensation. »_

_« Entends-tu les pensées des autres? »_

_« Euh… non. », _répondis-je perplexe

_« Honnêtement, je n'ai pas l'impression que nos dons fonctionnent de la même manière. Là, c'est un peu comme si tu ouvrais et fermais ton esprit à volonté, dans le sens que tu veux et à qui tu veux. »_

Alors là, il me laissait vraiment désorientée, je ne savais plus ce que je pouvais faire ou non.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? le questionnai-je à voix haute.

- J'avais déjà l'impression quand tu étais humaine que tu avais comme des barrières autour de ton esprit. Maintenant, tu sembles capable de les abaisser pour laisser sortir et entrer les pensées. Et je pense que tu te trouveras d'autres capacités, rajouta-t-il pensif.

Je comprenais maintenant ce que voulait dire Carlisle quand il avait dit 'trop tôt'. Depuis à peine deux jours, je devais déjà réapprendre à vivre avec mes nouvelles aptitudes vampiriques, et désormais je devais aussi compter sur ce don d'ériger ou non des barrières autour de mon esprit. Soudain légèrement découragée, et beaucoup moins euphorique qu'avant, je retrouvais les bras d'Edward et je me sentis soulevée de terre en un instant.

Veillant à garder mes pensées pour moi, je cachai mon visage contre le torse de mon époux et me laissai transporter où bon lui semblerait.

Je sentais le vent fouetter mon visage, mes cheveux se plaquant sur l'épaule d'Edward. En un instant, cette sensation cessa, il m'avait amené jusqu'à notre clairière, notre petit endroit secret. Il me déposa délicatement sur le sol, comme si j'étais encore une fragile petite humaine, et s'assit face à moi.

- La meilleure chose à faire pour ne pas te laisser dépasser par ton don est de tout de suite en connaître les limites, m'expliqua-t-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir fait ça à la maison? demandai-je réellement intriguée.

- Georges, le vampire qu'Aro a envoyé pour te surveiller, est toujours là et je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il sache pour ton petit talent particulier.

Je soupirai un bon coup, peu convaincue que ce petit éloignement suffise à laisser Aro dans l'ignorance de mes capacités. Je savais ce que je risquai et je n'en voulais pas. En effet, ce n'était pas de l'orgueil que de penser que mon don plairait certainement à Aro et il souhaiterait probablement me faire entrer dans sa troupe de guerrier.

- Je ne veux pas aller en Italie, dis-je à Edward en suivant le fil de mes pensées.

- Tu n'iras pas, Bella, je te le promets, répondit-il en plantant ses prunelles dans les miennes comme pour mieux sceller ce serment. Et maintenant, au travail.

* * *

_Pas trop déçu par le don de Bella??? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment original mais c'était ce qui me semblait le plus crédible!!!_

_Please... une review!!! Je vous jure que c'est comme une drogue qui permet d'écrire plus vite!!!! _


	23. Nouvelles sensations

_Rhaaa, dégoûtée... j'avais commencé à écrire mes réponses aux reviews quand tout à buggé!!!! Bon, ça a intérêt a fonctionner cette fois-ci sinon je n'aurais pas le courage de tout refaire ce soir!!!!_

_Je suis vraiment contente que le don de Bella vous ait plu... d'autant plus que vous ne savez pas tout!!!!_

_Je voulais aussi vous prévenir tout de suite que cette fic est bientôt terminée... encore 3-4 chapitres et ce sera le mot 'fin'!!!!_

_**The-Spooky-Clock**: ma fic, parfaite??? Whaaa... j'espère que tu pensras ça jusqu'à la fin!!!! (attention, je n'ai pas d'assurance pour les destructions d'ordi alors je décline toutes responsabilités... bon, il ne devrait pas y avoir de raison pour que ton ordi y passe!!!)_

_**Titenanou**: merci!!!! C'est vrai que les émotions sont importante et je suis ravie d'apprendre que je m'en sors bien!!! Et oui, Bella va s'entraîner... Je ne pense pas que Georges reste encore bien longtemps, il me tape sur les nerfs (oui, je sais, c'est moi qui l'ait crée...)_

_**SoSo**: ahahah, je suis bien contente de t'avoir fait rire (c'était le but d'ailleurs!! et puis le personnage d'Emmett se prête tellement bien à ce genre de scène...). Tu es la seule à t'être apperçue de l'absence de Georges!!! Disons que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit au courant et du coup, je l'ai envoyé chasser à Seattle!!! (bon, je n'en parle rapidement que dans le chapitre 24 que je suis en train d'écrire!!!). Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne dis jamais d'anneries!!!_

_**[VicOo:** whaaa... ça a dû te prendre du temps pour tout lire d'un coup!!! Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu... mais maintenant, il faudra attendre entre chaque chapitre!!!_

_**Lily forever**: merci d'adorer comme ça (enfin, sauf pour la fin...)!!! ohlàlà, ça fait trop plaisir!!!! Et bien moi, j'aodre ton enthousiasme!!!_

_**Alias64**: merci merci merci!!!! wahou... j'adore les reviews comme ça... merci encore!!! Oui, c'est vrai que ces personnages me passionnent, à tel point que je n'arrive pas à apprécier un livre depuis que j'ai lu ceux de Stephenie Meyer (cet été)... Hum... le don de copier les pouvoirs des autres... j'y ai pensé mais ça avait été fait, tout comme celui que je lui ai donné... enfin, pas tout à fait!!! Et puis, j'ai une idée de scène où la télépathie de Bella a un rôle..._

_**MA PETITE SOEUR**: ahah, je vais plus te faire lire ma fic en avant première si c'est la seule solution pour que tu me laisses des reviews... c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je poste ce chapitre ce soir!!!! Enfin, tu me connais, je n'arriverais pas à ne pas te faire lire ce que j'ai écrit d'avance... je suis aussi impatiente t'avoir ton avis que toi de lire ma fic!!!! Et oui, je ne suis pas douée pour t'expliquer ce que je compte écrire, alors je suis vraiment contente que le don de Bella t'ait plu!!! (et puis, c'est pas fini...). Et non, je n'ai eu aucune honte d'affubler ainsi ces grands vampires quelques fois trop sérieux!!!! Bien fait pour eux!!!! Allez, donne-moi encore un peu de substance virtuelle!!!!_

_**Pomme-banane:** ahhh, ça va? J'arrive à temps avant que tu partes??? Bon, après c'est sûre que tu devras attendre ton retour pour lire la suite... sauf si tu peux aller sur internet quand tu seras en Angleterre!!! Bonne chance, bon courage et bon voyage (et ne te casse pas une jambe au ski!!!)_

_**Audrey**: merci!!! rhaaa, je suis vraiment heureuse que ce chapitre ait plut!!!! J'avais peur que le don de Bella fasse trop 'super héros'... Encore merci pour ta review!!!!_

_**Sone**: merci merci!!! J'espère que tu trouveras la suite du don aussi logique..._

_**DeviliSh**: ahahah!!!! tu veux le même quoi???? don ou Edward???? enfin... désolée mais tu n'auras aucun des deux!!!! (ils sont pour moi!!!!!)_

_**Cathyouchka**: bon, d'accord, je te rends Edward pour ce week-end... mais je veux pas de Jacob moi!!! (tu peux garder les deux si tu veux mais ça risque d'être folklo!!!). Tu sais, si tu trouves des fautes, tu peux me le signaler!!! J'ai dû zapper quelques règles d'accord et de grammaire quand j'étais au collège alors si tu me raffraîchis la mémoire ce sera avec plaisir!!!!_

_**Theriel**: ah, oui... un affrontement avec Rosalie... mais je ne crois pas qu'elle se serait prêtée au jeu!!!! Je n'ai pas voulu la faire devenir trop sympathique comme dans les autres fics, alors je la laisse bouder dans son coin!!!_

_**Alison**: merci merci!!!! C'est incroyable... tu ne trouves jamais rien à critiquer??? Et ben, ça fait trop plaisir!!!_

_**Julie**: merci à toi et à ton amie!!!! (qu'elle n'hésite pas à me donner son avis!!!). Voilà la suite!!!_

_**Mistou**: mais qui est-ce qui m'appelle collègue??? Hum... je crois reconnaître cette personne... (aux reviews multilingues!!). Ne sois pas jalouse... tu auras aussi ton tour (bientôt je ne te ferais plus d'ombre!!!)_

_**Lolly-02**: ahah... oui, le don de Bella est pratique... sauf quand elle en perd le contrôle... ça peut être embarassant!!! (mais je n'en dirais pas plus!!). Pour l'émissaire d'Aro, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour savoir si j'accéde à ta demande..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 23: nouvelles sensations**

Les 'tests' durèrent ainsi un bon moment, Edward s'éloignant et se rapprochant de moi pour savoir jusqu'à quelle distance mon talent fonctionnait. Apparemment, je n'étais pas si puissante que ça puisque je ne parvenais plus à capter ses pensées aussitôt qu'il disparaissait de ma vue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me disait-il. Les dons évoluent avec le temps, dans un siècle tu seras capable de faire des choses que tu n'imagines même pas aujourd'hui.

Malgré cela, j'étais un peu déçue de voir le peu de portée de mon talent. Qu'importait, le fait que je puisse enfin lui ouvrir mes pensées semblait ravir Edward. Après une énième tentative à une centaine de mètres, mon mari vint me rejoindre pour m'embrasser rapidement comme il le faisait dès qu'il changeait d'emplacement.

- Reste, lui demandai-je en le retenant par le bras avant qu'il ne m'échappe. Ce n'est pas la peine de continuer. Je n'y arriverais pas de toute manière.

- Tu te sous-estimes, Bella.

- Non. Et puis, d'ailleurs, cette capacité me paraît déjà assez énorme comme ça.

- Moi je l'aime en tout cas, murmura-t-il en faisant allusion au fait que j'étais moins inaccessible pour lui.

- Moi aussi, d'autant plus que je peux fermer mon esprit quand je le veux, répliquai-je mutine en effleurant le bout de son nez du doigt.

- Oh non, Bella, grommela-t-il, m'attirant à lui. J'aime t'avoir entièrement. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi accéder à tes pensées.

- Oui, mais pas toujours, acceptai-je plus sérieuse. Je suis trop habituée à mon intimité, n'en demande pas trop.

- Mais moi, je ne peux pas te bloquer mes pensées, ce n'est pas juste.

- Je te promets de ne rien faire sans ton consentement… sauf quand la tentation sera trop forte.

Son rire doux résonna dans le calme de la clairière tandis que ses lèvres chatouillaient mon cou.

- Et si je te demande de tester quelque chose… avec mon consentement, le feras-tu? demanda-t-il soudain prudent.

- Euh… oui.

- Je pense que ton don te donne la capacité de faire la même chose que Jane, mais il faut que tu essayes pour savoir.

- Non! m'exclamai-je. Ça va pas la tête, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te faire ça! Même avec ton consentement.

- Tu ne me feras pas vraiment mal, Bella, tenta-t-il de m'expliquer. Ce sera juste une impression que j'oublierai vite.

- Il n'en est pas question, répliquai-je déterminée.

- Mais…

- Non, Edward, ne me demande pas ça.

Alors que je renouvelai ma réponse négative, une autre idée me vint à l'esprit. Peut-être même Jane en était-elle capable mais cela ne devait pas correspondre à son caractère, et encore moins aux situations durant lesquelles nous nous étions rencontrées.

Fermant les yeux pour mieux me concentrer, je tentai de convaincre l'esprit d'Edward. Non pas qu'il souffrait, mais au contraire, qu'il éprouvait un bien-être intense, comme une grande chaleur agréable dans son corps qui se détendait.

- Hum…, gémit Edward en fermant lui aussi les yeux. C'est sûr que… je préfère ça.

Je rigolai silencieusement, fière de cette nouvelle capacité, un peu semblable au don de Jasper même si moi, je m'adressai à l'esprit de la personne et non à ses émotions. Doucement, je relâchai l'esprit d'Edward, le laissant reprendre pied dans la réalité.

- Rha, j'adore vraiment ce don, murmura-t-il les yeux encore dans le vague. Je regrette ne pas pouvoir te rendre la pareille.

- Ce que tu fais est déjà amplement suffisant, le rassurai-je en me lovant contre lui alors que sa main me caressait agréablement les cheveux.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les légers nuages qui cachaient le soleil se décidèrent à se pousser, laissant les rayons de l'astre illuminer notre petit coin de verdure. Tandis que les nuages bougeaient lentement, je vis cette lumière chaude se rapprocher de nous, impatiente de découvrir une nouvelle facette de ma nature vampirique.

Une douce chaleur m'enveloppa d'un coup alors que la peau d'Edward et la mienne chatoyèrent au soleil. Des milliers de petites étincelles jaillissaient de mon visage, de mes bras. Émerveillée, je regardai attentivement mon épiderme, cherchant vainement d'où cela pouvait provenir.

- Tu es éblouissante, mon amour, susurra Edward en me couchant sur l'herbe.

- Autant que toi, désormais.

J'eus à peine le temps de dire cela que sa bouche trouvait déjà la mienne pour ne pas la lâcher. Ses lèvres étincelantes parcoururent ensuite ma peau scintillante, n'y laissant que des frissons nullement dus au froid. Déjà haletante, je ne pris même pas conscience que je laissai mon esprit ouvert à Edward. Un air ravi et agréablement surprit se dessina sur son visage alors que ses lèvres quittaient ma peau.

- Hum… j'aime ton don, j'aime ce que tu penses, ronronna-t-il alors que mes pensées m'auraient faites rougir si ce fût encore possible.

- Quoi…, murmurai-je sans vraiment m'en inquiéter.

- Regarde ce que je pense, me suggéra Edward en me décochant un sourire éclatant.

Encore une fois, je fus tentée de me regarder dans un miroir pour vérifier que mon teint n'avait pas prit la couleur écarlate que lui aurait conféré avant les pensées d'Edward. Apparemment, je ne maîtrisai pas toujours mon don et certaines situations m'en faisaient perdre le contrôle, pour la plus grande satisfaction de mon mari.

Espiègle, je choisis de ne pas empêcher Edward d'accéder à mes pensées. Ses yeux incandescents me déstabilisaient et, même si je l'aurais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu lui cacher mon esprit, trop déconcentrée par les sensations que ses mains me procuraient.

A cet instant, une délicieuse odeur vint chatouiller mes narines, un parfum indéfinissable mais surtout alléchant et entêtant, à tel point que je ne fis plus attention à Edward, chose que j'aurais cru impossible avant. Celui-ci attrapa immédiatement mon menton et planta ses prunelles dorées dans les miennes.

- Hum… j'ai l'impression qu'il est temps, dit-il seulement me laissant dans l'incompréhension totale.

- Temps de quoi?

- De te nourrir, Bella.

Oui, je reconnaissais maintenant cette fragrance, cette odeur de sang. Malgré tout, celle-ci m'apparaissait très différente de celle que j'avais déjà sentie, l'odeur du sang de mes parents, et même temps si semblable… Une chose était sûre, elle était moins envoûtante.

- Tu es prête? me demanda Edward soudain inquiet.

- Il faut bien, répondis-je en soupirant.

- Veux-tu que je reste à côté de toi ou… préfères-tu être seule?

- Non, ton soutien m'est indispensable, murmurai-je en me levant. Co… comment on… fait? ajoutai-je en balbutiant.

- C'est quelque chose de naturel, ne réfléchis pas et n'hésite pas à te laisser aller. D'accord?

Edward termina sa phrase avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Après tout, il fallait que je m'habitue, je n'avais pas le choix de toute manière. Je fermai les yeux et humai l'odeur, repérant l'animal même si j'étais incapable de dire de quoi il s'agissait.

- Bella?

Je rouvris les yeux et lançai un regard interrogateur à Edward, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il me déconcentrait ainsi.

- Je crois que l'on va s'éloigner un peu, dit-il en souriant. Tu viens?

Il me tendit la main, un air encourageant sur le visage. Voulait-il vraiment que je cours? S'il avait confiance en moi, c'était que je devais en être capable. Glissant ma paume entre ses doigts, mes pieds décolèrent à la suite des siens et il m'entraîna dans une longue course.

Je courrai, vite, très vite, mais je n'étais nullement essoufflée et je me voyais très bien courir ainsi pendant plusieurs heures d'affilées. Après seulement une dizaine de minutes, Edward ralentit et s'arrêta au milieu d'arbres gigantesques.

- C'est parti? me demanda-t-il visiblement joyeux à l'idée de chasser.

Sans répondre, je sondai les odeurs nous entourant, cherchant la petite fragrance si délectable du sang. Aussitôt le parfum, et l'animal allant avec, repéré, je m'élançai, me séparant d'Edward.

Je zigzaguai entre les arbres et les buissons, suivant, pendant de très courtes secondes, l'animal qui avait sentir venir sa fin. Ma soif me faisait désormais souffrir, m'asséchait la gorge, me laissait un goût acide dans la bouche, et cette douleur augmentait au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochai de ma proie. Il fallut peu de temps pour que je l'atteigne, peu mais assez pour me faire perdre le sens commun.

Je ne sentais plus que le sang, je ne voyais ni n'entendais plus rien de ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Edward était-il à mes côtés? Mystère. Tout ce que je fus en mesure de me rappeler, ce fut mes dents perçant la peau de ma proie, le contact de la douce fourrure animale sur mon visage, le sang s'écoulant dans ma gorge, venant emplir mes veines.

Arrivée à la dernière goutte de ce nectar, je relâchai le cadavre de l'animal et je pris enfin conscience de ce que je venais de faire. Ce n'était pas d'avoir tué qui me dégoûtait à ce moment là, je m'y attendais et, après tout, même étant humaine j'avais été responsable de la mort de nombreux animaux. Ce qui me révulsa et me donna envie de vomir, c'était de tenir la dépouille d'un loup entre mes mains.

Vivement, je jetai ma proie loin de moi et me mis à courir pour fuir mon crime. C'était comme si je venais de tuer Jacob, ou tout autre membre de la meute. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Mais pouvais-je y faire quelque chose? Mes sens avaient dû prendre le pas sur ma conscience. La belle affaire, je n'en étais pas moins écœurée par mon acte ignoble.

Je ne regardai pas ce qu'il y avait devant moi, évitant instinctivement les obstacles qui se dressaient sur mon passage. Enfin, presque tous. Edward se plaça devant moi au dernier moment, m'attrapant violemment dans ses bras et me plaquant contre l'arbre le plus proche. Le tronc grinça sous le choc tandis que mon mari me tenait face à lui.

- Arrête, Bella! s'écria-t-il. Ce n'était pas Jacob, juste un loup.

- Mais… mais j'aurais… j'aurais pu…

- Arrête, répéta-t-il plus doucement. Tu n'as fait que te nourrir, ce n'est pas un crime.

- Mais… pourquoi un loup?

Oui, pourquoi avais-je jeté mon dévolu sur cet animal? La réserve naturelle où Edward m'avait amené devait pourtant présenter une faune plus étoffée que ça.

- Et bien… peut-être est-ce ton mets favoris, me suggéra-t-il en souriant faiblement.

- Oh non…

J'étais un aimant à catastrophe, car pour moi s'en était une. Je trouvais écœurant de me nourrir d'un animal qui constituait une part de mon ami, et d'autres humains que je connaissais. Et bien, je ne voyais qu'une seule solution: j'essayerai de me passer de cette friandise.

- Ça va être difficile, Bella, murmura Edward comme en réponse à mes pensées.

Non: c'était une réponse à mes pensées! Aussitôt, j'érigeai ces barrières invisibles provoquant une moue dépitée sur le visage de mon époux.

- Pourquoi? Je pourrais chasser autre chose, protestai-je.

- Je ne crois pas. J'ai voulu t'amener chasser plus loin car tu avais déjà repéré un loup quand nous étions dans la clairière. Et c'est cet animal là que tu as choisis arrivée ici.

- Oui, mais maintenant que je le sais, je m'attaquerai à d'autres bêtes, répliquai-je obstinée. Des ours, des élans, et même des pumas.

Edward baissa la tête, inspirant profondément.

- Tu ne peux pas, Bella, dit-il dans un souffle. Ton instinct restera plus fort que ta conscience pendant plusieurs années.

Alors devais-je me résigner à 'tuer Jacob' à chaque fois que je devrais me nourrir?

- Je… je chasserai là… là où il n'y a pas de loups, bégayai-je à bout d'arguments.

Un long silence suivit ma dernière déclaration. Edward avait relevé la tête mais son regard était fuyant, il réfléchissait.

- Je vais y penser, Bella. Viens, nous rentrons.

Il reprit ma main dans la sienne et m'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à la grande villa que nous rejoignîmes en quelques minutes. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta avant d'arriver à la maison et attrapa mon autre main. Je tournai mon visage vers lui, me régalant toujours autant de sa beauté, ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés après cette course.

- Ça te va bien comme couleur, déclara-t-il soudain avec un sourire craquant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? demandai-je méfiante.

- Tes yeux. Ils sont dorés maintenant.

Il rapprocha vivement sa boucha de la mienne et m'embrassa sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

- Ah… Il faut que je t'informe de certaines choses avant de rentrer, me dit-il après avoir rompu notre baiser en douceur.

* * *

_Désolée... chapitre un peu court... mais je suis malade depuis deux jours alors j'ai un peu de mal!!!_

_Si vous voulez que je guérisse vite (pour mieux et plus écrire): donnez-moi mon médicament: REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!_


	24. Contrôle

_Me revoilà... un peu plus en forme, heureusement!!!! Merci pour les 'médicaments' (sont remboursés par la sécu ceux-là???)_

_J'ai un petit **mea culpa** à faire... je voulais le mettre à la fin du dernier chapitre et puis j'ai oublié!!!! En fait, je crois que quelqu'un avait trouvé l'idée du loup avant moi mais je ne sais plus qui... Vraiment désolée pour l'auteur de cette idée qui me plaisait beaucoup, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas!!!!_

_**Julie**: alors là, tu détiens le record!!!! 4 reviews pour un même chapitre!!! merciiiiiii!!!!!!!! Le don de Bella pendant les cours de philo??? Crois-tu que tu comprendrais les pensées de ton prof??? (c'est pas une espèce à part les profs de philo?? désolée s'il y a des profs qui lisent ça... je ne leur veux pas de mal!). Donc, merci pour tes nombreuses reviews... et merci de me trouver sympa!!! Même si tu as raison, je suis un peu sadique sur les bords... rha, j'aime bien faire durer le suspense!!! Mais la suite ne se fait pas trop attendre... (c'est vrai qu'il y a quelques fois des bugs sur le site... moi aussi ça m'énerve quand ça arrive!!!)_

_**Pauline**: merci, merci, merci!!!! ohlàlà, que j'aime avoir des reviews comme ça... Enfin, mon but n'est pas de faire pleurer quand même, mais si j'arrive à faire passer des émotions, c'est super!!! Désolée,la suite n'aura pas été pour le week-end... (enfin, tout dépend du point de vue, moi je ne travaille pas le lundi...). Et encore merci pour l'autre review sur le chapitre 21!!! ouais, un peu plus d'antibiotique!!!_

_**Lolly-02**: Bella chasser le lapin??? Faut s'imaginer que les vampires prennent un peu l'attitude de leur mets favoris... alors ça chasse comment un lapin??? (ahahah, je rigole!) Hum... le pouvoir de Bella n'est pas l'opposé de celui de Jane... disons qu'elle peut faire, entre autre, la contraire de la douleur!!! Et bien, si on contamine les personnes par écran interposé, je vais en faire des malades!!! Nan, c'est surtout que ça a été une drôle de coïncidence... je te dis que je ne suis jamais malade et une semaine après, hop!!!_

_**Lulu**: merci!!!_

_**Pomme-banane**: snif... moi aussi je suis triste de ne plus avoir tes reviews... d'autant plus que ma fic sera probablement terminée quand tu reviendras (tu me laisseras quand même des reviews, dis?). Ouais, je suis méchante avec Bella... ben quoi, ça vie ne peut pas être que bonheur et amour!!!!_

_**MA petite soeur qui m'écrit un roman...:** eh, je vais mieux aujourd'hui!!! je tousse encore un peu mais j'ai retrouvé presque toute ma voix (tu ne te moqueras plus de moi)!!!! Rha.. snif, pas eut de calins ce week-end... je croyais qu'entre soeurs on partageait même les microbes!!!! Ahahhh, je t'ai choqué d'avoir fait croquer un loup par Bella??? Et puis pour la fin, tu n'as pas à te plaindre, tu as pu lire la suite avant tout le monde... et tu as vu, je suis encore plus sadique envers Bella??? Nan, si ça continue on va croire que je ne l'aime pas et que je veux lui pourrir la vie... la pauvre! (enfin, elle a Edward, ça rachète tout!!!!). PS: j'ai rajouté quelques dialogues comme demandé..._

_**Sone**: ahhh, oui ça me plaît bien qu'Edward puisse enfin lire dans ses pensées... ça me permet d'écrire des choses assez 'drôles'!!!_

_**Malicia**: ben oui, c'est drôle aussi un gifle!!! (moins pour celui qui la reçoit!!!). Je vais essayé de raconter un peu la vie vampirique de Bella avec plein de nouvelles sensations... j'espère que ça te plaira!!!_

_**[VicOo:** et voilà la suite... c'est pas pour me lancer des fleurs mais je suis quand même assez rapide!!!!!_

_**Lily forever**: ben non, faut pas me haïr non plus (sinon, j'écris plus, na!). Effectivement, même sans te connaître, je ne te vois pas trop tuer un loup... moi non plus d'ailleurs!!! Eheh, Edward va t-il encore profiter du don de Bella???? j'en rigole d'avance..._

_**Merytre-Hatchepsout**: et oui, ça va pas être drôle la chasse pour Bella... enfin, elle devrait s'y faire!!! Les yeux dorés me semblent si beaux que ça doit aller à tout le monde... et à Edward et Bella en particulier!!! Comment ça 4-5 chapitre??? J'avais dit 3-4!!!! N'essaye pas de me manipuler hein!!! Nan, je ne sais pas encore exactement combien j'en écrirais, alors, qui sais... En tout cas, encore merci pour tous les compliments!!!!_

_**Alison**: ne t'inquiète pas, rien de grave!!! (juste une angine avec un peu de fièvre et surtout une voix d'outre tombe...). Merci de toujours autant aimer mes chapitres!!!! Pas de soucis pour le mail!!!_

_**Maud**: moi avoir pitié??? eheh... ben si, quand même, voilà la suite!!!!_

_**Cathyouchka**: rhooo, méchant site qui mange mes reviews!!!! Bon, ton bisou de maraine la bonne fée est quand même assez délirant (si tu pouvais savois ce que je me marre dès que je lis tes reviews... si tu es comme ça au boulot, ça promet!!!!). Ben oui... tout a une fin (eh, c'est que ça va me faire bizarre à moi aussi!!!)_

_**So'Sow:** merci pour la dose de sirop!!! Tu aimes le don de Bella??? pourtant, il n'a pas que des avantages..._

_**Candou42**: ohlàlà... merci pour cette review!!! Il n'y a pas de problème pour ton blog (faudra me donner le nom), merci d'avoir demandé!!! Ohhh, en tout cas, je suis flattée de ton opinion sur mes fics!!! Hum... pour l'acteur, je suis plutôt partagée... en fait, j'attends de savoir ce que ça va donner avec le maquillage et tout ça!!!! Et puis, l'adaptation en film me fait un peu peur, mais j'irais le voir quand même!!!!_

_**DeliviSH:** comment ça t'aimes pas Jacob??? en fait, tu es tout à fait normale... ce sont celles qui l'aiment qui sont bizarres... (désolée). Je crois qu'on est toutes un peu dans ton cas, jalouses de la belle histoire d'amour d'Edward et Bella... c'est pour ça que j'essaye de leur compliquer la vie quand je peux!!!!!_

_**Tchiii**: ça y est??? la main est guérie??? Hourra!!!! Ben oui, même les vampires se disputent... et encore, j'ai été soft avec la gifle!!! Bella n'a pas toujours de chance... j'aime bien ça!!! (mais pas au point de lui faire tuer Jacob quand même, d'ailleurs il est à Hawaï... ça fait un peu loin pour la chasse!!!)_

_**Maryella**: merci pour les gellules (2 matin et soir). Oui, tout le monde s'attend à une histoire de télépathie pour le don de Bella... mais peut-être sera t-on surprise par Stephenie Meyer!!!_

_**Meskinapadme**: je cherchai surtout une idée qui donne lieu à des situations cocasses... histoire de 'perturber' Bella un peu plus, de garder son côté humain!!!! Ben non, y a pas de mariage dans le tome 3... mais ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ma suite fait si crédible que tu as cru la lire dans le vrai roman!!!!_

_**Theriel:** ahah, ça c'était sûr que la première chasse de Bella n'allait pas être de tout repos!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 24: contrôle**

Je n'aimais vraiment pas quand il me faisait ce genre de choses. De quel droit se permettait-il de me laisser angoisser même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un temps infime. Mais quelle sotte! J'avais moi aussi la possibilité de me tenir au courant des derniers évènements de la même manière qu'Edward. Aussitôt, j'abaissai les barrières de mon esprit et recherchai les pensées des membres de ma famille.

Avant même que je ne m'y repère parmi tout ce que j'entendais, Edward prit mon visage entre ses mains et planta ses prunelles dorées dans les miennes.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait éviter, Bella.

- Quoi? Pourquoi? demandai-je vexée.

- Tu ne contrôles pas toujours tes pensées et je ne voudrais pas que Georges soit mit au courant de… Enfin, il est peu probable que ton don fonctionne avec lui mais on ne sait jamais, tu es tellement surprenante.

Je souris, admettant qu'il avait raison, mais je me rappelai aussitôt qu'il me devait quelques explications.

- Qu'avais-tu à me dire?

- Oh! Et bien, à propos de Georges justement, Carlisle a contacté Aro qui est d'accord pour qu'il retourne en Italie à condition qu'on l'informe dès que tu auras développé ton don.

Il me dit cela avec un flegme déconcertant et un sourire éclatant toujours sur ses lèvres. Je dus le regarder avec une telle expression étonnée que je le fis rire de bon cœur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-il. Comme a dit Alice, un talent vampirique peut mettre plusieurs années à se déclarer. Ça te laisse du temps pour maîtriser tout ça, ton don et tes nouvelles aptitudes. Ensuite, nous verrons, mais il n'y a aucune urgence.

Je n'arrivais pas à être totalement rassurée, malgré l'attitude très décontractée d'Edward, mais je devrais m'y faire. Et puis, qu'avais-je à craindre maintenant des Volturi?

- Il y a autre chose? demandai-je en voyant bien à sa tête que ce n'était pas fini.

- Oui, trois fois rien. Nous avons deux 'pensionnaires' qui sont revenus de leur séjour en Alaska.

- Oh! m'exclamai-je réellement surprise. Alors, ils tiennent le coup?

- Plus ou moins, répondit Edward d'un ton plus circonspect.

- Aïe! Dis-moi qu'ils ne vont pas rester ici alors, parce que je ne supporterais pas qu'ils s'en prennent à quelqu'un que je connais… que j'ai connu.

- Bella, aucun de nous ne reste ici, murmura Edward en observant ma réaction.

Que venait-il de dire? Que Paul et Charlotte était là, oui, ça j'avais compris. Mais n'avait-il pas aussi sous-entendu que nous allions partir ? Tous ensemble?

- Quoi? dis-je dans un souffle encore sous le coup de la surprise.

- Enfin, Bella, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que nous pourrions rester ici après avoir violé le traité? s'étonna-t-il.

Vraiment, mon esprit ne valait plus grand-chose depuis que j'étais vampire! J'avais complètement occulté ce satané traité qui m'embêtait plus qu'autre chose. Pourquoi les loups-garous ne pouvaient-ils pas fermer les yeux pour une fois? D'autant plus que j'avais été volontaire et ils le savaient.

- De toute manière, c'est mieux pour toi, déclara Edward doucement. S'il t'arrivait de… flancher, il sera préférable que tu ne connaisses pas la personne.

Je baissai la tête, incapable de regarder Edward alors que je m'imaginais tuer Charlie ou Angela. Je savais que je risquais d'être responsable de la mort d'humains, je m'y étais préparée, mais mon crime n'en était-il pas plus odieux si je prenais soin de ne pas connaître mes victimes?

- Mais je ferais tout pour empêcher cela, ajouta Edward en relevant mon menton pour déposer un baiser léger sur mes lèvres. On rentre?

J'hochai la tête, tentant de sortir de ma tête toutes les images affreuses qui y défilaient. Tendrement, il amena ma main à ses lèvres et les y déposa avant de m'entraîner avec lui vers la grande villa blanche. Nous entrâmes par une porte-fenêtre de derrière et pénétrâmes dans le salon où tout le monde était réunit.

Le regard éteint de Georges me détailla désagréablement avant qu'il ne détourne ses yeux aux prunelles rouges vives (il revenait probablement de sa chasse à Seattle).

- Toujours pas de don déclaré? demanda-t-il d'un ton fortement inamical.

- Non, répondis-je fermement.

Je me surpris moi-même, qui savais si peu mentir, de pouvoir ainsi affirmer quelque chose sans flancher sous le nouveau regard scrutateur qu'il m'adressa.

- Et bien, je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps ici, déclara-t-il pour ma plus grande joie, que je ne cachai pas, laissant un immense sourire se dessiner sur mon visage.

Nonchalant, il attrapa sa veste et partit ainsi, aussi immatériel qu'à son arrivée. Ne voulant plus lui prêter attention, je me tournai vers les deux vampires qui ne m'avaient toujours pas été présenté, ou si peu.

Charlotte ressemblait étrangement à Alice, excepté la couleur très claire de ses cheveux, un blond platine qui semblait pourtant être naturel. En effet, elles avaient toutes deux une coupe courte avec des mèches dans tous les sens et Charlotte était à peine plus grande qu'Alice. D'autre part, elle avait le même visage ouvert et souriant que ma sœur, et arborait désormais les mêmes prunelles dorées.

Paul semblait moins à l'aise, il devait sans doute avoir plus de difficultés à se faire à cette vie de 'végétarien'. Il me paraissait immense malgré sa position assise, s'il se fut levé, je ne doutais pas qu'il aurait atteint la taille d'Emmett. Ses cheveux bruns, presque noirs, rendaient sa peau encore plus pâle et faisaient ressortir ses prunelles ocres, tirant légèrement sur un caramel sombre qui annonçait sa faim.

- Bonjour, murmurai-je un peu impressionnée.

- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Bella, s'exclama aussitôt Charlotte en me prenant vivement dans ses bras.

- Euh… également, répondis-je réellement surprise d'une telle réaction.

- Il faut excuser Charlotte, prononça la voix chaude de Paul. Elle est toujours un peu excessive.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je en souriant et jetant un bref regard vers Alice. J'y suis déjà un peu habituée.

- Nous n'avons pas voulu revenir avant, parce que…, commença à m'expliquer prudemment Charlotte.

- Oui, je sais, la coupai-je pour ne pas qu'elle se sente gênée de poursuive des explications inutiles. Mais maintenant, je ne risque plus rien avec vous.

- C'est tout le contraire! s'écria Emmett de l'autre bout de la pièce. Ne vous frottez pas à elle.

Paul et Charlotte montraient une expression étonnée, ne comprenant pas vraiment où voulait en venir ce colosse.

- Oh, il est juste vexé d'avoir été battu au bras de fer par moi, pauvre petite vampire fluette, rigolai-je doucement, ne sachant toujours pas comment me comporter devant ces inconnus.

- Ouais, et en plus elle peut vous mettre à terre par la puissance de son esprit, continua Emmett sur le même ton.

- Emmett, grogna Edward visiblement mécontent que son frère soit trop bavard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, intervint Jasper. J'ai toute confiance en mes amis.

Je restais interdite face à cet échange. Pourquoi Edward se méfiait-il de Paul et Charlotte? Après tout, si nous devions vivre ensemble pendant plusieurs années, il faudrait bien qu'ils soient au courant de mon don.

- Comment c'est passée ta première chasse? me demanda soudainement Alice pour changer de sujet.

Je ne répondis pas mais ma tête due l'alerter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? s'alarma-t-elle. Edward, Qu'as-tu fait?

- Il… il n'a rien fait, Alice, marmonnai-je. C'est moi. J'ai… 'choisi' de m'en prendre à un… loup.

Au dernier mot prononcé, Emmett se mit à hurler de rire et je le fusillai du regard, le maudissant intérieurement. D'un coup, son hurlement ne dut plus rien au rire mais à douleur. Alors qu'il se tenait la tête entre ses mains, il se retrouva à genoux, les yeux plissés et la mâchoire crispée par la souffrance.

Effrayée et abasourdie, je me rendis compte un instant plus tard que j'étais la cause de son supplice. Aussitôt, je calfeutrai mon esprit, empêchant toutes ondes, positives ou négatives, d'atteindre les pensées des personnes qui m'entouraient.

- Je suis désolée Emmett! m'écriai-je sans bouger, tétanisée par ma culpabilité. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès!

Les larmes ne venaient pas, je commençais à y être habituée, mais la douleur que j'éprouvais, bien différente à celle qu'avait ressenti mon frère, était bien réelle.

- Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi, ajoutai-je dans un souffle.

Ce grand colosse était resté pendant un instant accroupi, secouant la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Sans prévenir, il se redressa entièrement et me sourit faiblement.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Bella, dit-il de sa grosse voix. Mais, bon sang! Je ne me moquerais plus de toi à l'avenir!

Il avait terminé de prononcer ces mots avec un petit rire de gorge qui me rassura. Certes, il avait eut mal, mais il ne m'en tenait pas rigueur et resterait mon grand frère. Mais je continuais quand même à m'en vouloir. Même s'il me pardonnait, serais-je capable de me pardonner toutes les fois où je ferais certainement souffrir ceux qui m'entouraient?

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Emmett, répétai-je en m'avançant vers lui. Je te jure, je suis désolée. Je ne le ferais plus… je ferais tout pour ne plus le faire.

- Ça va, Bella, je t'assure. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis plus résistant que ça, déclara-t-il sur un ton triomphant.

Je lui adressai un dernier petit sourire d'excuse, cherchant encore d'autres moyens pour lui faire comprendre que mon geste était involontaire. Me coupant dans ma réflexion, Edward me rejoignit et enserra ma taille de ses bras, glissant sa tête dans mon cou.

- Tu me rappelleras de ne pas te contrarier, mon amour, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

- Ce n'était pas fait exprès, protestai-je. Jamais je ne te ferais ça volontairement. Ni à toi, ni à aucun de vous.

J'étais vraiment offusquée qu'Edward est pu supposer que je retourne mon don contre lui. Pourtant j'avais clairement refusé de le faire souffrir dans la clairière. Lentement, je respirais, veillant à garder les précieuses barrières autour de mon esprit pour n'atteindre personne par inadvertance.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, intervint Carlisle. Nous savons tous qu'il te faudra un petit moment pour contrôler ton don. C'est normal que ça te dépasse au début.

Souriant, ou plutôt grimaçant, j'hochai la tête et me plaquai un peu plus contre Edward.

- On monte? me proposa celui-ci.

N'attendant pas ma réponse, si évidente, il me prit dans ses bras et nous enferma dans notre chambre.

- Et bien, heureusement que Georges était déjà parti, déclara Edward en restant debout alors qu'il m'avait déposé sur son lit.

Rapidement, il attrapa la manette de sa chaîne Hi fi et mit une musique douce. Il se rapprocha de moi et se jeta sur le lit, et donc sur moi, sans prévenir. Ses lèvres partirent immédiatement à l'assaut des miennes tandis que mes mains empoignèrent ses boucles cuivrées.

A peine avait-il commencé à m'embrasser que sa bouche quitta la mienne, son front reposant sur ma poitrine tandis qu'il pouffait inexplicablement de rire. Toujours haletante de ce début d'étreinte, je penchai la tête, tentant de comprendre ce qui arrivait à Edward, ce qui le faisait rire ainsi.

Il releva enfin son visage vers le mien et le prit entre ses paumes douces et tièdes.

- Tu sais que l'on partage beaucoup de choses dans cette famille, commença-t-il en m'embrouillant un peu plus. Et bien, je crois qu'ils ont… comprit, bien involontairement, tout ce que tu ressentais quand je t'embrasse. Et même ce que tu anticipais pour la suite, rajouta-t-il à la fin en recommençant à rire doucement.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu veux… dire?

- Eh bien… je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que nous ne nous… affolions pas ici, murmura t-il en embrassant tendrement mes lèvres.

- Oh, m'exclamai-je.

Comment pourrais-je me présenter devant les autres maintenant? Ce don allait vraiment être pénible si je ne pouvais même pas garder pour moi les pensées les plus intimes. Qu'Edward y ait accès était déjà un peu gênant, comme si je n'avais plus aucun secret pour lui, mais alors, que tout le monde, même Paul et Charlotte que je connaissais depuis quelques minutes, sachent ça… Non, je devais rapidement faire quelque chose si je voulais rester avec ma famille.

Edward m'observait, une légère inquiétude se reflétant dans ses prunelles. Je ne bougeais pas, désirant me faire oublier pour l'instant.

- Bella, ça te gênes tant que ça?

- Bien sûr, répliquai-je presque agressive.

- Tu sais, ces sentiments n'ont rien de condamnables. J'en suis même flatté, rajouta t-il en souriant.

- Que toi tu le saches, soit, mais les autres n'ont pas à savoir…

Incapable d'être plus explicite, j'attrapai l'édredon et me cachai dessous, tentative complètement infantile pour échapper à mes problèmes. La main d'albâtre d'Edward releva le lourd tissu et il me rejoignit dessous, collant son corps contre le mien mais pour me réconforter cette fois-ci.

- Arrête, Bella, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Il n'y a rien de catastrophique. Ils en ont vu d'autres, tu sais.

- Ne me dis pas de chose comme ça, m'énervai-je en donnant une légère tape sur sa main qui caressait mon bras.

- Ce que je veux t'expliquer, c'est qu'il n'y a rien de choquant dans ce que tu as pensé. Si tu savais ce qu'il y a dans l'esprit des gens…

- Mais je ne veux pas savoir. Personne ne devrait avoir connaissance des pensées des autres. Je…

- Chut, chut, répéta-t-il en passant sa main douce sur mes joues.

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir me représenter devant la famille, marmonnai-je complètement désemparée.

- Tu viendras avec moi, et tu leur diras 'salut' comme d'habitude, répliqua-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

- Hum, plus facile à dire qu'à faire ronchonnai-je encore.

Gardant désormais le silence, je calai ma tête contre son épaule et entrai dans un étrange état second. Je savais où j'étais, ce qu'il se passait mais mon esprit se reposait, ne faisant plus aucun effort. Les minutes, et peut-être même les heures, passèrent sans que nous ne bougions. Je restais immobile dans les bras statufiés d'Edward, me sentant un peu mieux à force de me détendre.

Les mains de mon mari reprirent vie et commèrent à caresser mon dos, doucement et tendrement.

- Ça va mieux?

Sa voix douce et velouté était agréable à attendre, tout comme sa respiration mesurée.

- Un peu.

- Ce sera vite oublié, Bella, m'assura t-il.

- Hum… qu'est-ce que 'vite' pour un vampire? demandai-je perplexe.

- Et qu'est-ce que 'long'? répliqua t-il en voulant jouer la carte de l'humour.

Ses prunelles brillaient de malice, il voulait visiblement me changer les idées. Je me laissai faire, n'ayant nullement envie de repenser aux 'images' que j'avais partagé avec toute la famille.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer?

- Quoi donc, Bella?

- Et bien… c'était… bizarre la façon dont je suis… nous sommes restés immobiles.

- Oh! Nous ne dormons pas mais il nous arrive de faire reposer notre esprit, une façon de se calmer, m'expliqua t-il calmement.

- Et tu as encore beaucoup de chose de la même eau à m'apprendre? grommelai-je mécontente de ne pas tout connaître d'une nature que je partageais maintenant depuis déjà plusieurs jours.

- Oui, Bella, chuchota t-il en souriant. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne s'expliquent pas mais qui se vivent.

* * *

_Et voilà... un nouveau chapitre terminé..._

_Alors, il vous plaît toujours le don de Bella???? REVIEWS..._


	25. Dérapage

_Désolée... j'ai été un peu plus longue cette fois-ci!!!! Dites-vous que c'est pour vous habituer puiqu'on arrive bientôt à la fin... (vous pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu!!!)_

_En tout, à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, je viens de dépasser les 400 et j'en suis super contente et même fière!!!! Et merci tout simplement de me lire..._

_**So'Sow**: ah oui, ça elle partage tout!!! Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde qui se verrait à sa place... pas moi en tout cas!!! Ahahah, c'est vrai qu'Emmett est mon 'souffre-douleur' favori... et c'est pas fini!!!!_

_**Julie**: 7!!!!! si tu continues comme ça, je vais arriver aux 500 reviews!!! Et moi qui croyais que tu étais une élève studieuse... comment ça tu discutes en cours???? (quoi? je l'ai fait aussi??? oui, mais si peu... Hein? j'ai dormi?? oui, mais juste à la fac...). En tout cas, je suis contente de te faire autant plaisir quand je poste un chapitre!!! ça me ferait trop plaisir si j'avais trouvé par hasard des évènements que l'auteur a prévu pour le tome 4... (j'avais déjà trouvé la bague de la mère d'Edward dans une précédente fic!!! j'étais trop fière de moi!!). Oui, c'est vrai que j'essaye de faire attention aux détails... mais il y en a qui doivent m'échapper!!!_

_**Psychotropes**: merci pour ta review!!! c'est pas grave si tu n'en avais pas mit avant... d'autant plus que maintenant c'est fait!!!!_

_**Maud**: oui, c'est sûre que Bella est gênée!!! Désolée, la suite n'est pas venue très vite... mais maintenant, elle est là!!!_

_**Coco-kaukau**: merci!!!_

_**Pauline**: non! je ne sais jamais ce que les personnes pensent de mes chapitres!! D'ailleurs, j'ai hâte de voir les réactions pour celui-là... J'avoue que je suis un peu à court d'idées pour les situations... c'est pour ça que la fic est bientôt finie!!! Whaa, j'ai déjà une acheteuse pour un bouquin!!! J'ai reçu ta deuxième review au moment où j'allais commençer à écrire les réponses... ça m'a encore plus motivé!!!!_

_**Tat**: ihih, c'est vrai qu'on s'améliore en écrivant... merci de ma le faire remarquer, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!!!! Merci pour tous ces compliments!!!! (c'est que tu me fais rougir...) Ohlàlà... c'est vrai que je vais faire des malheureuses??? ben non, il y a d'autres fics à lire en attendant novembre... (même si je continue, l'attente va être longue!!!!). Faut pas me culpabiliser comme ça... snif... je vais croire que je suis une super méchante!!!! Enfin, ta review me va droit au coeur, surtout que c'est la numéro 400!!!!!!!!!_

_**Kitaro**: oups! je t'ai empêché de travailler??? désolée, mais en même temps, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que mes chapitres sont plus intéressants que des cours!!!! C'est vrai que j'essaye d'écrire quelque chose de vraisemblable (enfin, par rapport aux romans d'origine bien sûr!!!), mais je crois que j'y suis allée fort avec la fin de ce chapitre... Pour le don de Bella, elle doit encore apprendre à la contrôler, elle saura probablement retenir ses pensées (quelque soit la situation) bien avant qu'ele soit prête cotoyer des humains!!!_

_**Titenanou**: c'est surtout qu'elle a un don puissant qu'elle ne maîtrise pas!!! Evidemment, Elle ne dévoilera plus de telles pensées quand elle le contrôlera... mais il faut qu'elle vive avec en attendant!!! Encore un ou deux chapitres et c'est fini..._

_**Lily forever**: ahahah, les autres vampires ont dû être surprit quand ils ont eut certaines images en tête!!!! oui, Bella adore Alice mais elle a un caractère tellement excessif que ça doit être un peu pénible quelques fois... J'adore aussi la personnalité d'Emmett, mais c'est vrai que je m'en prends souvent à lui, le pauvre..._

_**DeviliSH**: ben oui, je voulais pas donner à Bella un super don sans contre partie!!!! Bien fait pour elle!!!_

_**Lolly-02**: oui, ils ont dû en tirer une tête (bien que je pense que certains (Emmett pour ne pas le citer) ont éclater de rire!!). J'essaye de trouver des petites choses qui n'ont pas encore été traité, ou différemment, mais ça commence à devenir compliqué!!! Je n'aimais pas Georges, alors je me suis fait un plaisir de le virer... contente que ça te convienne!!!!_

_**Loulou**: merci merci merci!!!! ça fait plaisir des reviews comme ça, on peut pas savoir tant qu'on écrit pas!!! Et oui... maintenant il va falloir attendre entre chaque chapitre... et il n'en reste plus beaucoup!!! J'espère que Bella sera transformée dans le prochain livre, parce que sinon, je ne comprendrais pas!!!!_

_**Merytre-Hatchepsout**: pauvre Emmett??? c'est pas fini pour lui... mais ça va, c'est une bonne pate!!!! Et oui, je voulais donner un super don à Bella mais comme elle ne peut pas tout avoir (surtout qu'elle a déjà Edward!), j'ai voulu croser la chose!!!! Oui, Paul et Charlotte resteront dans la famille... décidémment, ça va faire un clan important!!!! Et maintenant, c'est plus qu'un ou deux chapitres..._

_**Alexia**: merci!!!! Mais pour la respiration, je ne pense pas avoir fait de faute... En fait, les vampires n'ont pas besoin de respirer mais ils en gardent l'habitude, d'autant plus que sinon, ils ne pourraient pas sentir les odeurs qui les entourent!!! Et puis, si Edward peut être haletant ou rester le souffle court quand il embrasse Bella, ça veut bien dire qu'il respire... (par contre, c'est vrai que son coeur ne bat plu!)._

_**Cathyouchka**: trop tranquille??? Bon, tu as déjà lu ce qui va suivre... avoue que c'est moins 'tranquille'!!! Pfff, oui, le traité, il me gonfle... mais bon, maintenant il faut faire avec!!!(on va au moins dire que ces satanés loups-garous vont les laisser partir sans les embêter!!). Hum... tu veux quand même pas me donner ton adresse pour j'envoie Edward chez toi??? Et puis tu oublies que Bella vient avec lui!!! Et puisnon, d'ailleurs... tu l'as déjà eu cette semaine(sans Bella, mais avec Jacob... oups, ça devient bizarre notre affaire...), de toute façon, c'est à mon tour maintenant!!! Tu me le passes à quelle heure??? Ohlàlà... j'avais oublié que tu lisais les réponses que je fais à toutes les reviews... enfin, ça ne m'aurait pas empêché d'écrire que les fans de Jacob sont une espèce un peu étrange et incompréhensible, heureusement fort rare... (hinhin, espèce en voie de disparition si je mets une certaine cave à contribution???). Et puis, il est pas intrusif Edward... il laisse Bella aller à la réserve, je te signale!!!! (pour le côté protecteur, j'aime bien!!!)_

_**Ma super petite soeur qui s'envoie des fleurs...:** ahahah, trop drôle!!!! c'est moi que tu félicites ou toi dans ta review???!! Désolée, je n'ai pas pu te faire lire ce chapitre avant... pourtant, j'aurais bien aimé avoir ton avis!!! (mais je l'aurais maintenant, n'est-ce pas???). Plein de gros bisous et à ce week-end... euh, pas de câlin si t'es malade... une fois ça suffit pour moi!!!!_

_**Candou42**: mais de rien!!! ça me fait vraiment plaisir!!! Tu peux me laisser l'adresse en la mettant avec une review, pas dans ce que tu écris mais quand tu mets ton nom, tu as aussi une case pour le mail que je suis la seule à pouvoir lire, si tu pouvais me mettre l'adresse de ton blog ici, ce serait super sympa!!!_

_**Loladanseuse**: ohlàlà... quelqu'un qui n'aime pas le romantisme... pourtant il y en a dans ces romans!!! En tout cas, merci pour ta review!!!_

**

* * *

Chapitre 25: dérapage**

- On descend?

À ces deux mots, mon sang se glaça encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Descendre? Voir des expressions que je n'osais m'imaginer sur les visages de ma famille?

- Viens, Bella, me dit doucement mon époux. Personne ne va te manger.

- Et bien, qu'ils essayent, répliquai-je maussade. S'il y en a un qui rigole, moi je mords.

Edward rigola doucement en descendant l'escalier. Je le suivis, moins rassurée que je ne le laissai paraître, craignant de me ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Pendant un instant, je me sentis soulagée quand je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait que trois personnes dans le salon. Malheureusement, si j'étais heureuse qu'Esmée en fasse partie, le fait qu'Emmett et Rosalie soient là m'enthousiasmait beaucoup moins.

- Je reformule, si Emmett fait mine de rire, je le réduis en charpie, rajoutai-je très bas avant qu'Edward me tire derrière lui dans la salle.

Aussitôt, mon regard tomba sur celui d'Emmett mais je n'eus pas le temps de déchiffrer son expression. Esmée vint aussitôt vers moi et se pencha à mon oreille.

- N'aie aucune honte, Bella. Il est très normal de penser ça de son mari.

Je laissai échapper un léger gémissement en baissant la tête. J'aurais préféré que tout le monde fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais Esmée était incapable de laisser quelqu'un sans le rassurer.

Mon ouïe sensible capta aussitôt les bêtes ricanements d'Emmett que je fusillai immédiatement du regard, prenant tout de même garde de ne pas lui faire de mal cette fois-ci. Un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge, je le voulais menaçant mais il était finalement ridicule face à la puissance du vampire à qui il était adressé.

Néanmoins, le sourire d'Emmett disparut rapidement, alors qu'une étincelle d'inquiétude traversa son regard.

- Euh… non, je n'ai rien dit, Bella, murmura-t-il d'une voix contrite se rappelant très certainement notre dernière confrontation.

Il se retourna aussitôt vers la télévision et continua à regarder son émission. Un feulement retentit à côté de moi, provenant d'Edward qui s'approcha vivement de son frère et s'arrêta à deux centimètres de son visage.

- Arrête ça, Emmett, gronda-t-il réellement furieux.

- Eh, ce ne sont que mes pensées, protesta l'intéressé.

- Et tu veux que je mette tout le monde au courant de ce que tu penses habituellement?

Vivement, Emmett se tourna vers Rosalie, l'air embarrassé et gêné.

- Euh… non, Edward.

- Tu peux faire passer le message, continua Edward sur le même ton. Le premier ou la première qui se moque de Bella ou qui fait même allusion à ce qu'il s'est passé, verra ses pensées dévoilées. Je me ferais un plaisir dans ce cas de les transmettre à Bella qui se chargera de les diffuser à plus grande échelle.

La menace d'Edward ne m'était pas adressée mais elle faisait aussi effet sur moi. J'espérais vraiment que personne ne déclencherait sa colère car je n'avais aucune envie de connaître les pensées des autres, je savais combien il était gênant d'être dans cette situation pour ne pas vouloir que quelqu'un d'autre s'y trouve.

Edward se retourna, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, attrapant ma main et ses clés de voiture au passage.

- On sort? demandai-je bêtement.

- Oui, rigola Edward en changeant totalement d'humeur.

Alors que nous étions déjà dans l'entrée, j'entendis Rosalie demander, peu amicalement, à Emmett quelles étaient les pensées dont parlaient Edward. Finalement, sans rien dire, mon mari avait mit son frère dans un sacré pétrin apparemment.

Edward m'amena à l'extérieur et me fit aussitôt monter dans l'Audi.

- On ne prend pas ta voiture?

Il secoua la tête en silence, continuant néanmoins à sourire.

- C'est que la mienne est mieux, plaisantai-je.

- Hum… c'est surtout que dans la tienne, aucun humain n'y est monté.

Stupéfaite, je tournai immédiatement mon regard vers lui, cherchant où était la plaisanterie.

- Oui, Bella, il y a ton odeur humaine dans la Volvo, m'expliqua-t-il. J'avais peur que ça te dérange alors j'ai préféré prendre ta voiture.

- Je vois, murmurai-je encore un peu abasourdie. Et où va-t-on?

- Surprise, claironna-t-on retrouvant son humeur joyeuse.

- Et je n'ai pas le droit à un indice?

- Non, sinon ce n'est pas une surprise.

- Je ne peux vraiment pas savoir ? réessayai-je en prenant le risque, infime, de le déranger dans sa conduite en l'embrassant à la commissure des lèvres.

- Tu le sauras bien assez vite. Reste sage, rajouta-t-il en rigolant alors que sa main droite se détacha du volant pour me faire rasseoir à ma place.

Croisant mes bras, je m'enfonçai dans le siège et décidai de bouder pour voir si ce stratagème le ferait parler. Rien à faire, Edward pouvait me parler de la pluie, présente aujourd'hui comme presque tous les jours de l'année, et du beau temps, si rare mais qui nous aurait empêché de faire cette escapade, je ne lui répondrais pas.

- Nous sommes arrivés, claironna-t-il en garant doucement la voiture dans l'herbe.

Je relevai enfin la tête et reconnus aussitôt l'endroit. Nous étions au lac où il m'avait amené faire une balade à cheval il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Le temps pluvieux rendait le paysage triste et éteint, pourtant, j'étais impatiente de savoir ce qu'Edward préparait, ma bouderie s'étant envolée.

Sans dire un mot, mais toujours souriant, il me conduisit au bord de l'eau et se dévêtit sous mon regard étonné. Il s'avança sur le ponton et plongea sans crier gare. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, je m'approchai prudemment de l'endroit d'où il avait plongé et commençai à l'imiter.

Le froid m'était désormais étranger et je ne ressentais aucun désagrément à rester ainsi sous la pluie. Au contraire, cette sensation était très agréable, les gouttes de pluie ruisselant doucement sur ma peau lisse. Lentement, je m'assis de manière à tremper en premier mes pieds dans l'eau. Bien entendu, l'eau n'était pas glacée pour ma nature vampirique et elle semblait même un peu tiède.

Soudain, quelque chose attrapa mon pied droit et je me retrouvai propulsée dans l'eau, vite recueillie par les bras d'Edward. Instinctivement, je fermai les yeux et laissai l'air s'échapper de mes poumons alors que je battais des pieds pour remonter à l'air libre. Ma tête refit surface, ainsi que celle du traître qui m'avait fait plonger en me prenant par surprise.

Edward rigolait alors que j'aspirais l'air à grandes goulées.

- Arrête, Bella, ce n'est pas la peine, pouffa-t-il avant de sceller mes lèvres de sa bouche.

Sans rompre son baiser, il m'entraîna dans l'eau, toujours plus profondément, alors que je prenais enfin conscience que je n'avais pas à me soucier de ma respiration.

Le moment était étrange, je flottai entre deux eaux, apercevant encore le ciel nuageux au-dessus de ma tête alors que le fond du lac se transformait en forêt luxuriante. Ma vue était étonnamment claire et les algues qui dansaient dans le fond, m'apparaissaient très nettement.

Me libérant de son étreinte, je redécouvrais le plaisir de nager, cette sensation de liberté accentuée par ma nouvelle capacité à me passer indéfiniment d'oxygène. Edward nageait à mes côtés, souriant et s'amusant à poursuivre les petits poissons argentés qui se déplaçaient en groupe. Nous frôlions les algues, ces longs filaments verts qui chatouillaient nos ventres et effectuaient une danse lascive au rythme lent de l'eau.

Très vite, nous atteignîmes la rive opposée du lac.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu? me demanda t-il fier de lui.

- Génial, répondis-je en retrouvant ses bras.

- Et encore, tu n'as essayé en pleine mer pendant une tempête, rigola-t-il en battant des pieds pour mimer les vagues.

Nous restâmes pendant un long moment à nager, à faire la course alors que la pluie ne cessait pas et dessinait d'innombrables cercles sur l'eau habituellement plane du lac. Une fois sous la surface, la pluie était oubliée et le monde paraissait plus silencieux même si mon ouïe parvenait encore à distinguer une multitude de sons.

Enfin, nous retournâmes au ponton d'où Edward avait plongé.

- Je te promets de t'amener en mer dès que nous le pourrons, me déclara-t-il en me tendant la main pour me sortir de l'eau.

- Sans plonger des falaises, alors, répliquai-je en souriant à ce souvenir que je voulais pourtant oublier.

Edward se refrogna pendant un instant avant de changer totalement d'expression.

- Vite, Bella, souffla-t-il empressé. Dépêche-toi, à la voiture.

- Qu… quoi, balbutiai-je sans rien comprendre.

- Dépêche, répéta-t-il en m'attrapant par le bras et m'entraînant vers la voiture.

Nous n'avions pas fait dix pas que je me stoppais, l'obligeant à s'arrêter également. Les narines dilatées, je recherchais la provenance de cette odeur exquise, ce parfum qui me faisait tourner la tête.

- Ne t'arrête pas, Bella. Bloque ta respiration.

La voix d'Edward était toujours aussi pressante mais je n'y faisais pas attention, trop accaparée par le désir qu'éveillait en moi la douce fragrance du sang. Fermant les yeux, je tournai ma tête vers la provenance de l'odeur. Les bras d'Edward m'étreignirent alors durement, tentant de me porter vers la voiture. Je luttai, je ne voulais pas partir sans avoir trouvé ce sang, ce breuvage dont le parfum me promettait monts et merveilles.

- Non, Bella, cria durement Edward. Tu ne feras pas ça, tu m'entends.

Révoltée qu'il me mette des bâtons dans les roues, je grognai, feulai et me débattis. Il me plaqua au sol, seule solution pour m'empêcher de lui échapper. Qu'importait, je tentai de le mordre. Il appliqua alors violement une de ses mains sur mon cou, neutralisant ma tête. Je continuai avec mes ongles, éraflant la peau de ses bras pour qu'il me lâche. Je le griffai profondément, consciente de lui faire mal mais mon envie de sang était si forte que la souffrance d'Edward ne comptait plus pour moi.

J'étais censée être plus puissante que lui, je devais pouvoir le battre. Rassérénée par cette certitude, je me jetai vivement sur le côté pour le déstabiliser et parvint enfin à me libérer. Rapidement, sans réfléchir, je me précipitai vers le bosquet à cent mètres de là. Pénétrai entre les arbres, trouvant la source de l'odeur convoitée.

Ma proie me faisait face. L'homme me regardait stupéfait, ne s'attendant sûrement à rencontrer une femme à moitié nue quand il venait pêcher. Je ne pouvais pas attendre, l'envie était trop forte et Edward allait arriver. Je me jetai sur ma victime, plantai mes dents dans la jugulaire, aspirant le nectar rouge et vital de l'homme, déjà immobile entre mes bras. Les yeux fermé pour mieux déguster, j'aspirai goulûment le sang humain, si différent du sang animal, puis terminai par lécher la blessure d'où s'échappait encore quelques gouttes grenat.

Ma langue recueillit l'ultime larme de sang sur ma lèvre et je rouvris les yeux, prenant enfin conscience de mon acte. Ma victime était allongée sur le sol humide, les yeux clos et une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Abasourdie, je restai immobile à contempler mon crime.

Edward me prit soudain dans ses bras, me détournant du spectacle morbide. Il me porta rapidement jusqu'à la voiture, m'installa et roula aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la maison. Je voulais qu'il dise quelque chose mais je n'avais rien envie d'entendre, étrange paradoxe que je ne m'expliquais pas. Il choisit de garder le silence, me réconfortant seulement en gardant ma main dans la sienne.

Arrivés devant la grande villa blanche, il me sortit de la voiture, enveloppée dans une grande couverture qu'il avait sortie du coffre. Me tenant serrée contre lui, il pénétra dans la maison, silencieusement mais apparemment pas assez pour passer inaperçu.

- Oh, mon dieu, Bella! s'exclama Alice en se précipitant vers nous. Je suis désolée, je l'ai vu trop tard. Je n'ai pas pu vous avertir. Je suis vraiment désolée, Bella.

Pitoyablement, je levai la tête vers elle et vis une panique incompréhensible dans son regard. N'était-ce pas moi qui devais paniquer, piquer une crise d'hystérie. Au lieu de cela je restai amorphe dans les bras d'Edward, incapable d'avoir la moindre réaction humaine. J'étais un monstre. Pas parce qu'Edward m'avait transformé, mais par ma faute, à cause de mon manque de volonté. J'avais flanché à peine une semaine après ma transformation. Combien de temps tiendrai-je avant mon prochain meurtre? Un jour, trois jours, une semaine? Jasper était sûr maintenant de gagner son pari.

Tout le monde me parlait mais je n'entendais plus rien, à part la respiration d'Edward, bruit qui ne résonnerait plus dans la poitrine de ma victime.

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je me retrouvais dans le bureau de Carlisle, installée sur un sofa qui faisait face à la baie vitrée. Lentement, je détaillai cette pièce où je n'étais entrée qu'une fois. Tous ces tableaux, toute cette vie sans se nourrir d'aucun humain. Je secouai bêtement la tête comme pour essayer d'enlever toutes pensées de mon crime. Mais n'était-ce pas encore plus criminel de vouloir oublier? Pourtant je ne voulais plus que l'on reparle de ça. Je voulais pouvoir tout effacer et recommencer autrement, laisser Edward me battre, quitte à en souffrir.

Doucement, Carlisle s'accroupit devant moi de manière à être à ma hauteur.

- Bella, tu m'entends? demanda-t-il poliment.

Je détournai le regard, observant les cimes mouvantes des arbres de la forêt qui s'étendait sous mes yeux.

- Écoute-moi, Bella. Ne t'enferme pas comme ça, continua-t-il. Tu ne régleras rien ainsi. Il faut que tu en parles, au moins à Edward.

Aussitôt, je dévisageai mon mari. Mes yeux restaient vides mais des larmes auraient été les bienvenues. Douloureusement, de lourds sanglots secs me secouèrent, montant dans ma gorge et produisant des sons discordants et pourtant salvateurs. Enfin, j'arrivais à extérioriser l'horreur qui m'oppressait depuis une heure. Enfin, je parvenais à pleurer à ma manière.

* * *

_Alors alors????? Est-ce que je suis allée trop loin??? (j'ai demandé conseil... on m'a dit que non...). Donnez-moi vite votre avis!!!!_


	26. Pardon

_Pfff, il a pas été facile à écrire ce chapitre... voilà pourquoi j'ai été un peu longue..._

_Très bientôt la fin... en fait, je pense que c'est le dernier chapitre, je posterais ensuite un épilogue mais comme ce n'est pas encore écrit, cet épilogue sera peut-être assez long pour mériter le nom de chapitre!!!!_

_Encore, encore et encore MERCI pour toutes les reviews (mon record absolu)!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis rassurée de voir que je n'ai choqué personne avec le dérapage de Bella... au contraire, j'ai plutôt l'impression que ça a plut!!!! Je suis contente de voir que vous partagez mon avis sur le fait qu'il ne faut pas idéaliser Bella ou Edward..._

_**Psychotrope**: ahahah, la chanson 'sous l'océan'???? c'était pas trop l'ambiance pourtant... Je vois bien Bella en sirène... nan, en fait en vampire ça suffit!!!! Et oui, moi aussi j'aime bien les moments où tout ne se passe pas comme il faut, alors j'avais envie qu'Edward souffre aussi un peu... Pour ta fic, il me semble avoir laissé une review... mais j'ai tendance à oublier après avoir lu parce que je passe à autre chose et tout et tout... bref, je ne suis pas un modèle pour ce qui est de laissé des reviews (honte à moi!!!!)_

_**Maud**: oh... t'es pas morte, j'espère???? enfin, j'ai eu un signe de vie entre temps (deuxième review)... Désolée d'avoir été un peu longue..._

_**Ameloum**: merci pour ta review!!! Tu as tout lu en si peu de temps!!! Et oui, je me suis mise à écrire cette fic parce que moi aussi je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de cette histoire... et je suis contente de voir qu'autant de monde lit ma fic pour la même raison!!!! merci pour l'adresse msn mais j'y vais très très rarement... manque de temps!!!! J'espère que le peu qu'il me reste à écrire te plaira autant!!!_

_**Alison**: manque de temps... oh oui, je connais ça moi aussi... d'ailleurs, je suis plus longue en ce moment pour poster!!! C'est sûr qu'en ce moment je n'écris pas grand chose de drôle... pauvre Bella et Edward, je ne suis pas gentille avec eux!!!_

_**Loladanseuse**: merci pour toutes tes reviews!!! ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu as lu tous les chapitres!!! _

_**Ma petite soeur chérie qui n'a pas pu lire tout le chapitre...:** ohlàlà... désolée de ne pas t'avoir demandé conseil... mais en même temps ce n'est pas toi qui aurait corrigé mes fautes!!!! (oui, je sais, je t'ai déjà dit tout ça ce week-end!!). Et non, je n'ai aucune honte à être sadique avec Bella... je suis jalouse d'elle alors je me venge comme je peux (t'es pas d'accord avec moi??? mince, elle a tout et nous...). Et tu vois, même si je ne te demande pas toujours ton avis, je suis tes conseils... (si si, lis ce chapitre et tu veras!!)_

_**Tchiii**: oh non, pas de soucis avec internet si ça me prive de ta review... enfin, peut-être que c'est réglé maintenant!!! Comme je ne suis pas si méchante que ça, Bella devrait s'en remettre..._

_**Loulou**: oh ben oui, faut pas devenir accro alors que ça va finir... (enfin, je suis bien devenue accro aux romans moi...). On se met d'accrod pour aller mordre la pauvre Stéphenie si Bella n'est pas transformée???? Et puis en plus, on pourrait lui demander où habite Edward... (et oui, moi aussi on peut me prendre pour une malade!!)_

_**EetB**: euh... je crois qu'il y a une autre Pauline qui écrit alors j'ai dû faire une 'réponse groupée' la dernière fois!!! Et oui, j'ai voulu aller plus loin, faire ce que les autres n'osent pas!!! Après tout, Bella n'a pas toujours le droit d'avoir la belle vie... (plusieurs fics?? euh...)_

_**Pauline**: ahah, et oui, je n'avais pas prévenu de ce qui allait se passer!!! Tu veux aller nager avec Edward?? Ben, ça va être difficile quand même... mais bon, l'imagination peut faire beaucoup de choses!!! Ce qu'Emmett pensait... je te laisse imaginer aussi!!! En tout cas, merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir!!!! _

_**Julie:** mais nan, t'es pas en retard!!! ohlàlà, Bella te déçoit??? ben oui, c'est vrai qu'elle a craqué... Aller, un peu de courage pour les cours de philo, c'est la bac dans quelques semaines quand même!!!!_

_**Candou42**: et oui, Bella est bien devenue vampire... donc, elle en connait tous les désagréments!!!! (ce serait pas drôle sinon!!) Moi aussi j'aime les faiblesses de Bella, ça lui donne plus de relief (et puis ça serait triste si tous les personnages étaient parfaits!!). Je suis allée voir ton blog, merci pour le lien!!!! _

_**So'Sow**: et si, elle craque vite... et puis fallait bien qu'elle croque un humain avant la fin de ma fic!!! Ce que pense Emmett??? honnêtement, je n'en sais rien moi même, il faut imaginer... Ohlàlà, non, je ne suis pas vampire!!!!! (ouf, je ne mordrais personne... quoique...). Ma fic se finit au prochain chapitre (qui ne sera peut-être qu'un simple épilogue)... désolée, il faut bien qu'il y ait une fin!!_

_**Cathyouchka** (oups... tu as dû aller trop vite... c'est ton mail que tu as laissé!!): c'est qui ycuili? enfin, contente que tu sois d'accord!!! (surtout que je ne connaissais pas ton avis...). J'en reviens toujours pas que tu veuilles aussi Edward alors que je te laisse Jacob à plein temps!!!! (tu veux vraiment pas me laisser Edward tout le temps??? et puis d'abord, maintenant que je l'ai, je ne te le rends pas!!!)_

_**Merytre-Hatchepsout**: eheheh, et si, elle a cédé!!! Tu as été la seule à penser au pêcheur, tu serais sûrement une vampire qui ne succomberait pas!!! Mais que peut donc bien penser Emmett??? mystère... ou plutôt à toi d'imaginer!!! Et si, un vampire qui n'a jamais gouté au sang humain, c'est possible!!! enfin, si je ne me trompe pas, c'est le cas de Rosalie!!! mais pas de ma Bella!!!_

_**Lulu**: pff, j'ai l'impression que le site bug souvent avec les reviews... Enfin, merci à toi d'avoir réécrit ta review!!!! Et oui, Edward n'a pas été assez fort pour retenir Bella (ou plutôt, elle est encore trop forte pour lui!!). Pour la rechute... ma fic ne sera pas assez longue pour voir si elle a lieu ou non!!! Et oui, le don de Bella est similaire à celui d'Edward, sauf qu'il est à double sens!!! Personnellement, ça me gênerait de pouvoir connaître les pensées des autres, et encore plus qu'on puisse lire les miennes!!!!_

_**Malicia**: et oui... surprise!!!! Moi ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle puisse craquer... ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de la traumatiser que les vampires qu'elle cotoie ait déjà tué des humains, même si elle ne dit pas que c'est bien!!! Hum... je pense aussi que son attitude face au sang peut changer après sa transformation... mais ce ne sont que mes avis perso... on vera bien tout ça avec le tome 4!!!(j'espère)_

_**Maryella**: oh oui, j'avais peur d'être allé trop loin... mais apparemment, pesronne n'a débarqué chez moi pour me dire que j'avais été folle de faire faire ça à Bella!!! J'aime bien écrire les moments où elle chasse mais c'est vrai que je ne veux pas non plus en faire trop pour ne pas trop la faire paraître comme un monstre!!!_

_**DeviliSH**: mais non, c'est pas Charlie, ni Billy, ni même quelqu'un qu'elle connaît!!!! quand même, je ne lui aurais pas fait ça à Bella!!!_

_**Aurore**: merci!!! je continue encore un peu..._

_**Audrey:** et oui, ça me semblait plus normal qu'elle craque plutôt qu'elle puisse résister alors qu'elle est tout juste transformée!!!_

_**Theriel**: snif... j'ai raté une review??? je pense que c'est le site qui bug de temps en temps!!! merci pour cette review qui est bien passée!!!!_

_**Lolly-02**: ihih, oui ne plus respirer permettrait de belles plongées... sans grosses bouteilles encombrantes!!! Et non, apparemment tout le monde ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bella succombe!!! (mais tout le monde m'a pardonné d'avoir écrit ça!!)_

_**Meskinapadme**: oh oui... je suis pas sympa avec Emmett, mais son personnage se prête tellement bien à ce jeu là!!! Ahahah, Bella en train de chasser le pingouin... ça pourrait être comique!!!! Non non non, je ne suis pas une vampire!!!!! Sinon je courrais rejoindre Edward!!!! (quoi, il existe pas??? snif...)_

_**Titenanou**: merci de ne pas m'en vouloir d'avoir fait craquer Bella!!! Bizarrement, presque tout le monde est d'accrod avec toi, je m'attendais pourtant à ce que certaines se disent offusquée par la défaillance de Bella!!!_

_**XxjustineblainxX:** oh oui, c'est vrai que je la maltraite un peu!!!_

_**Charlotte**: et voilà... ce moment a eut lieu!!!! Vraiment, merci pour ta review!!!! ça fait plaisir d'avoir des nouveaux noms jusqu'à la fin!!!! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 26: pardon**

La discussion avec Edward fut très difficile, tant pour lui que pour moi. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, au contraire, il s'en voulait à lui, et cette attitude me faisait finalement plus mal. J'avais tué un homme, enlevé la vie d'un humain, d'un mari, d'un père de famille, et je ne voulais pas qu'Edward en porte la responsabilité. Il m'avait transformé et donné la force d'accomplir mon crime, soit, mais il n'était pas responsable de mes pulsions et de mon incapacité à les contrôler.

J'étais la seule criminelle dans l'histoire et je devrais vivre avec ça. Je n'avais pas le choix, on ne refait pas l'histoire, on ne revient pas en arrière. L'imputer à ma seule nature? N'était-ce pas lâche de ma part? « Ce n'était pas ma faute », « je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher »… non, ces raisons étaient minables.

Paradoxalement, je voulais que l'on m'en veuille, que ma famille me traite de monstre, d'assassin, comme si c'était un peu expier mon crime que de le reconnaître à ce point et de me flageller moi-même.

J'étais restée enfermée dans la chambre avec Edward pendant trois jours. Trois jours où aucun membre de la famille n'osa venir nous déranger. Ils avaient comprit que je trouverais seule le moyen de vivre avec ça, de continuer à faire ma vie en portant mon fardeau.

Lentement, je refis surface.

Allongée sur le lit, les bras d'Edward autour de moi, j'observai la lune qu'aucun nuage ne cachait. Nous n'avions pas prononcé un mot depuis plusieurs heures, j'en avais même perdue le compte. Il attendait que je sois prête et je lui reconnaissante de cette patience qui m'était infiniment plus utile que des milliers de paroles de réconfort.

Doucement, une de mes mains vint caresser son bras, mon doigt suivant le tracée d'une des nombreuses éraflures que mes ongles avaient laissé sur sa peau d'albâtre. Mes griffures avaient été profondes et elles commençaient seulement à guérir, peut-être en gardait-il une trace pour l'éternité. Je m'étais excusée de nombreuses fois pour ces blessures mais il ne m'en tenait pas rigueur, ses douleurs comptaient bien peu pour lui par rapport à ma propre souffrance selon lui.

- Tu as mal? demandai-je très bas, comme pour préserver l'atmosphère confinée de la chambre.

- Non, Bella, murmura-t-il.

- Je… je ne voulais…

- Je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je le redirais à chaque fois que tu en auras besoin.

- Merci.

- De quoi? s'étonna-t-il.

- De tout.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sourire et Edward l'avait sentit. Il se redressa, posait son doigt sous mon menton et remonta lentement mon visage vers le sien. Il souriait, pas d'un sourire éclatant et joyeux, mais plutôt avec un sourire rassuré qui disait « je suis content que tu ailles mieux ».

Soudainement, j'eus envie de savoir exactement ce que pensait Edward. Précautionneusement, j'abaissai mes barrières et pénétrai ses pensées sans rien lui dire. Fermant les yeux, je ne faisais que ressentir son amour, un sentiment tellement fort que je cessai de respirer sur le coup. Le lien qui l'unissait à moi était si fort que je fus subitement prise de vertige, je m'accrochai à lui alors que la tête me tournait et que j'avais l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension.

_« Tu lis dans mes pensées, Bella? »_

Je sursautai, rouvrant grand les yeux, alors qu'Edward commençait à pouffer de rire face à moi.

_« Et qu'y vois-tu, dis-moi? »_

_« Ton amour », _répondis-je de la même manière.

_« Tu en doutais encore? », _demanda-t-il incrédule.

_« Tu peux donc aimer quelqu'un qui… qui a tué? »_

_« Et qu'ai-je fait moi-même, et plus souvent que toi? »_

_« Oui, mais tu… choisissais ceux qui… »_

_« Pas toujours, Bella »_

Le ton de ses pensées était soudain devenu triste, honteux. Il baissa les yeux et cala sa tête dans mon cou. Doucement, je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux, tachant de lui procurer quelque réconfort. Je savais très bien ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis : remord d'avoir ôté la vie, honte d'être heureux aujourd'hui malgré cela.

Relevant son visage vers le mien, je plantai mes prunelles dans les siennes et lui souris, me sentant désormais heureuse et sûre d'être aimée, même si je n'avais pas été assez forte pour résister à la tentation du sang.

Pouvais-je compter sur ma nouvelle famille de la même façon? Était-il prudent d'essayer de savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de moi? Faisant fi de toute prudence, je sondai les pensées de chaque vampire présent dans la maison. Même Rosalie, pourtant si exigeante, ne condamnait pas mon geste, elle comprenait, elle savait que mes pulsions étaient devenues incontrôlables et elle était convaincue que j'arriverais à me maîtriser plus tard, avec de l'entraînement. Quand à Paul et Charlotte, que je connaissais à peine, il aurait été impensable qu'ils me jugent coupable alors qu'eux même avaient tué si souvent pour se nourrir.

Finalement, je me rendis compte que j'avais besoin de les voir, de me sentir entourée de toutes ces personnes qui me comprenaient et qui pouvaient me faire oublier momentanément mon geste.

- Ils sont tous en bas?

- Oui, ils regardent un film dans le salon, me répondit Edward rendu perplexe par ma demande inattendue.

- On peut descendre?

- Bien sûr, Bella.

Je me levai, un peu comme une malade qui aurait enfin l'autorisation du médecin de marcher un peu. Edward fut plus prompt que moi et me proposa galamment sa main.

- Ils vont être heureux de te revoir, continua-t-il. Attends-toi à ce qu'Alice te saute au cou.

Je poussai un long soupir, tout en me réjouissant de revoir mon exubérante sœur. Nous descendîmes les escaliers et j'entendis rapidement le vacarme qu'ils faisaient dans le salon, Emmett se disputant avec Jasper pour savoir quelle actrice était la plus belle. Alors que nous approchions, pourtant sans bruit, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant passer un lutin qui me bondit littéralement dessus.

- Ma Bella! s'écria Alice. Je leur ai dit moi, que c'est toi la plus belle. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Edward?

- Oh que si! s'exclama-t-il en me libérant de l'étreinte d'Alice pour me reprendre dans ses bras.

- Viens, Bella, on va voter pour l'acteur le plus craquant, déclara Alice en reprenant possession d'une de mes mains.

J'avais peur que tout le monde me parle de mon crime… il n'en fut rien. La soirée fut détendue, avec une vraie ambiance familiale qui aide à se retrouver quand on s'est un peu perdu.

A la fin de la soirée, Carlisle demanda à me parler. Bizarrement, il n'y avait qu'avec lui, et Edward, que je me sentais capable de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais flanché lui-même, gouttant au sang humain que pour sauver ses 'victimes'.

- Je sais que même l'entendre ne va pas être évident, Bella, commença-t-il sans mettre dans sa voix une compassion exagérée. Il va falloir que tu recommences à vivre normalement et pour cela tu vas devoir venir chasser avec nous.

Je déglutis péniblement, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça et je restais surprise face à lui.

- Nous serons nombreux et nous pourrons te contrôler en cas de problème, continua-t-il. Mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis puisque nous nous enfoncerons loin dans la réserve naturelle.

Il s'arrêta et m'interrogea du regard pour savoir ce que je pensais de ça. Soupirant, j'hochai la tête. Le pire qui pourrait arriver serait de tuer un loup… et c'était cent fois mieux que d'assassiner un homme.

- Après la chasse, nous partirons, termina soudainement Carlisle.

- Où ça? m'exclamai-je stupéfaite par cette dernière déclaration.

Edward m'avait prévenu que nous allions devoir déménager mais j'avais totalement occulté cette information, ne pensant pas que ce serait pour si tôt.

- En Europe, me répondit Edward. Nous n'avons pas encore fixé notre destination mais plus nous mettrons de distance avec Forks, mieux ça vaudra.

- Et quand, exactement?

- Maintenant.

- Hein? Mais je croyais que nous devions aller chasser, m'exclamai-je en essayant de prendre conscience que j'allais quitter Forks dans les heures suivantes.

- Nous ne reviendrons pas ici après la chasse, m'expliqua calmement Carlisle.

- Je dois appeler Charlie, déclarai-je soudainement.

- Bien sûr, Bella.

Edward me tendit un téléphone et m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle à manger, grande pièce blanche et peu utilisée où j'étais certaine de ne pas être dérangée.

Je tremblais en composant le numéro de Charlie, n'étant même plus sûre que ce soit le bon. Qu'allais-je lui dire? Que lui répondrais-je s'il me demandait si ma vie de vampire se passait bien? Étais-je capable de lui avouer la vérité? Non, je ne pourrais pas supporter que mon père connaisse mon crime, qu'il me considère comme une criminelle qu'il devait arrêter.

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries. J'étais décidée à raccrocher à la cinquième sonnerie, approchant mon doigt du bouton, quand Charlie décrocha enfin.

- Allô?

- Pa… papa, balbutiai-je étrangement surprise de lui parler.

- Bella? Oh, Bella, je suis content de t'entendre, s'écria-t-il. Comment vas-tu? Tu avais tellement l'air perdu quand on t'a vu la dernière fois avec ta mère.

- Ça… ça va, papa, commençai-je en inspirant profondément. Je voulais te prévenir… je voulais t'appeler pour te dire… je… nous allons partir de Forks.

- Quoi? Mais pour aller où?

- Loin.

- Mais pourquoi?

- C'est nécessaire, papa, répondis-je après un instant de silence. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous pourrons toujours nous téléphoner ou alors tu apprendras à te servir d'Internet, terminai-je en rigolant doucement.

- Oui… oui, bien sûr, Bella. Mais je… tu vas me manquer, ma belle.

J'arrêtai de respirer, savourant ces paroles qui voulaient dire « je t'aime ».

- Tu vas me manquer aussi, papa, murmurai-je au bout d'un moment. Je t'appellerais régulièrement, c'est promis.

Avais-je eu raison d'appeler Charlie? J'avais l'impression de l'avoir plus bouleversé qu'autre chose, mais, en même temps, n'était-il pas préférable de le tenir au courant de ma situation plutôt que de lui annoncer une fois les choses faites? Bref, je me sentais un peu plus légère suite à cette conversation et je m'apprêtai à aller chasser l'esprit un peu plus tranquille.

Nous empaquetâmes nos affaires à toute vitesse, seules quelques minutes suffirent à en venir à bout, avant de nous diriger vers la réserve naturelle, assez vaste pour n'y rencontrer aucun humain.

Le trajet en voiture se fit dans le silence, mais un silence serein ponctué de sourires entre Edward et moi. Il nous restait ensuite une cinquantaine de kilomètres à faire pour nous enfoncer profondément dans la forêt, distance vite parcourue en courant.

Plusieurs groupes furent ensuite formés. Paul et Charlotte nous accompagnaient, Edward et moi, au centre alors que Carlisle, Jasper et Alice partaient sur notre droite et Esmée, Emmett et Rosalie sur notre gauche.

Cette fois-ci, je voulais garder l'esprit clair, ne pas me laisser dépasser par mes sens, et avant tout, je voulais voir Edward chasser, comprendre le plaisir que je pourrais prendre à me nourrir à travers ses gestes. Je le suivis donc, silencieusement et en coupant ma respiration pour ne pas être trop attirée par l'odeur du sang.

Vivement, Edward se mouvait entre les arbres, cherchant une proie intéressante. Soudain, il s'accroupit tel un félin, approchant plus lentement et en silence, un puma qui se faisait dorer sous les quelques rayons de soleil qui perçaient au travers des branchages.

Se ramassant un peu plus sur lui-même, Edward s'apprêta à sauter sur le félin. Son attaque me surprit presque tellement elle fut rapide. Alors que sa peau étincelait au soleil, il mordit immédiatement l'animal au cou, le paralysant et l'empêchant de souffrir. Ouvrant un peu mon esprit, je ressentis le plaisir que prenait Edward à boire le sang du puma, à se nourrir pour ne plus éprouver une envie irrésistible de tuer le premier humain venu.

A ce moment là, Edward prit conscience de me présence et releva la tête, tournant son regard doré vers moi, sans pour autant lâcher sa proie.

_« Pourquoi, Bella? »_

Étrangement, j'étais incapable de répondre sur l'instant à cette question, même si je savais pourquoi je l'avais suivit et observé, je ne voulais et ne pouvais pas lui expliquer simplement.

_« Tu m'en veux? », _demandai-je un peu honteuse de l'avoir épié ainsi.

Détournant ses yeux des miens, il retira ses dents de la peau du puma et essuya rapidement les quelques gouttes de sang qui maculaient les coins de ses lèvres.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Bella, dit-il enfin en revenant vers moi. Trouves-tu ça… écœurant?

- Non, protestai-je. Bien sûr que non. Je… je voulais… voir…

- Tu as pourtant déjà chassé toi-même, me coupa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, je l'ai fait, mais sans m'en rendre compte, sans le voir, tentai-je d'expliquer.

Passant sa main sur ma joue, il me sourit, comprenant apparemment ce que je voulais dire.

- Viens, allons chasser ensemble, déclara-t-il en me prenant la main pour m'entraîner un peu plus loin.

Patiemment, il me montra comment détecter une proie intéressante, comment l'approcher sans l'effrayer et comment agir rapidement à la fin de la traque.

La première proie potentielle qui passa près de nous fut un loup mais Edward était bien conscient que je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à un tel animal aujourd'hui et m'encouragea pour ne pas succomber à la tentation. Je fus d'ailleurs assez fière de moi quand je parvins à m'éloigner du loup qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte de notre présence.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, je distinguai une nouvelle odeur de sang, un animal plus grand qui serait sûrement à même de rassasier ma soif. Avec les conseils d'Edward, l'élan ne fut pas difficile à maîtriser et je le mordis vivement à la base du cou pour atteindre directement une grosse artère qui me promettait suffisamment de sang pour étancher ma soif. Alors que je dégustais ce breuvage, je m'aperçus qu'Edward m'avait rejoint et s'abreuvait lui aussi au sang de l'animal, les dents plantés de l'autre côté du cou de l'animal.

Surprise, je détachai ma bouche de la chair de l'élan et regardai Edward faire de même.

- Tu as fini? me demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

- Oui.

- Allons rejoindre les autres, ils nous attendent.

Nous partîmes alors à la recherche du reste de la famille et nous mîmes ensuite directement en route pour l'Europe.

* * *

_Voili voilou... probablement mon dernier vrai chapitre..._

_Je reviens quand même pour l'épilogue... en espérant être moins longue cette fois-ci !!!!!!!!!!_


	27. Epilogue

_Pfff, ça n'a pas été facile à écrire... peut-être parce que c'est la fin de ma fic... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même!!!!_

_**Loladanseuse**: et non, il n'y aura pas de fic avec Edward et Bella en Europe... à toi d'imaginer sinon!!!_

_**So'Sow**: pas contente??? snif... j'aime pas décevoir les gens... mais bon, je ne peux pas faire autrement!!!_

_**Titenanou**: je savais que certaines allaient trouvé cette chasse bizarre... pour moi, c'était comme pour dire qu'il partageait maintenant tous les degrés possibles d'intimité ensemble (ben oui, ils ne peuvent pas voir leur tête décoiffée au saut du lit, eux!!!)._

_**Nounouille... euh non, ma petite puce que j'adore**: merci merci... bien que les derniers conseils se soient fait attendre!!!! (et oui, c'est à cause de toi que cet épilogue a été long à poster...). Et puis encore merci pour tous ces compliments!!!! (tu as gradé l'étiquette sur la joue après???) _

_**Maud**: alors, le bac blanc c'est bien passé??? rhaa, que je suis contente d'en avoir fini avec les études!!! Les pensées d'Emmett??? honnêtement, je n'en sais rien moi-même mais je pense qu'il y a plein de possibilités marrantes... peut-être qu'il s'imagine habillé en femme!!!_

_**Audrey**: merci pour toutes tes reviews!!!! C'est vrai que j'ai bien aimé écrire les scènes de chasse... les scènes plus 'vampiriques' quoi!!!_

_**Aurore**: mais je ne veux pas que tu sois triste!!!! allez, encore l'épilogue à lire..._

_**Alison**: vraiment merci pour toutes tes reviews!!!! Pour le mail, c'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas avec ça et révise bien!!!!_

_**EetB**: Nan, je ne suis pas vampire!!!!! mais ça plaisir de savoir que je décris bien la nature vampirique des personnages!!! A moi aussi ça me semblait important de voir tous les côtés (même les moins chouette) du vampire!!!!_

_**Loulou**: bizarrement ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je vais manquer... et pour moi se sont les reviews qui vont me manquer!!!! Encore merci pour tous ces compliments qui me font vraiment très très plaisir!!!! (ok pour la morsure...)_

_**DeviliSH**: et oui... j'en reviens pas moi-même d'avoir réussit à faire autant de chapitres!!!!! et à avoir autant de reviews... merci merci merci_

_**Theriel**: oui, moi aussi j'aime bien que Bella ne soit pas finalement une super vampire qui arrive à tout et tout de suite... ça pimente l'histoire comme ça!!!! (désolée pour l'oublis de mot...)_

_**Cathyouchka** (petite malade): ahahah, c'est tout à fait ça l'image du sandwich!!!!! Soigne-toi bien..._

_**Julie**: rhaaa, moi aussi il faut que j'attende le tome 4 en lisant des fics... pfff, ça va faire long!!! T'inquiète, j'avais compris pour la déception vis à vis de Bella... on est toujours surprit quand l'héroïne flanche!!! Arg, non!! pas équitation, ce serait nul!!!! et incompréhensible (c'est quoi les sources sûres????). Déjà, je trouve que les titres originaux auraient pu être gardé avec une simple traduction: _Crépuscule Nouvelle lune _et _Eclipse_, je trouve que ça donne d'emblée une atmosphère mystique aux livres!!!!_

_**Meskinapadme**: et si, la fin!!!!_

_**Lolly-02**: et oui, il reste l'épilogue... qui est bien sûr plus court qu'un chapitre!!!! Je pensais bien que la chasse ne plairait pas à tout le monde... disons que j'ai vu ce chapitre comme un moyen d'expliquer que désormais ils partageaient vraiment tout!!!!_

_**Candou42**: ahahah, une rencontre avec Harry Potter pourrait être hillarant!!!! mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'écrirais... En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews et pour le lien!!!!_

_**Arya15**: n'est-ce qu'elle était longue??? Ahhhh, je suis fière d'avoir réussit à écrire 26 chapitres!!!_ **

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

Le voyage jusqu'en Europe fut long et court à la fois. Long parce que les moyens de transport traditionnels m'étaient inaccessibles, j'étais bien incapable de supporter plusieurs heures dans un avion rempli d'humains à l'odeur si appétissante, et court car le temps semblait passer plus vite maintenant que j'étais vampire.

Abandonnant nos voitures, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le continent européen dans un immense voilier qu'Emmett et Jasper contrôlaient merveilleusement bien tandis qu'Edward me faisait découvrir la joie de nager en pleine mer alors que des vagues immenses nous bousculaient dans tous les sens.

Arrivés de nuit, dans le petit port de la Rochelle sur la côte française, des voitures nous attendaient déjà, apportées par Carlisle qui avait fait le voyage en avion avec Esmée pour tout préparer avant notre venue.

Le trajet en voiture dura quelques heures durant lesquelles j'observai, sous la lueur de la pleine lune, les villes désertes que nous traversions puis les forêts touffues qui leurs succédèrent. Après avoir emprunté une longue allée bordée d'arbres, Edward arrêta la voiture dans une grande cour pavée qui faisait face à une énorme bâtisse.

- Waouh, m'exclamai-je en sortant de la voiture et en levant la tête pour mieux contempler ma nouvelle maison.

Si à Forks nous avions une grande villa blanche, ici nous allions vivre dans un vrai petit château avec tourelles et baies géminées agrémentées de petites colonnettes. Je m'approchai, ainsi qu'Edward qui attrapa ma main entre ses doigts, vers l'entrée délimitée par une grande porte de bois sombre ouvragée. Fébrilement, j'actionnai la poignée et pénétrai la première à l'intérieur.

Étrangement, même le hall d'entrée était lumineux alors que j'avais craint que les pièces d'un tel château soient obscures. Le soleil se levait à peine et remplissait le grand salon de lumières multicolores dues aux vitraux des grandes fenêtres. Les meubles étaient les mêmes qu'à Forks et conféraient une étrange ambiance aux lieux, mélangeant deux styles tout à fait différents mais sans que rien ne choque dans cette décoration.

- Nous avons déjà attribué les chambres, décréta Carlisle. Donc pas de dispute, il n'y aura aucun changement.

- Merci, murmura Edward à l'intention de son père.

Je tournai mon regard vers mon mari, espérant une explication, au lieu de quoi, j'eus le droit à un sourire éclatant avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras et gravisse ainsi le grand escalier de pierre qui donnait dans le hall. Arrivé au premier étage, il se dirigea aussitôt vers une belle porte de bois ornée de délicates roses gravées et l'ouvrit.

Notre lit à baldaquin était déjà installé au centre de la pièce, face à une grande cheminée de pierre. Des étagères en fer forgées étaient disposées à côté et contenaient tous les disques d'Edward. Malgré les murs d'un blanc immaculé, la pièce ne paraissait pas froide, sûrement grâce au bois chaud du plancher, aux belles poutres assorties au plafond et aux lourds rideaux d'or terni qui occultaient la lumière de deux grandes fenêtres.

Après m'avoir déposé doucement sur le lit, Edward se dirigea vers les rideaux et les ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer une lumière chatoyante, due autant aux vitraux colorés qu'à la peau étincelante du vampire qui me faisait face. La vue qui s'offrait à nous était splendide. Une profonde vallée se dessinait sous mes yeux, agrémentée d'une petite rivière tourbillonnante qui donnait naissance à un lac aux eaux miroitantes.

- Ça ne vaut pas les vagues de l'Atlantique, chuchota Edward à mon oreille alors que je m'étais approchée d'une des grandes fenêtres.

- Mais c'est magnifique.

- Et c'est la seule chambre avec celle de Carlisle et Esmée qui donne sur ce côté-là du château.

- C'est pour ça que tu as remercié Carlisle?

- Oui, rigola Edward en m'attrapant par la taille avant de me diriger vers le lit.

Me faisait tourner sur moi-même, il me renversa sur le lit et se positionna au-dessus de moi.

- Tu gardes tes pensées pour toi et moi, susurra Edward alors que sa bouche commençait à chatouiller ma gorge.

- Hum… oui, marmonnai-je en fermant les yeux.

J'avais été surprise de parvenir assez rapidement à maîtriser mon don, même s'il arrivait que mes barrières m'échappent quand je m'énervais, je parvenais en général à garder mes pensées pour moi, et occasionnellement pour Edward.

- Eh, c'est pas juste!

Alice venait d'entrer en trombe dans la chambre, faisant à peine attention à nous mais se précipitant vers une des fenêtres.

- Comment ça se fait que c'est vous qui avez cette chambre! continua-t-elle assez remontée. La nôtre donne sur la forêt, on n'a qu'un paysage vert et bouché devant notre seule et unique fenêtre.

Les mains sur les hanches, elle s'était retournée vers nous et nous regardait visiblement mécontente de ne pas avoir été choisie pour cette chambre. Totalement synchro, Edward et moi éclations de rire ensemble devant la moue de gamine trop gâtée dont nous gratifia Alice.

La tête haute, elle se dirigea sans rien dire, et avec la plus grande dignité possible, vers la porte, cherchant probablement à nous faire comprendre qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement.

_« Sans rancune? », _lui demandai-je gentiment.

Seul son grognement, très éloquent, me répondit. Aussitôt la porte claquée, tellement fort que je craignis un instant que le battant ne tienne pas le coup, les lèvres d'Edward reprirent là où elles s'étaient arrêtées alors que mes mains plongeaient dans ses boucles cuivrées.

Je savais que je ne pourrais pas rencontrer beaucoup de personnes pour les prochaines années à venir mais avec une famille comme la mienne, je ne risquais pas de m'ennuyer et je comptais sur eux, et surtout sur Edward, pour faire de ma vie un bonheur quotidien.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Voilà... ça me fend le coeur d'écrire le mot fin... si si, ça va me manquer!!!!_

_Je vous retrouve pour un 'faux chapitre' pour répondre aux **reviews... déchainez-vous!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	28. Merci

_Je suis trrrriste………. C'est vraiment vraiment fini !!!!!! Je vais bientôt cliquer sur 'complete'…._

_Mais je finis en beauté…. Plus de 500 reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI…. Je ne sais pas combien je dois mettre de 'merci' mais ça vient du fond du cœur !!!! Si je me suis autant accroché à cette fic, c'est grâce à toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu !!!! D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si ma fic va autant vous manquer que vos reviews pour moi, mais ça va être dur de ne plus avoir de nouveau messages dans ma boîte mail !!!_

_Bien sûr, si vous voulez encore me laisser des reviews, elles seront les bienvenues !!!! et j'y répondrais dans la mesure du possible !!!!_

_Maintenant, je dois vous avouer quelque chose (j'ai longtemps hésité avant de l'écrire ici)…. J'ai découvert grâce à ce site le plaisir d'écrire, alors je me suis dit… pourquoi pas moi ??? Bref, j'ai commencé à écrire une histoire avec ma propre intrigue, mes propres personnages. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais mais je compte bien faire le maximum pour cela et ça inclus le fait de ne pas me lancer dans d'autres fanfictions…. Bref, sauf si j'abandonne mon idée, je ne publierai pas de nouvelle histoire avec Edward et Bella !!!! _

_Et tout de suite, les réponses aux reviews…._

**Loladanseuse** : toi aussi tu te lances dans l'aventure… bon courage !!!

**So'Sow **: oh oui, les reviews m'ont fait ENORMEMENT plaisir. Je suis contente que ma fic soit restée cohérente avec les romans de Stéphenie Meyer, c'était bien mon intention !!!! Encore mes merci pour toutes tes reviews si enthousiastes !!!!!!!!!!! Et désolée de décevoir ton espoir de me voir revenir avec une nouvelle fic….

**Psychotrope** : ben si j'arrête…. Désolée mais je ne peux pas faire deux choses à la fois, alors je suis bien obligée de faire un choix…. Mais je serais toujours là pour lire les autres fanfics !!!!!

**Love-love-me** : merci à toi pour la review !!! c'était un peu mon 'caburant' pour écrire vite….

**Morggane** : merci merci !!!! et moi j'ai aimé toutes tes reviews avec tes pseudos qui changent à chaque fois !!! (tu es bien Morgghane ou encore Morghanne ou….)

**Naïky** : ohlàlà… plein de reviews sur mes chapitres…. Merci !!!!!!!! Contente que mon imagination t'ait plu !!!! Moi je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire tout ça et à chercher ce qui pourrait changer des autres fics, ce qui pourrait surprendre!!! Comme tu as dû le comprendre, je n'aurais pas à t'avertir pour la suite !!!

**Loulou** : et non, pas de nouvelle fic de ma part…. mais il y en a plein d'autres à lire !!!! Et maintenant, je dois moi aussi patienter pour la sortie du tome 4 !!!!

**DeviliSH** : merci !!!!! c'est incroyable comme ça fait plaisir des reviews comme ça (je me répète peut-être d'ailleurs)…. Mais franchement, je suis toujours tout sourire devant mon écran quand je lis les mots 'j'adore' et autres du même type !!!!!!!!!

**Audrey** : oh, et bien moi ce sont les reviews qui vont ma manquer…. Alors merci pour toutes les tiennes que j'ai lu avec beaucoup de plaisir !!!!!!!

**Cathyouchka** : ben oui… épilogue… c'est la première fois que je mets ce mot, sûrement la volonté de finir en beauté !!!!! Edward est à toi cette semaine…. Chanceuse !!!

**Pomme-banane** : whaaa, tu es revenue à temps !!!!! Ravie de t'avoir distraite…. C'est qu'on a besoin de s'occuper avant la sortie du tome 4 !!!! Mais ce n'est pas moi que tu continueras à lire en attendant…. Merci beaucoup pour cette dernière review pleine de compliments !!!!

**Kiwoui **: merci pour cette review de fin…. C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas donné signe de vie !!!! ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as apprécié…. C'est vraiment important pour moi !!!

**Titenanou** : ah oui, j'ai voulu gâter notre couple mythique quand même pour la fin !!!! Ils ont assez souffert comme ça….

**Coco-kaukau** : c'est pas grave pour les reviews manqués…. Je suis vraiment contente d'en avoir une pour la fin !!!! et merci pour toutes les autres !!!

**Hermyronthelove** : whaa, merci pour ta review !!!! ça me fait super plaisir de terminer ma fic comme ça!!!!

**Candou42** : bon, je pense que tu as ta réponse pour 'l'autre histoire'…. Merci pour toutes tes reviews et le lien (et oui, je remercie encore…. Mais ça m'a tellement fait plaisir !). Et pourquoi tu ne te lancerais pas ??? Je ne m'en serais jamais cru capable au début, et pourtant…. Je me suis surprise moi-même !!!!

**Charlot94300** : ben non, pas pumas…. Il n'y en a pas en France…. Par contre, loups, sangliers, cerfs, biches….. j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas nous décimer les quelques espèces que l'on a ici !!!!

**Julie** : et si, déjà !!!! Ton 'bavardage' va me manquer aussi !!!

**Maryella** : of course(oulà, si je me mets à l'anglais maintenant…), je pense que toutes celles qui écrivent veulent sortir du lot !!!! et je suis contente d'avoir réussi (enfin, j'en ai l'impression !!). Je voulais effectivement finir en douceur… histoire de faire comprendre qu'Edward et Bella auront le droit à quelques années de calme après leur vie tumultueuse !!!! Tu vois, je suis ton conseil et j'essaie de m'y mettre…. J'espère que j'y arriverais et que mon histoire ne sera pas trop nulle !!! Merci pour l'adresse du forum, je suis allée voir mais honnêtement, je ne suis pas très douée avec ça et je manque de temps… en plus je ne lis pas assez (arg, le comble pour une bibliothécaire !!!) pour critiquer et lire les critiques de tous ces livres !!!!

**Alison** : merci merci pour tes reviews !!!! Et bien, tu vois, pas d'autre fic…. Désolée… ah oui, les vacances c'est pour bientôt !!! Tu vas pouvoir te reposer après tout le boulot que tu as eu !!!!

**Ma petite sœur chérie que j'adore et que j'aime à la folie** (c'est assez là ??) : review n°500 : tu croyais que c'était la 499 ?? et ben non, c'était déjà bien la 500 !!!! review n°501 : merci merci merci d'avoir voulu me mettre cette review au numéro si….. wahou !!!! J'espère que tu continueras l'aventure avec moi…. Le début ce week-end !!! (ohlàlà, j'ai peur que tu n'aimes pas !!!)

**Lily forever** : tu es super pardonnée !!!! Honnêtement, avoir une review pour la fin, rachète toutes les fois où tu n'as pas pu en mettre…. Et puis en même temps, si tu n'avais plus internet, tu ne pouvais pas tellement faire autrement !!!! Et non, désolée, pas d'autre fic de moi…. Mais il y en a d'autres à lire !!!

**Meskinapadme** : whaaa, double review !!! (bon, c'était peut-être involontaire….). Et oui, c'est vraiment la fin… et le début d'une nouvelle histoire pour Edward et Bella !!!! Si tu veux lire le reste de mon 'œuvre', il faut commencer par _Aube_ puis _Vie de famille_ et enfin _Valentin_, en fait, c'est une trilogie, mais je te préviens, ce sont mes débuts alors tu risques de ne pas retrouver le même style d'écriture dans la première fic !!!!

**Christine** : ahahah, je connais ce blog !!! c'est peut-être même grâce à lui que je suis tombée sur le site de fanfiction (ou un autre blog… je ne sais plus…). Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir de nouveau nom jusqu'à la fin !!!! Hum… je ne pense pas (non, je suis sûre !!) avoir le droit de publier une histoire où j'exploite une trame de départ et des personnages d'un autre auteur…. Et puis, honnêtement, je ne pourrais pas ainsi 'voler' son œuvre que je trouve extraordinaire !!!!! Tu vois, j'y pense au boulot d'écrivain… mais ce n'est pas encore gagné !!!! Pour l'âge… euh… 25ans !!! et toi ?? (désolée de dire ça mais ton prénom me fait penser que tu ne fais pas partie des ados….). Pour le tutoiement, c'est la règle ici, tout le monde se dit 'tu' (enfin moi je n'ai jamais vouvoyé personne !!!).


End file.
